Accidentally in law
by Light of Moon
Summary: La vida de Leon S. Kennedy da un giro de ciento ochenta grados tras una reunión privada con su padre. Peleas, decisiones, familia y emociones transformarán el entorno del agente y un amor accidental lo llevarán al límite de sus expectativas, donde tener una vida cotidiana será su nueva y quizás más importante misión de su carrera.
1. Chapter 1: El padre y el hijo

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SOLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE MI AUTORÍA. ESTA PUBLICACIÓN SE REALIZA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: EL PADRE Y EL HIJO.

Se quedó sentado y sin moverse de su asiento. La cálida oficina compensaba la fría temperatura de aquél país nórdico mientras una fina capa de nieve comenzaba a formarse en el amplio ventanal.

—Su café está listo. —Anunció la regordeta y longeva secretaria.

—Gracias. —Dijo tomando el recipiente de porcelana fina.

— ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, Irma. Gracias.

La secretaria dio una media sonrisa y se retiró del despacho para dejarlo nuevamente a solas en la enorme oficina.

Le dió un trago al café que estaba en la temperatura óptima y dejó la taza en el escritorio. Llevaba ya cerca de veinte minutos esperando y el jefe de la compañía aún no se aparecía por allí a pesar de haberlo citado a una hora determinada y exigido puntualidad. Tomó una de las figuras de cristal cortado que yacían sobre el mueble de madera de roble cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y una figura conocida le estaba observando. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, alto y esbelto, figura imponente, ojos verdes y cabello rubio perfectamente peinado en un corte clásico, vestido elegantemente con un traje de negocios Dolce & Gabanna.

—Leon, lamento haberte hecho esperar. —Saludó al verlo esperando. En automático se puse de pie para saludarlo.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás? —Contestó y le extendió la mano para saludarlo, pero él brindó un abrazo fraterno, al que correspondió como en los tiempos de antaño.

—No tan bien como quisiera, pero me alegro que pudieras venir. Te lo agradezco desde ahora.

—De nada, padre.

El portanombres de su escritorio decía: "Richard Kennedy. Presidente, Chambéry Inc." Chambéry era el nombre de la compañía chocolatera que David Kennedy y su socio Thomas Johnson habían fundado desde hacía más de noventa años en Vancouver, Canadá, y que se había convertido en un negocio próspero que con el tiempo fue creciendo al grado de formar un enorme corporativo y competir directamente con las mejores marcas de su gremio. Al fallecer ambos, la empresa quedó a cargo de Richard Kennedy y James Johnson, eligiend al primero como presidente y Johnson como subdirector.

—¿Qué es tan importante para que me mandaras un jet privado a Washington para después traerme hasta aquí? —Preguntó sin rodeos al magnate.

El hombre mayor cruzó ambas manos, automáticamente intuyó que se trataba de algo serio.

—Leon, —pronunció solemne y se detuvo unos instantes, como si estuviera escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir, —sabes que desde siempre he respetado tus decisiones, aunque no he estado de acuerdo en la mayoría de ellas. Respeté que dejaras la carrera de negocios en Inglaterra porque "no era lo tuyo", y aunque me opuse rotundamente a que ingresaras al Departamento de Policía de una ciudad pequeña en Estados Unidos, al final terminé aceptando tu decisión, aún sabiendo los riesgos que eso conllevaba. No me equivoqué en afirmar que esa elección tuya te conduciría al caos; ambos sabemos el destino que tuvo Raccoon City pero al final era tu camino. Aún contra mis deseos y los de tu madre escogiste seguir trabajando para el gobierno estadounidense en misiones de peligro donde tu vida estaba en riesgo a cada minuto, sin embargo, quisiste seguir jugando al superhéroe. Y no pudimos hacer nada contra ello.

Se quedó callado mientras escuchaba el discurso —regaño —, de su padre donde siempre reprochaba las decisiones que había tomado en la vida, pero sabía que eso era algo inevitable.

—Nunca te pedimos nada, nunca te pedí que hicieras algo que fuera en contra de tus ideales. —Habló poniéndose de pie para enseguida quedarse mirando a la ventana, y después dirigir su mirada seria hacia su hijo. —Sin embargo, ahora sí.

Dió un suspiro hondo, algo muy severo estaba pasando.

—No puedo quedarme por más tiempo con la Presidencia de la Compañía a la cual he dedicado mi vida, y tu abuelo también dedicó la suya. Esta compañía me dio mi patrimonio, nuestro patrimonio, ya que fue el corporativo el que pudo pagar los mejores colegios para ti y tus hermanos, nuestra casa, los viajes, las comodidades… Johnson está muy enfermo, se ha dejado caer desde la muerte de su esposa y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir con nosotros. Sabes que no tuvo hijos y conoces nuestras políticas…

En ese momento, supo por qué camino iba a dirigirse el mayor de los Kennedy.

—No papá, ni lo pienses. —Negó enseguida para después ponerse de pie.

—Al menos ten la educación de escuchar todo lo que iba a decirte. —Regañó con molestia.

—No necesito escuchar más, papá. No voy a asumir la presidencia de la compañía. Pídeselo a alguien más, estoy seguro que Johnson debe tener algún otro pariente que pueda tomar las riendas del corporativo.

— ¿Algún otro pariente? Sabes bien que Johnson no tenía más parientes y el único pariente que le queda es un sobrino lejano que es un bueno para nada que nos va a llevar a la ruina. —Se quejó amargamente.

—¿Y por qué yo tengo que asumir esa carga? Que lo haga Julia o Joey, ellos conocen más este negocio. —Respondió mencionando la opción de darle el cargo a alguno de sus hermanos.

—Conoces perfectamente las políticas de la empresa y sabes bien que la presidencia debe tomarla el primogénito varón de los socios.

— ¡Al diablo con las políticas! Eres el presidente, puedes cambiar esa regla estúpida. —Se defendió comenzando a sentirse acorralado.

—No puedo hacerlo porque estoy por dejar la Presidencia y el resto de los accionistas lo tomaría como un acto ventajoso para poner a Julia o a Joey en el puesto. —Explicó tratando de serenarse.

—Pues no, papá. No acepto. Hace años que yo renuncié a todo lo que tuviera que ver con la compañía e hice mi vida lejos de todo esto. No voy a cambiar mi decisión para salvar tu empresa. —Determinó con firmeza ante las amenazas de su padre.

Nunca se había dejado doblegar por Richard Kennedy antes y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

—¿Y piensas dejarnos así nada más? —El rostro de su padre comenzó a tornarse de rojo entre la cólera y la incredulidad. — ¿No te importa que la empresa de nuestra familia se vaya al carajo y con ella las vidas de tus padres y tus hermanos?

—No voy a caer en chantajes.

—¿No te importa que tus padres pasen sus últimos años de vida con incertidumbre? ¿Qué pasará con tu madre si yo muero antes? ¿Vivirá de la asistencia social? ¿No te preocupas por tu hermana?

Maldita sea, el mayor estaba tocando fibras sensibles. Desde siempre le había importado una mierda la empresa y la vida en opulencia jamás le había preocupado. Tan es así que desde que tenía veintiún años renunció a los derechos en la compañía después de haber discutido fuertemente con su padre al contarle su decisión de entrar a la Policía de Raccoon City. Estaba dispuesto a empezar desde cero y hacer su propio camino él solo. Y así fue.

La independencia era algo que le había costado bastante caro pero no se arrepentía de nada; el trabajo y su sueldo modesto le habían dado para vivir dignamente y con los años formó un buen patrimonio con el que no le hacía falta siquiera interesarse o meter las narices en los negocios millonarios de su padre. Pero su mentalidad no era algo que compartiera con el resto de mi familia. Tanto su madre y sus hermanos estaban acostumbrados a los lujos y comodidades que brindaba ser los dueños de una de las fábricas chocolateras más grandes del mundo y pensar que su futuro y su bienestar dependía de él, no le hacía ni un poco de gracia.

—Por supuesto que me preocupa mi familia, padre. —Respondió un poco más tranquilo. —Pero lo que me pides es imposible; yo tengo mi vida hecha en Washington y aunque aceptara el cargo, jamás en mi vida he llevado las riendas de un corporativo. Soy agente del gobierno, no empresario experto en finanzas.

Richard asintió y se dejó caer en su silla, llevándose una mano a su barba recortada en forma de candado, meditando las palabras de su primogénito. Existía la leve posibilidad de que Richard Kennedy terminara aceptando que lo que proponía era un disparate, pero conociéndo su manera de ser, no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Si en algo era experto el patriarca de los Kennedy era en negociar y en convencer a la gente. Los millones en sus cuentas bancarias eran la prueba de ello.

—Está bien, Leon. Entiendo tus razones y las acepto, pero, déjame hacer una última propuesta antes de que te vayas.

Se sentó nuevamente y se dispuso a escuchar.

—Acepta la presidencia un año, y estando al frente modifica los estatutos, para que Julia o Joey puedan asumir tu cargo. Sólo un año, Leon, es el tiempo mínimo para que puedas renunciar al puesto. Prometo asesorarte en todas las decisiones que tengas que tomar y por supuesto, recuperarás tus acciones a las que renunciaste en el pasado y recibirás el sueldo de Presidente de Chambéry Inc.

—Papá, sabes que no se trata de dinero…

—Por favor, —Insistió poniéndose de pie y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Leon. —Hazlo por tu familia.

Tomó aire y resopló, lo había acorralado y ya no tenía opción.

—¿Sólo será un año? —Cuestionó resignado.

—Ni un solo día más…

Asintió finalmente derrotado.

—Está bien papá, lo haré. ¿Cuándo empiezo? —Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espera, hay algo que tienes que hacer primero.

Eso le olía mal. Muy, muy mal…

—Para asumir la presidencia, tienes que casarte primero.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Amigos, hoy andamos de buenas otra vez por el triunfo del tricolor y traemos un estreno para festejar. Por lo que pudieron leer hoy será una historia totalmente diferente a lo que han venido leyendo conmigo lleno de tragedia, zombis, drama y demás. En esta ocasión tenía ganas de algo diferente y sacar de quicio a Leon pero bajo situaciones cotidianas, sin necesidad de esta vez embarrarlo tanto con su trabajo de agente. Ahora su nuevo reto será vivir como una persona normal, lidiando con las situaciones cotidianas de la vida. Una historia totalmente rosa con tintes de humor y una que otra pizca de drama, todo esto, obviamente dirigido, beteado y chancleado por mi querida hermana del mal y Beta Reader oficial del fic, la única e inigualable GeishaPax. ¡Aplausos para ella que también nos regaló el diseño de portada!**

 **Espero y puedan aceptar este nuevo proyecto y le den una oportunidad.**

 **Ya saben para mí es un gusto leer sus comentarios y agradezco de antemano a los seguidores de "Vivir por ella" y su antecesor "Te Perdí", por sus reviews y esperen el spin off "Badass Dad" que será publicado los próximos días.**

 **Les pido paciencia si acaso me llego a retrasar un poco, pero andaré algo ocupada los próximos días, pero por lo pronto, los dejo con esto para que se den una idea de qué va todo esto.**

 **Gracias por apoyar estos proyectos nuevos que espero sean de su gusto.**

 **¡Saludos y nos leemos en la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2: Propuesta

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola amigos, muchas gracias por el cálido recibimiento que le dieron a esta nueva historia rosa y vainilla, que beteada por GeishaPax y escrita por una servidora, nos congratulamos de presentar. Les agradezco de antemano sus reviews y buenos comentarios en esta historia, en el final de "Vivir por ella" y en el Spin Off "Badass Dad", gracias por darles una oportunidad.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **GeishaPax:**_ Aprovechando tu buen humor... Continuemos el caos 3:) Gracias por supervisar la historia hermana, esperemos que nuestras ideas no incendien el fandom jajaja. Te quiero.

 _ **AAHM:**_ Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡espero te guste la actualización!

 _ **manu, ruth:** _Gracias por los mensajes, seguiré trabajando en las historias y disculpas aceptadas, ¿va? :) Respecto a hacer una historia en el fandom de DMC, no creo poder hacerla a corto plazo, ya que aún no termino la saga y no la domino como para escribir en el fandom, aunque no descarto esa posibilidad en un futuro. Saludos.

 _ **La Luz de Orion:** _¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, es un fic que me tenía revoloteando en la mente y se me antojaba algo un poco distinto a lo acostmbrado, espero que te guste la actualización y que te gusten las nuevas locuras de nuestro rubio favorito :D ¡Un abrazo!

 _ **Clau:**_ Hola... Uyyy a México ya le fue mal en el mundial :( pero eso no impedirá que las historias sigan. :D Ojalá y te guste la actualización donde estoy segura verán varias sorpresas más.

 ** _MJSS:_** ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por dejar review, me halaga que esta idea haya sido de tu agrado, al principio dudaba un poco de esta idea original pero al parecer, creo que fue bien recibida, gracias por ello. Disfruta el capítulo 2.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: PROPUESTA

—Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo. Espero no hayas tenido planes.

—Descuida, no tenía ninguno.

Cerró la puerta del copiloto de su Mustang para después subir al auto y conducir a su restaurante favorito.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó la entusiasmada acompañante.

— ¿Te parece si vamos a Luigi's? Hace mucho que no comemos pizza.

—Claro.

Durante el transcurso del viaje fueron hablando trivialidades, aunque la curiosa Claire Redfield se preguntaba por qué había insistido tanto en verla con excesiva premura.

Debido a sus actividades profesionales, su círculo social era reducido, muy reducido. En el trabajo sólo convivía con Helena Harper e Ingrid Hunnigan y fuera de él sólo trataba con Sherry Birkin que venía de vez en cuando de visita, y alguna otra ocasión salí a tomar un trago con Ark Thompson. En el plano amoroso, no le iba mucho mejor. Había tenido una que otra cita de una noche con chicas que se topaban en su camino y su "relación", —si es que así puede llamársele, —insufrible con Ada Wong, era un constante sube y baja donde jamás lograba concretar algún tipo de estabilidad. La única constante en su vida desde 1998 era Claire Redfield. Desde que la conoció la pelirroja se había convertido en alguien fundamental en su vida, en la única persona que siempre estaba para él sin importar la circunstancia y en quien más podía confiar. Era su mejor amiga y su desahogo cuando la vida y sus problemas lo abrumaban.

Al llegar al pequeño restaurante se sentaron en la mesa más apartada y ordenaron pizza hawaiana con champiñones y un par de limonadas que les trajeron en cuestión de pocos minutos.

A pesar de que Leon era muy aficionado de la pizza artesanal que servían en aquél lugar, esa noche no tenía apetito, situación que su compañera notó de manera inmediata.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella al mirarlo taciturno.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La de ojos azules dio una media sonrisa.

—Porque me he comido tres rebanadas de pizza y tú apenas has probado una, cuando es tu favorita. Además de que no sugeriste que fuéramos al cine cuando ya se estrenó la película que llevabas meses esperando.

Enarcó una ceja sorprendido. Era imposible tratar de burlar la intuición de su acompañante.

—Vaya que me conoces.

—Tengo más quince años de experiencia.

Sonrió, era inevitable postergarlo por más tiempo. Devolviéndole el gesto, colocó otra rebanada de pizza en su plato.

—Me voy, Claire.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste linda, me voy. Debo irme del país y esto es una despedida.

El rostro de la mujer se crispó en una mueca de incredulidad y desconcierto.

— ¿Debes irte? ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre va a dejar la Presidencia de la Compañía y por políticas imbéciles de la empresa, soy yo quien en línea directa debe de subir al cargo para evitar que se vaya al carajo.

La activista no lograba entender nada. A pesar de que ella era la única persona que conocía a detalle su vida y el imperio de la familia Kennedy seguía sin comprender el trasfondo de esa decisión.

—Pero Leon, abandonaste esa vida desde hace años. —Argumentó bastante consternada. —Nunca has estado involucrado en los negocios de tu familia. ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste algo así?

—Lo hice por mis padres y hermanos, si yo no tomo el cargo, se lo darán a un sobrino del socio de mi padre, que es un bueno para nada que llevará el negocio a la quiebra. Y con ello la ruina de mi familia.

Se quedó callada por unos segundos, aún sopesando el peso de la noticia.

— ¿Te irás para siempre?

—No, será temporal. Estaré en Canadá un año que será el tiempo que dure en la Presidencia para modificar los estatutos de la empresa y dejarle el puesto libre a alguno de mis hermanos. —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué pasará con la D.S.O.? —Preguntó aún consternada.

—Ya hablé con Harper y con Hunnigan, me cubrirán el tiempo que esté ausente. —Contestó resignado

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—En cuanto termine los pendientes en la oficina.

Nuevamente se quedó callada y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Voy a extrañarte.

Su confesión terminó por ablandarlo, no era tan fácil dejar de un día para otro todo lo que había construido para volver a un mundo utópico del que había huído y su amiga de antaño, formaba parte de todo lo que iba a extrañar. Sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo fuerte y ella correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo. No le agradaba ni un poco dejar su existencia en hiatus por un año.

—También voy a extrañarte. —Admitió mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento. —Pero esta no es la peor parte.

—¿Qué puede ser peor? —Replicó ella con sorna.

—Debo casarme antes.

La mandíbula de la motociclista cayó al suelo ante esta revelación.

—¿Debes qué…?

—Casarme. —Dijo con bastante molestia. —Dentro de las políticas del corporativo uno de los requisitos para ser Presidente es ser un hombre casado, cabeza de familia, "para inspirar seguridad, bienestar y seriedad a la compañía." —Recitó poniendo mala cara, uno de los lemas de la empresa.

—¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa?

—¡No tengo ni puta idea! —Se quejó llevándose una mano a la nuca. —Esos malditos lemas y estatutos del siglo XV los hicieron mi abuelo y su socio hace más de noventa años y nadie se había molestado en adaptar esa mierda al siglo XXI.

Se sentía un imbécil contándole todo esto a Claire que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Con esa bazofia de estatuto se sentía como una doncella casadera del siglo pasado obligada a casarse por culpa de los problemas de su familia. Maldita sea.

La menor Redfield dio un enorme sorbo a su bebida para refrescarse la garganta, se había quedado muda.

—¡Demonios! ¿No tienen algo más fuerte? ¿Vodka, whisky? —Dijo ella mirando la carta. Enseguida alzó la mano y llamó al camarero.

—Mesero, dos cervezas de raíz, por favor.

—Mi vida es una mierda. —Comentó con amargura.

—Tu vida es una mierda. —Asintió dándole la razón.

En ese momento llegó el mesero y les trajo la cerveza que la pelirroja había ordenado para ambos. Chocaron sus cervezas y le dieron un buen trago.

—¿Y de dónde vas a conseguir una esposa?

—No tengo ni puñetera idea. ¿Conoces a alguna candidata?

—Podría crearte un perfil en Tinder o venderte como producto en Amazon. —Ofreció con cara de ingenuidad.

—Cabrona.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada por la ironía de la situación. Su existencia se estaba arruinando sin embargo, estaba pasando un buen rato con Claire Redfield.

—No sé de dónde carajo voy a sacar una esposa.

—¿Qué hay de Ada? —Preguntó sin soltar su botella.

—Si no aceptó salir conmigo formalmente ni una sola vez, ya parece que va a aceptar casarse conmigo. —Respondió con cierta amargura y comentó: —Además considera que sería un matrimonio "temporal" no sería por amor ni nada por el estilo. Sólo sería para asumir la Presidencia de la Compañía. Y dudo que alguien se preste para ello.

Si iba a ser una odisea dirigir la Corporación de la familia, iba a ser un problema aún mayor el conseguir una prometida. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría casarse y arriesgar su futuro y bienestar para pasar un año con él fingiendo algo que no eran. Su padre había enloquecido no tenía duda, pero Leon había enloquecido primero al aceptar ese plan.

Pero no contaba con la oferta que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Al terminar su bebida alcohólica, la Redfield se quedó mirando hacia ningún lado con expresión pensativa. Finalmente, Kennedy iba a terminar su porción del manjar italiano cuando de repente, habló;

—Leon, me postulo para ser la esposa que necesitas.

La rebanada de pizza cayó al piso. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

—¡Pero qué dices, Claire! —Por un momento se sintió brusco al rechazarla, pero esa no era su intención real, sino que no se atrevía a hacerle eso a su amiga. —Quiero decir, no puedo aceptar eso de ti. Estoy comprometiendo tu futuro por nada y jamás te arrastraría a la desgracia conmigo.

—Leon, no es ninguna desgracia para mí, quiero hacer esto por ti.

No podía aceptar su ofrecimiento. A pesar de que pensándolo bien, Claire era una excelente opción, era egoísta hacerle eso. Se consideraba un hijo de puta en muchos sentidos, pero no se iba a permitir serlo con ella.

—Claire, en verdad te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no quiero comprometerte en este juego imbécil de mi familia. Además, ¿qué hay de ti?

—No te preocupes por mí, sabes bien que desde hace mucho renuncié a la idea de involucrame emocionalmente con alguien y que sólo vivo para el trabajo al igual que tú. —Explicó con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. —Además me gustaría ayudarte en un momento que es tan difícil para tí.

Puso sus manos pequeñas entre las del ex policía intentando reconfortarlo. Claire Redfield siempre había sido un bálsamo en su vida y ahora iba a salvarlo de nuevo. Ella era su ángel.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Afirmó esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

No le entusiasmaba ni un poco el tener que fingir ser alguien que no era y vivir una vida que no había elegido por un año entero, pero tener a la chica Redfield a su lado durante ese lapso de tiempo le haría la carga más ligera.

Suavemente le dio un beso en la frente, agradeciendo todo lo que esa mujer hacía por él.

—Te prometo que sólo será por un año y te daré el divorcio enseguida. Nos casaremos por sociedad conyugal, si tu quieres.

—Por supuesto, no iba a hacer esto gratis. —Expresó divertida mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza. —Quiero tu colección de Cd's de AC DC.

Sonrió ante su comentario y pidió más cervezas al camarero.

— ¿Otra ronda?

—Son para celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Soltó una carcajada divertida ante el soez comentario y mencionó;

—Sabes, había imaginado este día con una cena romántica en la orilla del mar.

—Estamos a unos metros de la piscina pública, podemos ir allí para cumplir tu sueño.

Continuaron riendo amenamente cuando el empleado trajo las cervezas e hicieron un brindis por su compromiso.

— ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud! —Dijo chocando su bebida con la de ella.

—Ahora viene la parte realmente difícil. —Expresó la de ojos azules con fingida preocupación.

— ¿Qué es?

—Contárselo a Chris.


	3. Chapter 3: Bombazo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, amigos lectores? Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la buena aceptación que le han dado a este fic, realmente desde que lo inicié no esperé que fuera tan bien recibido entre el público, ha sido una grata sorpresa. Claro, esta historia no sería posible de no ser por ustedes los lectores y por mi querida beta reader GeishaPax, que ha tutelado de principio a fin esta trama. ¡Aplausos para ella!**

 **Reitero, gracias por el voto de confianza y ojalá puedan disfrutar este tercer episodio.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 ** _GeishaPax:_** ¡Hermana! Gracias por tus comentarios y por tu apoyo en esta historia, creo que si esta historia es bien aceptada en en gran parte gracias a ti. Esperemos que las aguas se calmen respecto a aquél asunto y como bien dices "ahora sí viene lo shido!" jajaja! Te quiero brodaa!

 ** _LSK:_** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste la actualización.

 ** _Ax:_** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, espero te guste el capítulo 3. :)

 ** _Tresk Cobain:_** ¡Hey! Me da gusto que mi historia esté comenzando a atraparte, espero conseguirlo con los siguientes episodios. ¡Saludos!

 ** _Mr. Fic:_** Gracias, nos leemos.

 ** _Lk 2000:_** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.

 ** _Jill Filth:_** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, sea como sea que llegaste aquí, bienvenida. Muchas gracias por tu review, me halaga que mi historia te haya gustado y que consideres que mi escritura es buena, además de apoyar la idea, ya que yo nunca había hecho algo tan vainilla con algunos toques cómicos, espero que pueda seguir escribiendo a la altura de sus expectativas. En verdad me alegra que hayas retomado el cleon, es una de mis parejas favoritas. Ojalá y te guste la actualización. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _manu, ruth:_** Voy a responderlos todos en uno solo, ¿vale? Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho, vamos punto por punto. El remake de Resident Evil 2 promete bastante, también estoy ansiosa por jugarlo y por mirar las nuevas sorpresas que nos tiene Capcom. Los reviews pasados no los puedo borrar, FF no me lo permite por el hecho de que están registrados como lectores anónimos. Lo siento.

Historias de Devil May Cry como me parece que ya te lo había explicado en algún review anterior, no puedo escribir por el momento, porque sólo he jugado el 4 y por cierto, no lo he terminado. Así que por ende no conozco mucho del fandom y de la historia. Así que para no inventar cosas extrañas y no caer en errores, por lo pronto no escribo allí. En los otros fandoms en los que escribo además de Resident Evil es el de "Asassin's Creed", "Street Fighter" y "Hey Arnold". Pasando al tema de poner a Jill como protagonista de un fic me resulta un poco complicado, me gusta el personaje pero aún no logro darle la identidad que yo quiero para poder plasmarla de manera idónea en una historia como para retratarla en el cuadro principal de una historia, sólo la he puesto en un fic de protagonista de pareja junto con Jake en "Polos Opuestos" que no sé si ya le has dado una leída, y la otra historia es "Everybody wants to rule the world", esa historia está publicada en el fandom de Assassin's Creed es cierto, pero en realidad será un crossover donde tengo pensada en que Jill sea la protagonista. En cuanto tenga más tiempo daré más detalles y actulizaré ya que sólo está el prólogo en ese fic. Continuando con tu petición de escribir un Jake x Piers, admito que el yaoi no es lo mío, no me molesta, pero creo que yo no podría escribirlo por e simple hecho de que creo que lo haría mal. Creo que para poder redactar una historia tienes que creer en ella y en la esencia de los personajes y desde mi punto de vista, no veo a Jake o a Piers de esa forma. No te desanimes, creo que hay bastantes historias de ellos en el fandom y si no, este es un sitio de escritura libre, podrías empezar a redactar tus propias historias a tu gusto y decisión, así empezamos muchos en este medio, yo inicié porque quería historias creva y no había suficientes o que se ajustaran a mis demandas en el fandom, así que decidí escribirlas por mi cuenta. Tengo pensado seguir escribiendo cleon, pero por ahora nada que retome el hilo sucedido después de "Degeneration", nada personal, de hecho me gusta mucho la película, pero ya tengo otras historias en fila y por lo pronto no tengo mucho tiempo. No he jugado Tekken, de los videojuegos de pelea sólo conozco Street Fighter, Marvel vs Capcom, The King of Fighters y SNK, pero realmente la historia que conozco a fondo es la relativa al fandom de Street Fighter.

Los fics de "Te quiero tanto" y "Mi mejor amiga" son de mis primeros trabajos cleon aquí en el fandom, y pues fueron pensados para eso, como "One shots" de hecho si podría llamarse así, "Te quiero tanto" es la continuación de "Mi mejor amiga" las historias encajan un poco. Como te repito, tengo mucho trabajo ahorita y ya tengo más fics cleon además de este, y creo que por lo pronto tenemos cleon para rato. La historia de Jake Muller y Moira Burton si la he considerado, no te prometo nada, pero probablemente tengas noticias de esa pareja más adelante.

Ahora, respecto a la historia que tengo con GeishaPax de título "Ordainetan" te confirmo que esa colaboración se viene trabajando desde hace meses atrás, no estoy muy segura si desde principios de año o a finales del pasado, por tanto, esa historia ya está escrita en un 95% de todos sus capítulos, ya tenemos todo el fic prácticamente terminado y sólo estamos ajustando detalles, por lo cual ya no podemos hacer modificaciones porque como te digo, la historia ya está hecha. Y bien, aquí viene la parte donde pediré un atento favor. GeishaPax es una gran escritora, tiene mucho talento y hace muchos fics llenos de variedades y temas novedosos, pero además de su don con la escritura debo decirte que es una gran amiga mía, que me ha ayudado no sólo a betear este fic, por ejemplo, sino que también en cuestiones personales. ¿Por qué te digo todo esto? Porque me he enterado que ha recibido quejas por parte de Fanfiction gracias a unos comentarios negativos en algunos de sus fics, "Sleepy Beauty" es uno de ellos. Si una historia no te agrada o simplemente la temática no te gusta, sólo ignóralo, entiendo que hay temas que no podemos leer o soportar, pero eso no quiere decir que la escritora sea mala o que la historia lo sea. Cuando esa situación sucede, como te digo, simplemente se ignora y ya, asunto arreglado. Geisha es una gran escritora y te pido de la manera más atenta que respetes su trabajo y el de todos los escritores de este sitio. No me gusta sonar agresiva o grosera con los lectores, les tengo mucho respeto, pero por esa estima que tengo por los que leen nuestras historias y se toman el detalle de comentar, es que pido respeto para ellos de igual manera. Ya que de lo contario, y si estas acciones negativas siguen ocurriendo, me voy a ver en la penosa necesidad de bloquear y reportar el contenido y comentarios que dejes en mis historias, no quiero hacer eso, pero tampoco puedo dejar pasar por alto una situación así. Esperemos no tener que llegar a eso, y tengamos un ambiente de amabilidad y respeto por aquí.

Sin más que decir, disfruta mucho la actualización. ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: BOMBAZO

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: BOMBAZO

—¿Segura que con el vino será suficiente?

—Claro, es el favorito de Chris.

Dió un suspiro hondo y la pelirroja lo tomó de la mano para después tocar a la puerta de la casa de Chris Redfield. Estaban celebrando el día del padre con carne asada y cervezas en casa del mayor de los Redfield en compañía de otros integrantes de la B.S.A.A. y la pareja concluyó que era el momento perfecto para soltar la bomba de su repentino compromiso.

Enseguida la silueta de la joven anfitriona de la casa salió a relucir.

—¡Claire, Leon! ¡Qué gusto que vinieron! —Exclamó dándoles un abrazo a ambos.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Sheva. —Dijo la pelirroja saludando a su cuñada. —¿Cómo han estado?

—Excelente, Chris está afuera con los niños. Todos están en el jardín, pasen por favor.

Ambos siguieron a la morena que los condujo al patio trasero donde Chris se encontraba preparando la parrillada mientras charlaba amenamente con sus invitados entre los que se encontraban la familia Burton, Jill Valentine y su eterno novio Carlos Oliveira, Rebecca Chambers, Josh Stone y algunos soldados del equipo Alpha de la B.S.A.A.

En el lugar se encontraban jugando un par de niños gemelos junto con un enorme perro pitbull que era la mascota de la casa. El par de chiquillos en cuanto miraron a Claire corrieron hacia ella y se lanzaron a sus brazos.

—¡Tía Claire, tía Claire!

—Keith, Chris, ¿cómo están?

Agachándose hasta quedar a su estatura, la menor Redfield abrazó a sus sobrinos que eran la copia fiel de su hermano mayor salvo por el cabello castaño de Sheva y los ojos color avellana.

—¿Quién es él, tía? —Preguntó uno de los chiquillos que vestía una playera con el escudo del Capitán América, señalando al recién llegado.

La hermana de su padre que aún permanecía abrazando a ambos infantes.

—Oh, él es Leon. —Explicó sólo diciéndole su nombre para evitar meterse en problemas antes de tiempo.

El agente se agachó al igual que su compañera y saludó a los gemelos.

—Hola, Capitán América. —Habló haciendo alusión a la vestimenta del niño. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Keith. —Saludó chocando los puños con el rubio.

Enseguida, se dirigió al otro pequeño que se había quedado en silencio observando todo.

—Y tú debes ser Bruce Wayne. —Dijo con voz amable para romper el hielo con el otro hermano que llevaba puesta una playera de Batman.

—En realidad, me llamó Chris, igual que papá. —Señaló con actitud más segura que la de su hermano y estiró su manita para saludar. —Tu debes ser el novio de mi tía Claire.

Al escuchar esto, tanto él como la ex motociclista se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuándo los niños de seis años eran tan perceptivos?

—¡Wow! ¡Entonces van a casarse! —Concluyó Keith alzando las manos.

—Pues claro, ¿para qué más son los novios? —Determinó Chris Jr. cruzándose de brazos.

—Tía Claire, ¿entonces Leon va a ser nuestro tío?

—¿Van a tener bebés pronto? Necesitamos a más superhéroes para nuestros juegos. —Pidió uno de los menores aficionado a las historias de DC.

La interpelada se había quedado muda ante las conclusiones de sus sobrinos mientras el antiguo policía de R.P.D. sólo sonreía nervioso ante las preguntas incómodas de los chiquillos.

—Niños, ni Leon ni yo hemos dicho nada de eso. —Explicó con a mayor calma posible la de ojos azules para intentar calmar el ímpetu de los retoños.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes la cara roja? —Cuestionó Keith al mirar las mejillas encendidas de su tía.

—Sí, y Leon no deja de jalarse el cuello de la camisa desde hace rato. —Señaló Chris Jr. al agente que por primera vez en toda su carrera se sentía acorralado por un par de niños pequeños.

—¡Wow, wow, wow! —Habló finalmente Leon alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición. —Sí que tienen madera de policías, niños.

—Cuando seamos grandes queremos ser policías.

—Y combatir el crimen por la ciudad. —Dijo terminando la frase el pequeño Keith.

—¡Qué interesante, chicos! ¿Sabían que Leon fue policía? —Indicó Claire en afán de distraer a los chiquillos de mente ágil.

—¡Wow! —Exclamaron ambos mirándose a los ojos totalmente sorprendidos.

—¿Entonces nos entrenarás para ser policías? —Preguntó Chris entusiasmado.

Teniendo una amplia experiencia como sobreviviente, en ese momento al ojiazul se le ocurrió una idea que probablemente lo sacaría de este lío.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Están listos para su primera lección? —Señaló él poniéndose de pie.

—¡Sí, señor! —Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo una seña militar.

—Señores, su primera misión consiste en el sigilo. —Habló bajando la voz y mirando hacia los lados. —No sabemos si por aquí hay espías o alguien insertó micrófonos miniaturas en nuestra ropa.

Los chiquillos al escuchar esto comenzaron a analizar rápidamente su vestimenta revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

—Así que para no llamar la atención de nadie, guardaremos silencio y no hablaremos más de toda la conversación que hemos tenido. Nada. Absolutamente nada hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Podrán con esa misión?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Entonces váyanse a jugar y a actuar como si no haya pasado nada.

Después de parlotear unos instantes con sus sobrinos, la de cabellera rojiza volvió a tomar de la mano al agente de la D.S.O. para saludar a todos los invitados y a su hermano.

—Nos salvamos. —Susurró Claire al haber salido victoriosa del interrogatorio de sus sobrinos.

—Por un pelo. —Afirmó el rubio. —Nunca me había sentido tan acorralado.

Siguieron caminando hasta toparse con los chicos que estaban allí y entregando la botella de vino tinto que habían traído para celebrar.

—¡Leon! Qué gusto verte. —Expresó el hermano de la pelirroja y agregó: —¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Claro.

Minutos después de charlar alegremente, todos los presentes se sentaron a la mesa rústica para disfrutar de la parrillada. El equipo de la B.S.A.A. se trataban entre sí como una verdadera familia en donde a leguas se notaba el apoyo y la camaradería sincera. En todo ese tiempo, el único miembro de la División de Operaciones de Seguridad pensaba de qué manera y en qué momento iba a ser el pertinente para decirles a todos de golpe el anuncio que tenía por darles. Si esto desataba una guerra interna, se preparaba para que toda la B.S.A.A. le llenara el estómago de plomo.

Había terminado su trozo de carne y le dió un enorme trago a su cerveza cuando consideró que era el momento oportuno. Claire había acordado que sería ella quien daría el anuncio formal y las explicaciones las reservaría para él.

Le dió un apretón de manos por debajo de la mesa a su acompañante y supo que era el momento.

"Aquí vamos" Pensó el rubio cuando la menor Redfield llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Familia, —Dijo la activista de Terra Save poniéndose de pie y con las miradas de los invitados sobre ella. —Aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos, quiero hacerles un anuncio muy importante.

Al escuchar la última frase, Sheva silenció a los niños que jugueteaban en la mesa y la postura de Chris se puso rígida.

—Hace unos días tomamos una de las decisiones más importantes de nuestras vidas…

El mayor Redfield apretó los puños por lo bajo, no le estaba gustando que su hermana comenzara a hablar en plural. Subió una mano a la mesa y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Leon me pidió matrimonio y vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes.

Cuando la pelirroja dijo esta última frase, el Capitán de la B.S.A.A. escupió el trago y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la atmósfera tranquila. Todos los presentes se miraron confundidos.

—Tenías razón, sí son novios. —Susurró en voz baja Keith, mientras su hermano daba una risa bajita.

—Felicidades. —Se atrevió a felicitar la doctora Rebecca Chambers para romper la tensión.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó Chris poniéndose de pie.

—Cielo, tranquilo. —Murmuró Sheva mirando con reprobación a su esposo.

—¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loca? No tenías ningún tipo de relación amorosa con Leon y ahora resulta que se van a casar en un mes.

—Esto se va a poner bueno. —Murmuró Moira Burton con sorna ante la mirada asesina de su madre.

—Iré a llevar a los chicos a la sala. —Se excusó Josh Stone para retirarse con sus sobrinos y evitarse la escenita.

Cansado de sentirse ajeno en la discusión, sintió que era hora de tomar protagonismo en la escena.

—Te equivocas, Chris. —Habló Kennedy levantándose de la mesa para respaldar a su prometida. —Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de tu hermana y estoy seguro de la decisión que tomamos.

—¡Ni siquiera sostuvieron una relación previa! —Reclamó el mayor.

—¿Y acaso la necesitamos? Por favor, Chris. Tenemos más de quince años de conocernos y no somos unos niños para pretender tener citas y andar de la mano por el parque. Ambos somos adultos y sabemos lo que queremos. —Defendió el ex Policía.

—¿Saben lo que quieren? ¿Acaso le diste un anillo? —Cuestionó el hermano mayor al mirar la mano de la pelirroja que no llevaba ningún tipo de sortija.

—Chris, por favor. —Insistió la morena queriendo parar la discusión.

—No, aún no. Eso lo haré en la fiesta de compromiso que celebraremos en dos semanas en Vancouver con mi familia. Todos están invitados.

—¿Vancouver? ¿Se irán a Canadá? —Preguntó nuevamente el familiar más cercano de su prometida.

—La familia de Leon es dueña de una importante Compañía de Chocolates y tomará el lugar de su padre dentro de poco. Nos iremos a vivir un tiempo a Canadá y la boda también será allí. —Detalló la activista de Terra Save, tomando la mano de su pareja.

El anuncio le cayó como balde de agua fría al cabeza de familia. Toda la información era totalmente desconocida para él y seguía sin comprender porqué la prisa en casarse.

Al estar igual de confundido que los demás, Barry Burton se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

—Chicos, entiendo que se quieran y tengan deseos de casarse pronto, —mencionó el de más edad, en tono que rayaba en lo paternal, —pero no tienen porqué tomar una decisión precipitada por querer ocultar algo que será evidente en unos meses. Estamos en pleno siglo XXI y a estas alturas nadie se casa así tan de repente por un embarazo no planeado… Verán, cuando Moira nació…

Al escuchar las insinuaciones del mayor Burton, Chris se puso de todos los colores en el rostro.

—No, no, Barry. —Detuvo la ex motociclista que no quería escuchar detalles del nacimiento de Moira. —No estoy embarazada, sino que Leon debe irse a Canadá cuanto antes para tomar las riendas de la compañía y para cuando esto suceda, queremos estar casados.

El piloto retirado se quedó callado y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Chris, quiero pedirte formalmente la mano de tu hermana. Estamos enamorados y no podemos esperar más.

Diciendo esto, Leon tomó una decisión que nadie se esperaba. Con determinación, tomó el rostro de Claire con ambas manos y estampó sus labios con los de ella, besándola delante de todos, sorprendiéndolos totalmente, incluso a sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Esos si que son cojones! —Susurró por lo bajo Carlos Oliveira, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Jill en respuesta.

Rebecca Chambers que había estado atenta a la telenovela familiar comenzó a aplaudir emocionada y conmovida al punto de las lágrimas ante tal escena de cariño, iniciando la rechifla y vitoreos de los presentes.

Cuando había pactado con su mejor amiga el hacerse pasar por un matrimonio feliz, pensó que el hecho de tener que fingir ser pareja le resultaría un poco chocante e incluso incestuoso debido al cariño fraterno que profesaba por Claire Redfield. Siempre se habían tratado como si fuesen familia y el tener que fingir lo contrario, hacía sentir un poco incómodo al ex Policía, sobre todo porque previamente nunca habían existido coqueteos ni nada más que sobrepasara los límites de la amistad. Estaba consciente de que la mujer que tenía enfrente era hermosa, pero nunca la había mirado bajo la misma óptica con la que analizaba a otras mujeres. Cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir su primer beso más agradable de lo que pudo suponer. Los labios de la pelirroja eran cálidos, amorosos, sensuales. Lejos de lo que esperaba, besar a su mejor amiga, ahora prometida, le resultó una experiencia bastante grata y placentera.

—Besas bien. —Felicitó en voz baja en medio del bullicio.

—Gracias. —Le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad.

La prueba de fuego había sido superada. Después de lo sucedido en esa tarde, empezarían a hacer maletas para viajar a Canadá y conocer a la familia Kennedy.


	4. Chapter 4: Una pelirroja en Vancouver

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo están? Espero y estén disfrutando de un grandioso fin de semana antes de volver a clases para los que aún estudian, y estén de lo mejor en este octavo mes del año. Les traigo por aquí un regalito de verano que espero y disfruten mucho.**

 **Atención: Ojo en este capítulo, habrá algunas referencias (o parodias) de OC inspirados en personajes de películas y si alguien ha sido lector de mi querida Beta GeishaPax quizás reconozcan a un querido personaje. ¡Estos cameos no los tiene ni Stan Lee!**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura y un aplauso bien merecido a GeishaPax por fungir la loable labor de revisar esta historia.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, persona si no respondí en el capítulo pasado, no vi tu mensaje a tiempo y no pude contestar. Aún así estoy siempre al pendiente de sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 ** _GeishaPax:_** ¡Ahora si viene lo shido hermana! Jajaja gracias por tus consejos y espero hacer arder el fandom justo como tú lo haces. ¡Te quiero!

 ** _Lk 2000/ruth/mr fic/manu/hunk 00/gol 0:_** Como lo dije en el review anterior, y creo que en otro fic ya te lo había comentado, lo volveré a repetir. No hace falta que hagas tantos alter ego para comentar las historias, con uno basta. Créeme me doy cuenta que eres la misma persona y no me molesta, pero lo que está comenzando a incomodarme es que me estés haciendo peticiones cuando ya te aclaré mi situación y que mi tiempo por aquí es escaso, te recalco, no hago yaoi, por las razones que ya te había dicho y porque la verdad no me gusta, de Resident Evil 3 me gusta la pareja de Jill y Carlos pero no tengo planes para ellos a corto plazo, ya te dije los fandoms en los escribo y marvel y dc no es uno de ellos, no los conozco lo suficiente, no tengo poder ni influencia sobre los demás autores y pienso que si sigues insitiéndoles, probablemente puedan molestarse contigo. Por favor querido lector, lectora, a título personal te digo y te lo pido, ya no seas tan necia en estar haciendo peticiones cuando ya fueron denegadas ni sigas siendo así de insistente. Los escritores agradecemos de corazón que se tomen el tiempo de escribirnos, pero con esas actitudes tan negativas, puedes llegar a incomodar o en el peor de los casos a molestar a los autores. Por favor, te pido que cambies tu actitud, porque de lo contrario, voy a comenzar a ignorarte campalmente y a marcar tus reviews como spam. De antemano gracias por la comprensión y perdón por las molestias.

 ** _Jill Filth:_** ¡Hola! Que gusto que la actualización haya sido de tu agrado, la familia de Claire es algo ruda y quise retratar de manera ordinaria esa incómoda reunión con la familia política. Pero bueno, si piensas que la familia Redfield es difícil, ojo, no quiero hacer spoiler, pero espera a que conozcas a la familia Kennedy, que también son todos unos personajes. Espero y te guste este nuevo episodio. ¡Abrazos!

 ** _LSK:_** ¡Gracias! Disfruta la actualización.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: UNA PELIRROJA EN VANCOUVER

El avión sobrevolaba el espacio aéreo canadiense, anunciando que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Leon se abrochaba distraídamente el cinturón de seguridad mientras Claire hacía lo propio, pero el tiritar de sus manos complicaba su faena.

—Lo siento, debí advertirte que Vancouver es mucho más frío que Washington y por supuesto que California. —Se disculpó abrochando el cinturón de seguridad de su prometida a la vez que se quitaba la cazadora para dársela. —En cuanto aterricemos te compraré un abrigo lo suficientemente cálido para ti.

—Gracias, Leon. Pero de verdad no hace falta. —Respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que hace falta. Le prometí a Chris cuidarte y que mueras de hipotermia no está en el contrato. Además, si mi padre te ve así, me dará una buena reprimenda por no portarme como un caballero.

—¿Iremos a ver a tu padre?

—Sí, antes de llegar a casa, pasaremos a ver a papá.

La mujer se hizo un ovillo en su asiento, temblando de frío y nervios.

—Tranquila, papá está enterado de todo y no tendrás que preocuparte por su aprobación, ya la tienes desde que aceptaste participar en esto. —Explicó para calmar a la menor.

—¿Qué hay del resto de tu familia?

El rubio resopló. Esa era la parte difícil.

—Creo que ante ellos si tendremos que fingir. Ellos no saben nada del acuerdo que hay entre nosotros.

—Cuéntame de ellos. ¿Cómo son? —Preguntó curiosa la motociclista retirada.

El agente sacó su smartphone y en la galería buscó una fotografía de la última Navidad que había pasado con su familia, donde aparecían retratados todos los integrantes.

En la imagen aparecían dos mujeres y tres hombres, los cuáles los de mayor edad por obviedad eran los padres.

—Él es mi padre, Richard Kennedy. —Explicó señalando al hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. —Cabeza de la familia Kennedy y actual presidente y socio mayoritario de Chambéry Inc. La mujer que ves a su lado, es mi madre, Meryl Hamilton-Kennedy.

Claire observó detenidamente a la mujer que sería su futura suegra. A pesar de ser una mujer mayor, era bastante esbelta y tenía porte elegante, resaltado por el traje sastre y las zapatillas de tacón alto que vestía. El cabello rubio cenizo era muy parecido al de Leon a diferencia de algunas canas y el peinado sofisticado. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules y la misma sonrisa de su prometido. Leon Kennedy era idéntico a su madre.

—Mis padres llevan poco más de cuarenta años de casados, contrajeron nupcias muy jóvenes. —Relató el ex Policía. —Mamá estudió mercadotecnia y publicidad en Harvard y durante los primeros años de su matrimonio hasta el nacimiento de mi hermano Joey, fue la publicista de la empresa.

—Tu madre es muy bella. —Reconoció Claire Redfield que miraba con cierta inquietud la mirada imponente de Meryl Hamilton-Kennedy.

—A mi derecha se encuentra mi hermano Joey Kennedy. Hay un año de diferencia entre nosotros.

El tal Joey Kennedy era tan alto como Leon, pero ligeramente más corpulento. A pesar del cierto aire de familia que guardaban los hermanos Kennedy, Joey era más parecido a su padre, heredando el mismo color de ojos y cabello ligeramente más oscuro, pero manteniendo los rasgos finos de la señora Hamilton.

—Joey estudió leyes en Alemania y es el representante legal de la Compañía prácticamente desde que terminó la carrera. Finalmente, ella es Julia Kennedy, mi hermana menor.

Julia Kennedy era la más parecida a Meryl, teniendo la cabellera rubia, las facciones delicadas y los ojos azules de Leon y su madre, pero a leguas se veía que era mucho menor que sus hermanos varones. El aspecto de la chica le recordó a las muñecas Barbie con las que Claire solía jugar en su infancia.

—Julia estudió Finanzas en Suiza al igual que papá. A mi parecer ella era la más idónea para tomar el puesto de presidencia, pero ya sabes, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. —Terminó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tienes una familia muy linda.

Kennedy soltó una sonrisa irónica.

—Seguro.

El avión aterrizó sin ninguna complicación y después de buscar las maletas, ambos se dirigieron a la tienda del aeropuerto donde el ex Policía le compró un abrigo y una boina a juego a su prometida.

Acto seguido, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría al Corporativo Chambéry, donde Richard Kennedy ya los esperaba.

* * *

El Corporativo Chambéry Inc. era un enorme complejo arquitectónico con forma de un polígono semirectangular hecho en su mayoría de cristal y concreto, dándole un diseño moderno y elegante a la vez. En la entrada había un enorme escudo de color rojo con una cruz blanca en el centro y una estrella dorada en la esquina superior derecha, idéntico al de la ciudad francesa del mismo nombre, con la salvedad que el nombre de la empresa, resaltaba con caligrafía fina en medio del logo de la fábrica de chocolates.

Al llegar a las instalaciones, Leon pagó al chofer y arrastró dos de las tres maletas que llevaban, ya que Claire se ofreció a llevar la tercera. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la empresa las miradas indiscretas del personal operativo se posaban sobre los recién llegados, pero sobretodo en la acompañante del hijo del dueño del lugar.

—Creo que vamos a ser la novedad durante mucho tiempo. —Murmuró la menor Redfield a su pareja.

—Después de un rato te acostumbras.

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso del edificio, Leon se plantó frente a la secretaria de antaño de su padre.

—¡Señor, Kennedy! ¡Qué gusto verlo por aquí! —Saludó amable la empleada de su padre.

—¿Cómo estás, Irma?

—Su padre ya los está esperando en su oficina, enseguida los anuncio. —Explicó tomando el teléfono para llamar al Presidente de la compañía.

Antes de cualquier cosa, el varón consideró pertinente presentar a su futura esposa ante todos de viva voz, previo a que se iniciaran los cotilleos incómodos.

—Irma, quiero presentarte a Claire Redfield, mi prometida. —Presentó haciéndole una señal a Claire para que se acercara ya que se encontraba observando tímida a sus espaldas.

La mujer mayor le dedicó una sonrisa cálida a la pelirroja a la cual miró de pies a cabeza con educación.

—Irma McCarthey, para servirle, señorita. —Dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

—Claire Redfield, encantada de conocerla, Irma. —Correspondió devolviendo una sonrisa reluciente.

Después del amigable recibimiento, la asistente de Richard Kennedy indicó a los más jóvenes que pasaran a su oficina.

En el enorme recinto de paredes blancas, muebles de roble, y la alfombra egipcia, se encontraba la Presidencia de la compañía donde el dueño y padre de los Kennedy los esperaba sentado en su enorme silla reclinable.

—Leon. —Saludó poniéndose de pie para saludar a su primogénito.

—Hola, papá.

Ambos hombres se dieron un abrazo fraterno y enseguida los ojos verdes del mayor se posaron en la chica que vestía un abrigo blanco.

—Tu debes ser Claire Redfield. —Intuyó acercándose a ella para presentarse. —Yo soy Richard Scott Kennedy , Presidente de Chambéry Inc. y padre del superhéroe americano. —Expresó con humor y saludando educadamente a la joven de ojos azules.

—Claire Redfield, es un placer. —Contestó con cortesía la ex motociclista.

—Leon me ha contado mucho de ti, no me cabe duda que eres una chica muy linda.

El rubio carraspeó la garganta en señal de que su padre quizás ya estaba hablando de más, ligeramente incómodo.

—Claire, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por nosotros y por nuestra familia. Tienes mi eterna gratitud y no dudes que te compensaremos por ello. —Agradeció sincero el Presidente de la empresa.

—Me halagan mucho sus palabras, señor. Pero en verdad hago esto de manera desinteresada y…

—Por favor, insisto. Al menos, permítenos hacer amena tu estancia con nosotros y siéntente como en tu casa. —Se empeñó el líder de la compañía para luego dirigirse a su hijo. —Leon, ¿por qué traes cargando esas maletas? Te dije que podía enviarte al chófer al aeropuerto.

—Sabes que nunca me ha agradado tener chófer cuando yo mismo puedo conducir. —Explicó el de ojos azules.

—Como sea, tu camioneta ya está en el estacionamiento para el momento en que quieran ir a casa.

—Creo que nos iremos ahora para instalarnos de una vez. —Afirmó el hijo del socio mayoritario.

—Perfecto, nos veremos en la comida. —Dijo el hombre de negocios mirando su reloj para después despedirse. —Que tengan un lindo día y Claire, bienvenida.

En cuanto salieron de la oficina un empleado llegó para ayudar a ambos con las maletas y conduciéndolos al estacionamiento.

—Tu papá es un hombre muy agradable. —Comentó la menor Redfield a la vez que caminaba de la mano de su prometido.

—Le has caído muy bien.

El trabajador de Chambéry Inc. le entregó las llaves de una Hummer todo terreno en color negro, para después subir las maletas en la cajuela.

—Creí que no te agradaban las camionetas y preferías los coches. —Expresó la pelirroja a la vez que el ex Policía la ayudaba a subir.

—Debido al clima frío y a que la autopista siempre está mojada son mejores para este tipo de terreno, además de tener mayor estabilidad en la carretera. —Explicó a la vez que cerraba la puerta de copiloto y él subía a ocupar el lugar del conductor.

En el trayecto de la Compañía al hogar de Leon, Claire miraba a través de las ventanillas cómo poco a poco se iba desdibujando la mancha urbana para dar paso a las afueras de Vancouver guíados a través de la amplia vereda de asfalto. Después de media hora de trayecto, Leon tomó la primera desviación hacia la derecha donde se apreciaba a lo lejos un enorme portón de herrería que era custodiado por una caseta de vigilancia. El encargado de la entrada al reconocer el vehículo de la familia abrió la gigantesca puerta metálica y la camioneta ingresó sin problema alguno avanzando unos metros más hasta donde se encontraba la residencia.

Desde hacía mucho, la menor Redfield estaba enterada de la lujosa y acomodada vida con la que había crecido el ex Policía de Raccoon City pero jamás imaginó a qué grado. El lugar donde su prometido había pasado sus años de infancia y algunos de juventud eran diez hectáreas de pura opulencia. Un jardín botánico que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas adornaba la entrada del hogar de los Kennedy; flores de colores formaban diferentes diseños en el suelo, los árboles estaban sembrados en perfecta simetría y podados como si fuesen un espiral. El pasto era verde en su totalidad y una fuente hecha de cantera del tamaño de una piscina estaba al centro del patio, adornada por supuesto con querubines hechos del mismo material, que parecían ser tallados por algún artista del Renacimiento.

Si el jardín era precioso, la fachada de la vivienda lo era aún más.

A pesar de que se notaba que sólo contaba con tres pisos, la extensión de terreno sobre la que estaba construida le daba la apariencia de algún complejo turístico de cinco estrellas, y no de una casa donde reside una familia de cinco personas. La casa era de estilo palacete con un enorme ventanal en la parte frontal, justo por encima de la puerta de madera y cristales de colores que formaban en una especie de vitral la letra "K" mayúscula. En el porche había varios pilares que adornaban el lugar a juego con farolas rústicas que lucían en sintonía con los colores crema y café de la casa.

—Tu casa es enorme. —Exclamó sorprendida la ex motociclista retirada. —Debe tener el mismo número de habitaciones que un hotel.

—En realidad, sólo son ocho habitaciones, pero todas se encuentran perfectamente equipadas; baño propio, sala de estar, comedor…

Claire enarcó una ceja.

"Eso no es una habitación, es toda una casa dentro de otra casa." Pensó sorprendida la menor de los Redfield.

En cuanto se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de la residencia, Leon apagó el motor y estaba a punto de bajar cuando notó la ansiedad de su compañera.

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando la activista aceptó hacerse pasar por la prometida de su mejor amigo para después fingir una boda y una relación amorosa falsa, no creyó que esto le terminara resultando tan difícil. El estilo de vida de Leon que no era muy diferente al de la realeza se estaba imponiendo ante ella y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Sobretodo lo que el resto de la familia pudiera pensar.

—Sí. Sólo estoy nerviosa.

El rubio notó el temblar de la mandíbula de su compañera y sabía que ella estaba minimizado la situación.

—Escucha, Claire, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres.

—Quiero hacerlo, sólo estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pensar tu madre y tus hermanos. Ellos no saben que estoy aquí ni de mi existencia.

Leon suspiró y trató de comprender a la pelirroja. Sabía que esto no era fácil para ella y se detuvo a pensar cómo podría facilitarle las cosas a su compañera.

—Escucha, si quieres, puedo hablar primero con mi madre y decirle que estás aquí y contarle todo. No me agrada la idea de dejarte aquí en el auto, pero, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila.

—Por favor, hazlo. Me harías un gran favor. —Pidió ella con ojos suplicantes.

El varón asintió y le dio un cálido beso en la frente a su prometida.

—No tardaré.

Dejando la calefacción encendida bajó del vehículo para caminar hacía la entrada de la vivienda mientras Claire lo miraba expectante desde su asiento. Caminó por el salón con la mirada puesta en el piso de mármol cuando notó a un par de empleados que limpiaban la chimenea lo saludaron gustosos, al parecer en casa ya esperaban la llegada del hijo pródigo.

Caminó hacia el ala oeste de la Mansión donde según los trabajadores de planta le indicaron que se encontraba su madre.

Sentada en el sofá revestido de colores dorado y perla, Leon alcanzó a distinguir la figura de su madre pero a la vez, notó que platicaba amenamente con alguien más.

Al notar la presencia de un tercero, la mujer mayor volteó a mirar a sus espaldas para ponerse de pie automáticamente al reconocer la figura de su primogénito.

—¡Leon, cariño!

—Hola mamá.

La mujer se echó a los brazos de su retoño y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Hijo, ¿que acaso vienes de limpiar una cloaca? —Cuestionó al observar los jeans desvencijados, tenis deportivos y la cazadora sencilla que llevaba puesta.

—He estado en una cloaca, madre. Pero hoy vengo de un vuelo de cinco horas y media para después manejar alrededor de treinta minutos desde la empresa hasta aquí.

La matriarca de la familia puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su primogénito y agregó;

—No importa, tu ropa nueva está en tu habitación. —Y después de darle otra sonrisa de orgullo a su hijo, continuó: —Aún no puedo creer que tu padre te convenciera de volver a casa y tomar la dirección de la compañía.

—Yo tampoco, mamá.

—Haces falta aquí, querido. En fin… Como sabíamos de tu llegada, mira quién llegó para visitarte. —Anunció con entusiasmo la mujer para tomar de la mano a su hijo y llevarlo con la invitada con la que estaba hablando hace unos momentos.

Acto seguido una dama que estaba sentada en el sofá de junto, se puso de pie. Se trataba de una mujer de más o menos la misma edad de Leon, alta y exuberante. De cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente bronceada. Facciones finas, ojos almendrados y una sonrisa encantadora. Toda una belleza de mujer enfundada en un vestido de diseñador que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Se trataba de Stacy Watson, hija de una de las accionistas minoritarias de Chambéry y ex novia de Leon antes de que partiera a Estados Unidos.

Stacy se acercó con paso firme a su ex novio para saludarlo con evidente coquetería.

—¡Leon! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! —Saludó para después lanzarse sobre él en un abrazo efusivo. —No has cambiado nada.

"Mierda", pensó el ex Policía de R.P.D.

—Stacy ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo estás? —Saludó con fingida cortesía.

—¿Acaso no es maravilloso que hayan vuelto a reunirse después de tanto tiempo? —Comentó Meryl cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Meryl. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Leon. —Celebró la llamativa señorita.

—Sí, es un gusto. Mamá ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —Pidió el rubio apartándose unos pasos de distancia para llamar a su madre. —¿Nos disculpas unoa momentos, Stacy?

—Por supuesto, cariño. El tiempo que necesiten. —Contestó amable y guiñándo un ojo, sentándose nuevamente en la sala, cruzando descaradamente una pierna con la otra para levantar un poco más la falda de su vestido.

El mayor de los hijos Kennedy se apartó una distancia prudente para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación que iba a tener con su madre.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué te estás comportando tan grosero con Stacey? Es nuestra invitada y en esta casa tenemos modales. —Regañó bastante molesta la mujer que vestía un traje de diseñador y botines altos.

—Mamá, ¿por qué invitaste a Stacy a la casa?

—Creo que sabes que soy muy amiga de su madre y le conté que vendrías de regreso. Quería verte y la invité a pasar unos días con nosotros.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con qué propósito? —Reclamó bastante molesto.

—Soy tu madre y a mí no me hables en ese tono. —Reprendió alzando su dedo índice en son de amenaza.

—Por favor, mamá. Contéstame. —Insistió comenzando a impacienterse.

—Conoces muy bien las reglas y las políticas de la empresa, para subir a la presidencia tienes que estar casado y Stacy es una buena opción. Ya fue tu novia en el pasado y además de que su familia lleva una excelente relación con la nuestra, son también accionistas de una parte de la fábrica.

Leon se llevó una mano a la nuca. De repente sus planes se iban a complicar a niveles insospechados.

—Mamá, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! ¡No me voy a casar con Stacy!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo Stacy? —Cuestionó la mujer mayor.

No tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con su madre las razones que en el pasado lo habían llevado a ponerle fin a su relación con la exuberante hija de los Watson, así que sería práctico e iría al grano.

—Si hubo una razón de peso por la cual decidí renunciar a todo esto en el pasado y hacer mi vida por mi cuenta es porque todos aquí quieren decidir mi futuro. —Señaló bastante enojado. —Ya me obligaron a tomar la presidencia y a casarme, pero no van a obligarme a hacerlo con alguien que no quiero. No voy a tener ningún tipo de relación con Stacy y voy a casarme con mi prometida. —Determinó con autoridad, poniéndo las cosas nuevamente en su sitio.

—¿¡Qué?! —Replicó Meryl incrédula.

—Lo que escuchaste, mamá. Tengo una prometida y voy a casarme con ella, y más vale que la acepten. Voy por ella en este momento.

Y dándose media vuelta, el hijo mayor de los Kennedy dejó a su madre a la mitad del salón, incrédula e iracunda por la noticia repentina que su primogénito le había notificado.


	5. Chapter 5: Bienvenida a la familia

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Queridos amigos, ¿cómo están? Perdonen la demora pero el mundo terrenal me llamaba para ponerle fin a mi etapa académica y eso me consumió bastante tiempo, sólo les digo que afortunadamente todo salió bien para mí, y librada la etapa escolar y ahora dedicada totalmente al mundo laboral, es cierto, ya tengo menos tiempo, pero aún tienen escritora para rato. ;) Así sin más preámbulo, les traigo actualización de nuestra querida pareja; las sorpresas en Canadá no terminan y espero que a ustedes les agraden.**

 **Tendremos un cameo de un personaje conocido para ustedes, espero sepan identificarlo, dense una vuelta a las historias de _GeishaPax_ y lo notarán. En la siguiente actualización la información les será revelada. Tengan listo al Capitán América, este fic estará lleno de referencias. Sin más ¡a leer!**

 **Antes que nada, le doy un sincero agradecimiento a mi beta reader _GeishaPax_ por su paciecia e ideas dedicadas a esta historia, sin ella, sin duda este fic no sería el mismo. Gracias, hermana. **

* * *

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 ** _Manu:_** Hola Manu, no te preocupes, disculpa aceptada. Respecto a lo sucedido con Geisha no está en mis manos hacer algo, en verdad lo siento, creo que debemos respetar su decisión, sea cual sea la que haya tomado. Efectivamente, ya estoy un poco libre de tiempo y si tengo más historias planeadas, pido paciencia, siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Te mando saludos y espero te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espera, esto se pondrá mejor. Si la loca ex novia te pareció pesada, espera a que conozcas a los demás personajes… Es un pequeño adelanto, cortesía de la casa ;) ¡Saludos!

 ** _Mastercold:_** ¡Hey! Gracias por pasar a leer por aquí. Sí de hecho si parece una telenovela, pero esa es la idea, es una especie de parodia con tintes de humor, un fic rosa muy poco apegado a la realidad de nuestros personajes, pero necesario para alivianar las cargas de drama y horror a las que estamos acostumbrados. Es como un pequeño postre. J Espero y te agrade el episodio de hoy.

 ** _Jenni Rivera:_** ¡Está viva!

 ** _Cleonista:_** ¡Hola! Gracias por todos tus buenos comentarios, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, es un gran halago para mí. Y bueno, te dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfrutes.

 ** _kjQ17:_** Gracias ;)

 ** _Guest:_** Hola, disfruta la actualización.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA

Manejaba un Ferrari deportivo del año. La joya en cuatro ruedas y ochocientos sesenta caballos de fuerza desfilaba por las calles de Vancouver como una mancha escarlata, paseando alrededor del complejo turístico de donde residía su nueva conquista.

Estacionando el auto frente al condominio, bajó del lujoso vehículo un hombre de gran estatura y un traje Hugo Boss. A pesar de la formalidad de su vestimenta color gris llevaba el cabello ligeramente desarreglado en un corte moderno semilargo que le daba una apariencia juvenil. Las finas hebras chocolate le llegaban a los hombros y contrastaban escandalosamente con los profundos ojos verdes. Mandíbula prominente, hombros anchos, figura atlética y presencia varonil. Quien no lo conociera podría pensar que se trataba de algún modelo perteneciente a las pasarelas más prestigiosas de París, pero todo Vancouver sabía bien que se trataba de Joey Kennedy.

—¿No quieres pasar? —Preguntó la rubia exuberante que era la modelo contratada por Chambery Inc. para el nuevo comercial de la compañía, invitando al representante legal a pasar un rato en su departamento.

Sonriendo con galantería el interpelado iba a decir algo, cuando su smartphone de última generación comenzó a sonar.

—Dame un segundo. —Dijo disculpándose para contestar. —¿Sí?

— _¿Joey?_

—¿Qué ocurre, Jules? —Preguntó al reconocer la voz de su hermana menor.

— _El auto se averió y me quedé atrapada en el club._

—Que mala suerte, llama al seguro, linda. —Contestó con sorna.

— _Ja, ja, qué gracioso eres._ —Respondió en una mezcla de sarcasmo y fastidio. — _Ven a recogerme al club ahora o no llegaré a tiempo a la comida de_ _mamá_.

—¿Comida de mamá? ¿Celebramos algo? —Cuestionó.

— _Es la bienvenida de Leon, mamá quiere que estemos en casa para la hora de la comida. ¿No lo olvidaste o sí?_

Maldición, lo había dejado pasar por completo, en medio de sus ocupaciones y su vida social, Joey Kennedy olvidó que hoy era el regreso de su hermano mayor a su hogar.

—Diablos, ¿a qué hora te citó mamá?

— _Tenemos que estar en casa a las tres en punto._

El varón miró el lujoso reloj marca rolex en su muñeca. Tenía un poco menos de media hora para estar en casa.

—Avísale a mamá que vamos retrasados, enseguida paso por ti.

Colgando la llamada guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco para enseguida despedirse de la joven modelo.

—No puedo quedarme hoy, belleza.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó la fémina haciendo un puchero.

—Negocios y familia. —Respondió guiñándole un ojo para después caminar hacia su auto. —Te veré luego.

La guapa mujer le lanzó un beso con la mano para después caminar hacia la recepción de su edificio a la vez que el abogado se alejaba en su ostentoso auto.

Después de recoger a su hermana Julia Kennedy del exclusivo club donde se había reunido con sus amigas, la más joven hablaba por teléfono con su madre.

—Sí mamá, vamos de camino. Llevamos diez minutos de retraso, Joey pasó por mí al club, la llanta del BMW se dañó y tuve que llamar al seguro… Sí mom, no llegaremos tarde… Adiós.

Al finalizar la llamada la chica de ojos azules y cabellos dorados, lanzó su teléfono en el bolso de diseñador para después cruzarse de brazos.

—No sé qué tiene tan molesta a mamá.

—¿Estaba molesta? —Preguntó el hombre de leyes a la chica con aspecto de muñeca Barbie.

—Al parecer sí y bastante.

Joey dió un suspiro, si su madre estaba enojada, este sería un día difícil.

—Tu tampoco te ves muy contenta. —Comentó sin quitar la mirada del del parabrisas.

La chica de gabardina rosada y botas hasta la rodilla hizo una mueca.

—Sigo molesta con papá. Aún no puedo creer lo que me hizo.

—Vaya, creo que no te alegra nada el regreso de Leon. —Mencionó con sorna.

—No seas idiota. —Replicó enseguida con bastante molestia. —Por supuesto que me agrada el regreso de nuestro hermano, pero no puedo creer que papá lo vaya a dejar al frente de la compañía cuando evidentemente es un tema que jamás le ha interesado. Yo estaba más preparada para el puesto. —Se quejó desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

—Sabes perfectamente que papá no tuvo opción, era Leon o el idiota de Gerald Johnson que nos llevaría a la quiebra a todos.

—Es una regla imbécil y machista. —Mencionó aún bastante enfurruñada. —Papá debió cambiarla.

—Jules, te he explicado muchas veces que no es tan sencillo, jurídicamente hablando.

—Al diablo la ley… —Suspiró y agregó: —A ti nunca te ha importado dirigir la empresa, por eso no me entiendes.

—En eso tienes razón, no me interesa tomar la sartén por el mango. Estoy muy cómodo como representante legal tomando mis propias decisiones, administrando mi tiempo y no rindiendo cuentas a nadie.

La menor de los Kennedy guardó silencio. Su hermano estaba del lado de su padre y eso difícilmente iba a cambiar. Pero la Presidencia de Chambéry Inc. era algo a lo que no pensaba renunciar.

* * *

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la menor Redfield al mirar el enfado notable de Leon.

—Sí. —Contestó a la vez que le ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta. —Aunque creo que vamos a tener que empezar desde ahora el juego de la pareja feliz.

—De acuerdo.

—Nos conocemos desde Raccoon y somos pareja formalmente desde Harvardville.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

—¿Harvardville? En esa época estabas saliendo con Angela Miller.

Esa respuesta le tomó por sorpresa. No imaginó que ella recordara ese detalle.

—Da igual, no fue importante.

Claire suspiró. Leon había tenido tantas conquistas en su vida, que dudaba que alguna haya sido importante. Con paso seguro, él la tomó de la mano e ingresaron a la lujosa mansión donde los empleados miraban discretamente a la recién llegada que caminaba al lado del heredero mayor de la familia Kennedy.

La pareja llegó hasta el salón donde dos mujeres ya esperaban a la pareja. La mujer cabellos de hoguera, pasó saliva.

Una elegante dama de sociedad, rubia, de facciones finas, peinado sofisticado y traje sastre que a leguas se veía caro estaba de pie cerca de la chimenea, la menor Redfield supuso que se trataba de la madre. Justo detrás de ella estaba una mujer guapa de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y figura exuberante que la miraba de mala manera y con los brazos cruzados. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser, pero lo que sí sabía es que esa desconocida podría dedicarse al modelaje sin problemas.

En un impulso, la activista estrujó la mano del rubio y en respuesta, él la acarició para calmarla.

—Mamá, te presento a Claire Redfield, mi prometida. —Presentó con voz grave a su acompañante para luego dirigirse a la pelirroja. —Cielo, ella es Meryl Hamilton de Kennedy, mi madre.

La ex motociclista dio un paso adelante para saludar a su futura suegra que la miró de pies a cabeza, escudriñándola con cuidado. La menor Redfield se sintió un poco incómoda ante el ligero desdén de su suegra que sin quitar la expresión seria la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le dio un abrazo educado.

—Meryl Hamilton-Evenson de Kennedy, encantada de conocerte, querida. —Saludó con voz monótona pero sin dejar de mostrar educación.

—Claire Redfield, es un gusto. —Respondió con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por su suegra.

Leon trató de ignorar el desdén de su madre, pero ahora tenía que presentar a su prometida con la demandante Stacy Watson.

—Y ella es Stacy Watson, una amiga de la familia. —Terminó finalmente al ex policía presentando a ambas mujeres.

Si Meryl había mostrado poca emoción en conocer a su nuera, la mujer no disimuló ni un poco su molestia.

—Hola. —Saludó de mala gana. —Soy Stacy Watson, hija de George y Emily Watson, accionistas de Chambéry.

—Encantada, Stacey. —Respondió la sobreviviente a Raccoon City a pesar de la apatía evidente.

En ese momento ingresó por la puerta Richard Kennedy, saludando a todos con sobrada amabilidad.

—¡Familia, cómo están!

Acto seguido saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y después hizo lo mismo con la otra invitada.

—¿Qué les parece si pasamos al comedor mientras esperamos a Joey y a Julia? —Sugirió el patriarca mientras caminaba hacia la enorme mesa redonda que ya estaba preparada para ellos.

—Siempre he preferido las mesas redondas por encima de las rectangulares, así nadie sobresale del resto y nos acomodamos en total equidad. —Mencionó el actual Presidente de Chambéry Inc. mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

—Es muy considerado de su parte, señor. —Felicitó Claire por la humildad notable del padre de su futuro esposo.

—Dime suegro, por favor, Claire. Entre más pronto nos sintamos en familia, mejor.

Stacy puso los ojos en blanco y Meryl disimuló una mueca de disgusto. El mayor de los Kennedy estaba encantado con la pelirroja.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando una chica rubia, alta y con facciones de muñeca entró en el recinto caminando con aires de reina.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen el retraso, mi auto se averió. —Dijo disculpándose ante los presentes y saludando con un beso a su madre primero.

—¿Dónde está Joey? —Preguntó la madre al no mirar por ningún lado a su segundo hijo.

—Se quedó atendiendo una llamada en el salón. —Respondió para enseguida acercarse a la mujer castaña que se encontraba al lado de su madre. —¡Stacy, linda! ¡Qué gusto verte! —Pronunció con efusividad y dándole un abrazo para continuar con su padre. —Hola, papi.

—Hola, pequeña. —Saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija y agregó: —Hija saluda a tu hermano y a su prometida.

La rubia se acercó a Leon que se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo fuerte.

—Hermano, que bueno que volviste. Sigo sin comprender cómo logró papá hacerte regresar y aceptar el puesto de la Presidencia. —Soltó con veneno la menor de los Kennedy.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo. —Respondió entendiendo la doble intención de su hermana. —Julia, te presento a mi prometida, Claire Redfield.

Al igual que las otras dos mujeres, la hermana del ex policía miró de pies a cabeza a la novia de su hermano, poniendo especial atención en su atuendo casual.

—Encantada, Claire. —Respondió la joven sin dejar de mirar sus jeans y botas de nieve.

—Igualmente, Julia.

A pesar de la firmeza que la activista estaba mostrando ante la "especial" familia de Leon, se sentía un poco incómoda ante las miradas. No lograba entender el motivo por el cual las mujeres presentes podían vestirse a diario como si fuesen a ir a una fiesta o a recibir algún premio importante.

Caminando por el pasillo, Joey observó que todos los integrantes ya estaban sentados en sus lugares y se apresuró a llegar al comedor para integrarse cuando miró sentada en medio de su padre y su hermano un rostro que llamó su atención.

Una de las empleadas que caminaban con bandejas de comida hacia el comedor pasó a su lado y éste la detuvo para preguntar.

—Ginna, ¿quién es ella?

—Es la señorita Stacy Watson, su madre la invitó a comer.

—No, no. —Insistió negando con la cabeza. —La guapa pelirroja de abrigo color crema y botas de nieve.

—Es la prometida de su hermano.

—¿De Leon?

El joven abogado se encaminó rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los Kennedy, movido más por la curiosidad por la identidad de la joven desconocida que realmente por llegar puntual.

—Hola a todos. Lamento llegar tarde, tuve que atender una llamada con nuestro publicista. —Anunció saludando con una mano a los demás para enseguida acercarse a su hermano para darle un abrazo fraterno.

—Hermano, que bueno es tenerte de vuelta en casa. —Expresó con sinceridad.

—Gracias, Joey. También me alegro de verte. —Correspondió dándole una palmada en el hombro y añadió. —Hermano, quiero presentarte a Claire Redfield, mi novia.

La mencionada mujer se puso de pie para saludar a su cuñado que le dedicó toda su atención y también la observó detenidamente al igual que su madre y hermana, pero su escrutinio lejos de ser ofensivo, era de interés.

A pesar de convivir a diario con mujeres bellas y que sus citas normalmente eran con modelos y actrices de renombre, el mujeriego Joey Kennedy quedó impactado con la pelirroja Redfield. No llevaba mucho arreglo ni maquillaje encima y sin embargo sus facciones, sus ojos azul claro y la cabellera de fuego la convertían en una mujer hermosa, sin necesidad de comparación.

" _Maldita sea, es bellísima."_ Pensó el ojiverde mientras extendía la mano para saludar.

—Claire Redfield, es un gusto.

—Joey Kennedy, el gusto es mío.

Después de la presentación, todos se sentaron a comer los platillos que fueron servidos por tiempos empezando por ensalada de frutos rojos, un canapé y siguiendo con el plato fuerte a base de salmón y verduras al horno.

Mientras comían, el padre de los Kennedy decidió iniciar la conversación.

—Háblanos de ti, Claire. ¿A qué te dedicas? Leon me contó que trabajas en una organización gubernamental de atención a víctimas del bioterrorismo.

—Así es, suegro. Trabajo para Terra Save, desde hace varios años. —Afirmó la interpelada.

—¿Y desde cuando son pareja?—Preguntó con seriedad Meryl, a la vez que cortaba un trozo de salmón.

—Desde 2009, mamá. Después del incidente en el aeropuerto de Harvardville donde nuevamente trabajamos juntos, Claire y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad. —Respondió el agente de gobierno tomando la mano de su prometida para darle un beso suave en el dorso, gesto que molestó y provocó un respingo en la cara de la señorita Watson.

" _Qué suerte tiene."_ Pensó el representante legal de la compañía, bebiendo su copa de vino.

—Pero dinos, Leon. ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste ser el sucesor de papá? —Preguntó con saña, Julia Kennedy.

—Yo hablé con Leon y lo convencí de que era lo mejor para la familia. —Contestó Richard imponiendo su autoridad como padre.

—Seguro. —Dijo la menor a la vez que tomaba una copa en las manos. —Aunque creo que también esto era lo mejor para Leon, ya que obviamente dudo que se gane lo mismo siendo agente que ocupando el cargo de Presidente de una empresa exitosa.

—Gano bastante bien siendo agente del Gobierno, Julia. —Respondió comenzando a incomodarse el titular se la D.S.O.

—Oh, que interesante. ¿Entonces haces esto para ayudarnos? —Siguió cuestionando la de cabellera rubia.

Richard fulminó con la mirada a su hija y ella lo ignoró totalmente.

—Sí. —Contestó el hermano mayor mostrando serenidad.

—Gracias, qué generoso de tu parte el tomar interés por la compañía que jamás te importó. —Soltó de golpe la caprichosa Julia. —Claire, ¿debemos agradecerte en algo por esta repentina decisión de mi hermano?

Al escuchar esto la ex novia de Leon sonrió con malicia y Joey puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Perdón? —Cuestionó la activista tratando de minimizar la doble intención de su cuñada.

—¡Julia! —Reprendió fuertemente el progenitor de la familia.—Compórtate por favor, te estás portando como una pelada. Si no tienes nada bueno qué decir, mejor guarda silencio.

La menor se quedó callada y siguió comiendo sin decir palabra. El ambiente en el lugar se volvió tenso. Charlaron sobre trivialidades hasta que terminaron de cenar y Meryl se retiró educadamente de la mesa para dar un paseo por el jardín seguida de la única hija de los Watson. El padre de familia se retiró a su estudio a realizar unas llamadas y sólo quedaron en el comedor los hermanos Kennedy y Claire Redfield.

—¿Te parece si te muestro tu nueva habitación? —Preguntó Leon tomando de la mano a su prometida.

—Vamos. —Mencionó la motociclista retirada y asintiendo ambos se fueron de la mesa en camino a la segunda planta de la casa.

Cuando estos se alejaron, Julia tomó la palabra para hablar con Joey.

—Increíble lo que es capaz de hacer Leon con tal de quedarse con la dirección de Chambéry.

—¿De qué hablas? —Mencionó contrariado el de cabello castaño.

—Mira que rechazar a Stacy para pedirle a su amiga lesbiana armar este teatrito de la feliz pareja. —Mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

—No digas tonterías, Jules.

—¡Por Dios, Joey! Sólo basta verla. ¡Tiene toda la finta de un camionero! —Se quejó la rubia por la manera de vestir de su cuñada.

—Claro que no. —Negó enseguida el hombre de leyes. —Puede que Claire no lleve tanto arreglo encima como Stacy, pero tiene un look urbano bastante interesante.

—Interesante si te gustan los vándalos.

Joey puso los ojos en blanco por segunda vez.

—Eres una exagerada, hermana. Aún hay mujeres que no necesitan cirugías plásticas ni plastas de maquillaje para verse lindas.

La menor de los Kennedy le dio una mirada inquisidora al casanova de su hermano.

—¿No me digas que te gustó la novia de Leon?

El interpelado se ajustó la corbata para disimular, el arte de fingir se le daba bien.

—Yo sería incapaz de fijarme en la prometida de mi hermano.

—Más te vale. —Amenazó la rubia y agregó. —Por que ya es suficiente con que Leon haya traído a la familia a una camionera.

En ese momento, el ex Policía regresaba al comedor por su celular olvidado, cuando escuchó la última frase pronunciada por su hermana.

—¿A quién llamaste camionera, Julia?

Joey desvió la mirada, se avecinaba una batalla campal.

La menor se puso ambas manos en las caderas y encaró a su hermano mayor.

—Vaya, sabía que no tenías buenos modales, pero creo que intervenir en conversaciones ajenas ya es pasarse de los límites.

—No estaba escuchando ninguna conversación ajena, sólo regresé por mi celular que había olvidado aquí en la mesa, cuando te escuché hablando mal de Claire. —Reclamó bastante enfadado y tomando el smartphone.

—Quizás engañes a mamá y a papá con tu "relación perfecta" con tu amiguita la lesbiana pero a mí no. Sólo lo hiciste para tomar la Presidencia de la Compañía. —Dijo sin reparos la rubia.

—Julia, por favor. —Habló el castaño en tono mediador.

Pero eso no iba a servir de nada, Leon ya estaba realmente cabreado.

—No la detengas, Joey, déjala que hable. —Pidió el agente de la D.S.O. y agregó: —Desde que llegué te la has pasado lanzando indirectas y hablando basura, sin embargo no he dicho nada aún por nuestros padres, pero algo sí te aclaro, de mí puedes decir lo que quieras, pero de Claire, no. —Soltó amenazante el mayor. —Así que te prohíbo, y escúchame bien Julia Kennedy, te prohíbo volver a expresarte así de mi futura esposa.

—¿Me lo pides como hermano o como Presidente de la empresa? —Respondió con sorna y cruzándose de brazos.

—Te lo ordeno como tu futuro jefe que va a pagar las cuentas para que sigas dándote una vida de princesa.

Diciendo esto, se marchó dándose media vuelta ante la cara de incredulidad de la chica con aspecto de muñeca Barbie y la risita baja de Joey Kennedy.

—Ordenes, son ordenes, princesa. —Mencionó burlón el abogado que enseguida recibió un empujón de su hermana que se marchó hecha una furia a su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Una jaula de oro

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Estimados, ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren de lo mejor y hayan pasado un excelente día de muertos y Halloween. Bien, aquí estoy reportándome. Perdonen la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada entre mis actividades de mi vida común y corriente, además de que tengo muchas deudas en FF, debo actualizaciones de varias historias, añadiendo a otras nuevas que estoy ideando :). Basta de charla y al episodio.**

 **Antes de empezar, como todo episodio, doy las gracias a mi beta y directora creativa, a mi querida _GeishaPax,_ que como siempre digo, sin ella esta historia no sería posible. Muchas gracias, hermana. Te quiero. **

**Sin más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _ **GeishaPax:**_ Hermana creo que esta historia debe de avanzar un poco más rápido, pero ya sabes, soy lenta para actualizar. Guardemos los spoilers, se viene lo mejor 3:) Abrazos no balazos.

 _ **Xaori:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, vaya, odias a las chicas, creo que cumplí mi cometido ya a Leon le tocará descubrir si podrá sostener una farsa o la farsa se adueñará de él, ¿no crees? Se vienen cosas más interesantes, espero te agrade la actualización.

 _ **PikachuFan18:**_ ¡Hola! "Dios es el que ayuda y el Diablo es tu suegra" jajajaja que buen dicho, y no lo conocía, pero, definitivamente aplica para Claire. No daré spoilers, ustedes lo verán. Te mando un abrazo.

 _ **La Luz de Orion**_ : ¡Hey! Creo que fuiste el único que notó la discreta pero importante partcipación del hermano Kennedy, no voy a spoilear, pero él será pieza importante en la trama. ¡Saludos!

 _ **BelleRedfield**_ : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad son un halago para mí y una motivación para seguir con esta pasión que es la escritura. Espero disfrutes el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **manu:**_ Mi estimado, no te preocupes, aquí estoy. Demoré un poco pero ya estoy reportándome de nuevo. Ahí te van las respuestas. Especial de Hallowen pues no voy a hacer pero por ahí estoy preparando un relato de día de muertos, no será romance, más bien será del género fantástico y aventura, no puedo adelantar más. Especial de Navidad igual es probable que prepare algo, no te impacientes. No soy muy buena haciendo lemmon, te soy sincera, la escritura erótica no se me da bien, y respecto a "Juego de Villanos" que es la historia que me relatas pues bueno, una amiga escritora muy querida para mí, mi querida hermana _Zhines_ fue quien me ayudó a relatar ese fic, porque en verdad soy mala con ese tipo de escritos, y fue ella quien supervisó mi trabajo y me auxilió en gran parte con el lemmon, que fue un regalo para otra amiga que quiero mucho _Addie Redfield_. No te puedo prometer nada con respecto a ese tipo de textos. Respecto a tu propuesta de que tu dejas la idea en un review y yo la desarrolle, temo que debo rechazarla porque en verdad estoy cargada de trabajo y no soy afín a esa manera de elaborar fics. Insisto en que registres una cuenta en FF y escribas tus propios relatos a tu gusto, es cuestión de que te animes y principalmente de que practiques con tu escritura; leas mucho, revises tu dicción, sintaxis y sobre todo ortografía. Si empiezas por practicar escribiendo algo en un cuaderno o en un documento de word en la computadora, llegará el día en que te guste lo que escribes y te animes a publicarlo. Pero recuerda, un escritor antes que escribir para los demás, escribe para sí mismo. Si te convences a ti mismo que puedes lograrlo, créeme vas a lograrlo, sólo es cuestión de decisión y constancia. ¿Vale? Jill y Carlos es una pareja que me agrada, junto con el videojuego de RE3 creo que es uno de los mejores, quizás escriba algo al respecto de ellos en un futuro. Respecto al remake de RE2 pues pienso que es una buena oportunidad para que las nuevas generaciones sigan la saga, ojalá todo salga bien. Ada es un buen personaje y sí está a la par de HUNK en cuanto a habilidades y fuerza, en eso coincido, salvo que él es un mercenario y ella una espía. Ada, independiente de la presunta relación que tiene con Leon, es un buen personaje, misteriosa con mucha tela de donde cortar para escribir sobre ella, prácticamente es un lienzo en blanco, pienso que pueden sacar mucho provecho de ella. No me gusta el yaoi y siempre he creído que un escritor debe escribir algo que le gusta ya que de lo contrario la historia no sale bien y bueno Jake y Piers son dos personajes que me gustan bastante, sobre todo Jake, pero lo de involucrarlo con Piers, no me gusta la idea. Lo siento. Trataré de echarle un vistazo a la historia que me recomiendas anque como te digo, ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Y bueno si te gusta Devil May Cry, pon atención a Joey Kennedy, te llevarás una sorpresa. ;) Espero te guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: UNA JAULA DE ORO

La pelirroja contemplaba su nueva alcoba que consistía en un espacio grande con recámara, baño completo, una sala de estar y una terraza con balcón que daba vista al precioso jardín trasero, donde estaba la enorme piscina.

—Pedí que tu habitación fuera ésta, por la luz y la vista al balcón. —Mencionó el rubio que ingresaba a la habitación de su prometida.

—¿Esto es para ti una habitación? ¡Tiene el tamaño de cualquier departamento en los suburbios de Manhattan!

Leon se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca me gustó este estilo de vida. —Respondió para después dejarse caer en la cama king size.

Claire se acercó sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Creo que va a ser difícil que tu familia me acepte. —Dijo mientras daba un suspiro hondo.

—Se acostumbrarán. Esa fue la razón por la que me fui de aquí, quieren ordenar y decidir por la vida de los demás.

La pelirroja se quedó callada. A pesar de estar dispuesta a realizar y participar en todo este teatro por el cariño que sentía por su mejor amigo, esto le estaba resultando difícil.

El ex Policía al notar su expresión seria se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, Claire. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

La menor Redfield se recargó en su pecho y se dejó abrazar por él.

—Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Y era verdad, los sentimientos entre ambos sobrevivientes de Raccoon City eran profundos, el lazo que los unía desde aquella noche de 1998 era inquebrantable.

—Leon, ¿qué lugar tenía en tu vida Stacy Watson?

Vaya que Claire Redfield era intuitiva. Había querido evitarse ese tema de ser posible, pero la chica siempre estaba un paso adelante.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Además de que no dejaba de mirarme con arrogancia y desdén, pude sentir que al parecer esa mujer estaba celosa de mí. —Soltó sin reparos la de ojos azules.

El agente dio un suspiro.

— ¿Segura que quieres saberlo?

—Si no fuera así, no preguntaría.

Se tomó unos segundos para responder y finalmente habló:

—Stacy Watson como ya sabes, es hija de unos accionistas de la empresa. Los socios mayoritarios y fundadores de la empresa son Johnson y Kennedy, pero además hay otros dos accionistas más en porcentajes minoritarios, ya sabes, por mera cuestión legal más que nada, y esos son los Merkel y los Watson que son los padres de Stacy. ¿Por qué te digo todo esto? Porque Stacy era mi novia antes de marcharme a Estados Unidos a hacer mi carrera de Policía.

La motociclista enarcó una ceja, ya imaginaba algo así pero no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Lo suponía. Y me imagino que tu familia la aprobaba.

—Mi madre estaba conforme porque es muy amiga de Emily Watson, la madre de Stacy, y Julia también estaba de acuerdo porque convenía a los intereses de la empresa.

—Se nota que tu hermana es una apasionada de los negocios de tu familia. —Observó la mujer que notaba el comportamiento obstinado de la menor de los Kennedy.

—Quiere ser la sucesora de papá a como dé lugar. —Explicó cruzándose de brazos. —Tiene una especie de "obsesión" con ser una de las empresarias más reconocidas y exitosas del mundo, ya sabes su sueño es aparecer en una portada de Forbes, Fortune, Harvard Business Review… Pero esa meta la lleva a competir directamente conmigo, que por "políticas" —comentó haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra, —soy el sucesor directo de papá. No es mala, simplemente es muy caprichosa y cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza, no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión.

La hermana de Chris Redfield asintió.

—Entonces tu hermana veía con buenos ojos la relación con Stacy por mera cuestión económica.

—Prácticamente, sí.

No quería verse invasiva de la privacidad de Leon, pero si tenía que fingir ser su esposa por 365 días, quería saber al menos qué terrenos estaba pisando.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué terminaste tu relación con ella? La verdad es que es muy guapa y más acorde a las exigencias de tu familia.

Él dio una media sonrisa.

"Si supieras." Pensó.

—Stacy es hermosa, y si, tal vez tenga cualidades que le agraden a mi madre y hermana pero… —Se detuvo por unos segundos y luego resolvió: —¡Está completamente loca!

La activista soltó una risita por la cara de fingido horror de su compañero y luego él se explicó.

—No suelo hablar mal de las mujeres, pero sabes que eres la única persona a quien le tengo la confianza de contarle todo y bueno, Stacy era insufrible. —Detalló mientras hacía muecas. —Quería tenerme todos los días con ella como su perro faldero, además de ser sumamente celosa y posesiva. Quería monopolizarme al cien por ciento y fue una situación que no soporté.

—Al parecer no pudo contra el Casanova Kennedy. —Concluyó divertida.

—No era tan mujeriego, aunque no me creas. Si tuve mis amoríos, pero Joey era el maestro de la conquista.

— ¿Tu hermano el que estuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo? —Replicó sin poder creerlo. —Se ve bastante reservado.

— ¿Reservado? ¡Qué va! Joey era el más aclamado entre las mujeres. Era el típico chico encantador, extrovertido, caballeroso, lengua hábil que sabía cómo endulzarle el oído a una dama. Yo siempre fui más huraño y de humor más ácido.

—Oye, también eres lindo cuando te lo propones. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Al menos para ti lo soy. Ya sería el colmo no agradarle a mi esposa.

Ambos rieron por lo bobo de su comentario y siguieron platicando largo y tendido por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de un desayuno más tranquilo que la reunión del día anterior, Leon se marchó a una especie de "capacitación" de tiempo completo con su padre en la empresa y tanto Meryl, Stacy y Julia se marcharon al club de golf donde la matriarca participaría en un torneo conmemorativo. A pesar de ser invitada previamente por Richard Kennedy, Claire declinó educadamente la invitación ya que sabía de antemano que no era del agrado de las mujeres, además de que no entendía ni una sola regla de los juegos de golf. Así que la menor Redfield, se quedó completamente sola en la mansión junto con los empleados.

Para ser una casa tan grande y llena de actividades y comodidades, la menor Redfield se aburría como una ostra. Ya había dado cinco vueltas por el jardín y meterse a la piscina en una época fría del año no le apetecía. No había traído muchas cosas consigo, pero recordó que había empacado su iPad en una de sus maletas y que sería buen entretenimiento leer alguno de los libros en versión electrónica que tenía guardados.

Caminó hasta su lujosa habitación cuando miró a algunos empleados entrando y saliendo con varias bolsas de papel que llevaban los logos de marcas de exclusivas tiendas de moda. Entre los que alcanzó a distinguir miró los nombres de Christian Dior, Valentino, Giorgio Armani, Versace, y Carolina Herrera.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó contrariada a uno de los empleados.

—Estamos ordenando su nuevo guardarropa.

— ¿Mi, qué...?

— ¿Prefiere que coloquemos todas las prendas en el armario o que acomodemos la mitad en el vestidor?

— ¿Hay un vestidor ahí adentro? —Preguntó sorprendida ya que no lo había notado.

—Naturalmente. —Respondió con amabilidad el empleado doméstico. — ¿Quiere supervisar personalmente dónde será acomodada toda su ropa?

—No, donde sea está bien. —Repuso enseguida para después preguntar. — ¿Puedo saber quién ordenó mi nuevo guardarropa?

—Fue una orden de la señora Meryl.

Ya lo entendía todo. Claire jamás estuvo acostumbrada a este tipo de vida y atenciones donde hubiera gente a su servicio que hicieran todo por ella y su suegra trajera todo un arsenal de ropa nueva exclusivamente para ella. Era evidente que a la matriarca de la familia no le había gustado para nada su manera de vestir, pero había decidido que vería el lado amable de las cosas y trataría de darle gusto a la madre de Leon.

—Bueno, sólo quería tomar mi iPad que estaba en una de mis maletas. —Explicó.

— ¿Quiere que la traigamos? —Preguntó el sirviente entre ademanes.

—No, no, puedo hacerlo yo. —Negó de inmediato para caminar hacia la maleta que estaba cerca de su cama para tomar el aparato electrónico y marcharse.

La mujer estaba abrumada. Siendo desde muy joven una persona independiente que resolvía sus problemas sola no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que podía haber gente que no estuviera acostumbrada ni a abrocharse los zapatos por sí misma. Decidió alejarse del rango de visión de los trabajadores de aquella casa llevándose su iPad en las manos.

Mientras tanto, Joey Kennedy el brillante abogado y representante legal de Chambéry Inc. regresaba a casa de mala gana debido a un par de documentos que había dejado la noche anterior en su estudio y tuvo que volver a recogerlos para continuar con su jornada laboral.

—Esto no habría pasado si no me hubiera quedado de mirón en medio de la discusión de Leon y Julia. —Murmuró bajito mientras entraba a su estudio y buscaba los contratos de prestación de servicios de las modelos para el nuevo comercial de la compañía.

— ¡Bingo! Sabía que los había dejado aquí. —Dijo cuando encontró sus contratos en medio de una carpeta azul que descansaba en el escritorio.

Salió de la oficina tan rápido como entró para ir de regreso a la empresa, cuando en el pasillo vio a la lejos a la distraída Claire Redfield que cargaba algo entre sus manos. El litigante se debatía a sí mismo sobre si debía o no acercarse para entablar una pequeña conversación con su futura cuñada, pensando que esta era la ocasión perfecta para hablarle, ya que no había más de la familia en casa. Pero por un momento resonaron en su cabeza las amenazas de Julia que se había dado cuenta de su particular interés en la pelirroja. Analizando todas las posibilidades al final la tentación se volvió irresistible.

—Hola. —Saludó acercándose lo suficiente al sofá donde se había acomodado la motociclista retirada para leer.

La interpelada levantó su vista de la pantalla de su aparato para voltear a mirar al hermano de su prometido.

—Hola. —Le contestó con cortesía.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con interés en ánimo de iniciar una conversación casual. —¿Revisando tus redes sociales?

La menor Redfield le contestó con una sonrisa.

—No. No soy muy fan de las redes sociales. Estoy leyendo.

—¿Qué lees?

—Los Miserables.

El castaño la miró sorprendido. Recordaba ese clásico de Víctor Hugo de sus tiempos en la Facultad de Derecho donde en la clase de "Filosofía del Derecho" su anciano profesor los había obligado a leer y a realizar un ensayo de veinte cuartillas sobre la obra. Al final le había resultado tedioso demasiado sufrimiento por parte de Jean Valjean, Fantina, Cossete y compañía y tantas páginas en letras pequeñas.

—Wow, te gustan los dramas antiguos. —Comentó él en afán de sonar agradable.

—Soy fan de los clásicos, y "Los Miserables" me gusta bastante, creo que es una manera muy poética de reflejar el dolor de una vida en lucha constante.

—No pareces una mujer que sufra.

—Ni tú un hombre extrovertido. —Soltó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Vaya, la mujer era perspicaz y no parecía tener miedo de ser transparente con su opinión, rasgo muy característico de los de su clase.

—¿No? ¿Qué impresión te he dado entonces?

—A decir verdad pareces un hombre reservado, que habla poco y se guarda opiniones.

Joey sonrió malicioso y se sentó en el sillón de junto.

—Vaya, creo que te has hecho a la idea de que soy un tipo aburrido y mojigato.

—Yo no dije eso. —Repuso ella enseguida.

—Creo que te dí una impresión equivocada respecto a que ayer casi no solté palabra durante parte de la comida y la cena. Así que, ¿qué te parece si borramos ese día de nuestras vidas y empezamos de nuevo? —Propuso con una media sonrisa y extendiendo la mano. —Soy Joey Kennedy.

Claire le dio una mirada escrutadora, al parecer Leon no se había equivocado y su hermano era un tipo encantador cuando se lo proponía. Pero ella ya estaba en sobreaviso.

—Claire Redfield. —Respondió extendiendo la mano para saludar.

—Claire, encantado. Cuéntame de ti, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿estudiaste una carrera? ¿cuáles son tus hobbies?

La pelirroja sintió que por las preguntas de su cuñado estaba en medio de una entrevista de trabajo, así que decidió cambiar la jugada.

— ¿Qué te parece si primero me hablas de ti?

—Yo pregunté primero, las damas primero. —Reiteró.

—Insisto.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, la mujer que tenía enfrente además de todo, era tozuda.

—Soy Joey Kennedy, soy abogado, estudié leyes en Fráncfort, Alemania, me especialicé en Derecho Corporativo e Internacional, actualmente soy el representante legal de la Compañía y me gusta el vino tinto, practico beisbol y futbol soccer, y soy fan del pastel casero de zanahoria.

—Tienes un buen currículum, abogado. —Felicitó la ojiazul.

—¿Ahora me hablarás de ti?

—Soy Claire Redfield, estudié en la Universidad de Michigan, que estaba afiliada a la Universidad de Raccoon, en la Facultad de Artes. Terminé la licenciatura en Bellas Artes especializándome en música, teatro y danza. Nunca pude ejercer debido a que me dediqué de lleno a mi papel de activista en Terra Save, después de lo sucedido en Raccoon City. —Detalló encogiéndose de hombros.

—Raccoon City, una verdadera tragedia. —Mencionó para sí mismo y añadió: — ¿En verdad has dedicado tu vida al activismo social?

—Sí, desde los veintiuno me dedico por completo a esto, específicamente a atender a las víctimas del bioterrorismo. Después de vivir de cerca esos horrores causados por la ambición del hombre, es difícil quedarse indiferente.

—Creo que eres muy noble, Claire. —Comentó sincero el hermano de Leon, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que se rodeaba buscaban la fama y el reconocimiento para beneficio propio y le parecía poco común encontrar a alguien que fuera capaz de dedicar su vida a ayudar a otros por mero altruismo.

—Gracias, sólo hago lo que creo que es mi deber.

Después de platicar unos minutos más Joey Kennedy se retiró de regreso a la Compañía para volver al trabajo manejando su lujoso Ferrari deportivo. Durante todo el trayecto, pensó en la conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja.

Sin duda, era una chica distinta. Era lista, agradable, educada, un estuche de monerías, no le quedaba ninguna duda del por qué su hermano había puesto sus ojos en ella. Hizo una mueca ante este último pensamiento y siguió manejando, esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera entablar una bonita amistad con su futura "cuñada", aunque, al final quizás sería más complicado de lo que imaginó.


	7. Chapter 7: Cayendo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola queridos amigos, trayéndoles de nueva cuenta actualización de esta comedia romántica de la cual disfruto mucho en escribir. Como ya vieron, la familia Kennedy es complicada, pero para que puedan ubicar mejor a los personajes, tres de ellos están inspirados en personajes muy conocidos para ustedes, tanto en personalidad como físicamente; ahí va la trivia.**

 **Joey Kennedy: OC creado por GeishaPax que ella me prestó para la historia, pero si prestan atención, Joey está inspirado en un protagonista de una saga de videojuegos muy famosa. Pista: Dicho videojuego también está hecho por Capcom.**

 **Meryl y Julia Kennedy: Ambos OC se distinguen por ser refinadas, tener una fuerte personalidad, estar a la moda y ser fabulosas. Ambas están inspiradas en dos películas en las cuales interpretaron el rol de "villana" de famosas películas relativas a la moda y enfocadas en la vida de mujeres que de un día para otro ingresaron al mundo de la moda, y al mundo de las chicas. Meryl está inspirada en una actriz que ha ganado 21 premios Oscar. Y Julia en otra famosa actriz que ha sido nominada al Oscar en varias ocasiones y ha protagonizada melodramas y películas para adolescentes hace varios años.**

 **El primero que resuelva la Trivia, ganará un cameo en la historia. ;)**

 **Y por ser temporada navideña, también estaremos dando regalos de reyes y Navidad, así que vayan escribiendo su carta, porque estaré regalando shots y drabbles navideños para ustedes. Dejen un review pidiendo alguna historia corta o shot que quisieran que yo escribiera para ustedes, pidiendo que ships desean y alguna petición especial que quieran que agregue. Sólo una pequeña regla; no me pidan lemmon, yaoi ni yuri porque honestamente no sé redactarlo y tampoco quiero regalarles cosas de poca calidad. ¿Va?**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo y antes de empezar, démosle un aplauso a GeishaPax que es la beta y directora creativa de esta historia. Agradecemos que también se den una vuelta a nuestra historia colaborativa "Ordainetan". ¡Los quiero!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 _ **PikachuFan18:**_ ¡Hola! Efectivamente la familia Kennedy es un poco conflictiva y si las damas no te agradan, creo que hago bien mi trabajo. Espera, que se pondrá mejor, no sólo por ellas, también por Joey ;) ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 ** _La Luz de Orion:_** Exacto, el cuadrado amoroso va a estar interesante. Pero no juzgues tan mal a Joey, quizás resulte mejor de lo que esperamos, todo puede pasar. Leon es distraído, muy distraído, esperemos pueda manejar todo lo que se viene. ¡Saludos!

 ** _manu:_** Hola, mira Addie tiene una vida ocupada y debemos ser pacientes con los autores para que actualicen, muchas veces no depende de nosotros, sino de nuestras actividades cotidianas. Iniciar una cuenta en fanfiction no es difícil, sólo presionas el botón sign up en la parte superior derecha y te registras, sino puedes buscar ayuda en google, ya sea en algún artículo o en youtube tal vez, insisto, hacer tus propias historias te ayudará bastante. La serie que me comentas no he tenido oportunidad de verla, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, me haré un espacio para revisarla. Si, he pensado en dejar descansar el cleon un rato, pero aún tengo que terminar mis fics pendientes para iniciar otros. ya sabes. Y respecto al problema de Geisha ya te dije, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ella toma sus propias decisiones y no puedo influir en eso. En verdad lo siento. Disfruta mucho el capítulo.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: CAYENDO.

—No me trago el cuento de que mi hermano y la camionera sean pareja formal desde hace años. —Se quejó Julia Kennedy sentándose en una de las mesas del club.

—Ya ni me recuerdes a esa estúpida pelirroja. —Mencionó Stacy con enfadó. —¡Es la peor humillación por la que he pasado! Mira que rechazarme por esa.

Julia se cruzó de brazos, totalmente cabreada. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar una forma de desenmascarar a esos dos.

La de cabellera oscura tomó su bolso y sacó un pequeño espejo para mirarse.

—Lo que faltaba, necesito un retoque. —Comentó poniéndose de pie y llevándose su bolso. —Voy al tocador, vuelvo enseguida.

La menor los Kennedy se quedó a solas, totalmente en silencio, pensando en la forma en que desenmascararía la falsa relación de su hermano mayor y Claire Redfield. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Sacó su teléfono celular e inició una llamada.

—¿Diga?

—Ben, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

En la línea hubo un pequeño instante de silencio y enseguida la voz masculina respondió.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Kennedy?

—Quiero que investigues toda la vida privada de mi hermano Leon, de pies a cabeza durante los últimos diez años, quiero santo y seña de todo; ¿con quién salía? ¿a qué eventos asistía? ¿dónde estuvo? ¿tuvo una relación con alguien? Quiero saberlo todo, todo. No me importa a quién tengas que contratar, sobornar o hackear, quiero la información de primera mano cuanto antes. Al igual que con Claire Redfield, activista de Terra Save de la sede de Estados Unidos, quiero saber los mismos detalles. ¿Está claro? —Demandó caprichosa.

—Entendido. ¿Necesita que me encargue de algo más?

—Por ahora no, sólo revisa los pendientes de la oficina, pasaré por la tarde a una revisión.

—Está bien, cumpliré cuanto antes con su encargo.

—Eso espero. Adiós. —Finalizó la rubia, terminando la llamada con su asistente personal.

"Si en verdad Leon y Claire son la pareja firme y sólida que le quieren hacer creer a todo el mundo, tendrán que demostrármelo" pensó a la vez que esperaba a su amiga.

* * *

Después de pasar casi todo un día entero en soledad, la menor Redfield decidió que estaría el resto del día en su habitación y quedándose preparada para dormir, con pijama y la cara lavada, mirando una mala película en la pantalla gigante.

Ya era tarde cuando miró la figura conocida de su "prometido" entrar por su habitación, vistiendo un traje de negocios de color azul oscuro, y cargando un portafolio.

—Hola. —Saludó sin ganas el rubio.

—Hola. —Respondió la Redfield mirándolo de pies a cabeza. —Te ves bien.

—¿Eso crees? Estoy muerto.

Diciendo esto, se dejó caer a su lado sobre el colchón king size y votando lejos el portafolios.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. —Murmuró con fastidio.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó a la vez que apagaba el televisor y se acercaba un poco más a él.

—Lo peor es que no sucedió nada. Mi padre me dio una especie de "capacitación" donde me explicó sobre acciones, movimientos en la bolsa, inversión bursátil… Y más cosas de las que no entendí un carajo pero que serán mi nueva vida dentro de poco.

—Todo esto es nuevo para ti, quizás podrás aprender sobre la marcha. —Dijo la pelirroja para reanimarlo.

—No lo sé, Claire. Como se lo dije a mi padre desde antes de aceptar todo esto, yo soy agente del gobierno, no un hombre de negocios.

La menor se quedó callada, pensando de qué manera podría ayudarlo.

—Lo siento. —Terminó por decir después de unos momentos de silencio. —Sé que te estoy aburriendo con todo esto.

—No, claro que no. Sólo pensaba en una manera de ayudarte. Me gusta escuchar tus problemas. —Repuso ella con una sonrisa. —Después de todo, eso hacen las parejas. ¿No?

Leon tomó su mano y la acarició con ternura. Sin duda tener a la chica Redfield a su lado en estos momentos era un alivio para él.

—Tienes razón, para ser una pareja, tenemos que empezar por parecer una. ¿Qué hiciste hoy en mi ausencia? —Preguntó con verdadero interés.

—No hice mucho en realidad. Estuve sola la mayor parte del día y aproveché para leer un poco.

—Lamento dejarte sola tanto tiempo. —Se disculpó con sinceridad sintiéndose un desconsiderado con su mejor amiga.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta. —Mencionó la pelirroja y añadió: —Además no estuve sola todo el tiempo, por la mañana pasé un rato con Joey.

—¿Joey? ¿Qué hacía aquí? —Cuestionó intrigado, ya que había visto a su hermano en la empresa.

—Al parecer, creo que olvidó unos documentos y pasó a recogerlos. Quería estar en la habitación pero tu madre mandó a traer un guardarropa nuevo para mí.

El hijo mayor de los Kennedy puso los ojos en blanco.

—También lo hizo conmigo. Espero no te haya ofendido.

—Descuida, no pasa nada. —Contestó sincera y prosiguió: —Y bueno al no poder estar en la recámara me fui a leer a una de las salas de la casa y fue allí donde vi a tu hermano. Platicamos un buen rato y luego volvió a irse a trabajar.

El ex policía enarcó una ceja verdaderamente intrigado.

—¿Puedo saber de qué hablaron?

—Trivialidades, ya sabes, cosas muy básicas, de esas que hablas con alguien que recién conoces. Estudios, gustos…

El mayor se quedó serio por las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, imaginando que quizás su hermano pudo haberse interesado en su futura esposa, pero inmediatamente dejó de lado esa posibilidad pensando que Joey no se atrevería a tal cosa.

Mientras continuaron charlando sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, Claire comenzó a acariciar la melena de su compañero, pasando entre sus dedos los cabellos dorados. Este pequeño gesto logró relajar al agente de tal forma que poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormido, hasta que comenzó a roncar ligeramente. Entonces la pelirroja se quedó mirándolo fijamente, estudiándolo con detenimiento.

Lo conocía desde 1998 y parecía que seguía siendo el mismo novato con espíritu de héroe, salvo por la madurez de sus facciones adultas. Pudiendo tener todo aquí sin tener que preocuparse por nada excepto de sí mismo al lado de su familia, había decidido dejarlo todo atrás por alcanzar su sueño y luchar por lo que creía que era correcto. Detrás de la fachada de hombre duro y solitario había una persona noble que siempre peleaba por las causas justas. Además del profundo cariño que sentía por el hombre que tenía a su lado, sentía un enorme respeto y admiración por su temple y fortaleza.

—¿Habrá un día en que no cargues el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros? —Murmuró ella mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello y lo miraba con ternura.

Observó que la corbata en su cuello quizás estaba demasiado apretada y no le permitiría descansar correctamente, por lo que decidió aflojar la parte superior de su ropa y así pudiera estar más cómodo.

Con cuidado, fue desatando el nudo de la corbata roja, para después desabotonar los dos botones superiores de la camisa, pero al moverse en medio del sueño, quedaron al descubierto una parte de sus bien formados pectorales.

Al parecer, la ropa no hacía justicia al fornido cuerpo del agente Kennedy. Claire Redfield sabía que su amigo era apuesto y tenía a más de una tras de él, ahora comprendía por qué, era bastante atractivo a la vista.

La mujer se descubrió a sí misma embobada mirando a su compañero cuando de repente este dio un respingo que la sobresaltó. Al parecer el ex Policía solo estaba soñando. Falsa alarma. Se hubiera sentido demasiado avergonzada si Leon hubiese despertado y la hubiese descubierto observándolo de esa manera.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy. —Habló en voz baja y se retiró con cuidado de la cama.

No sabía si su prometido acostumbraba moverse demasiado mientras dormía por lo que consideró que era lo mejor irse del colchón y quedarse en el enorme sillón de la recámara. Afortunadamente, el sofá era bastante grande y acolchado en el que podría acomodarse con facilidad. Tomando una de las almohadas se acurrucó en el diván y se quedó dormida profundamente.

En algún momento de la noche, Leon despertó desorientado, desconociendo la habitación y sintiéndose ajeno por unos segundos, cuando de golpe recordó todo. Se había quedado dormido en la habitación de Claire, pero no veía a la pelirroja por ningún lado. Levantándose de la cama sin hacer ruido miró la corbata al lado de la almohada y notó que los botones superiores de su camisa estaban desabrochados. Recordaba perfectamente no haberse aflojado ninguna prenda por lo que pensó que alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho. Entonces recordó que en medio de la inconsciencia sintió unas manos femeninas en el pecho que poco a poco iban quitándole la corbata y desabotonando la camisa, con la suficiente delicadeza para no despertarlo, pero de alguna forma, se había percatado de la presencia de Claire. Y lo más extraño, era que le había agradado.

No era la primera vez que una mujer invadía su espacio personal despojándolo de su ropa de una manera lasciva, pero en esta ocasión, podía sentir la atención y el cuidado con que su compañera lo había hecho; el tacto de sus manos, la temperatura de su piel...Algo había sido diferente.

—No fue un sueño. —Concluyó mientras caminaba por el aposento para buscar a la ex motociclista.

Finalmente la encontró recostada en el sillón, hecha un ovillo a la vez que se abrazaba a una almohada. El agente se acercó hasta donde estaba y se agachó para mirarla de cerca.

Desde los pequeños gestos hasta los grandes actos como el que estaba haciendo ahora, nadie había hecho tanto por él en toda su existencia. Se preguntaba, qué era lo que movía a una persona a actuar de una manera tan noble y desinteresada.

—Gracias. —Murmuró a la vez que apartaba unos mechones de cabello rojo de su frente y depositó allí un beso suave, que hizo que la chica sonriera entre sueños.

Con delicadeza la tomó en brazos sintiendo su peso ligero y la acomodó de regreso en la cama, arropándola entre las sábanas y ajustando las almohadas. Cuando se percató de que estuviera cómoda se retiró del lugar sin hacer ruido, aún pensando en el rato agradable que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Los días pasaban y todos eran exactamente igual al anterior: trabajo, oficina y Claire. Cada día se esforzaba por ser ese empresario que debía de llevar las riendas de la empresa que sacaría adelante a su familia, pero al mismo tiempo, cada día se acostumbraba un poco más a la compañía de la pelirroja. Desde aquella noche en que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de su prometida, algo estaba comenzando a cambiar dentro de él; cada día se sentía más cómodo con su presencia. Después de una vida en tremebunda soledad era bastante agradable que al terminar su jornada encontrara a alguien que lo esperaba en casa para poder contarle su día, compartir la cena, ver televisión, o simplemente estar allí sentados en el sillón o recostados en la cama. Se estaba tomando muy en serio aquellas palabras que le había dicho a la menor Redfield; "para ser una pareja tenemos que comenzar a parecer una."

"Con que eso se siente una relación estable." Pensó.

Se encontró a sí mismo soñando despierto en la sala de juntas cuando llegó su padre con toda la comitiva de la Compañía, formada por el viejo Johnson, y los accionistas minoritarios; los Merkel y los Watson.

—Buenos días, hijo. —Saludó el padre de familia, invitando a tomar asiento a las demás personas.

—Buenos días, padre. Buenos días a todos.

Los recién llegados ocuparon sus asientos y Leon tomó su lugar al lado de Richard que presidiría la reunión.

—Antes que nada, gracias a todos por venir a esta sesión extraordinaria de Consejo, sé que tienen agendas ocupadas y conozco el esfuerzo que hacen por asistir. —Expresó con gratitud a sus socios y continuó: —Bien, como notarán en la orden del día, el asunto que hoy nos ocupa es sólo uno, por lo que nos tomaremos pocos minutos en tratarlo y eso es, presentar al futuro Presidente de Chambéry Inc.

El Consejo en general ya imaginaba la decisión de los dos accionistas principales de la empresa, pero era momento de que lo hicieran oficial.

—Como ya saben, Johnson y un servidor lo hemos hablado con antelación, contemplando los valores y políticas de nuestra compañía. Haciendo un razonamiento sobre lo que pensamos que es lo mejor para todos y nuestra empresa, creemos que el candidato idóneo para sucederme en el puesto es mi hijo mayor, Leon Scott Kennedy.

En ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron al recién mencionado. Sus años en el Servicio Secreto y en la División de Operaciones de Seguridad le habían enseñado a mantenerse sereno y a leer el lenguaje corporal de las demás personas, por lo que pudo suponer lo que los demás pensaban antes de que lo externaran.

Johnson, el socio poseedor de acciones de mayor valor al igual que su padre había dado su visto bueno desde antes de la reunión por lo que no había necesidad de preguntar. Las miradas cansadas de los ancianos y conservadores Merkel lo miraban con aprobación, sobre todo Antonella Merkel, que siempre había visto con buenos ojos al hijo mayor de los Kennedy desde que era un niño. El rostro de George Watson se mantenía inescrutable pero sin señales corporales de tensión, lo cual era bastante bueno, pero la esposa de este, Emily Watson, veía con desagrado la propuesta hecha por Richard Kennedy. Leon supuso que estaba enfurruñada por lo que había sucedido en el pasado con su hija, por lo que no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Leon será un digno representante de nuestra compañía y estoy seguro que nos llevará por un camino seguro al éxito. —Apremió el viejo James Johnson dándole su voto de confianza al hijo de su socio.

—Nosotros también creemos que Leon es la mejor opción. —Apoyó la matriarca de los Merkel, tras un asentimiento por parte de su esposo.

Ya tenían a los Merkel de su lado, ahora sólo faltaban los Watson.

—¿George, Emily? ¿Ustedes que piensan? —Cuestionó Richard a los socios restantes.

El hombre castaño abrió la boca para decir algo cuando su esposa se adelantó para hablar.

—No dudamos de la capacidad de tu hijo, Richard. Pero nos gustaría ver su currículum, ¿es acaso un experto en finanzas como para que podamos confiarle nuestro patrimonio?

El rubio sonrió de lado, sin duda su antigua "suegra" iba a intentar vengar el honor de su hija, ya que cuando él y Stacy eran novios, Emily Watson jamás le puso un sólo "pero" al mayor de los Kennedy. En parte la dama de sociedad tenía razón en el cuestionamiento que realizaba, pero no le había gustado la arrogancia con que lo había hecho.

"Bruja." Dijo mentalmente el ex Policía ante el comentario de la señora. Tenía ganas de contestarle el comentario a la encopetada Watson pero su padre tomó la palabra.

—Emily, es anticuado pensar que para ser Presidente de la Compañía es requisito fundamental tener una carrera enfocada en finanzas.

Leon sonrío ante el comentario de su padre. Consideraba que no era necesario ser experto en negocios para tomar las riendas de una sociedad millonaria, pero sí era requisito fundamental ser el primogénito de alguno de los socios mayoritarios, y lo más absurdo, estar casado. Sin duda su padre era un lengua hábil y un virtuoso en el arte de la persuasión, no por nada en su era como Presidente de Chambéry había logrado prosperidad y una economía estable como nunca antes se había visto en la empresa.

—Mi padre al fundar el Corporativo era abogado que litigaba asuntos civiles y Thomas Johnson era arquitecto. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo funcionaban los mercados empresariales sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que pudieran formar todo esto. —Argumentó extendiendo los brazos, señalando a la totalidad del inmueble. —Además, Leon no es ningún novato, en su trabajo por Estados Unidos ha dirigido organizaciones en su gremio con el voto de confianza de los grandes líderes gubernamentales del país vecino.

La madre de Stacy se cruzó de brazos en su asiento y su esposo tomó el uso de la voz por primera vez.

—Está bien, Richard. Le daremos el voto de confianza a Leon.

Pero al parecer la mujer no iba a darse por vencida.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestras políticas? ¿Leon está casado o va a casarse?

El patriarca de los Kennedy iba a responder nuevamente pero el ex Policía levantó una mano para impedirlo y contestar por él mismo. Era hora de tomar protagonismo en la reunión y no se iba a perder la oportunidad de sacar de la duda a Emily Watson.

—Voy a cumplir cabalmente con todas las políticas y valores de la empresa, Emily. De hecho, antes de entrar en funciones como Presidente, voy a casarme con mi prometida. Mi boda será dentro de unos días y por supuesto que todos están invitados, ya llegaran personalmente sus invitaciones al evento. —Explicó con voz diplomática que provocó una sonrisa por lo bajo de su padre y continuó: —Agradezco a todos y cada uno su confianza para conmigo al depositar su futuro en mis manos. Les prometo que haré todo lo posible por cuidar sus intereses y continuar los pasos de mi padre y mi abuelo.

El pequeño discurso recitado por su hijo mayor había complacido de sobremanera al mayor de los Kennedy. Leon tenía el temple y el carácter que el puesto requería. No habiendo nada más que tratar, Richard Kennedy finalizó la reunión, concluyendo en felicitaciones para el más joven por parte de Johnson, los Merkel y George Watson. Emily también externó sus buenos deseos al futuro Presidente, aunque lo hizo de mala gana.

Justo cuando el agente iba a salir de la oficina llegó Irma la asistente de su padre y ahora también su mano derecha, a entregarle un recado.

—¿Qué pasa, Irma?

—Señor, llamó su madre para recordarle la sesión fotográfica y la entrevista para Visages es hoy a las 16:00 p.m.

¡Demonios! Con el ajetreo de la junta y el trabajo se había olvidado completamente de que hoy la gente de una de las revistas más importantes de Vancouver irían a su casa para hacer un artículo de varias páginas para anunciar formalmente el compromiso del heredero Kennedy. Era un capricho tonto de su madre, pero no le gustaba contradecirla. No le había dicho absolutamente nada a Claire, por lo que inmediatamente pidió que lo comunicaran con ella.

Una de las empleadas contestó al segundo timbrazo pero al intentar comunicarla con su prometida, ella no podía contestar debido a que estaba dándose un baño. Pidió entonces que le dejaran el recado para prevenirla mientras él se daba prisa en la oficina.

* * *

Stacey Watson caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la enorme residencia Kennedy cuando de repente escuchó a uno de los empleados atender una llamada, y por lo que decían supo que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea era Leon.

La caprichosa y mimada ex novia del antiguo Policía del R.P.D. seguía sin superar el rechazo de este y acostumbrada a siempre salirse con la suya, no descansaría hasta que encontrara la forma de desquitarse, tanto de él como de su prometida.

Así que sin ningún reparo, tomó uno de los teléfonos auriculares que estaban cerca del hall y se escondió a un costado de las escaleras para escuchar la llamada.

—Por favor, avisen a mi prometida que los chicos de Visages estarán en casa a las 4:00 p.m., no comeré en casa para estar a tiempo para la sesión.

—No se preocupe señor Kennedy, enseguida le daremos su aviso a la señorita Redfield.

—Gracias, Maggie. Hasta luego.

Dijo terminando la llamada el hijo mayor de la familia.

La castaña puso mala cara y colgó el teléfono.

"¿Con qué para eso era la llamada de Leon? ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita!" Expresó para sus adentros, llena de cólera y frustración.

—Esa sesión de fotos y la presentación ante los medios como la futura dueña y señora de Chambéry Inc. debió ser mía. —Murmuró caminando en círculos como si fuese una fiera enjaulada.

Estaba furiosa. A pesar de que Claire no contaba con la aprobación de Julia y sobretodo de Meryl que era la más importante, sabía que la matriarca de la familia no haría nada para poner en entredicho el buen nombre y prestigio de su familia. Podía tener una aliada temporal en Julia, pero Meryl jamás se pondría de su lado si eso significaba un perjuicio para los Kennedy por mucho que no le agradara su futura nuera. Y como buena dama de sociedad, iba a hacer la gran presentación de su hijo y prometida al mundo con circo, maroma y teatro.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Miró dirigirse a la planta superior a la empleada con la que Leon había dejado un mensaje para su novia y se adelantó para detenerla.

—Maggie, ¿a dónde vas? —Preguntó la ojiverde.

La ingenua muchacha respondió con tranquilidad.

—Voy a darle un recado a la prometida del señor Kennedy, señorita Watson.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué recado?

—El señor Kennedy no vendrá a comer. Y a las 4:00 p.m. estarán aquí las personas de la revista Visages, para la entrevista.

—Oh, ya veo. —Expresó con fingido interés y agregó: —Sabes, subiré a ver a Claire en unos momentos, si quieres le paso el recado personalmente para que no te distraigas de tus quehaceres. —Ofreció simulando amabilidad.

La inocente mujer aceptó de buena gana el favor de la chica Watson y se retiró a la cocina para continuar con sus labores y la eludida se quedó recargada sobre el descansabrazos de la escalera, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—En bonito lío vas a meterte con Meryl cuando la hagas quedar mal con los medios, querida Claire. —Susurró con maldad para luego retirarse al jardín para tomar una bebida fresca disfrutando de la ejecución de su pequeño plan.

* * *

Joey Kennedy se encontraba en el amplio despacho de la residencia, revisando unos cláusulas de rescisión de unos empleados que habían dejado la empresa el mes pasado y que aún se les debía parte de su liquidación.

En esas estaba cuando llegó su hermana Julia, con sus aires de diva atravesando el lugar.

—Joey.

El interpelado alzó la vista del escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes dónde está la contabilidad del ejercicio fiscal pasado? Papá me dijo que había una copia aquí.

—Está en el librero frontal, es una carpeta de color azul oscuro, en cuanto la desocupes asegúrate de traerla de regreso. —Indicó distraídamente y la rubia halló enseguida lo que buscaba.

Iba a marcharse en cuanto tenía el libro contable en las manos pero en lugar de eso decidió iniciar una conversación con su hermano.

—¿Has notado que la relación entre Leon y su prometida es bastante extraña?

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Respondió enseguida sin despegar la vista de los documentos que leía.

—Digo, para estar a punto de casarse no aparentan ser una pareja. Ya sabes, acaramelados. Nunca se toman de la mano, nunca se miran con complicidad, es más, creo que en todo este tiempo nunca los he visto besarse. —Explicó haciendo un movimiento de manos. —Es algo muy raro.

—No lo sé, Jules. Leon pasa prácticamente el resto del día con ella después del trabajo, quizás son más reservados. —Mencionó el de cabello más oscuro.

—Aún así, sigue sin dejar de ser extraño.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta del despacho.

—Adelante. —Anunció Joey.

Tímidamente Claire Redfield apareció por la puerta mirando a los hermanos reunidos.

—Oh, lo siento Julia, no sabía que estaban ocupados. —Se disculpó al mirar allí la presencia de la menor de los Kennedy.

—No te preocupes, Claire. Ya me iba. —Respondió mirándola de arriba a abajo y se despidió. —Nos vemos más tarde.

La pelirroja se preguntó el por qué del escrutinio de su cuñada, cuando al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a mirarla con su aspecto de vestir desenfadado.

—Siéntate, Claire.—Indicó poniéndose de pie y acomodando una silla. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó amable el hermano de su prometido.

—No hace falta, Joey, no te preocupes. —Respondió declinando cortésmente las atenciones del varón. —Sólo quería saber si hoy había una junta importante o algún pendiente en la empresa.

Joey miró extrañado a su cuñada.

—Hmm, no, nada de eso. Al contrario, el día ha sido bastante tranquilo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, Leon no ha llegado a comer y no he querido llamarlo por temor a interrumpir algún asunto importante. —Contestó con honestidad.

Algo raro estaba pasando.

—Leon no va a venir a comer. —Afirmó provocando el desconcierto de la mujer. —Dijo que aprovecharía el tiempo de la comida para estar en casa más temprano y llegar a tiempo con la gente de Visages.

El abogado se dio cuenta de que la activista no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que él le estaba diciendo e inmediatamente comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Creo que no lo sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Mamá agendó una cita con la revista Visages para anunciar ante los medios tu compromiso con mi hermano, y hoy vendrían a la casa a hacerles una entrevista y tomar una serie de fotografías.

La ex motociclista sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría. No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer una presentación oficial ante los medios y mucho menos que la iban a fotografiar para aparecer en la portada de una revista. Creía que eso sólo le pasaba a los famosos de Hollywood o a la realeza europea. Parecía que nunca terminaría de comprender el poderío adquisitivo y el prestigio de la familia Kennedy.

—Juraría que Leon te había llamado para avisar.

—¡No tenía ni idea de nada! —Soltó finalmente con nervios llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —¿A qué hora se supone que estarán aquí?

—A las 4:00 p.m.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y sintió unas repentinas náuseas.

—¡Dios! ¡Eso es en media hora!

Ahora entendía porqué Julia la había mirado de arriba a abajo. Iba a aparecer en la portada de una de las revistas más importantes de Vancouver vistiendo pantalones de chándal y tenis deportivos. Y lo peor, si todo esto era auspiciado por Meryl Kennedy, se metería en un grave problema.

—No puede ser, no preparé un vestuario para la ocasión y ya no tengo tiempo de salir a elegir uno. —Murmuró consternada pensando cómo diablos iba a resolver ese problema.

El representante legal de la empresa miraba la preocupación evidente de la futura mujer de su hermano. Y con justa razón, estaba metida en un enorme problema. No podía cambiar la fecha con los chicos de la revista, ya que conseguir una cita y un espacio con Visages no era cosa fácil y por supuesto no se la daban a cualquiera. Pensaba en alguna forma de ayudarla, pero ¿cómo?

Entonces de repente se le ocurrió una idea y sacó su smartphone del bolsillo. Iba a realizar una llamada.

—Quizás aún podamos hacer algo. —Mencionó él a su cuñada que lo miraba expectante.

—¿Pierre? Soy Joey Kennedy. Necesito un gran favor.

Después de relatarle al sujeto del otro lado de la línea de manera rápida lo que estaba sucediendo y de endulzarle el oído con su particular forma de ser, colgó el teléfono inteligente y anunció:

—Listo. Pierre Giroud, nuestro diseñador de la compañía y su equipo llegarán en diez minutos para prepararte para la sesión. Ve a tu habitación, ellos llegarán aquí pronto.

—Pero los de Visages llegan en menos de media hora. —Habló todavía angustiada.

—No te preocupes, estarás lista a tiempo, yo me encargo de eso. —Afirmó con seguridad y dándole una gran sonrisa a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Claire en verdad estaba agradecida, Joey la estaba salvando de una grande. Intempestivamente, la pelirroja le dio un abrazo a su cuñado para agradecer el gesto que había tenido para con ella.

—Gracias. —Agradeció sincera mientras él correspondía al gesto con inseguridad.

Ese abrazo lo había tomado con la guardia baja, ya que no se esperaba este acto por parte de la Redfield. Pero, ¿acaso importaba? Claro que no, al contrario, era bastante agradable recibir una muestra de cariño espontánea de alguien tan genuino como Claire Redfield.

Con cuidado se separó de él y se fue a su habitación para esperar al equipo de belleza mientras el abogado la miraba alejarse.

Soltó un suspiro sin querer. No tenía duda que Claire Redfield era un imán y ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8: Sombra aquí, sombra allá

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Estimados lectores, ¿cómo están? Espero que se encuentren de lo mejor recibiendo el último mes del año. Si hay lectores de Wattpad aquí, les doy la bienvenida. Como saben amigos, tengo también cuenta de escritora en esa plataforma, pero hace unos días hubo unos cuantos problemas de robo de las historias y había decidido ocultar los fics, pero ya haciendo un actuar colectivo, cambiamos las portadas y leyendas de nuestras escritos haciendo la denuncia de los robos. Una situación desafortunada, pero que ya está y tenemos que buscar soluciones. Aquí en Fanfiction, todo sigue igual por lo que el curso de las cosas seguirá normal. Aclarado, ese punto, vamos a lo que nos interesa.**

 **Bien, como dije en el capítulo pasado, quien resolviera la trivia sobre en qué personas y personajes estaban inspirados los OC Joey, Meryl y Julia Kennedy ganaría un cameo en la historia, ya tenemos un ganador.**

 **La respuesta a la trivia es la siguiente;**

 **Joey Kennedy: Ya lo había explicado en capítulos anteriores, este OC propiamente no es mío, GeishaPax me lo prestó para fines de este fic, Joey originalmente surgió en su historia "Falling in to you" muy buena por cierto, pero para cuestiones de creatividad, el personaje es inspirado nada más y nada menos que en Dante Sparda de la saga Devil May Cry, también propiedad de Capcom. Ya que el parecido físico y en actitud Dante es tan parecido a Leon, sin problemas podrían ser hermanos, salvo unos pequeños detalles físicos que tuvimos que adaptar, como el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes y que es ligeramente más corpulento que el agente. Así que ya podrán imaginar un poco mejor al agradable Joey Kennedy.**

 **Meryl Hamilton de Kennedy: La matriarca, la señora Kennedy, una mujer mayor pero no menos elegante y distinguida está inspirada en la actriz Meryl Streep, específicamente en el personaje de Miranda Priestley de la película "El diablo viste a la moda" (The Devil wears Prada). Tanto en actitud com físicamente, creo que no hay mejor visualización de la madre de Leon, que un personaje tan fuerte como Miranda.**

 **Julia Kennedy: Y finalmente, la pequeña hermana de Leon, la caprichosa chica con aspecto de muñeca Barbie, está inspirada en Rachel McAdams, siendo específicos en su personaje de Regina George en "Chicas Pesadas" (Mean Girls). Así es, la hermana menor es toda una reinita y quién mejor para interpretarlo, que haciendo homenaje a una diva del cine en la cultura pop.**

 **Como les dije, este fic lejos de ser un drama lleno de tensión como lo que siempre escribo, es una pequeña parodia y fic que intenta divertir y ser una comedia rosa, es por ello que pueden notar tantos parecidos a personajes emblemáticos y referencias de Hollywood. Espero que eso les divierta tanto como a mí y ahora puedan visualizar mejor a la familia Kennedy.**

 **Y bien, la ganadora del cameo es: *sonido de tambores***

 **Belle Redfield.**

 **Estimada, fuiste quien más se acercó en los resultados de la trivia, ya viste que con Dante y Joey estuviste muy muy cerca y Meryl si la captaste a la primera. Así que, querida, harás una aparición en la historia. Ya tengo pensado tu personaje y espero que te guste. Harás tu debut en el capítulo 12. Espero que te agrade.**

 **Bien, ya escribí demasiado, así que agradecemos a la interventora que dio fe y legalidad a este concurso y también beteó este fic, nuestra querida GeishaPax.**

 **Muchos aplausos y vitoreos para ella.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **PikachuFan18:** Hola, gracias por tu review. Joey es un tipo lindo, incomprendido tal vez, pero lindo jajaja pero sí, no hay que perderlo de vista jaja. La sesión de fotos será mmm… No te hago spoiler y mejor me cuentas tu opinión ¿vale? ¡Disfruta mucho la actualización!

 **Soraya - Mendez:** Soraya, qué gusto leerte nuevo. Gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejas en mis diferentes páginas, en verdad me halaga demasiado. La historia es un poco loca, pero me agrada que te guste. Y bueno en esta historia Leon está forrado en billetes, pero es un chico modesto y tranquilo que nunca ha encajado allí y su hermano Joey, tienes razón, es un sinvergüenza, pero un sinvergüenza adorable. Respecto a las escenas que me solicitas, creo que tendrás algo de eso más adelante. ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Abrazo de oso!

 **Belleredfield: **¡Tadatatatata! Estimada, como lo dije arriba, te acercaste demasiado a la respuesta, que casi la resuelves en su totalidad, pero aún así te alcanzó para el cameo en este fic que estará listo para el capítulo 12 que prometo actualizar muy pronto. Como adelanto, sólo te puedo decir que tu personaje será alguien muy cercano a la querida Claire y tu participación será muy agradable. GeishaPax y yo ya trabajamos en ello. Disfruta la actualización y queda atenta para tu cameo. ¡Un abrazo!

 **manu:** Hola, ya te había contestado en reviews anteriores, no conozco la serie "Miraclous", como ya te había contado no tengo mucho tiempo libre, he tenido sobrecarga de trabajo por ser fin de año, pero en cuanto tenga un espacio, prometo darle una oportunidad. Ojalá y puedas crearte una cuenta en FF. ¡Saludos!

 **Jenni Rivera:** Oh, gran señora, gracias por visitarme desde el más allá para dejarme sus canciones luchonas que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y a ALCOHOLIZARME. Jajaja no puede participar en la trivia, mi querida Mariposa de Barrio, pero gracias por escribir. Le mando saludos formales allá en el paraíso de las grandes señoras. "Mírame, no soy la misma de anteeeeeees"

 **La Luz de Orion:** ¡Hola! definitivamente Claire es odiada por las mujeres en la misma proporción que atrae a los hombres. Se vienen más cosas interesantes para este triángulo formado por Joey, Claire y Leon, prepárate. Disfruta mucho el capítulo. ¡Abrazo navideño!

 **Lexugim Greyrat:** Hola, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Como ya lo he contado en varias ocasiones, esta historia sólo tiene el fin de hacer pasar un rato agradable con muchos tintes rosas, de comedia y parodia. Realmente no busca ser una historia "seria" y es por ello que me animo a hacer cosas que en otros fics no haría, es por ello que me resulta tan agradable de escribir. De hecho te comparto que este fic nació a base de comedia rosa, parodias, referencias y música ochentera. Es un mix de algo extraño. Espero te guste la actualización.

* * *

 **ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: SOMBRA AQUÍ, SOMBRA ALLÁ

Pasaron exactamente los diez minutos que Joey Kennedy había prometido cuando alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró en la entrada al hermano de su prometido seguido de un séquito formado de hombres y mujeres que vestían trajes elegantes en colores negro y blanco, encabezados por un hombre que vestía ropa que a leguas se veía fina; una bufanda plateada, lentes oscuros y un guante blanco en la mano derecha, usando un sombrero sofisticado en la cabeza que le recordó al look del músico Michael Jackson.

—Claire, el es nuestro diseñador Pierre Giroud. —Anunció el hermano del ex policía y continuó: —Pierre, ella es Claire Redfield, la prometida de mi hermano Leon.

El diseñador de piel bronceada se quitó las gafas para dejar al descubierto sus escrutadores ojos cafés y observar a detalle a Claire Redfield.

—Un gusto, querida. —Saludó con un ligero acento francés.

—Encantada.

—Bien, tú serás mi nuevo lienzo en blanco para plasmar mi obra de arte. —Habló mientras la miraba detenidamente y tomaba sin miedo los mechones de su cabello y con el dedo índice levantaba el rostro de la activista para estudiar sus facciones. —Perfecto, visualizado. —Mencionó para sí mismo y habló a sus asistentes. —Chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, a trabajar. —Ordenó dando dos palmadas que provocaron que su gente comenzara a moverse rápidamente.

—Bien, yo los dejo. —Se despidió el profesionista de leyes y agregó: —Trataré de ganar unos minutos con los periodistas.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control.

Enseguida sentaron a la hermana menor de los Redfield en una silla cercana y los ayudantes del diseñador empezaron a desempacar varios maletines donde cargaban brochas, maquillaje, cepillos para el cabello y otros artículos de belleza que ella no logró identificar.

—Linda, tienes mucha suerte, no ocuparemos de tanto arreglo para que te veas preciosa. —Argumentó Pierre y llamó a uno de sus empleados. —Tommy, el vestido azul con tirantes por favor.

De inmediato uno de los chicos sacó de una de las gigantescas maletas un vestido azul turquesa, corto a la altura de media pantorrilla, con tirantes medianos y totalmente liso.

—¿Te agradan las cosas sencillas o eres ostentosa? —Le preguntó el varón que a leguas se notaba que era francés.

—No tengo un estilo definido. —Admitió la pelirroja mientras dos chicas le tomaban ambas manos y comenzaban a aplicar un barniz en sus uñas de color nude. —Pero me agrada más lo clásico.

—Excelente, primor. Me alegra escuchar eso. —Felicitó el hombre experto en moda y añadió: —Lo clásico, lo sencillo, lo elegante jamás pasará de moda. El maquillaje excesivo y los vestidos grotescos déjaselos a las Kardashian, ellas viven de eso. Las mujeres sofisticadas no viven de mostrar de más. Tú te robarás las miradas de Vancouver con distinción.

Claire soltó una risita por el comentario y acto seguido otro par de chicos comenzó a trabajar en su cabello pelirrojo.

—Querida, ¿tu cabellera es natural? —Preguntó el entusiasta europeo.

—Sí, y mis pecas también son naturales. —Respondió con humor la activista, haciendo notoria su fisionomía pelirroja.

Él sonrió con agrado.

—Primor, aprovecharemos al máximo tu belleza nórdica natural.

Enseguida, la eminencia de la moda chasqueó los dedos y uno de los chicos encendió un pequeño aparato de música, donde una canción ochentera en español empezó a sonar, Claire entendía poco del idioma, pero el coro era bastante pegajoso.

"Sombra aquí, sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate, un espejo de cristal, y mírate y mírate…"

* * *

A la hora señalada llegó puntualmente la entrevistadora y los fotógrafos de una de las revistas más prestigiosas de Vancouver y la anfitriona de la casa salió para recibirlos.

—Meryl, que gusto verla. —Saludó la periodista al entrar al vestíbulo junto con su equipo.

—El gusto es mío, Samantha. —Correspondió educadamente la matriarca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos? —Preguntó entusiasta la periodista.

—Desde el reportaje por el aniversario de Richard y mío, cuando aparecimos en la portada.

Escondida en uno de los pilares de la terraza y sin hacer ruido pero escuchándolo todo, Stacy miraba cómo su plan se llevaba a cabo, sonriendo con malicia para esperar la cara que pondría su ex suegra cuando la pelirroja la hiciera quedar mal ante los medios.

Cerca de las escaleras, Joey Kennedy miraba nervioso que la prensa ya había llegado a casa y la puerta de la habitación de Claire no se abría.

"Espero que no tarden tanto." Pensaba a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos con ansiedad.

—¿Has visto a Claire?

La voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Se trataba de Leon.

—Aún no está lista. —Respondió a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó el rubio.

—Hijo, que bueno que ya estás aquí. —Llamó la madre de ambos refiriéndose al recién llegado. —Te presento a Samantha, periodista de Visages. Samantha mi hijo mayor, Leon Scott Kennedy.

La mujer se presentó ante el primogénito de los Kennedy y de manera inmediata los camarógrafos acapararon la atención del ex policía para explicarle cómo funcionaría la plática con los medios. Enseguida Meryl tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Ahora que se conocen, creo que podemos empezar la entrevista, enseguida pido que llamen a Claire. —Indicó la señora Kennedy mandando llamar a un empleado.

Joey miró su reloj. Aún era muy poco tiempo para Pierre y sus asistentes. Tenía que ganar algunos minutos. Inmediatamente se puso frente a la chica de Visages y su familia para iniciar una conversación.

—Y yo soy Joey Kennedy. —Se presentó de manera inmediata extendiendo la mano para saludar.

—¿Pero qué hace ese imbécil? —Murmuró con voz inaudible la ex novia de Leon que miraba expectante.

—Joey, qué gusto saludarte. —Dijo la morena saludando al abogado. —Aunque creo ya nos habíamos presentado antes.

—Oh, es cierto Samantha. —Mencionó fingiendo demencia y agregó: —Por cierto, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? Puedo prepararte un trago de licor de avellana, un whisky en las rocas o incluso podemos destapar una botella de champagne.

Antes de que la periodista pudiera contestar, la madre se acercó a su segundo hijo.

—Cariño, el tiempo de Samantha es limitado, y deben aprovechar la luz natural para que las fotografías salgan lo mejor posible. —Explicó Meryl con una sonrisa pero a la vez con una amenaza escrita en sus ojos azules.

—Vamos, las fotos no tienen por qué ser precisamente en el jardín como siempre, la casa es enorme, pueden ser aquí en el hall, en la terraza e incluso en nuestra biblioteca. ¿Ya les contó mi madre que la remodeló y quedó de lujo? Fueron casi cien mil dólares en gastos…

La mujer del medio periodístico dio una media sonrisa.

—¡Cielos! Es muy amable de su parte pero…

—Pero deben terminar la entrevista de tu hermano y su prometida. —Completó la madre con menos cortesía. —Winston, vayan a llamar a Claire, avísale que la prensa está aquí.

—Pero mamá, espera… —Detuvo el litigante quien se llevó una mirada asesina de su progenitora y una amenaza por lo bajo.

—Joey Kennedy, lo diré una vez; deja de quitarle el tiempo a los de la revista. —Terminó levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

La hija de los Watson que estaba espiando desde lejos, levantó una mano al cielo en señal de victoria y la otra se la llevó a la boca para silenciar una carcajada triunfal, Meryl ya estaba enfadada y la persistencia de su hijo sólo empeoró su humor.

Por su parte el segundo hijo de los Kennedy iba a protestar cuando miró al séquito de maquillistas, pedicuristas, peinadores y demás estilistas bajando las escaleras, seguido de Giroud que bajaba solemne las escaleras, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, incluida a la chica fisgona:

—Bonsoir, —saludó el diseñador en su idioma natal —debo decir que este trabajo lo he hecho en tiempo récord, pero no por ello el resultado es menos bueno.

"¿Pierre Giroud? ¿Qué hace aquí?" Se preguntó la primogénita de los accionistas.

El francés hizo una seña con la mano y llamó;

—Cariño, muéstrales tu belleza.

En ese momento, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que bajaba las escaleras en dirección al salón.

Enfundada en un sencillo vestido azul que se ajustaba a sus curvas delicadas y unos zapatos altos de color crema, se presentaba una preciosa Claire Redfield que llevaba maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba su belleza natural y su mirada aguamarina. Con un poco de rubor rosado y brillo labial habían logrado un look romántico acentuado por la cabellera de color rojo dramático que caía libre por su espalda, peinado en ondas delicadas.

Tomándola de la mano, el hombre experto en moda la ayudó a bajar el último escalón, mostrando su obra a los demás.

Al observarla de cerca, el rostro de todos era digno de fotografía; la expresión complacida de Meryl, la mueca de enfado de Stacy, el asombro de los periodistas, pero sin duda las caras que no tenían precio eran de los hermanos Kennedy.

A pesar de querer disimularlo, no podía. Si no la estuviera viendo, no creería tal transformación. Se veía hermosa, demasiado bella, tanto que juraba que en su mente podía escuchar las notas de "Changes" de David Bowie, musicalizando el andar de la pelirroja.

Pero sin duda, el más expresivo fue el ex policía, donde su mirada reflejaba sorpresa, incredulidad y demás emociones ocultas en medio del impacto. ¿De verdad ella era Claire? ¿Se trataba de la misma motociclista que había conocido aquella noche de 1998? Vaya, en verdad su amiga era un diamante en bruto y tenía potencial de modelo, sin duda. Como si no fuera suficiente con las ocasiones en que había soñado despierto con la compañía de la activista, ahora su mente comenzaba a jugarle un truco bastante sucio. Leon siempre había sido de mente ágil, pero a su mejor amiga siempre la había visto como eso, con el mismo decoro y respeto con el que se le mira a una hermana o pariente, nunca como una mujer potencialmente hermosa. Así había sido hasta ese día, en que sus pensamientos menos caballerosos comenzaron a aglomerarse en su mente.

"Cálmate, maldito enfermo." Se regañó a sí mismo y pasó saliva.

El diseñador entregó la mano de la chica a su prometido que al verla de cerca se quedó totalmente sin palabras y Claire le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Podemos empezar? —Preguntó Samantha y en respuesta recibió un asentimiento por parte de la pareja que se dirigieron al jardín donde sería la sesión fotográfica.

* * *

Para iniciar la entrevista, primero tanto Leon como Claire serían entrevistados por separado para hablar acerca de sus gustos personales, hobbies, estudios… Para después ser entrevistados en pareja, donde hablarían de su relación y más específicamente de la vida que tendrían en matrimonio. En afán de darle agilidad, un periodista se quedó charlando con Leon y Samantha con Claire.

Ya había respondido acerca de su comida favorita, su género musical predilecto, preferencias de destinos turísticos y demás intereses que a él le parecían irrelevantes, ya que en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lado. A unos metros de distancia, estaba la mujer que ante los ojos de todo el mundo era su prometida, hablando sobre temas que él desconocía totalmente, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

—Entonces estudiaste en la Universidad de Michigan. Una licenciatura en artes parece de lo más apasionante. —Comentó Samantha mientras un tercero hacía las anotaciones.

—Para mí lo es, el dibujo, la danza y la lectura son de mis grandes pasiones. —Afirmó con una sonrisa, la activista de Terra Save.

"Wow, Claire estudió artes. No tenía idea." Admitió un tanto sorprendido y avergonzado el ex Policía.

—Canadá es uno de los países más lectores de América. —Mencionó la chica de Visages y añadió: — ¿Podrías mencionarnos tu libro predilecto?

—Claro. Sin duda mi lectura preferida es "Los Miserables" de Víctor Hugo.

Leon seguía escuchando atento las preguntas que su prometida estaba respondiendo que por un momento se olvidó del sujeto que tenía enfrente y que lo estaba cuestionando de algo que tenía que ver con la empresa y su ascenso a la Presidencia.

—Ah, sí, la empresa es grandiosa… Es una buena oportunidad… —Respondió distraídamente, mientras continuaba mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que le estaba robando la concentración.

Cuando finalizaron las preguntas individuales, comenzó la entrevista en conjunto, donde en concreto, hablarían de su relación.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —Preguntó Samantha.

—Desde 1998. —Relató la ojiazul de manera breve.

—¿Qué edad tenían?

—Diecinueve. —Contestó ella.

—Veintiuno. —Contestó

—¡Vaya! Eran todos unos adolescentes. —Exclamó sorprendida. —Entonces podríamos decir que fue amor a primera vista.

Leon y Claire voltearon a mirarse nerviosamente. No habían planeado ninguna historia de amor previamente para que fuera la versión oficial de su romance. Tendrían que improvisar.

—Mmmm no exactamente. —Respondió el rubio con duda.

—Éramos amigos. —Completó la Redfield con una media sonrisa.

—Ya veo, de la amistad surgió el amor. —Parloteó la periodista y continuó: —¿Y cuándo comenzaron a salir?

—En 2005. —Contestó de manera inmediata la ojiazul.

—Sí, nos reencontramos después de un tiempo de dejarnos de ver.

—Oh, lo de ustedes suena a eso a lo que los escritores llaman "destino". —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero díganme, ¿quién le echó el ojo a quién? ¿quién fue quién empezó la conquista?

Al escuchar esta pregunta, ambos estaban en un aprieto. La postura de Claire se puso rígida en el sillón que compartía con su prometido y él se tensó en su sitio. De reojo observó la mirada nerviosa de la mujer que tenía a su lado. La pelirroja también se dio cuenta de que el ex Policía estaba en un embrollo y debían formular una respuesta ya, antes de que el asunto comenzara a ponerse sospechoso.

—Yo. —Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La activista se sonrojó al darse cuenta que habían pensado lo mismo y el agente dio una sonrisa cálida.

—Oh, ¿o sea que los dos se atrajeron después del reencuentro?

—Sí, tal vez… —Respondió el varón.

—Sí, así fue. —Afirmó nerviosa.

—¿Qué les parece si empiezan por contarme qué fue lo que los enamoró? —Cuestionó haciendo señas con las manos. —¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de su pareja? Háblame de Leon, Claire. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu prometido?

La hermana menor de Chris Redfield se mordió el labio inferior y clavó la vista en su compañero. Nunca había tenido problemas en hablar ante la prensa pero esta vez le estaba resultando complicado. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a convivir con él, diariamente en los últimos tiempos, las miradas que Leon le estaba dedicando ese día desde que la vio la estaban poniendo nerviosa. Desde que Pierre Giroud la había "transformado", él no había dicho absolutamente nada, ni para bien, ni para mal, lo cual estaba diezmando su confianza. ¿Y si no le había gustado? ¿Y si esto no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Y si se veía igual que otra chica más de las de su medio? Por alguna razón, la opinión de su entonces mejor amigo le estaba importando demasiado y le frustraba el no saber lo que pensaba, y también le estaba afectando notarlo tan serio. En ese momento pensar en una respuesta le estaba implicando una tarea complicada, por lo que era mejor ir por el camino de la honestidad. A lo largo de su vida, siempre había reconocido y admirado las virtudes de su compañero, por lo que ahora sólo tendría que explicarlas en voz alta.

—Leon tiene muchas virtudes, no terminaría de decírtelas en el tiempo que tenemos. —Soltó con una voz que intentaba sonar segura. —Pero creo que lo que más me gusta de él es su valentía, su nobleza y la integridad de su persona. Creo que es un ejemplo a seguir y es uno de los hombres que más admiro.

A pesar de que su respuesta había sido buena, se arrepintió en cuanto la dijo. Eso no sonaba a una respuesta de una mujer enamorada y se decepcionó de ello. En realidad, ella quería expresar mucho más pero algo en su interior la hizo detenerse. Quizás era miedo.

—Muy bien. —Sonrió y enseguida volteó a mirar al hijo mayor de los Kennedy. —Y tú, Leon, ¿qué me puedes contar de Claire? ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta que era "ella"?

Ahora era su turno de estar en problemas. Desde hacía algunos días, algo extraño estaba sucediendo con él. Acostumbrado a su individualidad, a no rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero tampoco a compartir sus experiencias del día. De repente la vida le pone una compañera a su lado, que es atenta, dulce, inteligente… En algún momento, comenzó a agradarle la presencia de la pelirroja, su compañía en esta misión descabellada le hacía la vida más llevadera, más de lo que pensó. Al salir de lo abrumador del trabajo, ansiaba llegar a casa para cenar con Claire, hablarle de su día y que ella le contara del suyo, pasar tiempo juntos se había convertido en la parte favorita de su jornada. El apego que estaba comenzando a desarrollar por Claire Redfield, era distinto a cualquier relación que había tenido en su vida. Con su familia a pesar del cariño fraterno que profesaba, jamás había sido tan unido a ellos; siendo el hijo rebelde de la casa y quien no lograba encajar con los lujos y el confort al que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Con Ada Wong, a pesar de la "relación" tormentosa de estira y afloja con la asiática, la espía jamás le permitió que dejara demostrar lo que realmente sentía por ella, era más un pacto de cooperación y sexo ocasional, un ganar-ganar donde sentía que él en realidad no estaba ganando mucho, o tal vez nada. Sus demás "relaciones amorosas", eran aventuras de una noche o citas esporádicas que no lo llevaban a ningún lado, y que realmente le importaban poco. Ninguna de las personas con las que se había topado en su vida habían logrado marcarlo o hacer que él se sintiera verdaderamente cómodo en su compañía, nadie, excepto ella. Y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

Claire era su amiga, su mejor amiga desde hace años. Era su compañera, su confidente, su puerto seguro. Pero, ¿por qué ahora le estaba resultando tan difícil tenerlo claro? Sólo tenía que decir algunos detalles buenos de la personalidad de la chica Redfield y ya, pero no lo estaba logrando y verla a su lado, insoportablemente hermosa, le estaba dificultando la tarea. Un nuevo problema estaba surgiendo con él, sentía que conocía a la motociclista, pero en realidad era hasta estas instancias que estaba descubriendo a una persona nueva, a la mujer detrás de la fachada de confidente.

"¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta que era ella?" Resonó en su mente la pregunta de la entrevistadora.

¿Y si Claire estaba pasando de ser su amiga?

Una voz en su interior le susurró despacio lo que ya venía confirmando desde hace días.

Quizás, quizás Claire efectivamente, era ella.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo pasar saliva de manera audible. Los ojos confundidos de la pelirroja lo miraban expectante y finalmente soltó una respuesta.

—Puedo asegurarte, Samantha, que Claire es la mujer más dulce, buena y desinteresada que jamás había conocido. —Aseguró clavando su mirada azul en las pupilas de su compañera. Enseguida tomó la mano derecha de su prometida y la sostuvo entre las suyas suavemente. —Supe que era ella porque cuando estoy a su lado, siento que puedo lograrlo todo, y… —se interrumpió por unos segundos. —Y que con ella, jamás volveré a sentirme sólo. Creo que soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado. —Finalizó besando el dorso de la mano femenina que sostenía.

Al escuchar esto, Samantha puso cara boba por esas palabras tan románticas por parte de uno de los hombres más importantes del país y él estaba tan sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, como Claire lo estaba, que lo miraba con sobrada confusión.

¿Qué había sido eso?

En ese momento, no sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse. Era de lo más lindo que le habían dicho en los últimos tiempos y la manera en que Leon lo había expresado parecía que fuera de verdad, era una lástima que todo esto fuera una triste actuación. Tenía que reconocer que su amigo era un excelente actor, aunque eso la hacía sentir incómoda. Todo esto era un show montado, pero aquello había sonado tan real que la confundió por unos segundos. No tenía caso engañarse a sí misma.

Por su parte, Leon sentía que su respuesta había sido satisfactoria, pero la pregunta era: ¿realmente estaba inventando todo eso?

A pesar de que esto no era parte del plan, él sabía que su respuesta no era del todo falsa, o mejor dicho, no lo era.

"Qué desastre…" Pensó al admitir que su plan de la "pareja feliz" comenzaba a jugarle en su contra. Su mejor amiga comenzaba a gustarle.

Como parte final, continuaron con la sesión fotográfica donde unas tomas fueron primero para Claire en individual y otras para él, para terminar con varias imágenes de ellos juntos como pareja en posiciones típicas; tomados de la mano, sentados juntos, mirándose.

—Chicos, por favor, necesito que dejen su timidez. —Indicó el fotógrafo mientras centraba a la pareja en la parte más adornada del jardín y el equipo que cargaba reflectores y otros aparatos los rodeaban. —Sus emociones las estoy notando muy planas, y no me están reflejando la imagen que quiero para la portada.

¿Y cómo iban a hacerlo? Si la tensión entre ambos era palpable. Lejos de parecer una pareja enamorada, parecían un par de desconocidos forzados a ser retratados juntos. Nadie había pronunciado una sola palabra después de la entrevista y no sabían cómo debían sentirse por eso.

La Redfield resopló y Leon relajó la postura rígida poniendo atención al camarógrafo que seguía dando indicaciones.

—Necesito que me demuestren amor. Así que Leon, te voy a pedir que la beses.

Mierda. Lo que le faltaba para terminar de confundirlo. Un beso con Claire era lo que menos necesitaba en este instante. Es cierto, ya se habían besado antes en la casa de Chris el día que pidió su mano, pero ese día se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y además, aún veía a la pelirroja como su mejor amiga y nada más, y ahora ya lo estaba dudando. ¡Qué lío!

La menor Redfield lo miraba con duda, Leon estaba tan serio y pensativo que le daban ganas de preguntarle de una buena vez qué rayos le pasaba o en el peor de los casos, salir corriendo.

El ex policía notó la inseguridad en los ojos de la pelirroja desde que inició la entrevista y pensó que quizás su actitud taciturna no estaba ayudando. Entonces pensó que el camarógrafo tenía razón. No parecían una pareja a punto de casarse. Se suponía que los novios enamorados tenían otro aspecto; felices, radiantes… Bajo esas premisas se le ocurrió una idea, ¿por qué no iba a disfrutarlo?

Ante los ojos de todos, Claire Redfield era su prometida, la mujer que amaba y que dentro de poco sería su esposa. ¿Por qué intentaba engañarse, reflejando tensión, para disfrazar que en realidad la estaba pasando bien?

Obedeciendo las órdenes, agachó el rostro hasta acercarse a una distancia casi invasiva de su compañera y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos, que era una clara señal de que sí lo estaba. El cambio repentino de la actitud de Leon la había desconcertado, pero la sonrisa y la postura relajada, la hicieron pensar que las cosas ya estaban mejor.

Con cuidado junto sus labios con los de Claire y sintió como si le hubiesen movido el piso. Sus labios eran tremendamente suaves y tenían un leve sabor a cereza. La sensación era abrumadora.

Después de todo el malestar que su prometido le había hecho pasar desde que llegaron los tipos de Visages, este acto era rotundo. La estaba besando pero de una manera muy distinta a la ocasión pasada, algo había cambiado, y sea lo que sea, ella estaba correspondiendo de buena gana. ¿Hace cuánto que no estaba disfrutando de un buen beso? Cruzó por su mente el pensamiento que su mejor amigo era un muy buen amante.

Los flashes de la cámara y los "clicks" de las fotografías sonaban a su alrededor, pero parecían hacer caso omiso de aquello, sintiéndose cómodos a pesar de estar siendo observados.

En algún momento, Claire mordió el labio inferior de su pareja, hecho que lo hizo sonreír y bajar una de sus manos a su cintura para acercarla más a él, y en respuesta, la pelirroja se abrazó a su cuello.

—Excelente chicos, ya tengo la toma. Corte. —Felicitó el experto en fotografía pero ellos lo ignoraron campalmente continuando en su asunto.

—Chicos, corte. —Insistió el hombrecillo, creyendo que los novios no lo habían escuchado.

"Oh, vamos. ¡Cállate la maldita boca!" Pensó el agente al escuchar las órdenes de ese individuo.

—Señores, me hacen falta más tomas y se me acaba la luz natural. ¡Corte! —Gritó en voz alta para que se detuvieran y pudieran terminar con la sesión.

Más por falta de aire que por ganas de escuchar las instrucciones del empleado de Visages, Leon y Claire se separaron pero sin dejar de abrazarse, viéndose a los ojos fijamente.

—Creo que esto era lo que hacía falta para romper la tensión. —Dijo finalmente el rubio, hiperventilando para recuperar el aliento.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Afirmó la pelirroja con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que pasen a la fuente principal, unas tomas cerca del agua y terminamos esto.

—Mejor le hacemos caso antes de que se vuelva loco. —Propuso ella tomando de la mano a su prometido que la siguió en silencio sin protestar, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su silueta de diosa griega.


	9. Chapter 9: Dudas

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Estimados lectores, ¿qué tal? Saludandolos de nuevo con una actualización de esta rosada historia en la cual hoy tendremos un episodio relativamente corto, pero no se preocupen, les tengo una sorpresa para estos días, y tendrán actualizaciones rápidas por ser fin de año ;) Ya saben, nunca faltan estos pequeños regalos de Navidad.**

 **Así que para no aturdirlos más con lo que se viene, vamos ya al capítulo.**

 **Nuevamente y como en cada episodio agradezco muchísimo a mi Beta Reader, mi querida GeishaPax, que siempre está atenta y disponible para ayudarme con esta historia y también con mis dilemas de vida. Te quiero mucho hermana.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **josmardata36:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y que bueno que te animas a escribir un review, a veces mucha gente lee (me incluyo) y no dejamos reviews por timidez o no sí, espero que ese no haya sido tu caso, pero ya que estamos en contacto, ¡bienvenido! ¿Qué te digo? Meryl es genial y no podía dejar de aparecer en este fic, junto con Rachel McAdams y ¿why not? También Dante de DMC. En fin, la idea de tu fic no suena tan mal, deberías intentarlo, todos empezamos por algo, y creeme la práctica hace al maestro. :) ¡Te mando saludos y mil gracias por tus comentarios!

 _ **Belleredfield**_ : Querida, que gusto volver a leerte y me alegro en demasía que te haya gustado el capítulo. Como te prometí en el episodio 12 tendrás tu cameo y tu participación está lista. ;) ¡Disfruta mucho la actualización!

 _ **manu:**_ ¡Hey! No te desanimes por lo de la cuenta de FF, muchos de nosotros iniciamos escribiendo relatos cortos en una libreta, en mi caso, empecé a escribir desde el 2012 pero no me animé a publicar nada hasta el 2014, ya sabes, no es un paso fácil pero para comenzar algo, tienes que creer en ello. No hay presión, hazlo cuando estés listo. Del remake de re2, ya estoy esperando la fecha de estreno para poder comprarlo, es un juego que en verdad espero con ansias. Con respecto a DMC en este momento estoy jugando otra saga de videojuegos, así que tal vez, terminando lo que empecé, siga con los juegos de Dante. Espero y disfrutes la actualización.

 _ **GeishaPax:**_ Hermana, estabas vetada de esta trivia por obvias razones. En fin, ya falta poco para ese sueño de verano y esa celebración que no la tiene ni Obama. :3 Te quiero mil, ¡gracias por la ayuda hermana!

 _ **PikachuFan18:**_ ¡Hola! Por supuesto que me gustan los reviews, siempre es un aliento para los autores conocer la opinión de nuestras historias, y que sean de su agrado es un plus, muchas gracias por eso. Efectivamente, empieza a haber una cierta atracción entre nuestros protas, pero ya veremos qué pasa ;) Espero que te guste la actualización.

 _ **Lexugim Greyrat:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review y como había comentado la intención de esta historia es ser una parodia telenovelesca y de serie cómica de Netflix sobre la nada cotidiana vida de nuestros personajes y de cómo sobreviven a ella. ;) Me alegro que te haya gustado el episodio, y espero que disfrutes la actualización.

* * *

" **ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: DUDAS

Se encontraba ordenando su ropa en los cajones del enorme mueble que estaba dentro de su vestidor. Esta era una tarea que la servidumbre estaba encargada de realizar, pero odiaba que otras personas hicieran cosas por ella. Al estar haciendo absolutamente nada en la enorme mansión se sentía tremendamente inútil. Y por ello gustaba de hacer estas tareas sencillas por la mañana, antes de que los empleados llegaran a arreglar su habitación.

Mientras doblaba su pijama, encontró en un costado del buró la corbata de Leon, que había estado con ella la noche anterior, puntual a su costumbre desde el día en que habían llegado a Canadá.

Tomó el pedazo de tela y sonrió. Era la misma corbata que había usado el día de la sesión fotográfica para _Visages_ donde anunciarían formalmente su compromiso y boda. Ese día después del beso que habían compartido, Leon se había portado muy cariñoso el resto del día ante la presencia de los medios y después la había invitado a cenar en un restaurante francés ubicado en el corazón de Vancouver. La había hecho sentir tan especial, como no había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Y desde los últimos días, él había estado más atento, más acercado, claro, en la medida de sus posibilidades, ya que la empresa le consumía gran parte de su tiempo. Le gustaba tanto compartir momentos con él, que por un instante se olvidó que todo era una farsa.

Este último pensamiento le borró la sonrisa del rostro y la bajó de su nube de un solo golpe.

" _Esto es sólo una pantalla. No es real."_ Se repitió a sí misma, tratando de despejar de su memoria esos gratos pensamientos.

Era una lástima que todo fuera un invento porque lo más seguro era que Leon hiciera todo esto para que ella pasara una buena estancia en Canadá y porque en cierta forma, se lo debía. Realmente era frustrante no poder disfrutar al máximo esos días lindos, porque no eran verdaderos.

Consideraba oportuno recordarse constantemente que todo aquello era un show montado, ya que estaba jugando con fuego. Toda la vida, ella y el ex Policía habían sido buenos amigos como para que su perspectiva respecto a él cambiara con el trato constante. Sabía perfectamente que para el agente había pocas cosas importantes en su vida y el forjar una relación estable no formaba parte de su lista de prioridades. El riesgo de enamorarse de él y no ser correspondida era bastante alto, ya que los límites estaban establecidos desde el principio; en un año terminaría todo y volverían a ser tan amigos como siempre, y si ella cometía la torpeza de dejar de verlo como eso, echaría por la borda todos los lazos que habían forjado con los años.

—Aceptaste un juego peligroso, Claire. —Murmuró para sí misma mientras colocaba la corbata junto a su blusas.

De repente, escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Salió del vestidor para abrir.

—Hola Ginna. —Saludó a ver allí a la empleada que se encargaba del arreglo de sus cosas personales y recámara.

—Buenos días, señorita Claire. —Contestó la mujer regordeta. —La señora Meryl pide que esté lista en media hora porque irán con el modista para ordenar el diseño de su vestido de novia y demás detalles de la boda.

Claire miró su reloj, eran las 8:30 a.m., más valía que se diera prisa, este sería un día largo.

—Ok, avísale que en media hora estaré en el salón.

—Muy bien, con permiso. —Dijo retirándose para darle el recado a la dueña de la casa.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, la pelirroja corrió a toda prisa hacia la regadera y pidió que le subieran a la habitación un par de galletas de avena y un vaso de leche. Tenía poco tiempo y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

Estaba en el comedor bebiendo una taza de café y mirando una revista de moda cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella.

Al sentir una presencia ajena mirándola, levantó la vista a través de sus lentes caros.

—Meryl, tenemos que hablar.

Cerró la revista de un manotazo y cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra para enseguida colocar su mano en el mentón en una postura sofisticada.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Stacy?

La más joven suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento.

—Me siento profundamente traicionada y herida. —Expresó con tono de melodrama. —Cancelé mi viaje anual para esquiar en Aspen, es el primer año que quedó mal ante las Hampton desde que se inició la tradición. Tuve que ir a _Saks_ a poner cara de tonta para intentar cambiar el guardarropa de nieve porque ya no iba a necesitarlo, y me descontaron el veinte por ciento de mi compra por concepto de multa. Gasté más de veinte mil dólares en atuendos para mi estancia en tu casa, a pesar de que aún no me recuperaba al cien por ciento de mi operación de nariz. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para qué? —Se detuvo unos segundos para sacar de su bolso una publicación impresa que enseguida le mostró a la mujer mayor. —Para que otra mujer termine siendo la portada de _Visages_ , y la futura señora Kennedy ante todo el mundo. —Terminó quejándose amargamente, mostrando un ejemplar de esta semana de la revista _Visages_ , donde en la portada aparecía una fotografía de Leon abrazando a Claire Redfield por la cintura mientras ella descansaba su mano derecha en el pecho de este, a la vez que se miraban de manera amorosa.

La matriarca de los Kennedy observó la revista donde su hijo y futura nuera aparecían en la portada bajo el encabezado de; "La boda más esperada de Vancouver ya es oficial, el Imperio Kennedy tiene nuevos monarcas."

La despechada mujer guardó de nuevo el ejemplar en su bolso y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me prometiste que el lugar de la señora Kennedy sería mío. —Reprochó.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? —Respondió con indiferencia. —Leon ya no es un niño y creo que sabes bastante bien que no es un hombre que se deje manipular.

—¡No puedo creer que permitas que alguien de tan poca clase entre en tu familia!

Meryl ignoró los reproches, no tenía humor de cháchara. En ese momento, Ginna apareció en escena.

—La señorita Claire Redfield estará con usted en la hora indicada. El chofer ya tiene listo el auto para ir donde el modista Jan Tumak. —Informó la mucama.

—Excelente, Ginna. Muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.

—¿¡Qué!? —Replicó incrédula la hija de los Watson. —¡Meryl, cómo puedes hacer esto! ¡Encima la vas a llevar con el modista más exclusivo de vestidos de novia del continente! —Reclamó con molestia. —¡Definitivamente, esto no tiene nombre!

La escasa paciencia de la señora Kennedy se había ido por la borda gracias a esos caprichosos reproches.

Se enderezó en su sitio y recargó la cabeza hacia a un lado, señal de que la elegante mujer ya se había cabreado, para enseguida darle una de esas intimidantes miradas a la chica más joven.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Stacy? ¿Que me ponga en contra de mi hijo para que abandone la Presidencia? ¿Que haga quedar mal a su prometida para que el nombre de nuestra familia esté en boca de todos? —Interrogó con voz tranquila, pero no por ello menos estricta. —Déjame decirte una cosa, por más que no esté de acuerdo con la elección de Leon, no voy a tirar por la borda el nombre de mi familia para darte gusto. —Sentenció. —Es cierto, yo te prometí que ese lugar de la señora Kennedy sería tuyo, qué más hubiera querido yo, pero mi hijo dispuso otra cosa. Además, linda. —Pronunció bajando la voz y acercándose más a la chica. —Tuviste mucho tiempo para asegurarte ese puesto de esposa y no vi que hicieras el mínimo intento por pretender reconquistar a Leon. Si por algo prefirió a Claire, debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees?

La joven de apellido Watson se quedó helada ante la llamada de atención de Meryl, pero eso no iba a quedarse así.

—Escucha Meryl, yo…

—Buenos días.

El sonido de la voz de una tercera persona, las sacó de su breve discusión.

—Perdón, no sabía que estaban ocupadas. —Se disculpó la pelirroja Redfield al notar que su suegra y la invitada de la familia mantenían una conversación que parecía privada.

—No te preocupes, Claire. Stacy ya terminó de hablar. —Respondió directamente y se levantó. —Sube al auto, el chofer ya nos está esperando.

La recién llegada obedeció y la madre tomó su bolso para seguir detrás de ella.

* * *

El trayecto de la residencia a la casa de modas fue de lo más incómodo y por tanto de los más largos de toda su vida. Meryl no pronunció una sola palabra en todo el camino y ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, lo cual llenaba de tensión a la pelirroja, que no sabía qué hacer para romper el hielo con la madre de Leon, aunque no estuviera segura que romper el hielo fuera la mejor opción. Decidió tratar de concentrarse en la música clásica de la cabina delantera y en mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, el chofer aparcó la camioneta y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a ambas mujeres. No cabía duda que la capacidad de sorprenderse nunca se le agotaría mientras siguiera conviviendo con esa familia. Se trataba de un inmueble de dos pisos hecho de cristal en casi su totalidad, donde la mayoría de las paredes frontales eran aparadores donde vestidos hermosos y exclusivos eran la carta de presentación del lugar, junto con unas letras enormes que rezaban "Tumak" en caligrafía elegante.

Claire siguió a su futura suegra y caminaron por las ostentosas paredes de mármol hasta llegar a una especie de cubículo donde un varón ya los esperaba.

Un sujeto de aspecto libanés, con peinado moderno y traje pulcro se dio media vuelta para recibir a las invitadas de honor.

—¡Meryl! ¿Cómo has estado? —Dijo saludando a la mayor.

—Excelente Jan. ¿Y tú? —Respondió dándole un educado beso en la mejilla. —Quiero presentarte a alguien.

El varón de ojos oscuros y una de las mujeres más influyentes de Vancouver voltearon a mirar a la más joven.

—Te presento a mi futura nuera, Claire Redfield.

El afamado modista se acercó para darle la mano y un beso suave en la mejilla.

—Jan Tumak, para servirte.

—Claire Redfield, es un placer.

—Así que te casas. —Habló esbozando una sonrisa. —Vaya, así que tú eres quien atrapó finalmente a Joey Kennedy.

Claire enarcó una ceja y la matriarca se adelantó a contestar.

—No, Jan, te estás confundiendo. Claire es la prometida de mi hijo mayor, Leon.

—Oh, lo siento. ¡Qué torpe! —Expresó apenado. —Ya recordé la revista de Visages, apenas le di una ojeada pero no me detuve a leer, pero promete ser la boda del año. Pero en fin, para lograr ese objetivo, están en el lugar indicado. —Repuso e indicó con una mano. —Síganme.

Caminando por un pasillo que estaba decorado de fotografías tamaño real en cuadros finos, dibujaban los trabajos del hombre de la moda en donde podían admirarse los más exquisitos vestidos para todo tipo de ocasión, mostrados por bellas modelos que a juego con el vestuario, daban la impresión de ser una excelsa obra de arte.

—¿Son de tu último trabajo? —Comentó la mayor refiriéndose a un vestido largo que simulaba ser una orquídea, modelado por una mujer que lucía guantes verdes hasta los codos, un sombrero con aplicaciones delicadas y otros accesorios lindos.

—Así es, son del desfile de París. Fue todo un éxito.

La pelirroja aún no terminaba de observar todas las fotografías cuando Jan se detuvo e indicó que habían llegado. Una habitación enorme, con aspecto de vestidor se pintó ante sus ojos. Sin problemas, podría montarse una pasarela allí, ya que contaba con todo lo necesario; desde luces, hasta escenario.

—Y bien, linda. —Habló refiriéndose a la activista. —¿Qué es lo que deseas? Tengo todos los vestidos que cualquier mujer podría soñar y más.

Realmente, en todo este tiempo no se había detenido a pensar en qué tipo de modelo deseaba para que fuera su vestido de novia. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y era tan espontáneo que no tenía tiempo para siquiera imaginar algo. Así que sin nada en mente, decidió seguir su intuición.

—En realidad, me gustaría algo muy sencillo, ya sabes, me gustan los atuendos discretos.

—¿Discretos? —Replicó el sujeto eminencia de la moda.

—Sí, no mucha tela, sin tantas aplicaciones, no muy ostentoso…

Jan escuchaba con atención las demandas de Claire, cuando en ese momento, la madre de Leon intervino.

—Jan, querido, ¿me permites un segundo con mi nuera?

—Claro.

Tomando con firmeza a Claire la apartó educadamente a unos pasos donde no pudieran escucharla y le preguntó;

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Pidiendo mi vestido de novia. —Respondió con ingenuidad, estando totalmente contrariada por la actitud hosca de la madre de su prometido.

—Oh… ¿tú crees que sólo se trata de pedir un vestido de novia? —Replicó enarcando una ceja.

El rostro de confusión de la pelirroja le demostró a Meryl que su nuera no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle. Así que tenía que ser más clara.

—Quizás para tí sólo sea un vestido de novia, que te implique verte linda para salir bien en las fotografías que guardarás en algún álbum familiar que terminará empolvándose sobre la chimenea, como cualquier otra mujer común. Como cualquier otra boda común. Pero tú, querida, hay algo que creo no has terminado de entender. Desde que aceptaste casarte con mi hijo, dejaste tu vida y tu posición de mujer común. —Espetó. —Ahora, formarás parte de la prestigiosa familia Kennedy, dueños de un apellido y prestigio respetable. Ahora no eres sólo Claire Redfield, la que has sido desde que naciste, ahora eres la futura señora Kennedy, la próxima matriarca de esta familia y la que será la madre de los descendientes que lleven nuestro apellido. Cómo verás, ya no eres una mujer común que va a casarse, sino que es la familia Kennedy que tendrá una boda espectacular observada y por tanto, llevada a juicio por todos.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior ante las fuertes afirmaciones de su suegra que continuó:

—Así que hazme un favor, y tómate en serio el papel de pertenecer a nuestra familia.

Diciendo esto, volvieron nuevamente a donde el diseñador que ya las estaba esperando.

—Jan, queremos una de tus nuevas creaciones. La boda va a ser el evento que acapare todas las revistas y escaparates de Vancouver durante varias semanas, y creemos que sería un parteaguas de tu nueva colección. —Mencionó la orgullosa dama.

—Meryl, creí que nunca me lo pedirías. Tengo justo lo que necesitan. Cariño, ven conmigo.

Y llamando a la pelirroja la llevó a uno de los vestidores con dos de sus asistentes, mientras él, sacaba de uno de los armarios lo que parecía ser un exclusivo vestido de novia.

* * *

Estaba en su oficina recibiendo los últimos documentos que lo acreditarían como próximo presidente de Chambery Inc. cuando de repente, Irma, asistente de su padre y próximamente su asistente personal, entró a su oficina cargado un sobre amarillo en las manos.

—¿Más correspondencia? —Dijo Leon al mirar a la longeva fémina cargando algo entre sus manos.

—Esta es personal, señor Kennedy. Es de parte de _Visages._

Entregándole el sobre de papel manila, la secretaria se retiró y el rubio abrió con cuidado el envoltorio para sacar de allí un ejemplar de la revista de variedades en las que aparecía en la portada junto con Claire.

Al mirar las fotos, sonrió de lado. Esa sesión fotográfica le traía buenos recuerdos, especialmente aquella donde compartía un beso con la pelirroja. Definitivamente había disfrutado ese momento. Se llevó una mano a los labios, recordando el sabor cereza que había quedado grabado en su mente.

Maldición. Cada vez se sentía más atraído por ella.

Su cara, su voz, su olor… Cada vez era más y más insoportable, era como una abeja atraída por una flor. Ni en sus mejores tiempos, se había sentido tan inevitablemente cautivado por una chica.

Y de todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que ser, irónicamente, de la que había sido hasta entonces, su mejor amiga.

Enamorarse no estaba en el contrato, pero esto parecía más complicado que huir de las hermanitas bellas con sus motosierras.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza; estaba perdido, y esta vez no tenía un plan para escapar. O, quizás no quería escapar.

Al releer la revista, por una de las líneas recordó que faltaba una semana para la fiesta de compromiso y dos semanas para la boda.

Suspiró. Realmente estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, aunque supuso que todas las parejas sentían nervios antes de la boda. ¿O no era así?

Seguiría improvisando, después…

—Después seré oficialmente un hombre casado…

* * *

Sentada en una de las bancas de cantera, cerca de la enorme fuente central, miraba los tulipanes perfectamente cuidados que adornaban el hermoso jardín y repasaba mentalmente su jornada del día; prácticamente ya habían elegido todo su arreglo de novia, también el banquete y las flores, sólo quedaban algunos detalles. Ya todo había sido escogido, mejor dicho, Meryl ya había decidido todo.

Meryl, la dama de sociedad que no necesitaba alzar la voz para intimidar. Era una mujer muy difícil.

Aunque en teoría, la novia escogía todo lo relativo a su enlace matrimonial, en esta ocasión, la madre de su prometido había tomado la batuta y orquestado toda la fiesta. La menor Redfield se había dejado llevar y traer por la matriarca Kennedy, y a pesar de ello, no era ese detalle lo que la mantenía inquieta, sino la actitud hosca de su futura suegra. En el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra y sólo le hablaba para consultarle lo necesario en presencia de los proveedores y dueños de las más exclusivas tiendas de novia de la ciudad, pero de ahí en fuera, la señora Kennedy era una tumba.

" _Bueno, todas las relaciones suegra-nuera son difíciles, supongo."_ Decía mentalmente para consolarse a sí misma, pero sabía perfectamente que encajar en la familia de Leon, iba a ser una odisea. Incluso más difícil que sobrevivir a Raccoon.

Trató de olvidarse del tema y empezó a hojear un ejemplar de _Visages_ , observando a detalle las fotos de Leon y ella. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma casándose y menos con su mejor amigo. Y peor aún, que su compromiso y boda causaran tanto revuelo en un país extranjero.

En esas estaba cuando de repente escuchó su teléfono móvil, vibrando dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró el remitente en la pantalla y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Claire...

—Chris, hermano. ¡Qué gusto oírte! —Saludó contenta la menor Redfield.

—También me da mucho gusto oírte, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha gustado Canadá? ¿Qué tal te trata el imbécil de Leon? ¿Aún no necesitas que vaya a patearle el trasero?

Soltó una risita baja. Tantas preguntas, y con cada una comprobaba que Chris seguía siendo el mismo.

—Estoy bien, Canadá es fría, Leon me trata bien y creo que aún no es necesario que vengas a patearle el trasero. —Contestó divertida.

—Bien, me da gusto oír eso.

—¿Cómo está Sheva? ¿Los niños están bien? ¿Qué dicen los demás?

—Todos estamos bien, echándote de menos. Sobretodo Keith y Chris. —Señaló el padre de familia.

—También los extraño a todos, en especial a los chicos. —Susurró con cierto aire de nostalgia.

—Sabes, —mencionó para cambiar el tema —tengo aquí justo en mis manos un ejemplar de una revista de moda o no sé de qué diablos sea, pero sales en la portada.

—¡Dios! ¿¡Conseguiste un ejemplar de _Visages_?!

—Yo no lo hice, Carlos vio tu foto y la de Leon en redes sociales, Jill le pidió que consiguiera la revista y ella la trajo personalmente hoy mismo a mi oficina. Un poco pomposa tu boda ¿eh?

Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Crees que es demasiado?

—No. Es perfecto para ti, mereces lo mejor.

Diablos, en verdad extrañaba mucho a su hermano mayor.

—Anoche llegaron por correo las invitaciones a tu fiesta de compromiso y boda junto con boletos de avión y hospedaje en un buen hotel de Vancouver.

—Sí, Leon se aseguró de que todos estuvieran cómodos en su estancia aquí.

—Los chicos están fascinados, de hecho Barry y Jill están aquí ahora mismo y quieren saludarte.

Y poniendo el teléfono en altavoz, Claire empezó a escuchar voces que reían y hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—Claire ¿cómo estás? ¿estás emocionada por tu boda? ¡Va a ser espectacular! ¡Gracias por invitarnos! —Parloteó Valentine emocionada.

—¿Habrá licor caro? —Preguntó Barry Burton con sorna.

—Estoy más emocionada por verlos que por la fiesta. —Afirmó la pelirroja.

—Hey, esa no es la actitud de una mujer que está a punto de casarse. —Mencionó el padre de Moira en su tono bonachón.

—Vamos Barry, está nerviosa. —Dijo la ex S.T.A.R.S.

—Nervios de novia. —Afirmó la motociclista. —Supongo que es normal.

—Perfectamente, siempre ha sido muy tímida desde niña. —Agregó Chris en tono paternal para luego despedirse. —No te quitamos más tiempo, pequeña. Que sigas muy feliz planeando los últimos detalles de tu boda, y nos veremos en una semana.

—Claro, cuídense mucho, estaré ansiosa por verlos y Chris…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te quiero, hermano.

El Capitán sonrió con la misma calidez con la que sonríe un padre a sus hijos.

—Yo a ti más, pequeña.

Claire terminó la llamada y guardó el móvil. Extrañaba demasiado a su familia y ahora se sentía demasiado sola.

Al otro extremo del jardín, Joey Kennedy observaba la escena, donde casi podría jurar que si estuviera más cerca, afirmaría que su cuñada estaba llorando.

Sabía de antemano que no era correcto fraternizar más de la cuenta con la prometida de su hermano, pero ahora que la miraba vulnerable, no podía alejarse.

—¿Qué sucede?

La menor Redfield se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del segundo hijo de los Kennedy a sus espaldas y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—No sucede nada, estoy bien.

—Nadie llora así por estar bien, a menos que estés cortando cebollas y no veo ninguna cebolla por aquí.

El comentario bobo del castaño la hizo reír, y él se sentó a su lado.

—No es nada, sólo que extraño demasiado a mi familia, en especial a mi hermano. —Confesó finalmente.

—Entiendo, debes sentirte muy sola aquí.

—Es que... Chris y yo nunca nos habíamos separado.

El abogado la miró fijamente. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que incluso en su estado más indefenso le parecía tremendamente adorable?

" _Claire, eres el fruto prohibido"_ Pensó Joey mientras suspiraba.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? —Invitó.

Ella enarcó una ceja confundida.

—Conozco una cafetería muy agradable, no muy lejos de aquí. No me malinterpretes, sólo será un café.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y miró la pantalla de su teléfono celular; aún faltaba un buen rato para que Leon regresara de trabajar y tenía dos opciones; quedarse sola, aburrida y tristeando en su habitación o en la terraza, o, pasar un rato en la compañía de Joey.

La segunda opción, le resultó agradable.

—Está bien, vamos.

El segundo hijo de los Kennedy esbozó una sonrisa brillante y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Mi auto está por allá.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el lujoso Ferrari, al cual la activista no pudo evitar darle una hojeada.

—Wow, tu coche es muy bonito. —Felicitó a la vez que el abogado le abría la puerta del copiloto.

—Gracias, es sólo un pequeño lujo.

Subiendo al asiento del conductor, Joey encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha hacia la carretera, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, estarían disfrutando su café.

* * *

Había olvidado la última vez en que había reído tanto. Joey Kennedy era encantador.

—Y espera, no te he contado más. —Añadió el castaño. —Ese día además de haber convencido a todo el grupo de no asistir a la clase de la bruja inglesa, le agregué vodka a el agua de frutas que nos servirían en la cafetería. Fui el héroe del Instituto durante todo el semestre. Papá estuvo a nada de enviarme a la academia militar.

Claire contenía las lágrimas pero las carcajadas no. Las peripecias del segundo hijo de la familia Kennedy durante su estancia en Preparatoria eran de lo más divertidas y no podía parar de reír.

—Cielos, eras todo un personaje.

—Lo sé, mi madre nunca entendió la responsabilidad que llevaba en los hombros al ser la celebridad del Instituto. —Mencionó con fingida lamentación.

—Eres incorregible. —Comentó entre carcajadas.

—Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

Claire negó con la cabeza en medio de risas y le dio un sorbo a su café. Sin duda el hombre de leyes tenía razón, era el mejor café de moka que había probado en su vida, y el lugar era por demás agradable, ya que además de ser un sitio para pasar un buen rato charlando, también contaba con una zona apartada para leer, ya que tenía una extensa librería.

—Joey tenías razón, este lugar es increíble. —Expresó maravillada, viendo todos los colores y lo espacioso del establecimiento.

—Conozco mejores, sólo es cuestión de organizarnos y puedo darte un tour por todo Canadá.

—Sería fabuloso, pero creo que aún debo ocupar mis tardes en afinar los últimos detalles de la boda.

Al menor Kennedy se le cortó la sonrisa, aunque lo supo disimular. La estaba pasando tan bien con Claire Redfield que por un momento había olvidado el mínimo detalle que era una mujer comprometida, que su boda sería en cuestión de días y peor aún, que se convertiría en la esposa de su hermano.

—Oh, es cierto. —Afirmó a la vez que le dio un trago a su capuccino. — ¿Cómo vas con eso?

—Creo que bien, tu madre me acompañó a ver vestidos de novia y ya elegí uno.

—¿Lo elegiste o mi madre te lo eligió? —Espetó con astucia el varón.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Lo supuse. —Concluyó enseguida ante el silencio de la ojiazul. —Claire, sé perfectamente que mi madre es una persona difícil, estricta y controladora, pero no te dejes llevar por eso, es tu boda y es tu día especial, la que debe de decidir todo a su gusto eres tú.

—No te preocupes, Joey. No me molesta. —Dijo tratando de disminuir el asunto.

Alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, tu madre tiene buen gusto y no me molesta que ella se haga cargo de todo lo relativo a la fiesta y sus pormenores.

Él le agregó un poco de canela molida su café y añadió;

—Pues, eres la primera mujer que conozco que no le molesta que su suegra decida sobre su enlace matrimonial. Pero bueno, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Estás contenta? ¿Nerviosa?

La motociclista se tomó un momento para responder.

—Un poco de todo, en realidad, no sé cómo sentirme. Ahora estoy tranquila, pero supongo que seré un manojo de nervios el día que me ponga el vestido de novia. —Respondió de manera rápida, buscando evadir el tema.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para el intuitivo hombre de leyes.

—Ya veo, pero dime más. ¿Qué hay del viaje de bodas? ¿Ya pensaron en algún destino? Quizás Paris, Inglaterra, o las Islas Maldivas… ¿Qué opina Leon?

Maldición. No había tocado ese tema con Leon y Joey era un hombre demasiado intuitivo. Y peor aún, a ella no se le daba bien el asunto de mentir.

—Pues, no hemos hablado sobre eso.

El abogado casi escupe el trago de café.

—¿Cómo que no han hablado de eso? Claire, ¡por Dios! se casan en dos semanas y ¿no han hablado nada de la luna de miel? —Replicó incrédulo.

—Pues no, últimamente Leon ha estado muy ocupado y supongo que lo estará más cuando asuma la Presidencia de la empresa. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedó totalmente serio. No creía que fuera posible que su hermano se desentendiera tanto de su boda y de su futura esposa por culpa del trabajo y como agravante, que a ella pareciera no importarle. Si no fuera porque trataba de ser imparcial a toda costa, creería por un segundo que las acusaciones de su hermana Julia con respecto a la boda de Leon no eran tan descabelladas.

Claire se dio cuenta de inmediato que tal vez su cuñado estaba sospechando algo extraño y de manera rápida miró el reloj que descansaba sobre el mostrador principal del negocio.

—¡Dios! Mira la hora, seguramente Leon está en casa desde hace un rato y me está esperando para cenar. —Mencionó realmente sorprendida de que el tiempo se haya pasado tan rápido. —Creo que debemos volver a casa.

—Sí, claro. Ya pido la cuenta.

Dejando tres billetes de alta denominación, Joey pagó el consumo y condujo de regreso el Ferrari hasta su casa.

Al llegar a la residencia, se despidió de la pelirroja y subió a su habitación, no sin que antes ella le agradeciera el café y la buena compañía de esa tarde.

Estando en la enorme mansión, la menor Redfield se encaminó hacia el despacho principal y tocó la puerta dos veces, a lo cual, recibió un "adelante" como respuesta.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí. —Anunció ella al mirar a su prometido revisando algunos documentos que descansaban en el escritorio.

—Llegué hace rato y decidí revisar algunos documentos de las ventas del año pasado. —Respondió el rubio con amabilidad y tomó una silla para colocarla a su lado para invitarla a sentarse.

En cuanto se acercó, Leon la recibió dándole un cálido beso en la frente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Tú? —Preguntó la pelirroja recargándose en el hombro del ex policía.

—En realidad salí a comer muy tarde y no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, por eso decidí esperarte en caso de que quisieras comer.

—No tengo mucho apetito. Fui a tomar un café.

—¿En serio? ¿A dónde fuiste? —Le preguntó mientras continuaba revisando un par de papeles.

—Fui a una cafetería que no está muy lejos de aquí, se llama "Rayuela". Fui con Joey.

Esto último llamó la atención del agente que soltó los informes de ventas casi en automático.

—¿Con Joey?

—Sí, él me invitó. Estaba sola en el jardín cuando me sugirió ir por un café a ese lugar. No tenía nada qué hacer y acepté. —Explicó con toda la naturalidad.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué más hiciste en el día?

La pelirroja Redfield comenzó a parlotear sobre la odisea que fue elegir un vestido de novia y los demás arreglos en compañía de su madre. A pesar de fingir estar escuchando el relato de su prometida y hacer una que otra pregunta ocasional, el mayor de los hermanos Kennedy no se quitaba de la cabeza la salida que había tenido la activista con su hermano. Sabía que Joey era un casanova, un mujeriego, y todos los demás calificativos que se le pudieran agregar, pero no perdía de vista que era su hermano y que no se atrevería a robarle a su prometida. ¿O sí?

Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, tenía atenciones, demasiado encantador para su gusto, y ese pensamiento no dejaba de inquietarle. ¿Joey se habría fijado en Claire? No, simplemente era una tontería. Aunque Claire era bella, agradable, y tuviera los atributos suficientes para volver loco a cualquier hombre sabía que su hermano no sería capaz. O al menos trataba de convencerse de ello.

—¿Te parece si salimos a cenar? —Propuso el policía retirado a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Creí que no tenías mucha hambre. —Expresó ella con cierta confusión.

—De repente me ha dado mucho apetito. —Excusó. —Además, hace un tiempo que no salimos juntos.

A la Redfield le tomó por sorpresa la repentina decisión de su viejo compañero, sin embargo, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenían una salida a cenar como en lo viejos tiempos que aceptó de buena gana y sin protestar.

Por su parte, Leon aún meditaba en su mente lo que realmente acababa de hacer. A como diera lugar quería ganar terreno en la vida de Claire Redfield.


	10. Chapter 10: Preliminares accidentados

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Queridos amigos, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Antes que nada espero hayan pasado una bella Navidad y se encuentren de lo mejor. Mi intención era actualizar antes de Navidad pero me surgieron unos imprevistos en mi vida ordinaria y por una cosa u otra ya no pude. En este año que ya expira, les agradezco a todos el apoyo que han tenido para conmigo, son muy importantes para mí en esta labor que realizo con mucho cariño. Para este 2019 les brindo mis mejores deseos, que la suerte les sonría y el cielo los bendiga. Que inicien este año con el pie derecho.**

 **Y bueno, para despedir el 2018, aquí la última actualización de este año, que espero la disfruten.**

 **Agradezco profundamente a mi hermana y beta GeishaPax por todo el apoyo y el soporte que siempre me brinda y también le mando a ella mis mejores deseos. Te quiero hermana.**

 **Sin más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

manu: ¡Feliz Navidad! Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Bueno me gusta Sheva con Chris porque es mi ship predilecto, de hecho yo inicié en FF escribiendo creva. En RE5 noté bastante química entre ellos y pienso que tienen potencial como pareja y bueno de todo el universo de RE, Sheva es mi personaje favorito, siempre que juego Resident 5 la elijo a ella y Chris se queda con la inteligencia artificial, que creeme, también es bastante torpe a veces. No me molestaría que Claire se quedara con Steve si él estuviera vivo, pero si yo tuviera en mis manos esa decisión, sin duda la dejaría con Leon. Escribo en el fandom se Street Fighter pero últimamente lo tengo muy olvidado y el pairing que escribo es Chun Li/Vega o Chun Li/Ryu, en algún momento pensé en hacer un Ryu/Sakura o intento de, pero aún está en veremos, sólo tengo el primer episodio publicado. Respecto a Resident Evil 6 no me gusta el Wongfield (Chris/Ada) pienso que no tienen nada en común y que no podrían ser, es por ello que no lo escribo. Tengo pensado hacer más historias para el siguiente año, entre ellas hay dos cleon en puerta, uno estará ambientado después de RE6 pero relacionado con los acontecimientos de RE4 y el otro después de RERev2, pero aún no defino nada. Esperaré el Remake de RE2 y si surge alguna idea no dudaré en escribirla. Disfruta la actualización y felices fiestas.

Ewerton Da Silva Rodrigues: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por escribir! Claro, la idea es que Leon comience a sentirse inseguro por la actitud de su hermano, y creo que eso está sucediendo o ya será pronto. Espero que te guste el episodio.

Belleredfield: ¡Hola Belle! Gracias por escribir. El capítulo 12 ya está listo a todas luces ya sólo es cuestión de afinar detalles y cada vez estamos más cerca :) Los celos están en el aire, tienes toda la razón y creo que hoy podrás leer algo de eso ;) Ya me contarás qué te pareció. Te mando un abrazo navideño.

PikachuFan18: ¡Hola! En verdad gracias por el apoyo, nos hace mucho bien como escritores. :) Es cierto, las emociones empiezan a fluir y traerán sus consecuencias, ya verás a qué me refiero ;) Te envío buenas vibras navideñas.

Soraya- Mendez: Querida, como siempre es un gusto leerte. Puedes escribir todo lo que quieras, es un halago. Bueno como bien dices, la familia Kennedy es complicada, por un lado las mujeres conflictivas y por otra nuestro querido Joey que comienza a sentirse atraído por la aura de buena vibra de Claire, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Después de conocer a tanta chica superficial conocer a alguien auténtico como la pelirroja debe de ser un boom. Pero por otro lado tenemos a Leon, que se siente terriblemente confundido por todo lo que pasa, y créeme se pondrá mejor. ;) No te voy a spoilear, pero ya verás que en el episodio de hoy tendrás mucho material para especular el futuro de este fic y las decisiones de nuestra pareja preferida, pero mientras tanto, de que Leon y Claire disfrutaron de esa sesión fotográfica nadie lo duda, y de que quizás eso haga estragos en ellos, es posible. ;) Ya me contarás qué te pareció el episodio de hoy. Te mando muchos saludos y felices fiestas.

* * *

 **ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW**

_Por Light of Moon 12._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: PRELIMINARES ACCIDENTADOS

Sentada en su enorme silla de cuero permanecía revisando un par de correos electrónicos desde su sofisticada Mac de escritorio.

De repente su extensión comenzó a sonar.

—¿Sí?

—Señorita Kennedy, su asistente está con una persona que afirma tener una cita con usted. —Informó la secretaria general.

La menor se quedó pensando unos segundos y de repente recordó de quién se trataba.

—Ya lo recuerdo Cintia, dile a Ben que lo haga pasar. Por cierto, tráeme mi capuccino con leche deslactosada y endulzado con Stevia, por favor, no quiero ningún otro sustituto de azúcar. ¿Está claro?

—Anotado, señorita.

—Bien. Adiós.

Enseguida alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina y ella indicó que podía pasar. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de aspecto serio y que vestía un ostentoso traje negro.

—¿Señorita Julia Kennedy?

—Soy yo. —Indicó poniéndose de pie y mirando de pies a cabeza al sujeto.

—Soy Jack La Salle, investigador privado. —Saludó de mano, presentándose.

—Mucho gusto, La Salle. Como ya sabes soy Julia Kennedy, Jefa de Ventas y Finanzas de Chámbery Inc. —Anunció con presunción la rubia.

—El gusto es mío señorita. —Mencionó el varón de ojos oscuros.

—Toma asiento por favor.

El investigador obedeció y se dispuso a escuchar.

—Supongo que mi asistente ya te dio una idea del motivo por el cuál estás aquí.

—Algo así.

—Bien. Necesito que investigues a fondo la vida personal de dos sujetos, en específico detalles muy íntimos; ya sabes, con quién salían, si tenían alguna relación, eventos sociales, todo lo relativo a su vida personal, lo necesito de un lapso de diez años atrás, al momento presente. ¿Podrás con la encomienda? —Cuestionó la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

—Incluso si me pidiera accesar al Mosad, lo haría. —Respondió seguro el hombre.

—De ser necesario, no dudes en hacerlo. —Afirmó ella.

—¿De quién se trata?

Ella dio un suspiro hondo y luego deliberó.

—De mi hermano mayor, Leon Scott Kennedy y su prometida Claire Redfield.

Jack, acostumbrado a los trabajos y pedidos más bizarros de gente con mucha pasta, no le sorprendió la petición de la menor de los Kennedy, y como todo un profesional, no hizo ademán alguno.

—Entendido. —Afirmó anotando en un cuadernillo que había sacado momentos antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará esto?

La Salle se reclinó en su asiento.

—Eso no depende de mí, señorita. Sino de la dificultad de accesar hacia la información privada de esas dos personas. Tengo entendido que su hermano trabajaba directamente para el gobierno estadounidense y la señorita era titular de una dependencia igualmente gubernamental. Pero le aseguro que mi trabajo es rápido y sobre todo, discreto.

"Maldición, no podré obtener toda la información para antes de la boda. Ya se me ocurrirá algo." Pensó la caprichosa joven, arrugando la frente.

—Comprendo. Ahora hablemos del tema importante para ti, ¿cuánto me costará ese pequeño trabajo?

En una hoja de su block de notas escribió la cantidad y se lo mostró.

Julia tomó la hoja de papel y miró la cifra escrita, dio un asentimiento. Enseguida sacó su chequera de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir con tinta azul una suma importante en un cheque al portador para inmediatamente entregarlo al investigador.

—¿Le parece un buen adelanto? El resto será para cuando me entregue los resultados.

El interpelado miró el título de crédito y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Es más que suficiente.

—¿Cuándo podrá comenzar su investigación?

—De inmediato.

* * *

Desde el día en que Joey y Claire habían pasado la tarde juntos en esa cafetería, Leon trataba de pasar más tiempo con su prometida en la medida de sus posibilidades, ya que aunque pareciera tonto, por alguna razón quería ganar más terreno en la vida de la pelirroja, y en el fondo, temía que su hermano pudiese robarle ese lugar, aunque ni él supiera exactamente qué sitio ocupaba en la existencia de la Redfield.

Las cosas cada vez se ponían más y más tensas. Estaba a muy poco de que todo el peso del Corporativo de su familia recayera en sus hombros, faltaban dos días para la fiesta de compromiso y unos pocos más para la boda. Entrevistas con la prensa, toma de decisiones y la inquietud acerca de sus sentimientos hacia su prometida hacían que la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle.

—Leon.

La voz femenina llamándolo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede, linda? —Respondió a Claire que lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

—No olvides que hoy por la tarde tu madre quiere que vayamos a la última degustación del banquete de bodas. —Informó la pelirroja que yacía en pijama, sentada arriba de la cama.

—Estaré puntual. —Informó tomando su teléfono móvil y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación de su prometida. —Bueno, me voy a trabajo, cualquier cosa estoy en el celular.

Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja y salió rápidamente para irse a la empresa, tenía una junta en media hora y llevaba el tiempo justo.

En cuanto Leon estuvo fuera de la habitación, la activista fue directo a la la regadera para preparar la ducha, hoy también sería un día pesado para ella.

El cuarto de baño, que tenía el tamaño promedio de una habitación de hotel, contaba con todo lo necesario para una sesión relajante en el jacuzzi, sales aromáticas, velas perfumadas, agua con temperatura perfecta, incluso con un pequeño reproductor de música… Por un momento se vio tentada a tomar un baño relajante en la tina, pero el tiempo apremiaba.

Para no perder tiempo en sacar su pijama del baño, decidió quitársela en la habitación para guardarla enseguida en su cajón, y dirigirse inmediatamente al baño en ropa interior.

Cerró la puerta de la ducha cuando estaba a punto de retirarse las escasas prendas que la cubrían para meterse al agua cuando de repente se dio cuenta que no había toallas ni bata en su sitio. Fue cuando entonces recordó que Ginna había pasado en la mañana muy temprano para lavarlas y que las de repuesto se habían quedado en su vestidor.

—Maldición. —Dijo cuando pensó en que tendría que salir hasta el vestidor a buscar esas toallas y su bata de baño.

Por otra parte, el ex policía estaba a punto de subir a su camioneta Jeep cuando notó que había olvidado el portafolio, lo había abandonado en la habitación de Claire y ya iba muy retrasado a la junta.

—Genial, iba a ir a guerra sin fusil. —Murmuró a la vez que corría escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de su prometida para buscar el maletín donde guardaba los documentos que necesitaría para la junta.

Por lo que iba a suceder, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia si la suerte les sonreía o les daba la espalda.

Regularmente, el ex policía siempre tocaba la puerta antes de entrar al aposento de su futura esposa, pero al llevar los minutos contados omitió esa formalidad.

"Sólo tomo mi portafolios y me largo." Se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación donde rápidamente encontró el portafolio que descansaba a un costado de la cama.

No miró a Claire por ningún lado, pero al escuchar el sonido del agua caer dentro de la regadera, supuso que ella estaría tomando una ducha, por lo que no creyó necesario anunciar su presencia. Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la cama y se agachó para tomar el portafolio, cuando de pronto al alzar el rostro miró un paisaje que no creyó a primera vista.

Por alguna extraña razón, tenía enfrente a Claire Redfield vestida únicamente con un sujetador y una pantaleta, ambos en color rosa pálido, que lo miraba desconcertada, a la vez que sostenía un par de toallas blancas en las manos.

Ambos se miraron con la confusión dibujada en los ojos, sin saber cómo debían actuar. Quizás fueron segundos, o tal vez fueron minutos…

La primera en pegar un brinco del susto fue la pelirroja que instintivamente comenzó a cubrirse con la toalla mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Preguntó ella en una mezcla de pena y sorpresa.

—Yo… —Contestó Kennedy pasando saliva y sin tener alguna idea clara en la cabeza. —Olvidé mi… aquí y… ¡Diablos, lo siento!

Y tomando su portafolio salió huyendo rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, como si estuviera escapando de algún iluminado con motosierra.

Cuando estuvo en la planta baja y con la respiración totalmente agitada se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos para digerir qué rayos era lo que acababa de pasar.

De acuerdo. Había sido un momento incómodo, pero no del todo. Un sinnúmero de señoritas estaban inscritas en su lista de conquistas y no era la primera vez que veía a una dama luciendo lencería, por lo cual, no era algo raro para él. Lo raro era que a quien había visto, era a Claire Redfield, su mejor amiga y la mujer que en los últimos días le había estado calentando la cabeza. Como si necesitara alguna complicación más en su vida, ahora esa imagen de su "mejor amiga" en poca ropa le estaría revoloteando por la mente a cada segundo. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba en hacer que cada vez más él se interesara en la motociclista como mujer. La ropa sí que engañaba, en verdad ella tenía un cuerpo precioso y sus pensamientos menos caballerosos no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Ya cálmate, maldita sea!"

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta de su hermano menor lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Pero aún estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para formular una respuesta coherente.

—Parece que viste un fantasma, hermano. —Comentó Joey al notar la pálidez de su hermano mayor.

—Entré a la habitación de Claire sin tocar. —Dijo casi por inercia suponiendo que su su consanguíneo supondría el resto.

Obviamente, el más joven de los varones Kennedy intuyó lo que Leon había visto dentro de la habitación, pero no entendía el por qué de la reacción del rubio.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de extraño? —Cuestionó el castaño y después agregó; —No me digas que tú y Claire nunca… —Insinuó haciendo señales sugestivas con las manos y que Leon captó de manera inmediata a qué se refería.

Tomando su portafolio que había dejado en el suelo, el agente ignoró las insinuaciones de Joey y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. No iba a darle ningún detalle a su hermano.

* * *

—Sí… El Cordero en salsa de cereza está bien, las verduras salteadas con mantequilla y especias son un buen acompañamiento. El pastel de cuatro chocolates es perfecto, de tres niveles, ya saben como me gusta, a base de crema irlandesa. Muy bien, mi hijo y mi nuera estarán con ustedes por la tarde para confirmar el banquete. Saludos.

Terminando la llamada, Meryl finalizaba con los últimos preparativos de la boda, coordinando todo lo relativo al banquete del gran día.

—Señora Kennedy, en la entrada está de nuevo el personal de la oficina de correos. Traen varios obsequios de la mesa de regalos y necesitan que firme de recibido. —Explicó uno de los empleados domésticos.

—Más obsequios, enseguida voy. —Contestó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada para recibir otro de los tantos presentes que llegaban de parte de sus amistades.

Stacy Watson que permanecía sentada en el desayunador, observaba todo en silencio pero con mala cara. No se quitaba de la cabeza que todos esos regalos, detalles y esa hermosa fiesta de boda iban a ser para ella, de no ser por esa intrusa.

"Esa maldita pelirroja, esa estúpida camionera… No te vas a salir con la tuya Claire Redfield, de mi cuenta corre." Dijo en su mente la caprichosa hija de los Watson, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y refunfuñaba para sí.

De repente, el teléfono principal comenzó a sonar. Al estar todos los empleados adornando el jardín para la fiesta de compromiso y recibiendo los regalos y flores, Stacy tomó la bocina y decidió contestar.

—Casa de la familia Kennedy.

—Buen día, señorita. Llamamos de parte de la joyería Diamonds, para informarle que los anillos de bodas a nombre del señor Leon Kennedy y Claire Redfield ya casi están listos y pueden pasar a recogerlos a partir de mañana a esta hora. —Informó una voz femenina.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar este mensaje. Odiaba con todas sus ganas que todo el mundo hablara de esa estúpida boda.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó con desgana.

—Sería todo, señorita.

—Perfecto, daré el aviso, muchas gracias.

Le asqueaba de sobremanera tener que dar un aviso que tuviera que ver con la prometida de su ex. Así que para quitarse de problemas le daría el aviso a Meryl y que ella se encargara de hacer lo pertinente, pero no la vió por ningún lado. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Miró el reloj y la degustación del banquete era en una hora. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Probablemente, esta vez su plan sí funcionaría.

* * *

Después del pequeño incidente que había tenido con Leon en la recámara, la menor Redfield se aseguró de salir vestida del baño a la habitación. Había olvidado la última vez en que se había sentido tan ruborizada. En teoría, iban a ser esposos, pero en la práctica no. Y a pesar de todos los años que llevaban de conocerse aún no se tenían la confianza suficiente como para haberse visto antes en ropa interior.

Dios, aquéllo le había sido tan bochornoso, que quería olvidarse del tema. Sobretodo por la cara de espanto con la que Leon había salido huyendo del aposento, como si hubiera visto un apocalipsis zombie. Otra vez.

"Quizás he subido de peso." Pensó a la vez que se abotonaba el último botón de su blusa roja para terminar su arreglo. Tenía buen tiempo para salir y verse con su prometido en el lujoso restaurante donde sería la degustación y no quería llegar tarde.

Desde días atrás, el patriarca de los Kennedy y su futuro esposo habían puesto a su disposición un auto y a los choferes para que ella pudiese moverse a donde quisiera, aunque prefería conducir por sí misma. Ya utilizaría google maps por si llegaba a perderse.

Cargando su bolso bajaba las escaleras para buscar un auto que estuviera disponible y marcharse cuanto antes a ese restaurante internacional.

Estaba por el penúltimo escalón cuando se encontró a Stacy en el pasillo, que la observaba con detenimiento.

De la fecha en que había llegado a Canadá hasta ese día se había acostumbrado a las miradas de desdén por parte de la ex de su futuro esposo, y que en cierta forma comprendía, por tanto, ya se había resignado a hacer caso omiso de los desaires evidentes de esa mujer. Continuó caminando por el hall hasta la salida cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

—¡Claire, Claire!

Se detuvo de forma inmediata al oír la mención de su nombre y extrañada se dio cuenta que era la mismísima Stacy que por primera vez desde el día que se presentaron, le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —Preguntó confundida.

—Pues claro, ¿a quién más? —Respondió con fingida amabilidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestionó la pelirroja aún con la duda en los ojos.

—Llamaron de la joyería donde están fabricando tus anillos de boda, dijeron que ya están listos y que debes ir a recogerlos de manera inmediata. —Informó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Demonios… —Murmuró en voz baja a la vez que miraba su reloj de pulsera. —¿Sabes qué joyería es?

—Es la joyería Diamonds, en una plaza comercial, justo en el corazón de Vancouver.

La menor Redfield se quedó en silencio por un instante, pensando en cómo resolvería esto.

—Deberías intentar pasar a recoger las sortijas, ya sabes, quizás Meryl quiera echarles un vistazo y si hay algo que corregir o no les queden, aún se pueda hacer alguna modificación, están a tiempo. —Sugirió con preocupación falsa.

—Quizás tengas razón. —Admitió en voz baja y continuó; —Debo ir. Gracias por el recado, Stacy. —Agradeció sincera a la vez que seguía su camino hacia la cochera.

—De nada, linda. Cuando quieras. —Contestó y se dio media vuelta, para ocultar una risita burlona que podría delatarla.

"Suerte con el tráfico y la degustación, pequeña Claire."

* * *

Parecía que la suerte hoy no le sonreiría a la sobreviviente de Raccoon City. De los cuatro choferes de la mansión, ninguno estaba disponible. Dos de ellos habían salido a atender a Meryl y Julia Kennedy y el resto habían salido para traer lo adornos y demás decoración para la fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —Mencionó en voz baja mientras buscaba algún vehículo en la cochera. Si tan solo encontrara alguna motocicleta por ahí, estaría salvada.

Entonces, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Joey Kennedy al verla en solitario por la cochera.

—Busco alguna motocicleta.

—¿Motocicleta? ¿Para qué? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a su Ferrari de lujo.

—Necesito ir por los anillos de bodas al centro de Vancouver y en motocicleta es la única forma en la que puedo llegar rápido. —Contestó mientras buscaba entre los vehículos de los empleados.

—¡Wow, también te gustan las motos! ¿Qué otro secreto escondes, Claire Redfield? —Dijo admirado el hijo menor de la familia y agregó: —Escucha, aquí no vas a encontrar motocicletas, bicis o algún otro medio de transporte en dos ruedas, a menos que le pidas alguna a los empleados, pero no creo que eso sea bien visto por mi madre o Leon. Así que, si llevas tanta prisa, yo te llevo. Debo ir a la empresa y puedo pasar a dejarte a la joyería. Si no terminas muy tarde, puedo ir a recogerte o en su defecto, enviar a un vehículo de la empresa por ti.—Ofreció el galante sujeto.

—¿En verdad puedes hacer eso, Joey? —Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, querida. Sube, te llevaré a esa joyería. —Indicó abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a la pelirroja a subir.

—Muchas gracias, Joey. En verdad eres muy amable.

—No me lo agradezcas, lo hago con gusto. —Finalizó subiendo al asiento del conductor y arrancando el automóvil.

* * *

—Que bueno que no fuiste a la periferia en motocicleta, te hubieras empapado. —Mencionó el litigante mientras activaba los limpiaparabrisas, la ligera llovizna comenzaba a hacer estragos.

—No esperaba que fuera a llover. —Respondió ella mientras encendía la calefacción.

—Aquí el clima es impredecible, Redfield. Lamentablemente no estamos en tu cálida California.

—Hey, ¿qué tiene de malo California? —Cuestionó al escuchar el tono burlón con el que Joey se refirió a la ciudad donde había residido.

—Oh, no, nada de malo, al contrario, es un lugar bastante bueno para vivir. —Corrigió alzando una mano. —Solo que… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Seguro. —Afirmó ante la emergente duda de su cuñado.

—Si tú vivías en California y Leon en Washington, ¿cómo diablos hacían para llevar una relación duradera y estable? ¿Por telepatía o alguno de los dos practica la teletransportación?

Joey Kennedy la había puesto contra las cuerdas. Esa era una muy buena pregunta y no sabía qué contestar. Como amigos se veían cuando podían y eso era muy esporádicamente. Si mantener una amistad a distancia resultaba complicado, una relación formal, lo era aún más.

—Pues, nosotros…

El teléfono móvil del castaño comenzó a sonar en reiteradas ocasiones, lo que la había salvado de momento. Claire dio un suspiro hondo… La había salvado la campana.

Al estar conduciendo, Joey puso el teléfono en altavoz y contestó. Al ser un número que no tenía registrado, pensó que quizás se trataba de algún asunto legal externo de la compañía.

—¿Diga?

—¿Joey?

"Mierda."

Al reconocer esa voz, Joey hubiera deseado no haber contestado.

—Lana, ¿cómo estás? ¡qué gusto oírte! —Saludó con cortesía.

—Muy bien, corazón, esperándote. Habíamos quedado de vernos hoy. —Indicó a manera de reproche.

—Oh, es cierto, linda. Me disculpo por ello, pero me surgió un imprevisto en la oficina y estoy un poco escaso de tiempo. —Se excusó tratando de sonar diplomático mientras Claire desviaba la mirada hacia la ventanilla, tratando de no parecer una chismosa en una conversación ajena.

—Pero Joey, lo prometiste…

—Lo sé, Lana, lo sé. Pero en verdad me surgió un asunto urgente y debo resolverlo cuanto antes, la boda de mi hermano se acerca y debo estar libre para esos días. —Argumentó a su favor tratando de sonar convincente. —En este momento voy manejando en carretera, te llamo más tarde.

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Está bien, esperaré tu llamada. Te mando un beso, cielo. —Se despidió cariñosa la mujer.

—Sí, claro. Adiós. —Finalizó colgando la llamada.

En cuanto la comunicación se cortó, el abogado se pasó una mano por el cabello y continuó manejando con una expresión de notoria incomodidad.

Al notar la tensión en sus facciones, la menor Redfield se sintió realmente culpable de que probablemente le había arruinado la tarde a su cuñado. Y sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

—Joey, lo siento mucho. —Habló profundamente apenada.

—¿Cómo? —Cuestionó contrariado.

—Siento haberte causado un problema con tu novia. —Expresó sincera la ex motociclista.

El conductor volteó a mirarla de reojo por primera vez y respondió.

—No, Claire, no me malinterpretes, yo no tengo novia. —Aclaró en seguida.

—Bueno, tu cita. —Corrigió.

—Lana no es mi cita ni nada por el estilo. No arruinaste nada, Claire.

—Por un momento creí lo contrario. —Admitió.

—No para nada, aún soy un hombre libre. —Mencionó con fingida modestia.

—Ya llegará la indicada. Ten paciencia. —Animó la pelirroja.

"La indicada… No tienes ni idea." Se dijo para sí mismo.

—Claro. —Respondió con tono sarcástico.

—¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Acaso lo dudas? —Cuestionó ante el tono burlesco del segundo hijo de los Kennedy.

—Si te creo, Claire. Sólo que supongo que no será sencillo encontrar a la indicada.

—Las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo. —Aseveró la Redfield.

—Eso no lo dudo. —Afirmó en voz baja sin quitar la vista del parabrisas, cuando de repente, giró bruscamente el volante de su auto. —¡Mierda!

—¡Cuidado!

* * *

—Y con eso amigos, cerramos la junta de hoy. —Finalizó el mayor Kennedy a los accionistas que tomando sus carpetas se retiraban uno a uno de la sala de juntas, excepto el futuro Presidente de la Compañía.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? En toda la junta estuviste mayormente callado y te he notado pensativo. —Comentó Richard al notar la actitud taciturna de su primogénito.

Leon suspiró y se puso de pie.

—No sucede nada, padre. Sólo estoy un poco estresado por la toma de protesta como Presidente, es todo. —Contestó.

—Comprendo. Llevar una compañía debe ser casi tan estresante como salvar al mundo de un apocalipsis zombie. —Comparó con sarcasmo el hombre mayor.

—No todos somos unos genios de los negocios. —Argumentó el rubio a su favor.

—Hijo; —Habló el actual Presidente de la empresa, reclinándose en su asiento —No sólo tengo una maestría en Comercio Internacional y más de cuarenta años dirigiendo este Corporativo, también soy viejo y tengo más experiencia de la vida que de los negocios.

No entendía a qué iba el comentario de su progenitor, pero de cualquier forma no lo iba a interrumpir.

—Y al mirar tu actitud distraída puedo asegurar que tu mente está en otro lado y cuando eso sucede sólo es por una razón; una razón con nombre, apellido y cabello rojo.

La última aseveración de su padre lo sacó de balance.

—¿A donde quieres llegar? ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinúo nada, Leon. Sólo que tal vez y después de todo, estés dudando de tus sentimientos hacia tu amiga.

Sabía que su padre era inteligente, pero ahora confirmaba que también era astuto. Probablemente estaba siendo demasiado evidente y esa posibilidad lo tensó. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que sentía y su padre ya estaba haciendo teorías. Como agente entrenado no toleraba la inseguridad de sí mismo, y entre menos gente lo supiera, mejor.

—No sé de qué hablas, papá. —Contestó haciéndose el desentendido.

—La forma en que la miras, tu manera de hablarle y de expresarte de ella. Hijo, eso no es de sólo amigos. —Afirmó el padre cruzándose de brazos.

—Papá, por favor. Tenemos casi veinte años de conocernos, nos tenemos confianza y es mi mejor amiga. —Negó rotundamente, sintiéndose de pronto acorralado. —Admiro y le tengo mucho cariño a Claire, es todo.

—No tendría nada de malo, es una buena muchacha. —Insistió el mayor de los Kennedy.

—Estás viendo de más. —Contestó secamente.

Ante la renuencia notoria, Richard decidió dejar ese tema por la paz y cambiar de tema.

—Ok, hijo. Probablemente estoy viendo de más. —Concedió y agregó; —Por cierto, ¿ya tienes el anillo de compromiso para Claire? La fiesta es pasado mañana.

—No aún no, papá. —Respondió relajando la postura. —Pensaba ir hoy en la tarde a buscar alguno.

—Perfecto. No lo hagas. —Ordenó a la vez que sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se la entregó a su hijo. —Toma, entrégale este anillo a tu prometida.

Leon abrió el pequeño estuche y se sorprendió al reconocer una joya conocida. Una joya que lo trasladaría a sus días más preciados de infancia.

—El anillo de compromiso de la abuela… —Susurró casi con vehemencia.

—Así es. —Afirmó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la antigua joya de oro blanco, incrustaciones de circonio y un diamante en el centro.

—Pero papá, era de tu madre…

—¿Y qué? Ella quería que este anillo pasara a la esposa de mi primer hijo que se casara o en su defecto a Julia, si es que ella contraía nupcias antes. —Explicó con naturalidad Richard Kennedy.

"Más de mil razones." Rezaba el grabado de la antigua insignia.

Los mejores recuerdos de su hogar eran los vividos con los abuelos Kennedy y recordar a Evangeline Kennedy era como volver a casa. Lejos de los negocios y la vida de confort que ofrecía su familia nuclear estaba el calor de los brazos de la abuela; todos los cuentos, los juegos en la terraza, los pececillos de colores que nadaban en el lago… Y sobretodo, el delicioso chocolate artesanal, esa receta hecha con sus manos que había dado origen a Chambéry Inc. el icónico legado de su familia.

Ese anillo no sólo tenía un valor monetario, guardaba un enorme valor sentimental. Y por ello, fue que dudó de que realmente su padre quisiera entregarle ese regalo a Claire, no porque él no deseara compartirle algo tan especial, sino porque temía de que su padre se arrepintiera después.

—¿Realmente estás seguro de esto? Tu sabes que lo mío con Claire es sólo una pantalla.—Comentó el rubio sintiendo una nota de decepción cuando pronunció la última frase.

—No tengo ninguna duda. Lo que esa chica está haciendo por la Compañía y sobretodo por nuestra familia, no es poca cosa. Creo que ella merece esta sortija más que nadie. Estoy seguro que sabrá apreciarla.

Por un momento se sintió como un idiota al haber dudado de la decisión de su padre. Por supuesto que la pelirroja se merecía más que nadie esa joya de familia, nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que ella estaba haciendo por él, y su padre podía ver eso con claridad. Sólo se preguntaba, porque a él le costaba tanto trabajo decir en voz alta lo maravillosa que era esa mujer.

—Eso no lo dudes, padre. Claire sabrá valorarla.

* * *

A pesar de estar tratando de llevar una vida normal, los resultados cada vez eran más desastrosos. Incluso utópicos.

Bajo la lluvia, sentados en una roca a un costado del camino, cubriéndose únicamente con la chaqueta que hacía las funciones de sombrilla, se encontraban Joey Kennedy y Claire Redfield, mientras el primero trataba de llamar al seguro, intentando de que sonara convincente lo que acababa de suceder.

—Tendré que interponer una demanda si el seguro no quiere cubrir accidentes provocados por alces. —Comentó el abogado, terminando la llamada.

En la travesía en medio de la lluvia, por increíble y estúpido que sonara, la posibilidad mínima de que un alce se atravesara en medio de la carretera, los sorprendió a medio camino, provocando que el conductor hiciera una maniobra violenta con el volante provocando un derrapón en el asfalto y daños cuantiosos en el cofre Ferrari, estrellado contra el tronco de un pino.

—Nunca pensé toparme con un alce en vivo y a todo color, y menos que nos provocara un accidente de carretera. —Confesó la Redfield aún incrédula de lo bobo del asunto.

—La posibilidad que esto suceda es mínima, pero creo que hoy estamos de suerte. —Mencionó Joey cargado de sarcasmo.

—Al menos estamos bien. —Murmuró la pelirroja, mientras su cabello chorreaba por su frente.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Entonces, ella observó el brazo sangrante del segundo hijo de los Kennedy.

—¡Cielos, Joey! ¡Estás sangrando! —Indicó alarmada al mirar su camisa blanca teñirse de rojo en la manga derecha.

—Oh, ya decía yo que algo dolía. —Contestó el castaño al mirar el líquido carmesí escurrir por su brazo.

—Déjame ver. —Pidió a la vez que se acercaba para revisar la herida.

Con cuidado, tomó la extremidad superior de su compañero e hizo un dobladillo para poder mirar. Efectivamente, un vidrio había hecho un corte en el antebrazo del varón, no era profundo, pero si estaba provocando la salida de mucha sangre.

—Tendré que hacerte un torniquete para que la sangre deje de brotar. —Concluyó luego que terminó de examinar.

—¿Sabes hacer torniquetes? —Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

—He tenido que luchar por mi vida en situaciones sumamente riesgosas en más de una ocasión. —Mencionó divertida mientras le daba un tirón a la otra manga de la camisa blanca de Joey Kennedy. —Así que creo que tengo los conocimientos mínimos de primeros auxilios.

Cuando cortó el trozo de tela preparó el brazo de su cuñado para vendarlo.

—Escucha, mantén tu brazo firme, va a doler un poco el primer apretón, pero servirá para contener el sangrado. Después tendremos que ir al hospital por un antibiótico y por unos cuantos puntos de sutura. —Explicó.

—¿Al hospital? No es para tanto. —Protestó el litigante y agregó: —Además, aún debo llevarte por las sortijas y a la degustación.

—Por Dios, olvida eso, tu salud es más importante. —Insistió con una nota de molestia; —Ahora, llama a alguien para que nos lleve al hospital más cercano.

Si que era una mujer tozuda. Tozuda pero tremendamente encantadora. Como bien lo indicó su compañera el primer apretón fue un poco doloroso, pero después vendó su brazo con pericia, procurando lastimarlo lo menos posible. Mientras ella trabajaba, él la miraba con detenimiento. Era tan dedicada, tan atenta, tan servicial… Claire Redfield era totalmente diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido en su vida, y eso le cautivaba. La pelirroja era un estuche de monerías en todo su esplendor y no dejaba de sorprenderlo y de inquietarlo en gran manera. Sentirse peligrosamente atraído por la prometida de su hermano no era para bromear. El gran Don Juan, Joey Kennedy estaba cayendo en picada.

Se despejó rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza y con la mano libre sacó su smartphone. No le parecía buena idea desafiar una orden de la activista.

* * *

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ginna, la empleada encargada de atender a Claire, tomó la llamada en la bocina que descansaba encima de la chimenea.

Revisando el reloj y estando totalmente sola en la casa, Stacy se preguntó si su plan de retrasar a la pelirroja en su cita para la degustación del banquete había tenido éxito, y una manera de comprobarlo era escuchando la llamada desde la otra extensión. Tomando el teléfono del despacho de los Kennedy, la mujer se encerró allí para espiar la llamada.

—Casa de la familia Kennedy. —Habló la empleada desde el hall.

—Ginna soy Joey.

Al escuchar que la voz al otro lado de la línea era del segundo hijo de los Kennedy, Stacy estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono, pero, al escuchar la otra parte del mensaje, retomó el interés rápidamente.

—Mira, necesito que le pidas a Winston que venga por nosotros.

"¿Nosotros?" Pensó la hija de los Watson.

—La señorita Claire Redfield y yo sufrimos un pequeño altercado y estamos varados en la autopista a Vancouver, apróximadamente en el kilómetro 57, ante de llegar a la desviación con rumbo a la ciudad.

—¡Dios Santo! —Exclamó la mucama realmente alarmada. —¿Se encuentran bien?

—Si, Ginna, ambos estamos bien, no te preocupes, sólo que el auto quedó mal y no podemos movernos allí. —Informó el litigante. —Dile a Winston que venga por nosotros y nos lleve a la clínica de San Giorgio, yo sufrí un pequeño corte en el brazo y necesito puntos de sutura.

—Sí, claro, señor Joey, enseguida lo envío. ¿Quiere que llame a su madre para avisarle?

—No no, por favor ni se te ocurra alarmarla. —Pidió de manera automática. —Esto no fue grave y estaré como nuevo por la tarde. Sólo envíame una muda completa de ropa para mí y para la señorita Claire, estamos empapados. Por favor, te pido absoluta discreción.

—Está bien, le diré que vaya por ustedes cuando antes.

—Gracias, Ginna. Hasta luego.

En cuanto la sirvienta colgó el teléfono, la castaña hizo lo mismo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a la boca para contener un grito de júbilo.

—Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que creí. —Musitó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa ladina. —¿Así que no quieren que nadie se entere? ¿Qué pasaría sí…?

Y sacando su móvil, buscó un número al cual avisar un mensaje. Su plan sería ejecutado más allá de la perfección.

* * *

—Nuestra estrategia de publicidad tiene que estar lista a más tardar el mes entrante.

—¿El mes entrante? ¿No crees que es muy pronto? —Cuestionó Leon al observar los documentos que su padre ponía frente a él.

—Se viene la época decembrina, hijo. Es en estas fechas cuando nuestras ventas aumentan. Nuestras cajas de chocolates y trufas caseras nunca pueden faltar bajo el árbol de Navidad. "Chambéry es sinónimo de hogar", es nuestro lema. —Explicó Richard Kennedy, aplicando su ya conocida estrategia de ventas.

El rubio levantó las cejas en señal de hastío. Su padre sí que sabía utilizar el capitalismo a su favor.

De repente, la longeva asistente de los Kennedy entró intempestivamente a la oficina.

—¿Pasa algo, Irma? —Cuestionó el mayor, ya que su empleada nunca entraba a su oficina sin tocar.

—Señor, —mencionó la agitada mujer, —tiene que ver lo que están transmitiendo en la televisión.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó repentinamente alarmado el agente del Gobierno.

Por un momento se le vino a la mente que algún psicópata había liberado un virus peligroso en la población y ahora medio planeta estaba infectado sin que él estuviera en posibilidades de salvarlo.

La mujer se limitó a encender la enorme pantalla de plasma de la oficina y a sintonizar el canal de noticias.

Enseguida apareció una aglomeración de reporteros de noticias locales y programas de chismes afuera de un hospital que parecían querer entrevistar —acosar— a una pareja que caminaba hacia uno de los consultorios. En cuanto la cámara hizo un enfoque, la pareja fue reconocida por todos los presentes.

—Por favor, déjenos pasar. —Pidió el varón que trataba de apartar a los reporteros.

—Señor Joey Kennedy, ¿es cierto que sobrevivieron de milagro a ese accidente? —Preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio.

—¿Accidente? Por Dios, claro que no. Mi auto se averió es todo. —Respondió.

—¿Este incidente pospondrá la boda de su hermano y su prometida? —Insistió otro que intentaba acercarse más.

—Por supuesto que no, no nos devolverían el anticipo de la fiesta. —Contestó el litigante tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible, sin dejar de caminar por los pasillos de la clínica.

—Señorita Claire, ¿podría darnos alguna declaración? —Dijo un reportero intentando acercarse a la pelirroja que lo evitaba, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno.

De repente uno de ellos, quiso tirar de la chaqueta empapada de la menor Redfield, acción que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

—Oye amigo, te estás pasando. —Dijo apartando al reportero con un ligero empujón. —la señorita no quiere dar entrevistas, respeta eso.

—Joey, por favor, vámonos. —Susurró la ojiazul indicando que entraran ya al consultorio.

—No pueden estar aquí, este es un hospital, no una plazuela pública. —Demandó una tercera voz perteneciente a una enfermera que intentaba ahuyentar a la prensa sensacionalista.

—Pero, señorita Redfield, necesitamos respuestas. —Exigió una periodista de un programa de chismes, tratando de obtener una mejor toma del zafarrancho.

—Y yo necesito que nos dejen en paz. —Sentenció él de una buena vez mientras rodeaba a Claire con el brazo para protegerla del acoso de las cámaras y los reflectores, haciéndola que entrara en el consultorio y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Al mirar esta acción en la pantalla y aún sin terminar de comprender qué estaba pasando, Leon apretó los puños por lo bajo. Una chispa de molestia comenzó a sembrarse en sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente la transmisión terminó y las imágenes volvieron a la sede del noticiero con la presentadora en el aire.

—Como podemos ver, el zafarrancho protagonizado por la prensa sensacionalista, el segundo hijo de los Kennedy y también representante legal del gigante de la industria chocolatera Chámbery Inc. Joey Kennedy y la prometida de su hermano Claire Redfield, en la Clínica de San Giorgio, no pasó a mayores gracias a la eficaz actuación del personal de seguridad del hospital que momentos después desalojó a los periodistas de sus instalaciones. —Explicó la mujer de peinado sofisticado. —Aún no se conocen los pormenores del accidente, pero sabemos de manera extraoficial que Joey Kennedy presentaba un torniquete en el brazo izquierdo que…

La presentadora aún no terminaba de hablar cuando Leon apagó de golpe la televisión.

—¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? —Expresó el padre de familia sin despegar aún la vista de la pantalla a pesar de estar apagada.

Sin decir nada, el ex policía tomó rápidamente las llaves de su auto.

—Hijo, ¿a dónde vas? —Preguntó al verlo salir con expresión de piedra pero aún así visiblemente afectado.

—Al hospital de San Giorgio.

—Vamos a llamar primero a tu hermano, averigüemos qué pasó. —Solicitó el mayor.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer —Respondió haciendo caso omiso a la instrucción de su padre y caminó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo.

—¡Hijo, espera! ¡No te vayas así! ¡Leon! —Gritaba corriendo detrás de él.

El agente ignoró campalmente a su padre y éste se quedó allí mirando como desaparecía por el elevador a medio camino.

—Y encima niega que está sumamente enamorado de esa chica…


	11. Chapter 11: El compromiso

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Estimados lectores, ¿¡qué tal?! ¿Cómo los trata el 2019? Espero estén iniciando el año con el pie derecho y este sea un año fabuloso para todos, ya saben, mis mejores deseos y toda esa cháchara de fin de año…**

 **Bien, hablando de lo que nos interesa, aquí la primera actualización del año, de esta, su telenovela de las 9:00 pm versión RE jajaja!**

 **Amigos, esto cada vez se pone más interesante y les prometo que con el avanzar de los episodios, lo será más. ;) No daré spoilers, así que, ¡a leer!**

 **Antes de empezar, agradezco infinitamente a la beta y directora de esta producción, mi querida GeishaPax, que indudablemente, la historia no sería la misma sin ella. Millones de gracias hermana.**

 **Por poco lo olvidaba, el siguiente episodio será especial y considerablemente largo con respecto a los demás ;) les adelanto:**

 **Episodio 12: La boda.**

 **Ahora si, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 **josmardata36:** ¡Hola! Jajaja me agrada tu entusiasmo y sobretodo agradezco los buenos comentarios hacia esta minitelenovela jaja creo que mandaré mi curriculum a Televisa y abandonaré mi trabajo jajaja ok no. Muchas gracias por tu crítica y espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.

 **PikachuFan18:** ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? Qué te digo, esa par de mujeres son odiosas, Leon está bastante alterado, y la prensa no ayuda demasiado, ya veremos qué sucederá con eso. ;) Espero y te guste la actualización. ¡Abrazos!

 **manu:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, feliz 2019 para ti también. La historia de Billy y Sheva "Sempiterno" es una de las más complejas que he estado escribiendo y para ello, me requiere un poco de tiempo escribirla, y bueno aún le resta una buena parte, no abandono historias, en cuanto avance un buen tramo a "Accidentally in love" voy a dedicarle más tiempo a "Sempiterno". Respecto a las demás historias, ya tengo dos cleon como ya te había comentado, pero tengo que terminar este, para continuar con los demás. Terminando este fic, planeo darle un pequeño descanso a Leon y a Claire para después darle prioridad a otras parejas. Tengo dos historias con Jill como protagonista, una es un crossover pendiente con Assassin's Creed y otra donde saldrá al lado de Carlos Oliveira. Para Jake también tengo fics pendientes, pero aún no tengo nada concreto. Claire y Jake no es una pareja para la que tenga planes, pero igual no lo descarto, tengo por ahí un one shot de Claire y Steve, casi no escribo sobre esta pareja, lo mismo pasa con el heleon, no soy experta en ello. Lo de escribir Lemmon, no te prometo nada, y la serie, aún no he tenido tiempo de verla. No soy muy fan de todo ese show de "operación Javier", Jill me agrada pero no me gusta el Valenfield, si Sheva no hubiera aparecido, mi personaje favorito hubiese sido Claire y a Chris lo hubiese dejado de pareja con Rebecca. Concuerdo que los últimos juegos de Street Fighter ya no son tan buenos como los primeros, los diseños incluso ya son muy burdos, pero bueno, es parte de la mercadotecnia.. Si conozco esos juegos de lucha que mencionaste, pero sinceramente no me gustan. Bueno, resueltos todos los puntos, espero que te guste la actualización.

 **GeishaPax:** ¡Cristo Redentor aplaca tu ira! ¿Paramos de hacer caos, o nel? Creo que ambas conocemos la respuesta e_e Ya mero llegamos a la boda y a todo ese show, voy preparando mi outfit jajaja ¡Abrazos no balazos, hermana! Te quiero.

 **Denise Mujica:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y buenos comentarios, bienvenida a esta pequeña historia que espero siga siendo de tu agrado. ¡Disfruta la actualización!

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: EL COMPROMISO

—Espero que esta vez el filete sí esté cocinado en término tres cuartos. —Expresó Meryl mientras el mesero le servía su plato con filete mignon.

—¿Viene papá a comer, o solo vendrá Stacy? —Preguntó Julia a la vez que le colocaba aceite de oliva a la ensalada César.

—Tu padre viene retrasado y me dijo que empezáramos sin él y Stacy no quiso salir y prefirió comer en la casa. —Contestó la madre mientras le servían su bebida en una copa.

Entonces el teléfono de la madre comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga?… —Respondió mientras cortaba un trozo de carne. —¿Cómo? ¡¿Nadie ha llegado a la degustación?!

La hija enarcó una ceja al escuchar la afirmación de su progenitora.

—¿Si nadie llega a la degustación se perderá la reservación? No, no, de ninguna manera, confirme el banquete llegue o no llegue mi hijo. —Añadió la mujer comenzando a impacientarse y finalizó. —De acuerdo, envíen a la empresa el monto de la liquidación del banquete y los datos de la cuenta bancaria, haremos el depósito cuanto antes, gracias.

Finalizando la llamada, lanzó el smartphone al bolso.

—No puede ser posible…

—¿Ahora qué ocurre? —Cuestionó la rubia con facciones de muñeca.

—Ni tu hermano ni Claire se han aparecido a la degustación y estaban a punto de cancelar el banquete para la boda. Nadie puede hacer nada bien en esta familia. —Se quejó la mayor moviendo la cabeza.

Después de la queja de su madre, ambas continuaron comiendo en silencio. En aquél famoso restaurante de cortes y ensaladas donde en las pantallas gigantes proyectaban muy a menudo partidos de béisbol de la liga local, las mujeres Kennedy hacían caso omiso a la proyección de los modernos televisores.

—Creo que papá ya ha demorado bastante. —Comentó Julia para después de darle un sorbo a su limonada.

—Voy a llamarle, le preguntaré dónde está. —Determinó la señora Kennedy mientras sacaba su celular del bolso.

De repente una voz en el televisor llamó la atención a la chica rubia

—Y ahora con nosotros, Richard Kennedy, que nos ha concedido una breve entrevista para aclarar lo sucedido con su hijo y futura nuera respectivamente.

Rodeado de un séquito de periodistas y prensa amarillista apareció el actual presidente de Chambéry Inc. acaparando todos los reflectores y la imagen del canal de noticias.

—¡Mamá, papá está en la televisión! —Señaló ella llamando la atención de su madre de manera inmediata. La interpelada soltó el smartphone y fijó su vista en las pantallas del lugar, confirmando que efectivamente su esposo estaba siendo entrevistado para el noticiero local.

—Buenas tardes a todos. —Saludó amable el mayor de los Kennedy.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿es cierto que su hijo Joey y su nuera sufrieron un terrible accidente? —Cuestionó un sujeto que llevaba una grabadora.

—¿Terrible accidente? Para nada, un pequeño derrapón por culpa de la lluvia. —Contestó tranquilo el patriarca de los Kennedy.

—¿Es cierto que la boda va a cancelarse gracias a este incidente? —Preguntó una mujer que estiraba su mano mientras sostenía un micrófono de un programa de chismes.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué habría de suspenderse?

—¿Qué opina su hijo Leon de todo esto? ¿Por qué no quiso dar entrevistas?

—Es muy reservado y está preocupado por la salud de su hermano y prometida. —Explicó él sin inmutarse. —Y si no les molesta me gustaría hacer lo mismo. —Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia adentro de la clínica. —Gracias a todos por preocuparse, todo está bien y aquí no hay nada que ver.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿podría darnos unos minutos más de entrevista? Necesitamos respuestas. —Demandó un hombre regordete.

—Claro que sí, si gustan podemos agendar una cita para una rueda de prensa y contestaré todas las preguntas relativas a mi negocio y a la empresa que respaldamos. —Contestó cortesmente evadiendo a la prensa y retirándose con educación. —Cualquier cosa agéndalo con nuestra publicista. Con permiso.

Cortando la transmisión del hospital, continuó la presentadora de la sección de chismes y cotilleos.

—Y bien, hasta ahora es toda la información que tenemos del zafarrancho protagonizado por integrantes de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Vancouver y la prensa sensacionalista en la clínica de San Giorgio. Si usted se lo perdió, transmitiremos de nueva cuenta las imágenes.

Y para vergüenza de Julia y sobretodo de Meryl, en las pantallas comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de su hijo Joey y Claire batallando con los periodistas, que parecían pretender sacar información para crear insinuaciones y al poco tiempo a los mismos periodistas desalojados pero esta vez siguiendo a su hijo Leon que los ignoró campalmente y a su marido que trataba de apaciguar las aguas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó la hija a su madre que poco a poco cerraba los ojos con concentración, tratando de ignorar las miradas de la gente que las reconocía y las observaba sin un atisbo de discreción.

Sintiendo que le subían los colores al rostro, Meryl sacó un par de billetes de alta denominación y se levantó de la mesa sin siquiera haber terminado de comer, con su hija siguiéndole el paso, saliendo del lugar como alma que llevaba el diablo.

* * *

—¡Auch! —Se quejó cuando sintió el primer pinchazo de la aguja.

—El primer pinchazo es el que duele, señor Kennedy. —Explicó el médico mientras cosía la herida con hilo quirúrgico.

—Ya me di cuenta. —Contestó con una nota de humor.

—Por suerte, no hubo incrustaciones de vidrios en su brazo y la cortada no tocó nervios importantes, por lo cual en un par de días estará como nuevo. —Anunció el doctor mientras realizaba el último punto. —Fue muy oportuno el torniquete que utilizó en su brazo, ya que, aunque la herida no fue de cuidado, si se pudo llegar a perder una cantidad significativa de sangre. Actúo muy bien. —Felicitó.

—Gracias pero el torniquete no fue idea mía, fue de mi compañera que viajaba conmigo la que me auxilió. —Reconoció esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Pues fue muy hábil de su parte.

Joey recordó la hazaña en su mente. Claire Redfield, la mujer que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

De repente, sonidos de disturbio se escucharon en el pasillo principal de la clínica. Y al juzgar por lo que podían escuchar, la seguridad interna estaba involucrada.

—Creo que tenemos invitados. —Afirmó el médico con tranquilidad.

Entonces la puerta del consultorio donde se encontraba Joey Kennedy, se abrió intempestivamente y cuatro personas ingresaron por la fuerza. El litigante los reconoció de inmediato.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó el doctor a los recién llegados.

—Doctor, le indicamos a este hombre que no podía entrar por la fuerza al consultorio pero no nos escuchó. —Acusó uno de los guardias de seguridad.

—Son mi hermano y mi padre. —Señaló el castaño refiriéndose a su padre y a Leon que había entrado ocasionando disturbios.

—Bienvenidos, señores Kennedy. —Habló el hombre que vestía una bata blanca y continuó dirigiéndose a los guardias. —Todo está bien, chicos. Yo lo arreglo.

Los policías se marcharon en cuanto escucharon la indicación del médico, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Buen día, doctor. Soy Richard Kennedy. —Se presentó. —Perdone que hayamos entrado de esa manera, pero estábamos un poco preocupados. —Explicó con un atisbo de pena en la voz.

—Encantado, Richard. Yo soy el doctor Facinelli. —Saludó el hombre de barba incipiente. —Entiendo la situación, pasa todos los días.

Leon, que había permanecido en silencio y buscando algo con la mirada por todo el consultorio, finalmente tomó la palabra.

—¿Dónde está Claire?

—Y él es mi hijo, Leon. —Mencionó el padre al referirse a su hijo mayor.

Continuó ignorando la conversación, manteniendo la mandíbula tensa. No ver a la pelirroja por ningún lado le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

—Un gusto. —Expresó el comprensivo e imperturbable doctor. —Claire está…

Aún no terminaba de completar la frase, cuando nuevamente la puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse y la figura conocida de una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rojo ingresaba a la habitación, a la vez que se terminaba de ajustar una sudadera de color gris oxford.

Al verla frente a él, Leon se acercó rápidamente a ella para tomarla por los hombros y observarla de pies a cabeza.

—Claire, ¿realmente estás bien? —Analizó revisándola rápidamente, verificando que no estuviera lastimada.

Al notar la preocupación más que evidente de su prometido, la pelirroja le puso una mano en la mejilla para tratar de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, no me sucedió nada. Afortunadamente, estoy bien.

Cuando verificó que efectivamente, la ex motociclista estaba bien, sintió un enorme alivio a la tensión que sentía. Era como si el alma le hubiese regresado al cuerpo.

—Dios, estaba tan preocupado, que casi me vuelvo loco. —Expresó con sinceridad y le acarició el rostro con una mano. —No vuelvas a asustarme así.

Acto seguido, realizó algo que ni él mismo esperaba. Con decisión estampó sus labios contra los de ella, en un efusivo beso que sorprendió a su prometida y a su padre.

—Hermano, yo también estoy bien.

La voz de Joey sacó de su trance. Entonces comprendió que quizás la había cagado en grande. Había actuado de manera sumamente impulsiva y eso tendría consecuencias. Sobretodo porque su padre y Claire se harían muchísimas preguntas después.

—Lo siento. —Pronunció separándose de ella, que no dejaba de mirarlo con sorpresa.

—Los actos de amor en público nunca van a ser mal vistos, señor Kennedy. Y menos en una pareja que está a punto de casarse. No se disculpe. —Afirmó el médico y añadió: —Muchas felicidades a ambos.

La felicitación del hombre de ciencia era la prueba evidente de que todo Vancouver estaba al tanto de su boda.

—Gracias. —Expresaron los dos futuros esposos al unísono.

—Bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. —Mencionó el mayor de los Kennedy y añadió mirando su celular. —Tengo quince llamadas perdidas de su madre y creo que debemos darle una explicación sobre esto.

Joey suspiró. Sería una tarde muy larga para todos.

* * *

—¿Un alce? ¿Acaso hay explicación más estúpida? —Reclamó furiosa la matriarca de la familia.

—Mamá, es la verdad. —Afirmó Joey Kennedy que mantenía un brazo vendado.

En la sala de la Mansión Kennedy se encontraban Meryl, Richard y Julia sentados en el sofá principal, Joey en el sillón individual y Leon y Claire acomodados juntos en otro.

—Como sea, eso no explica qué diablos iban a hacer al centro de Vancouver cuando tú tenías que estar en la empresa y tú, —dijo dirigiéndose a su futura nuera —en camino a la degustación del banquete de bodas. ¡Por poco y cancelan la reservación!

—En verdad lo siento. —Se disculpó sincera y bastante apenada la menor Redfield. —Pero llamaron de la joyería para que pasara a recoger hoy los anillos de bodas.

—¿De la joyería? Eso es absurdo. Los anillos iban a estar listos mañana. Yo misma me acabo de comunicar con ellos. —Reclamó la enardecida suegra.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Preguntó Leon interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Por un segundo, la de ojos azules estuvo a punto de soltar que había sido Stacy quién le había dado dicha información. Pero el problema ya era bastante grande com para involucrar a más gente.

—Yo misma contesté. —Afirmó asumiendo su culpa.

—Entonces quizás los empleados se equivocaron. —Dedujo el rubio.

—¿Ah sí? —Replicó la histérica madre.

—Si Claire afirma que eso le dijeron, yo le creo. —Afirmó Leon con autoridad.

—Como haya sido, ya estamos metidos en medio de un escándalo a sólo dos días de la fiesta de compromiso. —Expresó la esposa de Richard.

—A saber quién fue el que llamó a la prensa. —Murmuró Julia para luego dirigirse a su hermano. —Bien hecho, Joey. Ahora seremos la comidilla de la gente del club por lo menos hasta el día de la boda.

—Perdón, Julia. Pero fue muy divertido para mí exponer mi vida y hacerle un daño de miles de dólares al cofre de mi auto para hacerte quedar mal con tus amistades. —Expresó el interpelado con una voz llena de sarcasmo.

—Ya basta. —Silenció Richard Kennedy al resto de su familia. —Están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. —Regañó mirando a sus hijos menores y a su esposa. —Hay que tomar las cosas como fueron; un accidente desafortunado en el que gracias al cielo, no hubo algo grave que lamentar. Lo que haya pasado con la prensa no importa, a eso se dedican, a vivir de la vida de los demás, no es algo que a nosotros nos incumba. Así que por el bien de todos, vamos a olvidar este incidente y sigamos con nuestras vidas. ¿De acuerdo? —Terminó mirando a los demás. —Ahora vamos al comedor. —Indicó mirando a Joey, Leon y Claire. —Al menos yo muero de hambre.

* * *

—Chris, tranquilo. —Insistía la pelirroja que hablaba por celular con su hermano. —Estoy bien te lo juro. Fue más el escándalo que armó la prensa que la magnitud real del incidente. —Insistió y se quedó unos segundos en silencio esperando lo que su hermano tenía que decir.

Mientras escuchaba al mayor de los Redfield, se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta de su habitación. Era Leon

Al notar que estaba en medio de una llamada, guardó silencio y se quedó a esperar sentado en el diván.

—Sólo fueron daños materiales y nada que lamentar, ya lo verás pasado mañana. Ya quiero verte, hermano.

Y después de unos breves segundos de silencio, volvió a hablar.

—Yo también te quiero, adiós.

Terminó la llamada y dejó el smartphone en la mesita de noche.

—¿Chris está muy enojado? —Preguntó el ex policía.

—No, sólo estaba muy preocupado. —Respondió sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

—¿Vendrán a la fiesta de compromiso?

—A la fiesta sólo vendrán Chris, Sheva y los niños. Los demás vendrán hasta el día de la boda. No pueden ausentarse tanto tiempo.

—Si quieres puedes decirle que se queden con nosotros aquí en la casa el resto de la semana hasta el día de la boda, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Si es que no quieren usar sus reservaciones en el hotel. —Ofreció el rubio.

—Eres muy amable Leon, pero Chris me comentó que aprovecharía esta semana para atender unos asuntos pendientes de la B.S.A.A. en Québec. Así que sólo vendrá a la fiesta de compromiso y se quedará en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto para después tomar un avión que lo lleve al otro lado del país. Estará puntual para la boda. —Explicó.

—Entiendo. —Contestó guardando silencio por unos momentos, pensando seriamente en lo siguiente que iba a decir.

—Claire, ¿quién te dijo lo de los anillos de compromiso?

—Ya te lo dije, llamaron y yo misma contesté. —Respondió tratando de evadir el tema.

—A mí no tienes que mentirme.

Ella resopló. No tenía caso seguir manteniendo una mentira.

—Fue Stacy. Me dijo que llamaron de la joyería y que debía recoger los anillos.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?

—No quería hacer más grande el problema.

—Claire, conozco a Stacy. —Explicó él con ademanes. —Estoy seguro que lo hizo para molestarte, es caprichosa y no le agrada la idea de nuestra boda.

—Quizás no lo hizo de mala fe.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Desde que venían de regreso de la clínica, el ambiente entre ambos era demasiado tenso.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste para contarme todo esto?

—No quería interrumpirte. —Respondió de manera inmediata la menor Redfield.

—Pero a Joey sí. —Soltó de golpe con un tono brusco.

Estas palabras salieron de su boca casi de manera inconsciente. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado.

—¿Estás molesto? —Preguntó la ojiazul aún sin comprender el comportamiento extraño de Leon.

Él se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella, para tomar ambas manos entre las suyas.

—No, no estoy molesto. La verdad estaba muy tenso. Pensé que en realidad algo malo te había sucedido y que yo no estaba ahí para ayudarte. —Confesó mirándola a los ojos. —Por favor, tenme confianza. Sé que te llevas bien con Joey, pero me gustaría que también me contemplaras en tus planes. —Explicó suavizando su discurso.

—¿Te incomoda que hable con tu hermano? —Preguntó directamente.

El ex Policía se puso de pie. El tema de Joey lo tenía estresado y aún estaba el incidente de esa mañana en la habitación de Claire, más el beso que le había robado en la clínica… Se preguntaba si era prudente sacar ese tema a la luz.

—No es eso, es sólo que… —Suspiró hondo y agregó: —No me hagas caso, fue un día pesado. Me voy a dormir.

Diciendo esto, salió de la habitación de la pelirroja, sin siquiera despedirse.

En cuanto Leon se marchó, Claire se dejó caer sobre la cama, totalmente frustrada. Todo se ponía cada vez más difícil, el comportamiento de Leon la confundía; estaba evasivo, taciturno, pero también la había besado aunque cabía la posibilidad de que eso fuera una simple actuación. Era lo más probable. Pero había otras cosas que la hacían dudar. La preocupación era honesta, pero si no conociera a su compañero lo suficiente, juraría que estaba celoso de su hermano. Eran tantas las posibilidades que recorrían su mente en ese momento que decidió que debía dejar de pensar en ellas.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

* * *

Sentía el agua cayendo en todo su cuerpo masajeando sus músculos tensos.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

A una semana de casarse, se sentía más inseguro que nunca. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba saliendo mal. Sostener la empresa familiar ya era por sí sólo una responsabilidad enorme que no sabía si podría con ella, las presiones de su familia nunca faltaban y encima se sentía totalmente confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Claire.

No podía seguir ocultandolo, sí, estaba celoso pero ni siquiera sabía porqué y ni siquiera entendía si tenía el derecho a estarlo. La Redfield era su amiga y nada más pero cada vez le costaba más asumir esa realidad. Detestaba profundamente sentirse desplazado en la vida de la pelirroja y no podía hacer nada porque no se sentía con ese privilegio. Iban a ser esposos pero sólo de nombre.

Al principio cuando inició ese plan de la vida falsa al lado de su mejor amiga, creyó que sería fácil; que seguirían siendo los mismos camaradas de siempre que cenaban pizza en ese restaurante local y que de vez en cuando salían al cine. Nunca contempló la posibilidad de que todo se saliera de control y que sus sentimientos quizás pudieran cambiar con la convivencia.

¿Qué pasaría si al final terminaba enamorado de Claire?

Enamorarse nunca estuvo dentro del contrato y si eso sucedía se acababa todo. Perdería a la única mujer que había sido importante en su vida porque no había sabido distinguir la realidad de la actuación que mantenían ante los terceros.

En medio de todas las cavilaciones, una voz en su mente le susurró una posibilidad distinta.

¿Y si Claire también se enamoraba?

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Con ella las probabilidades de éxito eran buenas; se conocían, no había secretos entre ellos, se movían en el mismo gremio...

"No, ya basta. Me estoy demasiados castillos en el aire."

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera apresurada. Leon pasó casi todo el día en la empresa y Claire por su parte de arriba a abajo, revisando los últimos detalles de la boda y la fiesta de compromiso. Hasta que finalmente, llegó el día de la dichosa celebración.

Se despertó muy temprano para que esta vez no tuviera ningún retraso que molestara a la matriarca de los Kennedy y se marchó en auto al centro de Vancouver a ese afamado centro comercial a recoger las alianzas de bodas.

Después de un rato de tráfico y de contestar varias llamadas de sus amistades que le expresaban sus buenos deseos y le enviaban regalos de bodas, se hizo tarde y consideró que era momento de tomar un baño antes de que llegara el maquillista que la arreglaría para esa noche tan especial.

Pero al llegar a su habitación, notó a varios empleados dentro de ella, que llevaban y traían cosas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó a la empleada de nombre Ginna.

—La señora Meryl nos pidió que comenzaramos a ordenar su nueva habitación y que nos encargaramos de hacer todos los arreglos para acondicionarla.

—¿Qué nueva habitación?

—La del tercer piso, la segunda más grande. —Expresó con naturalidad. —La que será la nueva recamara del señor Leon y usted.

Pasó saliva. Había olvidado que dentro de una semana tendría que empezar a compartir habitación con su mejor amigo y próximo esposo. Pensar en ese detalle la puso nerviosa. No era que le molestara compartir una habitación del tamaño de un departamento de lujo en Nueva York con Leon, sino que no sabía cómo cambiarían las cosas entre ellos. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo algo insegura de la profunda amistad que ambos tenían; el ex policía se estaba comportando hostil, serio, distante… Pero a la vez también era cariñoso, amable y ya se habían besado en tres ocasiones. Ella sabía que todo aquello era una farsa, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera ligeramente cómoda en su papel de prometida del agente. Hacía tanto que no recordaba el amor, que estas pequeñas muestras de afecto le agradaban, y se conformaba con ello.

"Dios, soy patética." Pensó reprendiéndose a sí misma por disfrutar tanto una actuación.

—Ginna, iré a bañarme. Por favor, si el maquillista llega, dile que lo estaré esperando aquí. —Pidió amable a la sirvienta, mientras tomaba una muda de ropa interior y una bata de baño rosada para cubrirse.

* * *

Estaba terminando de abrocharse el último botón del chaleco que llevaría debajo del saco que hacía juego de todo su traje de color gris oxford cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

El mayordomo dio entró y se dirigió respetuosamente a Leon.

—Señor, el hermano de la señorita Claire Redfield acaba de llegar junto con su familia y otros invitados suyos. Están en el hall.

—¿Qué invitados?

—El señor Ark Thompson y las señoritas Helena Harper e Ingrid Hunnigan.

Vaya, al menos sus estimadas compañeras de trabajo y su camarada sí habían podido venir .

—¿Ya le avisaron a mi prometida de la llegada de mi cuñado? —Preguntó mientras se ponía el saco.

—Aún no. El señor Pierre Giroud todavía no termina de arreglarla y su madre dio órdenes estrictas de no interrumpir hasta que la señorita Claire estuviera lista.

—Debí suponerlo. —Murmuró para después agregar. —Está bien, James, muchas gracias. Enseguida bajo a recibirlos.

—Entendido, señor. Con permiso.

Bajando hábilmente las escaleras se dirigió al salón donde miró caras conocidas que lo estaban esperando.

—Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir.

Acercándose a los recién llegados los saludó a cada uno y les brindó un abrazo fraterno, con excepción a los hijos gemelos de Chris, que los tomó a ambos en brazos y luego de jugar unos momentos con ellos, los devolvió a su madre.

—Tu casa sí que es grande, galán. —Comentó Helena mirando todo el lujo con el que vivía la familia Kennedy.

—Sólo un poco. —Contestó él sintiéndose un algo expuesto de que ahora sus allegados conocerían su cuna.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —Preguntó el Capitán mirando hacia todos lados.

—Está en su habitación, está terminando de arreglarse. No debe de tardar. —Informó el agente y agregó: —Si quieren pueden ir acomodándose en la recepción, y enseguida les presentaré a mis padres. —Ofreció indicando que caminaran hasta uno de los salones de fiestas con los que contaba la enorme residencia Kennedy al otro extremo del jardín botánico.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos. —Contestó Sheva y todos siguieron al ex Policía por la puerta principal.

* * *

Pierre Giroud y sus asistentes se habían retirado de la habitación y sólo quedaba la solitaria novia en la recámara.

Estaba lista y tendría que esperar a que Leon tocara su puerta para que entraran juntos a la recepción. Se dio una mirada rápida en el espejo.

Llevaba un vestido sencillo de corte sirena en color perla que tenía un enorme escote en la espalda, que la llevaba totalmente descubierta salvo por una fina tela de gasa que transparentaba su piel porcelana. La prenda llevaba un par de mangas españolas de vuelo amplio que cubría gran parte de los brazos pero los hombros los llevaba desnudos. Llevaba un collar de oro muy pequeño y aretes a juego. El peinado consistía en una coleta baja con ondas remarcadas, dejando que el fleco cayera de manera natural en la frente, y el maquillaje era bastante discreto, con sobras de tonos cálidos en los ojos, bronceado en las mejillas y labios pintados en color rosa pálido. Finalmente llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto que le daban unos cuantos centímetros más de estatura, pero que iban muy bien con el atuendo. En conclusión era un look bastante sencillo para que no compitiera con el arreglo del día de la boda, pero lo suficientemente elegante y sofisticado para la ocasión que hacía notar su belleza natural y resaltaba su buena figura.

Dejó su escrutinio cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sin dudarlo fue a abrir la puerta.

—¿Leon?

Pero al reconocer a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la entrada no se trataba de su prometido. Era Joey.

—Lo siento, Joey, creí que…

—No te preocupes. —Repuso enseguida el hermano del ex policía. —Leon está recibiendo a algunos invitados, ya no debe de tardar.

Ella bajó la mirada, en señal de que estaría sola un momento más.

—Bien, ¿quieres pasar? —Ofreció la pelirroja a su futuro cuñado.

—No, no hace falta. —Negó amablemente el castaño y agregó: —Sólo me di una escapada rápida para traerte esto.

Acto seguido le entregó una pequeña cajita de color café claro.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si no lo abres, no sabrás qué es. —Alentó el mayor a que la dama.

Quitando la tapa superior de la cajita, encontró allí un libro gordo, con un empastado de piel en color oscuro que en la portada rezaba: "Les Misérables". Una primera edición.

—Joey, ¡qué lindo detalle! —Expresó emocionada la menor Redfield, contemplando la obra de Víctor Hugo.

—Sabía que iba a gustarte. —Expresó con una sonrisa al abogado. —Tómalo como un regalo de bodas.

Una pizca de amargura se dibujó en las facciones del abogado, pero la disimuló enseguida para que Claire no pudiera notarlo.

—En verdad me ha gustado mucho, Joey. Gracias.

Diciendo esto, le dio un abrazo al hermano de Leon al que este correspondió abrazándola por los hombros, ocultando una mueca de desilusión.

Después de este breve gesto, ambos se separaron y continuaron de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

—Creo que debo irme. —Anunció él, dando un paso hacia atrás. —Te veré en la recepción.

—Sí, nos veremos ahí.

El castaño asintió y caminó en dirección a las escaleras, cuando de repente detuvo su andar.

—Claire…

La interpelada levantó la mirada hacia donde Joey la llamaba y él habló.

—Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.

La chica sonrió y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la observación de su cuñado que luego de decir esto, se marchó rápidamente hacia la recepción.

Regresó a la habitación y colocó en una mesita cercana el libro que había recibido como obsequio unos momentos antes. Joey era muy amable, siempre era atento, caballeroso y la única persona de esa familia además de Leon y su padre, que en verdad se portaba bien con ella de manera desinteresada. Al principio se había hecho una idea de que el segundo hijo de los Kennedy era nada más y nada menos que un casanova extrovertido, pero al final, resultó ser bastante buen tipo. En verdad era muy de su agrado.

En esas estaba, cuando nuevamente escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Esta vez sí se trataba de Leon.

El rubio que ya había dejado sus pensamientos inquietantes de lado al menos por esta noche, se acercó a paso seguro a su prometida.

—Te ves preciosa. —Comentó el ex policía en cuanto miró por primera vez a la pelirroja.

—Gracias. —Respondió con una sonrisa radiante y volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó antes de ofrecerle su brazo para que caminaran juntos.

—Sí.

—Espera, antes tengo que darte algo.

Y sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, le mostró el que sería su insignia de compromiso.

—Leon… Es hermoso. —Expresó la pelirroja al mirar la joya de oro blanco, aplicaciones de circonio y un diamante en el centro.

—Le prometí a tu hermano que te daría un anillo de compromiso. —Mencionó con una media sonrisa. —Espero que no te moleste que no sea nuevo, era de mi abuela.

La pelirroja se sorprendió en demasía ante tal gesto y después de sentirse enormemente halagada, pensó que quizás no debía aceptarlo.

—Leon, es una joya especial para tu familia y yo…

—Por favor, acéptalo. Papá quiere que lo tengas y yo también.

Este sí que era un obsequio. Dejando de lado el valor económico que podía tener la fina sortija, guardaba un enorme valor sentimental para la familia Kennedy. En especial para Leon, podía notarlo.

El rubio tomó el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su prometida, y antes de tenerlo en su mano, notó que tenía grabada una leyenda con caligrafía fina.

—¿"Más de mil razones"? —Preguntó haciendo referencia a la inscripción de la joya.

—Es una historia larga. —Mencionó el ex Policía tomándola de la mano para salir de la habitación.

—¿Me la contarás algún día?

—Sí, pero hoy ya tenemos que aparecer ante los invitados.

Robándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, Leon indicó a la pelirroja que ya debían hacer acto de presencia a su fiesta de compromiso.

* * *

En un elegante salón con aproximadamente ciento cincuenta invitados, se había preparado la recepción del ansiado brindis donde el hijo mayor de los Kennedy anunciaba su compromiso. Las paredes blancas y las columnas de mármol se adornaban con la decoración de luces led rosadas y tulipanes blancos, que a juego con adornos de cristalería y a la luz de los candelabros le daba un toque romántico y sofisticado a la velada. Todo amenizado de las manos de un prestigioso pianista local.

Entre gente de los círculos empresariales, la prensa, amigos y familia de los novios se formaba el séquito de invitados que ya los esperaban impacientes.

La pelirroja pasó saliva. La fiesta era más grande de lo que pensó.

—¿Entramos? —Le preguntó su prometido en señal de cortesía.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir.

Atravesando por la enorme puerta condecorada con tulipanes entró la pareja próxima a casarse en medio de aplausos y vitoreos.

La pareja saludó a algunos invitados hasta que finalmente, la menor Redfield pudo saludar a su familia.

Los primeros en correr a saludarla fueron los gemelos que la abrazaron con gusto y ella correspondió llenándolos de mimos.

—Mis niños, los he extrañado tanto. —Mencionó ella mientras se agachaba a su altura para poder mirarlos mejor.

Después de saludar a los más jóvenes continuó con los compañeros de trabajo de Leon, luego con su cuñada, para finalizar con su hermano.

—Chris, me alegro tanto de verte. —Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano.

—A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, pequeña.

—Me gustaría presentarles a mis padres. —Mencionó Leon a su cuñado y su esposa. —Después de todo, la fiesta de compromiso tiene esa finalidad, que las familias de conozcan. —Completó el anfitrión que esperó a que la familia de su prometida se pusieran de pie para caminar unos pasos y con una mano llamó a sus padres. Los niños, que permanecían entretenidos jugando con un centro de mesa de cristal en el cual nadaba un pez de colores, decidieron no moverse de allí.

El padre de familia que vestía un traje negro y Meryl que muy propia a su estilo formal un vestido color verde esmeralda exclusivo de diseñador, se acercaron al hermano mayor y a la cuñada de su futura nuera, y el cuarteto se miró por primera vez.

—Mamá, papá. —Dijo Leon a ambos. —Ellos son el Capitán Chris Redfield y su esposa, Sheva Alomar.

—Encantado de conocerlos. Soy Richard Kennedy. —Contestó saludando de mano a Chris y dando un beso en el dorso de la mano a Sheva.

—Es un gusto conocerle. —Respondió la pareja al unísono.

—Meryl Hamilton de Kennedy —Habló la distinguida dama presentándose primero ante la mujer africana dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego estirando la mano hacia el Capitán para que este la saludara con la misma educación que su esposo había saludado a Alomar.

—El gusto es mío, señora. —Respondió el mayor Redfield haciendo gala de sus modales.

—Es usted muy joven, Capitán Redfield. —Expresó el padre de los Kennedy.

—¿Por qué lo menciona? —Cuestionó el interpelado.

—Claire nos contó que desde la muerte de sus padres, usted se hizo cargo de ella. —Comentó con naturalidad Richard Kennedy.

El Capitán le dio una media sonrisa a su hermana.

—Así es, me hice cargo de ella aunque yo también era muy joven en ese entonces. Básicamente, mi hermana y yo aprendimos a sobrevivir por nosotros mismos desde muy temprana edad.

"Ahora comprendo porque Claire tiene ese comportamiento troglodita." Pensó la madre de Leon mientras escuchaba hablar a Chris.

Después de un rato de hablar de trivialidades, ambas familias y la pareja subieron a un pequeño estrado donde el patriarca de la familia Kennedy tomó la palabra y los meseros se acercaron para darle una copa llena de champagne a los presentes.

La pelirroja, tomó con una mano su copa y con la otra sostuvo fuerte la palma de su prometido. Tanta gente fotografiándola y observándola a detalle la había puesto muy nerviosa. El detalle, no pasó desapercibido por Leon y la acercó más a él sutilmente.

—Estimados amigos, buenas noches. —Saludó el varón a los presentes. —Hoy estamos reunidos porque tenemos el gran placer de anunciar la boda de nuestro hijo mayor Leon Scott, con la distinguida señorita Claire Redfield que se celebrará el próximo sábado. El Capitán Chris Redfield y su esposa nos han concedido el honor de acompañarnos y de dar su visto bueno en este enlace matrimonial. Así que, damas, caballeros. —Expresó levantando su copa y mirando a su alrededor. —Salud por los futuros esposos.

—¡Salud!

Todos los asistentes chocaron sus copas entre sí y la prensa tomó unas cuantas fotos de los novios en medio del brindis y con sus respectivos parientes. Posteriormente, los meseros comenzaron a servir los bocadillos y más bebidas a los invitados.

Joey Kennedy que permanecía sentado en su mesa cruzado de brazos, se mantenía callado, sin haber expresado una sola palabra en toda la noche.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó su hermana al litigante.

—Nada.—Respondió secamente.

—No mientas. —Insistió la mujer.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No has pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el brindis. ¿Acaso hay algo que te moleste? —Preguntó la rubia tomando un bocadillo de salmón.

—Estás viendo de más. —Expresó saliéndose por la tangente y para evitar más cuestionamientos se paro de la mesa y salió un momento al jardín.

—Parece que tu hermano no la está pasando bien. —Comentó Stacy Watson que se separó de los lugares de su familia y se acercó a la hija menor de los Kennedy.

—Ni idea qué lo tenga de mal humor. —Contestó dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Stacy tomó una aceituna con un palillo y comenzó a juguetear con ella antes de darle una mordida.

—Sabes algo; —Dijo fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de Julia. —Últimamente he visto a Joey convivir demasiado con Claire.

La rubia que era de mente ágil, entendió el mensaje oculto de la castaña.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinuó nada, Jules. —Terminó dándole la última mordida a su aceituna. —Sólo planteó una posible hipótesis al comportamiento errático de tu hermano.

—Joey es un mujeriego, lo acepto, pero no se atrevería a tanto. —Defendió ella. —Nos guste o no, Claire va a ser la esposa de Leon.

—Pues yo abriría más los ojos. —Insistió y agregó: —Ya sabes lo que dicen; no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

* * *

Se escuchaban las primeras notas de "My heart will go on" interpretadas por el pianista que amenizaba la fiesta cuando el mayor de los Redfield le pidió a su hermana si podían hablar un momento.

Ambos hermanos, caminaron hacia el jardín y se alejaron a una distancia prudente, donde nadie pudiese escucharlos.

—¿Estás disfrutando la celebración? —Preguntó el Capitán para romper el hielo.

—Sí. —Respondió la pelirroja de inmediato, extrañada por esa clase de interrogante.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Afirmó nuevamente y agregó; —¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

—Porque te conozco, Claire. —Soltó Chris sin rodeos. —No te ves feliz, cuando se supone que este deberías estarlo.

—Estoy feliz. —Afirmó.

—Por Dios. No me mientas. —Regañó con la misma autoridad que un padre. —Te noto incómoda, nerviosa, pareces un conejo asustado y deslumbrado por una lámpara.

Oh no. Su hermano estaba dándose cuenta que no se sentía agusto con esa fiesta y que no aparentaba la felicidad de una mujer enamorada a días de casarse. Tenía que buscar una salida rápido.

—Claire, lo tuyo con Leon fue tan repentino, que aún no sé qué pensar sobre ello. —Se sinceró el Capitán. —Sé que eres una adulta y que desde hace mucho tomas tus propias decisiones pero si en algo o por algo te sientes presionada, yo puedo hablar con Leon y con sus padres y…

—¡Basta! —Frenó ella en un impulso a su antiguo tutor. —Chris en verdad, despreocupate. Estoy segura de lo que quiero. —La chica resopló y volvió a tomar aire. Por un momento se recordó a sí misma cuando era adolescente y peleaba con su hermano por limitarla en los permisos. —Quiero casarme con Leon, sólo que aún no me adapto a esta nueva vida. —Explicó para tranquilizar al Capitán. —Estoy tan lejos de casa, de mi trabajo, estoy en un proceso en el cual trato de estabilizarme poco a poco.

El mayor Redfield se quedó callado meditando las palabras que su hermana acababa de decirle.

—Por favor, Chris. Confía en mí. —Insistió colocando su mano en el hombro del mayor. —Sé lo que hago.

El ex S.T.A.R.S. suspiró y sonrió con resignación. Si Claire decía que sabía lo que hacía, él no tenía más remedio que apoyarla.

—Si esa es tu última palabra... ¿Vas a querer que te entregue en el altar?

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

—Por supuesto que sí, papá. —Contestó con sorna y le dio un abrazo a su hermano, que este correspondió gustosamente.

Mientras la pareja de hermanos entraba de nuevo a la recepción a unos pasos de distancia se encontraba Joey Kennedy, que sin querer, había escuchado toda esa conversación ajena y ahora mil preguntas circulaban por su cabeza.

¿Claire no deseaba casarse con Leon?

—¿Te molesta la boda de Leon?

El segundo hijo de los Kennedy volteó hacia donde provenía la voz.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste.

Stacy, acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y resignarse a renunciar a ser la nueva reina en el imperio Kennedy. Iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara y con Joey podía sacar puntos a su favor.

—Si de algo te sirve, a mí tampoco me agrada que Leon y Claire se casen.

—Lo siento por ti, nena. Ya habrá otro millonario que se quiera casar contigo y cumpla todos tus caprichos. —Contestó sin restricciones el litigante.

—¿Y tú? ¿Encontrarás otra mujer que te atraiga tanto como Claire Redfield? —Espetó con astucia.

El castaño sonrió de lado.

—No sé quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza, pero quién haya sido, necesita un psicólogo.

—A lo mejor es otro el que necesita un psicólogo para aprender a aceptar sus emociones.

Joey la ignoró campalmente, no iba a caer en el juego de la ex de su hermano.

—Joey, piénsalo. —Dijo la mujer con insistencia. —Si nos unimos, podemos evitar esto. Yo quiero a Leon y tú quieres a Claire.

Él se quedó callado. No estaba dispuesto a darle armas a esta mujer por más dudas que tuviera en la cabeza.

—Cariño. —Expresó con suavidad. —Búscate a alguien más que te ayude a destruir a mi hermano, yo no lo voy a hacer. —Finalizó guiñándole un ojo y retirándose de nuevo a la recepción. No tenía caso seguir afuera.

Por su parte, la única hija de los Watson se quedó rabiando en su sitio.

—Vas a caer, Joey Kennedy, de eso me encargo yo…


	12. Chapter 12: La Boda

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hey, ¡hola a todos! Hoy es un día especial para todos en el fandom, ya que hoy es el lanzamiento del Remake de uno de los mejores juegos de la saga Resident Evil 2. Personalmente estaba ansiosa y feliz de conocer el estreno y estoy por recibir mi copia del juego. Me spoilee un poco en YouTube y el juego promete mucho, en especial para Claire y Leon, así que antes de que me pierda horas, días y semanas en esa belleza de juego que Capcom nos ha regalado, les dejo la actualización de su telenovela de las 9:00 pm, que es una pequeña cereza del pastel para adornar este día tan genial para todos.**

 **Como dije, aquí hará su cameo la ganadora de la trivia de hace unos capítulos, la lectora Belleredfield. Espero te guste el episodio y tu participación en la historia. ;)**

 **Antes de empezar este capítulo agradezco infinitamente a mi Beta, amiga y hermana GeishaPax, que sin su brillante intervención esta historia no sería posible. Mil gracias y ovación para ti, hermana.**

 **Sin más, ¡Disfruten este extenso episodio!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 ** _BelleRedfield:_** ¡Belle! Jaja te fallé, no soy team Valentine, soy Team Creva y shippeo a Carlos con Jill, :( Creo que tienen potencial como pareja :3 Bien, me alegro que te gusten mis historias y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en el camino me he enamorado del cleon y ya soy fan, por eso "Vivir por ella" y "Te perdí" surgieron. Respecto a esta historia, hemos llegado al episodio que te había prometido y donde hará tu aparición triunfal *sonido de trompetas triunfales* Espero que disfrutes el episodio sumamente extenso y que estará lleno de sorpresas. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 _ **manu:**_ Hola, como ya te había contado no descarto futuras historias, una historia protagonizada por Jake está en mis planes, pero como te digo, aún no tengo nada confirmado. Jill me gusta como personaje, y si tengo una historia con ella y con Carlos pero como te digo, dame tiempo y planearé algo para ellos. Respecto al remake, ya estoy esperando sólo el día de la entrega, muero por jugarlo. No he pensado en hacer crossovers con Marvel, hasta ahora sólo lo he hecho con Assassin's Creed. Capcom es complicado, creo que ya casi no invierte en sus historias, Chun Li es mi personaje predilecto de Street Fighter y pienso que tiene mucho potencial para cargarle una buena historia, pero ya vez, Capcom se preocupa más en gráficos, no creo que sea machista, sólo quiere vender, publicidad ya sabes. Leí tu one shot, y agradezco el esfuerzo que hiciste, pero no puedo publicarlo porque como te digo, no es mi estilo subir ideas de otros autores, y bueno sin ánimo de ofender tu relato tiene un poco de inconsistencias, como por ejemplo la diferencia de edad entre Jake y Claire, y bueno según Capcom para crear a Steve de hecho, se basaron en Leon pero en una versión más joven, para Jake se basaron en Wesker, y fiel a mi estilo, me gusta crear historias que se basen o que por lo menos se apeguen lo más posible al canon. Si aceptas una sugerencia, para crear una historia, debes de imaginarla en tu mente primero, y luego que la visualizas debes de lograr a través de palabras que tu lector logre ver en su mente, justo lo que tu viste, para ello debes describir escenarios, emociones, pensamientos, e incluso olores para que el lector tenga una "foto" de lo que tu quieres que vea o sienta, igual debes darle mucha profundidad a tus personajes, con esto me refiero a que no puedes llegar con el lector a decirle por ejemplo: "Ella es Claire y está enamorada de Leon y se casa con él." Mmm no. Lo que tienes que hacer es describir quién es Claire, por qué se siente así, o por qué actúa de tal manera, ya que aunque son personajes que tus lectores conocen, debes lograr que ellos conecten con tus personajes, que sientan empatía con ellos. Pero para esto, debes entenderlos tú primero, ponerte en los zapatos de tu personaje y pensar "qué haría yo en tal situación o circunstancias" o "qué características van bien con el temperamento de mi personaje." Investigar la historia de la saga igual es muy importante para que tengas una idea de lo que estás haciendo o quieres crear y nutra el contexto de tu relato. También si mejoras tu ortografía, tu gramática y sintaxis, podrás darle a los lectores una mejor idea de lo que quieres expresar. Escribir es una actividad muy bonita, pero sólo se puede perfeccionar o mejorar, practicando. No te desanimes y sigue intentando. Y bueno respecto al Valenfield, como le había comentado a Belle no me agrada, pero no descarto de comenzar a redactarlo en un futuro. Respecto al remake, sí, también lo compré y ya quiero jugarlo. Te mando saludos.

 _ **PikachuFan18:**_ ¡Hola! Creo que todos odian a esas brujas, pero aguarda se pondrá mejor. ;) Respecto a la boda, creo que ya verás hoy si fue una ceremonia sencilla o un fue de ensueño para nuestros protas. Espero te guste la actualización. ;)

 ** _WhileSheLiesSleeping:_** ¡Hola! Bienvenida a esta pequeña historia, en verdad estoy muy halagada por tus comentarios y que te hayas tomado el detalle de revisar capítulo por capítulo y dejar tu comentario. Me motiva mucho conocer la opinión de los lectores y su entusiasmo me anima bastante. Me alegra que te gusten los personajes, empezando por Joey que como dije fue personaje prestado de mi querida amiga y Beta Reader GeishaPax, el debut de Joey fue en su historia "Falling in to you" que es muy buena por cierto, espero puedas darle una oportunidad. Ojalá disfrutes mucho el episodio. ¡Te mando un abrazo!.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: LA BODA

Estaba de pie con la postura rígida. Todos lo miraban de manera escrutadora y él trataba de mantenerse indiferente. De repente, todos se centraron en la mujer que caminaba en medio del pasillo. Vestía de blanco y llevaba un velo que le cubría el rostro, junto con un ramo de flores en las manos. Cuando la novia entró por el pasillo principal la música comenzó a sonar de manera inmediata, pero esta vez no era la marcha nupcial, si no las notas de "November Rain".

"¿November Rain en una boda? No está mal." Se dijo a sí mismo, recordando aquél concierto de despedida de Guns N' Roses en 1992, al que asistió cuando tenía quince años junto con Joey, sin el previo permiso de sus padres, lo que lo convertía en una experiencia aún más interesante. En el momento en que la banda comenzó a interpretar su conocido himno, de repente comenzó a llover. Aquello fue simplemente alucinante. Desde entonces, se había prometido que si algún día llegaba a casarse, "November Rain" no faltaría en su playlist musical. Aunque en ese instante le había parecido una promesa inquebrantable, a la fecha lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, había cumplido esa promesa. Qué curioso.

 _"When I look into your eyes_

 _I can see a love restrained_

 _but darlin' when I hold you_

 _don't you know I feel the same…"_

Decía el primer verso de la melodía.

Se sabía toda la letra de memoria pero nunca se había detenido a escucharla realmente. Y nunca se había sentido tan identificado. Recordó la mirada de Claire durante la entrevista para Visages; sus ojos azules observándolo todo el tiempo, como si quisieran decirle algo.

Desde el primer momento en que se había topado con Claire Redfield, sus ojos le habían parecido encantadores, aunque las circunstancias no hubiesen sido las más idóneas para demostrarlo. Eran enormes, expresivos, la mirada de un ángel en medio del infierno. Luego por una u otra forma se perdieron la pista, se desvió entre amores baratos y mujeres de una noche. No había cabida para algo serio en su mundo. Pero para Claire Redfield si lo había. Siempre a su lado, siempre constante. Por alguna razón todo el tiempo había querido que ella estuviera en su existencia; cuando tenía un problema, un ascenso, una misión importante, era la primera persona en saberlo. Era la familia que él había elegido sin saber por qué. Y ahora aquí estaba, esperándola en el altar, a punto de convertirse en su esposo, en el esposo de su mejor amiga.

 _"Because nothing lasts forever_

 _and we both know hearts can change._  
 _And it's hard to hold a candle_

 _In the cold November rain…"_

La novia se detuvo y quedaron frente a frente. Acto seguido el levantó el velo que cubría su rostro.

Dios, se veía tan hermosa, que por unos segundos se detuvo a pensar porque nunca antes la había considerado como mujer. ¿Por qué no se había fijado en ella?

O ¿Acaso sí lo había hecho? ¿Y si en el fondo, su padre había tenido razón y todo el tiempo estuvo enamorado de la pelirroja? Esa teoría comenzó a cobrar sentido. Quizás eran sentimientos dormidos que sólo necesitaban un incentivo para despertarlos y que con la convivencia de los últimos días había detonado en su interior.

 _"Nothing last forever_

 _Even cold november rain…"_

Decía una de las frases más emblemáticas de la canción.

"Nada dura para siempre." Concluyó en su interior, analizando esta frase. Siempre pensó que la vida era demasiado corta como para atarse a un compromiso, pero ahora creía otra cosa totalmente diferente; la vida era demasiado corta, es cierto, por tanto no había tiempo como para negarse a sus sentimientos. No tenía caso seguirlo ocultando, Claire le atraía demasiado. Tanto, que incluso a él le costaba reconocer a qué grado.

 _"So if you want to love me_

 _Then darling don't refrain_

 _Or I'll just end up walking_

 _in the cold November rain."_

Quizás no valía la pena vivir suponiendo, y tal vez era momento de actuar.

Tomó la mano de su prometida y el sacerdote se dispuso a hacer el rito nupcial.

—Leon Scott Kennedy, ¿aceptas a Claire Redfield como tu esposa, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Vaya, el compromiso sí que era serio. Toda la vida sonaba a un tiempo bastante largo. Luego volvió a mirar esos ojos azules ilusionados que lo observaban como si él fuera la mejor persona del mundo.

"Oh, Claire. Yo también siento lo mismo."

Entonces lo supo.

—Acepto.

—Y tú, Claire Redfield,—Mencionó el clérigo, ahora refiriéndose a la dama.—¿Aceptas a Leon Scott Kennedy como tu esposo, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

La pelirroja sonrió y apretó más fuerte sus manos entre las de él.

—Sí, acepto.

El religioso volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Si hay algún impedimento para que este matrimonio no se realice, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre.

Leon tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas y besó el dorso. Si la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad que por despistado no había podido detectar, iba a encargarse de ahora en adelante en no desaprovecharla.

 _"And when your fears subside_

 _And shadows still remain._

 _I know that you can love me._

 _When there's no one left to blame_

 _So never mind the darkness_

 _We still can find a way._

 _Because nothing lasts forever_

 _Even cold november rain…"_

—Entonces los declaro…

—¡Alto!

Todos los presentes, incluídos los novios, voltearon a mirar a la persona que interrumpió la ceremonia religiosa.

—Yo me opongo. —Dijo con firmeza poniéndose de pie, nada más y nada menos que Joey Kennedy.

¿Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo Joey?

—Toda esta boda es una farsa. —Acusó el segundo hijo de los Kennedy. —Y no voy a permitir que sigas jugando con Claire.

La pelirroja volteó a mirar a Leon con la decepción marcada en los ojos.

—Claire no creas eso. ¡Esto no es una farsa!

A pesar de que estaba consciente de que todo el show armado de su compromiso y boda era una simple actuación, no quería de ninguna forma lastimar a la menor Redfield. Y menos ahora, que estaba convencido de no querer renunciar a su boda.

Ella comenzó a llorar, mientras el pequeño público empezó a murmurar descaradamente.

—Claire, por favor no llores. —Pidió en un intento de calmarla. —En verdad quiero casarme contigo, ¡no creas todo esto! —Dijo tomándola de un brazo para que lo mirara.

—¡No! —Gritó dando un manotazo para zafarse de su agarre. —Es cierto, ¡todo esto es un juego donde sólo yo salgo perdiendo! Sólo soy un peón más en tu tablón de ajedrez.

Mierda. Estaba sucediendo todo lo que no debía pasar.

—¡No digas eso, por favor! ¡Esto no es un juego! —Rogó en afán de calmar las cosas y en un intento desesperado, optó por el camino de la sinceridad. —No sé desde cuando, pero estoy enamorado de ti, Claire. ¡Por favor no me dejes!

—Esa es una mentira. Nunca mostraste ningún interés por mí y siempre me has visto como tu paño de lágrimas. —Reclamó la pelirroja con los ojos inundados en llanto.

Eso último, fue como una patada en el estómago al ex Policía.

—Eso no es cierto.—Se defendió.—Sé que fui un idiota al no verlo antes, pero por favor tienes que creerme.

—¡No voy a seguir escuchando!

Diciendo esto, la prófuga novia se echó a correr huyendo de la Iglesia en medio de la lluvia torrencial de afuera.

Leon corrió tras ella como alma que lleva el diablo con todos los invitados mirando la melodramática escena en primera fila. Incluído un Chris colérico y toda la B.S.A.A. de por medio.

—¡Claire, detente! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Claire, espera!

—Es inútil. —Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. —Lo más digno que puedes hacer es dejarla ir. —Mencionó Joey Kennedy a sus espaldas. —Ella merece algo real, alguien que le corresponda y le devuelva todo lo que ofrece. Ya perdiste tu oportunidad, deja el camino libre a alguien que sí sepa apreciarla.

—¡Tú que sabes! —Le gritó bastante molesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Estaba tan cabreado y desesperado tratando de hallar una manera de recuperar a su prometida, que le importaba muy poco lo que su hermano y causante de todo esto opinara.

—¿Qué sé? —Replicó el castaño. —Que vas a hacer infeliz a una mujer por tu maldito comportamiento egoísta. Ya déjala ir.

Ya déjala ir… Déjala ir…

* * *

—¡No quiero dejarla ir!

El reloj digital de la mesita de noche no paraba de sonar. Con los ojos entrecerrados trataba de buscar el botón de apagado pero era inútil. Así que optó por la opción fácil y lo desconectó para lanzarlo lejos.

Despertó desconcertado y con la respiración agitada, tomándole unos segundos volver a la realidad. Estaba en la habitación de su antigua casa paterna. Al parecer todo había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño.

Se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera e hizo un recuento mental de lo último que había sucedido en el mundo real.

No había visto a Claire la noche anterior porque a pesar de haberse negado rotundamente, su hermano y sus antiguos camaradas del Instituto se habían empeñado en hacerle una despedida de soltero.

Bajo las insistencias de "anda, ya no serás soltero nunca más." y "deja de ser mojigato", fue que aceptó con la condición de que no sería una de esas fiestas como las que solía hacer cuando estaba en la flor de su juventud, y contrario a lo que todos pensarían, no fue una fiesta llena de alcohol, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, sino que fue una noche tranquila en un bar local donde se dedicaron a charlar y beber licor caro, con la única compañía de la rockola del lugar.

Recordaba sólo haberse tomado un par de coñacs y luego irse a casa justo a medianoche, al puro estilo de la Cenicienta. Recibió abucheos por parte de sus acompañantes gracias a su temprana retirada, pero no pensaba aparecer en su boda con resaca y destilando alcohol por los poros.

Claire también había tenido una despedida de soltera en la piscina privada de su casa, muy sencilla e improvisada por petición de la novia. Esperaba que ella la hubiera pasado bien.

Tomó un vaso con agua de la jarra que descansaba en su mesita de noche para poder terminar de despertar. Maldición, ese sueño había sido tan realista, que lo estaba haciendo dudar de sí mismo en especial por dos cuestiones; la primera, sus sentimientos hacia Claire y la segunda era que al mismo tiempo podía arruinarle la vida.

Al parecer iba a ser el primer novio de la historia que se sentía inseguro por tener sentimientos fuertes hacia su futura esposa.

Ya no tenía duda de que Claire le gustaba demasiado, se sentía profundamente atraído por ella, pero no sabía a qué grado. Ambos eran amigos desde hace años, y esa amistad era algo que él respetaba profundamente. La pregunta era si iba a poder manejar lo que sentía sin comprometer el cariño fraterno que había de por medio. Trataría de trabajar en eso, tendría que poder lograrlo. Debía intentarlo.

Pero también estaba el problema de si este camino egoísta arruinaría de paso la vida de Claire. Ella había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que estaba segura de querer hacerlo pero habían pasado tantas cosas desafortunadas desde que llegaron a Canadá que parecía que la estaba arrastrando junto con él a un abismo de mala suerte. Y no iba a poner a la pelirroja de escudo para salvarse el pellejo.

Tal vez en sus sueños, su hermano tenía razón.

—Voy a parar esta farsa.

Poniéndose de pie tomó una bata que estaba en el perchero y caminó hacia la ventana para echar un vistazo. El día estaba soleado y el clima extrañamente agradable para ser un lugar frío. Las flores, las mesas… Todo estaba listo para el gran día y la servidumbre terminaba de decorar los últimos detalles de la celebración. Había unas letras enormes que descansaban junto a la fuente con las iniciales "C & L" y al fondo estaba montada la pirotecnia que se usaría para más tarde.

Entonces supo que no podía hacerlo.

Si cancelaba la boda, independientemente del escándalo que armaría la prensa y sobretodo el disgusto de su madre, sería una humillación para Claire, aunque esta boda fueseun montaje. Los medios no dejarían de acosarla y su vida se volvería un infierno, siendo la típica novia de novela melodramática que fue plantada en el altar. No iba a hacerle eso ahora, no casarse con ella era mucho peor que continuar con esto. Entendió por fin, que no habría marcha atrás y había tomado una decisión.

Si Claire optaba por decir un "no" en la ceremonia, lo comprendería y también lo aceptaría. Sería él quien cargara con todo el peso del acoso de la prensa y la vergüenza de ser plantado en el altar. Y si la pelirroja aceptaba casarse, iba a dejarla tranquila y no iba a molestarla con sus dudas recientes, respetaría firmemente lo pactado y le daría el divorcio en cuanto cumplieran el primer año de casados, tal y como lo habían acordado previamente. Seguirían siendo tan amigos como siempre y todos felices y contentos. Aunque en el fondo, dudaba que después de esto, pudiera seguir con una vida normal conservando su amistad con la activista de Terra Save.

* * *

—Levanta un poco más el rostro.

Pintando de color rosa nude los labios de la pelirroja, el famoso maquillista y diseñador terminó en el peinado y maquillaje.

Haciendo un recogido medianamente elaborado, terminó colocando un tocado de piedras brillantes en la parte posterior del peinado para después colocar allí el velo. El maquillaje sin duda era una obra de arte. Jugando con iluminador y bronceador contorneó su rostro y resaltó sus facciones finas, haciendo especial énfasis en sus ojos que estaban estilizados con sombra oscura, delineador y máscara de pestañas, logrando un look dramático que realzaba su mirada azul y que lograban un equilibrio perfecto con la delicadeza de los labios rosados.

Claire se miró en el espejo y no se reconocía. Verdaderamente Pierre había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Es una obra maestra. —Dijo el francés volteando a mirar a sus asistentes con satisfacción.

La menor Redfield iba a decir algo, cuando en ese momento entró Ginna.

—Señorita, su hermano quiere pasar a verla.

—Bueno muchachos, vámonos. Que ya va a empezar esa parte de la melancolía entre las familias. —Indicó diseñador dando un par de palmadas.

—Muchas gracias, Pierre. —Agradeció sincera la ex motociclista.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Sólo hazme un favor.

Ella escuchó con atención.

—No llores, no te atrevas a arruinar mi trabajo. —Amenazó sutilmente levantando un dedo.

La activista comenzó a reír por la ocurrente petición y el prestigiado hombre de la moda se retiró junto con todos sus asistentes para dar paso al Capitán.

—Creí que te encontraría vestida de blanco. —Mencionó el Capitán cuando la miró y notó que aún llevaba una bata puesta.

—Me lo pondré cuando casi esté por salir. —Contestó levantándose de su lugar.

—Aún así te ves preciosa. —Reconoció a la vez que le daba un abrazo. —Bien, ya que aún queda un poco de tiempo, te tengo una sorpresa. —Anunció el ex S.T.A.R.S.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó la menor, estando realmente intrigada.

—Alguien que quiere verte.

Y saliendo un momento al pasillo regresó acompañado de una cara conocida para su hermana.

Al reconocerla, se llevó una mano a los labios, para contener un grito de la emoción.

—¡Belle, eres tú!

La pelirroja saltó rápidamente para darle un abrazo a la recién llegada que se trataba de una mujer de más o menos su edad, de cabello castaño y peinado en un corte cóncavo donde llevaba un lado más corto que el otro. Era alta, esbelta y de piel blanca, llevaba varios pendientes en la oreja derecha, un tatuaje de flores en el brazo izquierdo y al igual que los hermanos Redfield, también tenía ojos azules. Se trataba de Isabelle "Belle" Redfield, hija del único hermano del padre de Chris y Claire.

—¡Parece un milagro verte! —Dijo la pelirroja al mirar allí a su prima. —¿Cómo fue que Chris logró contactarte?

—¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte, Claire! —Dijo la de cabello castaño. —No me podía perder tu boda y ya sabes, Chris tiene influencias. —Reveló la chica mirando con complicidad al Capitán.

—Bueno, las dejo, supongo que tendrán mucho que hablar.

Diciendo esto, el antiguo piloto se retiró dejando a solas a su hermana y prima respectivamente.

—Siéntate, por favor. —Pidió Claire a Belle, que se sentó en el diván junto a la ventana y ella se acomodó en la silla frente al tocador.

—Tu habitación es enorme. —Dijo admirada la castaña mirando hacia todos lados.

—Lo sé, aún no termino de adaptarme. —Confesó la pelirroja con entusiasmo y cambiando de tema agregó: —Cuéntame todo, Belle. ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años? ¿Sigues viajando? La última vez que supe de ti vivías en Nueva Zelanda y contactarte era casi imposible.

La interpelada sonrió. El júbilo era evidente.

—Ya sabes que desde la muerte de mis padres dejé Estados Unidos y me dediqué al cien por ciento a mi trabajo. Cuando estaba en la carrera de Zoología, siempre me gustó la investigación de campo y aprovechando mi afición por los viajes, conseguí empleo en una asociación afiliada a Green Peace y bueno esa ha sido mi vida desde entonces. —Relató en medio de ademanes. —Estaba trabajando en Brasil, en una investigación en el Amazonas cuando Chris me dio el mensaje que te casabas. Y era un evento que no me podía perder.

—Tu vida en verdad es fabulosa.—Comentó la hermana del Capitán y agregó:—No sabes cuánto aprecio que vinieras.

—Bueno, basta de hablar de mí y hablemos de ti. Cuéntame todo. —Demandó con efusividad. —¿Cómo fue el romance? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo? Chris me contó que es un viejo amigo tuyo que conociste en esa pesadilla de Raccoon City.

La activista se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí. Me salvó de ser atacada esa noche por un zombie y después hicimos equipo para escapar de Raccoon City. —Contó con diplomacia.

—Qué ironías de la vida. —Mencionó Belle cruzándose de brazos. —Quién iba a decir que en esa pesadilla apocalíptica encontrarías a tu verdadero amor.

—Sí, Leon es un buen tipo. —Mencionó bajando la mirada.

—Me lo imagino. Cuando éramos niñas siempre decías que ibas a casarte enamorada de un Príncipe Azul y que tendrías una boda de cuento de hadas.

Una sombra de nostalgia se dibujó en las facciones de la ex motociclista. Sus ilusiones de infancia y juventud estaban sumamente alejadas de la realidad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a las princesas en casa de los abuelos? —Rememoró Isabelle poniéndose de pie y tomando con una mano la falda de su vestido azul. —Decías que cuando llegara este día bailarías el vals con tu Príncipe.

Y comenzando a tararear la melodía clásica del cuento de "La Bella Durmiente", la prima de la pelirroja se puso a bailar en medio de la habitación, simulando el andar de una princesa e invitó a la activista a hacer lo mismo como cuando eran niñas.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Claire se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación a la vez que extendía los brazos, imitando una coreografía de dibujos animados.

Después de hacer aquello, ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír y a recordar anécdotas de infancia de las cuales, la sobreviviente de Raccoon City a veces hacía uno que otro comentario y fingía prestar atención a la conversación, ya que a pesar de que el tema era bastante agradable, remover sus recuerdos le había traído un golpe de melancolía.

Desde muy niña había soñado con el Príncipe Encantado y tenía la ilusión de algún día formar su propia familia y tener el calor de un hogar. Era un sueño quizás anticuado y pasado de moda para estos tiempos modernos, pero ella que había tenido que crecer sola y valerse por sí misma desde muy joven, el ideal de una familia se había convertido en un anhelo profundo. Llevó su infancia y juventud entre libros y juegos, creciendo en su propia burbuja en donde sus sueños eran la motivación que la alentaban a seguir día con día. Enamorada de la idea del amor alimentada por las historias de Shakespeare, Dumas y los versos de Bécquer, imaginaba que algún día conocería a su propio Romeo, a su caballero andante que sería su compañero de vida. Hasta ese día en que perdió su inocencia y conoció en carne propia y de un sólo golpe el grado de maldad que existía en el mundo. Monstruos y criaturas que superaban con creces a las más taquilleras películas de terror tomaron forma esa noche de 1998. Nunca pensó que más pronto que tarde tuviera que poner en práctica las lecciones de supervivencia básica que Chris la había obligado a aprender.

Claire detestaba la violencia, pero luego comprendió que a veces es muy necesaria. Y lo aprendió de la manera más dura que la vida tenía para mostrarle.

Nunca iba a olvidar la imagen de ese zombie devorando a una persona para luego ponerse de pie y acecharla, mostrándole los dientes embarrados de sangre. Estaba aterrada. Nunca imaginó que estas cosas existían en el mundo real y sin tener nada a la mano con qué defenderse, sintió que su final estaba cerca. "Jamás debes bloquearte por el miedo" Repasó mentalmente el primer consejo de su hermano para estas situaciones de emergencia y la regla número dos era "si no tienes posibilidad de combatir, busca la manera de huir". Mirando hacia todos lados observó la puerta trasera de la cafetería, si estaba abierta, quizás tendría una posibilidad. Fue entonces que lo vió por primera vez.

Se trataba de un sujeto casi tan joven como ella, pero con el mismo temple de un hombre experimentado. Era un novato con el valor de un veterano de guerra.

"Me llamo Leon Kennedy". No era el momento ni el lugar, pero desde que le dijo su nombre, el policía tuvo un gran impacto en su vida.

Era inevitable sentirse irremediablemente atraída por Leon, ya que además de ser un hombre sumamente atractivo, de buena estatura, complexión fuerte, mirada azul altiva y facciones varoniles, tenía también una personalidad envolvente que transmitía confianza y seguridad a pesar de las adversidades. Pero sobretodo, sabía que Leon era bueno, una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Tristemente, supo que este enamoramiento sólo era de su parte. Al principio se trataba sólo de Ada Wong, pero después supo que no era el tipo de mujer por el cuál él se sentiría atraído y sólo podría aspirar a una amistad. Poco a poco fue dejando atrás esa idea de ver a su compañero como algo más hasta que terminó por resignarse y decidió mirar hacia otro lado, con Steve como su primera ilusión, pero que desafortunadamente había durado muy poco. Se enganchaba en relaciones poco estables o con gente que no tenía mucho para ofrecerle en el lado emocional, como su ex jefe Neil Fisher, que había sido un bastardo que se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos. Había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Era suficiente. Quizás su destino era terminar sola, dedicando su vida de tiempo completo a la lucha contra el bioterrorismo.

Ya se había resignado, ya había puesto una piedra encima de todos sus sueños e ilusiones de niña, y ahora… Ahora la vida le estaba dando todo lo que alguna vez había soñado, aunque no fuese real.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando ya había renunciado a todo venían a ella de golpe y con más fuerza todas esas ilusiones que creía muertas? ¿Por qué los sentimientos que creía superados hacia su compañero y mejor amigo ahora comenzaban a sembrarle dudas?

Tal vez, en el fondo nunca había renunciado a ello.

Esa era la única explicación lógica por la cual había accedido a participar en aquella locura. Quizás nunca se había resignado a dejar atrás sus sueños y a dejar a Leon como sólo un amigo en su vida. Probablemente en su interior, la idea de verlo atado para siempre con otra, aunque fuera mera simulación, le era insoportable.

"Dios, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?" Se dijo interiormente ante las múltiples dudas que la acechaban, sabiendo de antemano el alto riesgo de salir lastimada.

—¿Claire? ¿Claire?

La voz de Belle la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—Oh, lo siento, me distraje un poco. —Se disculpó sintiéndose apenada, pensando que lo más seguro era que su prima haya notado su falta de atención desde hace varios minutos.

—Creo que diste un viaje astral de ida y vuelta, prima. —Respondió con humor la castaña y enseguida tocaron la puerta. La zoóloga se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y se trataban de varias caras conocidas para la pelirroja.

Eran nada más y nada menos que Sherry Birkin, Moira Burton, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers y su cuñada Sheva Alomar.

El séquito de damas de honor que llegaron haciendo notorio bullucio a la habitación de la novia fueron presentadas con Isabelle Redfield, que rápidamente se integró al grupo social.

—Creo que debemos empezar con nuestra labor de damas. —Sugirió Sherry Birkin señalando el vestido color lila que todas llevaban.

—¿Cuál es la labor de las damas? —Preguntó la activista con ingenuidad.

—Ayudar a prepararte para la boda. Ya sabes, ayudarte con el vestido, el ramo, los zapatos… —Respondió Jill con naturalidad.

Entonces, Ginna apareció en la escena, cargando una última maleta que contenía cosas personales de la motociclista.

—Señorita, aquí está la maleta con su neceser de hoy con todo lo que me pidió. Si gusta revisarla por si desea agregar algo más.

La sobreviviente de Raccoon City que terminaba de ponerse sus zapatillas blancas de razo fino y aplicaciones con piedras brillantes, se puso de pie y revisó rápidamente la valija.

Todo estaba en orden; cepillo de dientes, jabón, crema humectante, pijama y una muda de ropa interior para esa noche.

—Efectivamente, todo está en orden.

Moira Burton que estaba cerca del equipaje pequeño y podía ver su contenido, rápidamente protestó:

—¿Dónde están nuestros regalos, Claire?

La interpelada cerró los ojos, pensó que nadie lo notaría.

—¿Claire? —Insistió la hija de Barry Burton.

—No duermo cómoda sin mi pijama. —Confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oh vamos! —Soltó Birkin cruzándose de brazos. —¡Hoy no la vas a necesitar!

—¡Sherry! —Dijo la activista en voz alta mientras sentía que el color rojo se esparcía por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? Aquí todas somos lo suficientemente mayores para saber lo que pasará esta noche.

Todo había empezado el día anterior, en la pequeña reunión en la piscina con motivo de su despedida de soltera. La velada iba tranquila entre canapés y margaritas de fresa, charlando y nadando en la enorme piscina de los Kennedy, cuando de repente, sus amigas comenzaron a entregarle sus "regalos" previos a la boda.

Nunca había sido fan de la lencería provocativa, aunque a veces prefería las pantaletas pequeñas gracias al clima cálido de California, se prestaban para la ocasión. Pero en Canadá donde en Vancouver la mayoría de las veces el clima era frío, prefería usar bóxers femeninos y "calzoncillos de abuela" como solía llamarlos Moira Burton y Sherry Birkin.

¿Qué tenían las más jóvenes en contra de la ropa interior cómoda?

Y como era de suponerse, todas sus invitadas le habían obsequiado lencería diminuta de todo tipo; una dotación digna de una pasarela de Victoria Secret.

Definitivamente de ninguna manera se pondría esa ropa, en primera porque iba a morir de frío durante la noche y segunda, no habría noche de bodas.

—Por Dios, Claire, vas a arruinar tu noche de bodas con estos calzones de anciana. —Mencionó la de cabello negro sacando su pantaleta enorme que ni siquiera hacía juego con el sostén.

—Prima, por favor, no puedes ser tan quisquillosa. Además, es muy linda. —Dijo Belle sacando un camisón casi transparente de color negro que Sherry le había obsequiado y que Moira se había encargado de hallar guardado en un cajón.

—Claire, tienes bonita figura, no tienes porqué sentirte insegura. —Mencionó Valentine para reconfortarla.

—La noche de bodas sólo es una vez. —Comentó Sheva que era la única casada del grupo.

La pelirroja lejos de sentirse animada se sentía cada vez más avergonzada. No se imaginaba durmiendo con Leon y menos vistiendo ropa que no dejaba mucho margen a la imaginación.

Rebecca que era la única que notaba la incomodidad en los ojos azules de la activista, tomó la palabra y decidió sacarla de ese apuro.

—Chicas creo que ya deberíamos empezar a ayudar a Claire con el vestido, ya no nos queda tanto tiempo. —Señaló indicando el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—¿Dónde está tu ajuar? —Preguntó Jill poniéndose de pie.

—Todo está en el armario, vamos. —Respondió la novia poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el enorme vestidor de su recámara donde el ostentoso vestido de novia descansaba sobre un maniquí.

Mientras las demás se adelantaban Moira Burton sacó de la cajonera toda la lencería que le habían obsequiado a la activista, a la vez que Sherry Birkin desmantelaba la maleta, sacando la pijama y la muda de ropa interior antes de que Ginna regresara para llevársela.

—Vamos, hay que darnos prisa antes de que la mucama vuelva o Claire se dé cuenta. —Apremió la de cabello negro a la rubia que lanzó las prendas de dormir de su amiga bajo la cama y puso la lencería nueva en el equipaje, dejándola en su sitio para que la sirvienta pudiera llevársela.

Terminada su tarea ambas chicas caminaron al vestidor donde ayudarían a la novia con el arreglo final para la boda.

* * *

—Nos encontramos en vivo y en exclusiva desde la residencia de la familia Kennedy donde hoy se llevará a cabo el evento del año, lleno de lujos y oropeles; el enlace matrimonial del próximo líder del gigante de los chocolates; Chambéry Inc, el hijo mayor de los Kennedy's; Leon S. Kennedy y su prometida, la señorita Claire Redfield. Hasta ahora, no nos han permitido el acceso como periodistas, ya que según fuentes cercanas a la familia, sólo permitieron la transmisión del evento a algunos cuantos medios…

Seguido de las palabras de la periodista, un dron sobrevolaba la residencia, donde todo estaba listo para recibir a la pareja y a cientos de invitados más. El jardín botánico que sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, estaba cubierto de carpas adornadas de flores frescas, luces led y globos de cantoya que iluminarían la celebración cuando comenzara a oscurecer. Centros de mesa hechos de cristal cortado adornaban las mesas con manteles bordados de material fino y sillas acolchadas. Habían montado un altar donde se llevaría a cabo el rito religioso y también había pequeño escenario donde al parecer, habría algún tipo de espectáculo artístico. Sin duda, la boda no distaría mucho de alguna celebración de la realeza.

Las damas estaban en sus posiciones y todo el mundo ya estaba preparado para iniciar con la fiesta.

Estrujando el ramo de gardenias y rosas blancas, Claire Redfield pasó saliva. La celebración era aún más imponente que la fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Lista? —Le preguntó su hermano Chris antes de darle la indicación al chofer de que abriera la puerta de la ostentosa limusina.

—Sí. —Afirmó con voz ahogada.

El chofer abrió la puerta y Chris bajó por el otro lado para tomar la mano de su hermana y ayudarla a salir de la cabina.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la limo, escuchó los aplausos y la rechifla por parte los invitados que miraban con admiración su atuendo de novia.

Enfundada en un vestido blanco hecho de charmeuse de seda con falda sumamente amplia, la tela brillaba gracias a los destellos y aplicaciones de piedras brillantes con encaje. El escote en forma de corazón estaba bordado con diseños en forma de flores delicadas y terminaba con la espalda descubierta, únicamente protegida por una fina tela de gasa transparente. En el cuello llevaba un elegante collar de diseñador hecho de diamantes que iban a juego con los aretes discretos. Y para terminar el atuendo, el velo caía desde la parte posterior de su vestido, midiendo varios metros más que la falda del vestido. Se veía simplemente espectacular.

En cuanto se puso de pie gracias a la ayuda de Chris, se apoyó fuertemente de su brazo mientras la prensa autorizada y los fotógrafos hacían su trabajo, captando digitalmente el acontecimiento.

El Capitán dio el primer paso para caminar hacia el pasillo principal, pero enseguida notó que esta tarea estaba resultando complicada para su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó en voz baja el ex S.T.A.R.S.

—El vestido es muy pesado.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Chris tomó por lo bajo la mano de la pelirroja, ocultando su palma por debajo del ramo y levantó un poco la pesada tela del atuendo para ayudar a su hermana.

—Claire, ¿pero qué carajo? ¡Esto pesa tanto como un chaleco de combate! —Mencionó mientras llevaba con una mano una de las pesadas capas de tela.

—Lo sé, sólo es cuestión que me acostumbre. —Respondió disimulando una sonrisa mientras todos los presentes la miraban acercarse al pasillo central.

Tratando de hacer equilibrio con el peso del vestido, la activista finalmente pudo ponerse firme en la postura y dando un suspiro hondo, caminó decidida hacia el altar.

En cuanto la novia dio el primer paso en el camino hacia el altar un quinteto de prestigiosos músicos de ópera acompañados de una orquesta comenzaron a entonar los himnos de boda.

Al compás de "Halllelujah", Leon que vestía un traje gris oscuro que lo hacía resaltar de entre la blanca decoración, miraba como su prometida se acercaba hacia él, acompañada de la mano de su ahora cuñado. Tomó aire y dio un suspiro hondo para intentar relajarse, pero le parecía imposible.

Los recuerdos de su reciente sueño aún estaban muy frescos en su mente y ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz. Y segundo, Claire se veía sumamente hermosa.

Si en ese momento le hubiesen dicho que se haría un cambio de planes y esto era una boda real, hubiese dado el "sí acepto" con todo el gusto del mundo.

Trataba de mostrarse sereno, pero en el fondo era un manojo de nervios. Volteó a mirar a Joey que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, sentado al lado de su madre y hermana. No podía evitarlo y lo miró fijamente; necesitaba saber si su hermano sospechaba algo. Al observarlo con detenimiento todo parecía normal; postura relajada, miró dos veces su teléfono móvil y al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando, este le hizo una seña de aprobación con los pulgares en alto.

Su paranoia estaba llegando a niveles insospechados, al parecer, su hermano no estaba planeando nada en su contra.

Nuevamente suspiró. No era momento de ponerse histérico.

"Que pase lo que tenga que pasar."

Finalmente su prometida llegó al altar ante la mirada escrutadora de todos los espectadores y Chris le entregó la mano de su hermana. Cuando la tuvo frente a frente, él se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la pelirroja ante el silencio del ex Policía.

—Eres hermosa. —Soltó con sinceridad.

El halago hizo sonrojar a la activista. Tanto que por un momento, parecía como si su compañero realmente se sintiera atraído por ella.

La celebración religiosa empezó y todos los ritos eclesiásticos siguieron su rumbo con normalidad, hasta que después de unos minutos era el turno de la pareja para participar en el enlace.

—Leon Scott Kennedy. —Llamó el sacerdote al ex Policía. —¿Aceptas a Claire Redfield como tu legítima esposa, serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida?

Cuando escuchó la pregunta, sintió que no existía nadie más, sólo él y la mujer con ojos color de mar que lo observaba fijamente.

"Todos los días de tu vida." Repitió mentalmente. Si ya le había confiado toda su existencia a esta mujer, ¿había razón para mentirse a sí mismo? Nunca había sido un hombre religioso, pero si había un Ente superior que todo lo sabía, estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando; al verse reflejado en esa mirada de cielo, de mar en calma, supo que no quería verse nunca en los ojos de alguien más.

¿Por qué nunca lo había visto antes con tanta claridad?

Y las dudas que tenía, terminaron por difuminarse; estaba enamorado de Claire

—Sí, acepto.

—Claire Redfield. —Habló el clérigo ahora refiriéndose a la novia. —¿Aceptas a Leon Scott Kennedy como tu esposo, para serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida?

El escenario era de ensueño y Leon tenía toda la finta de ser su Príncipe de cuento de hadas que siempre soñó. ¿Por qué no podía ser verdad todo esto?

Sentirse atraída por su mejor amigo era una tragedia. Pero sin duda, una tragedia que en el fondo la hacía feliz, sentirse viva. ¿Hace cuánto que no recordaba el amor?

Entonces él tomó sus manos entre las suyas como se atesora un bien valioso. Quizás se arrepentiría de esto, tal vez fue una mala decisión desde el inicio, pero al menos, sólo en este momento se daría el lujo de disfrutarlo. Se permitiría vivir el cuento de hadas que la vida le había negado tantas veces.

Quién sabe qué tenían las bodas que lograban llenar de su atmósfera romántica y rosada a los que estaban a su alrededor, incluida a ella.

—Sí, acepto.

—Si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que este matrimonio no se realice, que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre.

Dicho esto, Leon no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y se aferró más a su prometida. Deseaba con todo su ser que nada arruinara ese instante de dicha.

—Yo los declaro, marido y mujer.

El varón suspiró con alivio y le dedicó una sonrisa a su ahora esposa. El representante de la iglesia dio un asentimiento, sugiriendo el siguiente paso en la ceremonia.

—Creo que ya debemos comenzar a comportarnos como esposos. —Le dijo por lo bajo a su esposa, que inmediatamente, comprendió el sentido doble de aquella frase que contenía un chiste local oculto.

—Supongo que sí.

Diciendo esto, el ex Policía la tomó firmemente por el rostro y la besó dulcemente, como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Por su parte, la pelirroja se dejó llevar por la emoción y se abrazó al cuello de su ahora esposo. Los flashes y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Oficialmente eran marido y mujer.

* * *

Después de la celebración religiosa y civil con todo el protocolo posterior de fotografías y saludos a los invitados, la fiesta continuó con el banquete para los invitados, mientras la orquesta se encargaba de tocar covers en versión acústica de varios temas conocidos.

—Esto sí que es clase. —Comentó Carlos Oliveira mientras los meseros ofrecían una enorme variedad de licor caro.

—La fiesta debió salir en un ojo de la cara. —Afirmó Jill dando la razón al comentario de su novio.

—¿Bromeas? Leon es un tío forrado en billetes. Seguro que esto no significa un daño para su cartera. —Comentó Moira Burton mientras tomaba un canapé.

—Su residencia es enorme. —Dijo Rebecca tratando de dimensionar el área de la casa que probablemente era mucho más grande que la mansión de Arklay.

—¿Tenías idea de que tu cuñado tuviera tan buena posición económica? —Preguntó Barry a Chris, que estaba sentado a unas cuantas sillas, junto a su esposa Sheva y sus dos hijos.

—Ni siquiera sabía que llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Claire. —Confesó con ironía el Capitán.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían? —Preguntó el mayor Burton a Helena, Ingrid y Ark, que eran los que más convivían con el agente.

Los tres lo negaron con la cabeza, mirándose unos a otros, estando igual de sorprendidos por la vida desconocida de uno de los mejores agentes de Estados Unidos.

Entonces, Belle creyó que era momento de intervenir.

—Un momento, ¿quieren decir que nadie conocía nada del pasado de Leon?

—Yo había escuchado en alguna ocasión que la familia de Leon eran importantes en el sector empresarial, pero nunca supe nada más. —Habló con timidez Sherry Birkin.

—Sherry, Leon fue tu tutor, ¿cómo fue que nunca lo supiste? —Preguntó Moira a su amiga.

—No lo sé. —Respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. —Leon no es un tipo que suelte prenda tan fácil.

—En eso tiene razón. —Contestó Ark confirmando la teoría. —Leon es demasiado reservado. No dudo que la única que sabía su origen era su esposa.

—No lo entiendo. —Comentó Jake Muller hablando por primera vez. —¿Cómo es que un sujeto que tiene la vida resuelta decide dejarlo todo para dedicarse a patear traseros terroristas?

—Quizás ser Policía era su vocación. —Mencionó Sheva con naturalidad.

En ese instante, llegó la pareja de esposos para saludar.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? —Preguntó el agente a la mesa formada por agentes de la B.S.A.A. y sus compañeros de la D.S.O.

—Por supuesto, la fiesta es increíble. —Respondió Helena Harper con entusiasmo.

—¿Algo que les haga falta? —Preguntó Claire con cortesía.

—Por supuesto que no, Claire. Todo es estupendo. —Respondió Oliveira.

—Me alegra que les guste. —Respondió ella con sinceridad.

—Su fiesta es muy bonita. —Expresó Becca, felicitándolos a ambos.

—Tengo curiosidad. —Comentó Sherry llamando la atención de los recién casados. —¿Para qué el escenario? ¿Habrá algún invitado especial para amenizar la fiesta?

—Es un invitado sorpresa. —Respondió el ex Policía con una media sonrisa.

—Oh, vamos. Claire, dinos. —Insistió la hija de los Birkin.

—En verdad no lo sabemos. Es una sorpresa para nosotros también. —Confesó la activista.

Antes de que hubiera más preguntas, justo a tiempo apareció nuevamente la prensa para fotografiar de nueva cuenta a los esposos que pudieron zafarse del interrogatorio por lo menos mientras durara el banquete.

En otro extremo sentado con su familia, se encontraba Joey Kennedy, que antes de probar un sólo bocado del plato fuerte, ya había bebido varios whiskys en las rocas.

—¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para beber de esa manera, cielo? —Reprendió su madre con voz suave pero con autoridad.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responder, su padre se adelantó a hacerlo.

—Meryl, es una fiesta, deja que Joey se divierta. —Respondió con naturalidad el patriarca de los Kennedy. —No todos los días se casa nuestro hijo mayor.

Meryl iba a insistir cuando una periodista llegó para hablar con ellos.

—Señores Kennedy, ¿podrían obsequiarnos una foto para la revista?

—Vamos. —Afirmó Richard poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su esposa a levantarse para luego posar debajo de un enorme arco de flores que decoraba el salón.

Mientras sus padres eran asediados por la prensa, los dos hijos menores de los Kenendy, Joey y Julia, se quedaron solos en la mesa.

El litigante que permanecía en silencio y totalmente indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor continuó pidiendo licor caro a los meseros, actitud que no fue ignorada por su hermana menor.

"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…" Resonaban las palabras de Stacy en su cabeza.

Sabía que la ex novia de su hermano estaba dolida porque no se había casado con ella, pero, la actitud de Joey si dejaba mucho que desear en los últimos días.

Siendo siempre un tipo sociable y desinhibido, todo el tiempo había sido el alma de las fiestas, y desde el brindis de compromiso de Leon y Claire, esta actitud había cambiado por completo. Se comportaba errático y taciturno y aunque tratara de disimularlo estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, como si no le importara en lo absoluto la boda de su hermano mayor. O en el peor de los casos, le molestara.

A pesar de que deseara con todo su ser la Presidencia de la Compañía y estaba empeñada en lograrlo, buscando razones para dejar a Leon fuera de la jugada, no se atrevía a provocar una posible enemistad entre sus dos hermanos, y menos por un motivo tan escandaloso como que ambos estuvieran atraídos por la misma mujer. No quería creerlo. Además no tenía sentido; Joey siempre había sido un ligón que salía regularmente con modelos y actrices reconocidas, ¿por qué se fijaría en alguien tan común como Claire?

Prefería pensar que todo esto era una intriga de Stacey y no una situación real. Pero para convencerse, tenía que comprobarlo.

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, hermano?

El Representante legal de la Compañía familiar que apenas escuchó la pregunta, respondió en automático.

—Claro.

—¿En serio? Parece que sólo te estás concentrando en beber. —Insistió para tratar de sacarle información.

—Me gusta el whisky.

Por el carácter de sus hermanos, sabía muy bien que Leon era más temperamental y Joey paciente. Así que si quería sacar de balance al castaño, tendría que ser más brusca y directa.

—¿No será que quieres olvidar a como dé lugar que mi hermano y Claire ya son marido y mujer?

El abogado soltó de golpe su vaso en la mesa.

—Jules, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso Stacy te ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Stacy en todo esto? —Respondió fingiendo inocencia.

Tal vez había hablado de más.

—Voy a saludar a los Johnson. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y usando de pretexto a los socios de la empresa para salirse por la tangente.

Caminó dando tumbos entre la gente, comenzando a sentirse ya un poco mareado por los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo y fue a buscar un sitio poco concurrido al oeste del jardín donde se sentó por unos momentos en una banca de cantera.

Desde que había escuchado la conversación de su Claire con su hermano no había dejado de tener dudas acerca de la boda, y había demasiados cabos sueltos; Leon y la pelirroja no parecían una pareja de enamorados, su hermano nunca antes les había hablado de la existencia de la activista, lo precipitado de los planes de boda, la actitud nerviosa de la menor Redfield cuando se le cuestionaba sobre su relación con el mayor de los Kennedy… Nada encajaba. Aunque hoy parecían una pareja de recién casados.

Cuando firmó como testigo el acta de matrimonio de su hermano y cuñada notó que también había un convenio prenupcial listo para firma, pero de ese acto sólo se permitió ser conocido por los esposos.

Todo era tan extraño.

¿Y si al final, Julia tenía razón y todo era un matrimonio falso para que Leon asumiera la Presidencia de la Compañía?

De ser así, no le sería difícil averiguarlo. Pero de inmediato le puso un freno a sus pensamientos.

—Debo de dejar de mirar tantas series. —Dijo reprendiéndose a sí mismo en voz baja.

Se estaba imaginando la telenovela mental urdida por Julia y Stacey y estaba cayendo en su juego. Aunque ambas mujeres, en el fondo tenían algo de razón; por más que intentaba, no podía lograr sacarse a Claire Redfield de la cabeza.

De todas las mujeres del mundo y de todas las que habían estado en su lista alguna vez, ninguna lo había cautivado tanto como la pelirroja; era dulce, fuerte, rebelde… Tenía un encanto que no tenía ninguna chica que hubiera conocido antes en su medio, que regularmente eran frívolas y superficiales, y Claire era totalmente diferente. El único problema era que se trataba de la mujer de su hermano.

Pensó que probablemente ese era su karma por haberse portado como un Don Juan con tantas damas en su pasado y que ahora la vida iba a pasarle factura.

Pensar que ahora la menor Redfield era una mujer prohibida para él por el resto de su vida lo ponía mal. Nunca fue un hombre acostumbrado a la derrota pero ahora se veía obligado a renunciar sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de luchar.

Se puso de pie y fue por otra copa, iba a anestesiar todos sus pensamientos con licor.

* * *

La luz de la tarde estaba muriendo cuando el animador llamó a los recién casados para que inaugurarán la pista de baile, pasando a bailar juntos su primera canción como esposos.

Claire que ya se había quitado el enorme velo que llevaba en la cabeza y por suerte había tenido un cambio de vestido a uno más ligero de corte princesa que acentuaba sus cuevas, se acercó a la pista junto con su esposo que la tomaba de la mano con firmeza.

Cuando ambos pasaron al frente, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y la suave melodía de piano, inició con la música.

Las luces bajaron y la iluminación quedó a cargo únicamente de las luces de led y las velas que formaban una atmósfera ténue y romántica.

Las notas de "Make you feel my love" en la versión de Adele inundaron el lugar, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a la pareja de recién casados.

—¿Te ha gustado la boda? —Preguntó Leon a su esposa para romper el hielo.

—Ha sido hermosa. —Admitió la pelirroja mientras su esposo la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a él.

 _"When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

 _And there is no one there to dry your tears_

 _I could hold you for a million years_

 _To make you feel my love…"_

—¿Conoces la canción? —Cuestionó el ex Policía cuando notó que su esposa tarareaba la letra.

—Sí. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Aunque me gusta más la versión de Bob Dylan.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó realmente intrigado mientras le dio una vuelta. —¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia. —Confesó.

—Cuéntamela.

Sonrió genuinamente, olvidando que eran observados por decenas de personas.

—Verás, cuando era adolescente, fui sin permiso con unas amigas del Bachillerato a un concierto de Bob Dylan, y a pesar de que no era muy fan, esa canción me encantó. —Relató colocando sus manos en los hombros de su compañero. —Chris se puso furioso cuando se enteró.

—¿De verdad? —Respondió con una mueca de incredulidad. —Yo también cuando era joven me escapé a un concierto de los Guns N' Roses con Joey. Mamá se enojó bastante y por poco nos manda a ambos a un internado en Alaska.

La pelirroja rió por la similitud de las anécdotas.

—Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

—Nos estamos conociendo ahora.

Claire bajó la mirada ante la respuesta de su ahora esposo.

"Mierda, creo que abrí la boca de más." Pensó creyendo que su comentario había sido demasiado pretencioso.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. —Se disculpó enseguida.

—No lo haces. —Respondió de inmediato estando totalmente contrariada. Le agradaban tanto esos comentarios por parte de su marido, pero la confundían de sobremanera. No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba bien disfrutar de un cariño falso.

Enseguida la canción terminó y el animador de la fiesta después de brindarle un fuerte aplauso a los esposos, llamó la atención de los invitados para presentar a los invitados sorpresas que amenizarian la noche por un rato, y que yacían en el escenario detrás de un telón.

—Me pregunto quién será ese misterioso invitado. —Murmuró por lo bajo Moira a Claire, que se colocó muy cerca de ella.

De repente, el telón se abrió y una melodía muy conocida para la mayoría comenzó a sonar, ante los ojos sorprendidos y la creciente euforia de todos los presentes.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Gritó Helena Harper totalmente incrédula.

—¿Maroon 5? —Replicó Claire mirando a Leon.

—Yo tampoco me esperaba ver a Adam Levine en nuestra boda. —Confesó el ex Policía, estando igual de sorprendido.

—¡Dios! ¡Creí que esto sólo pasaba en el video musical! —Gritó Sherry Birkin al mirar a la agrupación amenizar la boda de su antiguo tutor.

La interpretación de "Sugar" puso de pie a todos los invitados de sus mesas y también llamó la atención total de la prensa, lo que les dio a los recién casados un poco de descanso de su papel protagónico.

Mientras los demás invitados se divertían con la música de la banda, algunas personas permanecían disfrutando desde sus lugares, entre ellos los Merkel, que platicaban amenamente con otros empresarios, entre ellos, Stacy y su familia.

—La fiesta ha estado muy amena. —Comentó la señora Merkel que se sentaba junto a su esposo.

—Concuerdo. —Dijo otro de los empresarios que era cliente del Corporativo.

—Es cierto, la fiesta es muy linda. Lástima que Meryl haya permitido que su hijo se haya casado con alguien tan insípida como Claire. —Mencionó con veneno la madre de Stacy, que estaba bien informada por su hija de todo lo que sucedía con los Kennedy.

—Pues a mí me parece una muchacha muy educada e instruida. —Respondió la mujer Merkel.

—Antonella, por Dios. Cualquiera puede fingir educación. —Soltó Stacy que no se pensaba quedar callada. —Tan sólo ve el escándalo que armó con Joey la semana pasada. Yo que he vivido una temporada con los Kennedy y que la conozco desde que llegó, te aseguro que Claire nunca va a poder encajar con nuestra clase.

La única hija de los Watson que había pasado todo el día aguantando la rabia de estar presente en la boda de la pelirroja que tanto odiaba, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados dejando que si rival disfrutara de los privilegios que le había arrebatado. Si podía al menos por hoy aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerla quedar mal con los viejos Merkel que eran socios de Chámbery, lo iba a hacer.

—A mí no me dio esa impresión, Stacy. —Respondió Iván Merkel.

—Pues mientras sus costumbres arcaicas no nos acarreen problemas con la Compañía, todo estará bien. —Añadió Emily Watson cruzándose de brazos.

A unos pasos de distancia, Isabelle Redfield que regresaba del tocador escuchó toda la conversación entre el tumulto de desconocidos para ella y se enfureció cuando la tal Stacy empezó a hablar pestes de su prima. Las cosas no se iban a quedar así, Belle también tenía el mismo temple tan característico de los Redfield.

Se acercó de manera disimulada a la mesa donde esas arpías estaban acomodadas y espero a que la más joven de levantara de su asiento y la siguió sigilosamente. Para su buena suerte, la exuberante mujer de acercó a la barra de bebidas.

"Una mancha de vino tinto es lo que le falta a tu lindo vestido de diseñador." Concluyó mentalmente la prima de los Redfield que aprovechó que la hija de los Watson estaba pidiendo un martini, para ella tomar una copa de vino tinto y rociarla sin contemplaciones sobre su vestido amarillo.

Cuando sintió el líquido caer en su escote y falda, Stacy pegó un grito que llamó la atención de los que estaban cerca.

—¡Eres una idiota! —Le gritó eufórica la caprichosa Watson.

—Perdona, mi tacón se atoró y… —Respondió Belle fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Aléjate de mí, maldita borracha! —Respondió colérica la chica afectada que se alejó dando tumbos, gritandole a la servidumbre.

—Creo que por lo menos, eso te ahuyentará por esta noche, princesa. —Mencionó Isabelle con una media sonrisa y volviendo a la pista de baile.

* * *

En otro lugar, Julia Kennedy buscaba por todas partes a Stacy. Ya llevaba un buen rato intentando localizarla y no lograba encontrarla. De repente, en medio de su búsqueda, escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un cristal, rompiéndose con violencia sobre el piso.

Movida por la curiosidad, la chica se acercó para averiguar de dónde provenía aquello.

—Señor, por favor, tiene que levantarse. —Insistía uno de los mayordomos de la casa.

—No quiero, Winston. Déjame en paz.

A continuación, la rubia observaba la penosa escena. Su hermano Joey Kennedy, tirado cerca de una jardinera, totalmente ebrio, con varias botellas a su alrededor.

—Señor, por favor, su familia no puede verlo así. —Insistía el empleado intentando levantar la imponente humanidad de su jefe.

—¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, Winston!

Dando un manoteo perdió el poco equilibrio que tenía y se fue de bruces en el suelo, cayendo encima de las gardenias de su madre.

—Dios…

La rubia corrió enseguida a donde su hermano y le pidió al mayordomo que le ayudara a levantarlo. Pero en vista de la resistencia de su hermano, ella también tuvo que poner de su parte para cargar con Joey.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Su hermano se resiste a dejar de beber y ya ha consumido varias botellas de diferentes licores. —Informó mientras colocaba la mano del litigante en su hombro.

—Maravilloso día para que Joey se porte como un imbécil. —Murmuró la menor de los Kennedy y añadió; —Tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación, si alguien lo ve así se va a armar un escándalo.

Ambos lograron poner de pie al de más estatura que iba arrastrando los pies, pero aún así, se resistía a moverse.

—¡Déjame en paz, Julia! —Balbuceó.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Tú no me entiendes, ni nadie lo hace! —Gritó fúrico el castaño. —¡El no la quiere!

—¿De qué hablas? —Lo interrogó ella, mirándolo confundida, mientras entraban al hall de la casa.

—¡De Leon, maldita sea! ¡Él no quiere a Claire! —Maldijo al punto de las lágrimas.

—¡Baja la voz! —Le ordenó la ojiazul y agregó; —Si la quiere o no eso no es tu asunto. —Argumentó en favor de callarlo.

—¡Claro que es mi asunto! —Insistió alzando la voz nuevamente. —¡Él no la merece! —Se golpeó ligeramente el pecho. —Yo sí

Ahora Julia Kennedy lo había confirmado todo; Stacy tenía razón y efectivamente su hermano se sentía atraído por Claire Redfield. Esa información era sumamente valiosa pero a la vez tenía un alto nivel de riesgo. Un arma de doble filo.

—¡Claire, eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido! —Gritó el más ebrio de la noche, en dirección a la ventana de la que había sido la habitación de la pelirroja.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —Le respondió la rubia, mirando hacia todos lados y enseguida se dirigió al empleado. —Winston, tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación antes de que alguien lo escuche. ¡Rápido!

El mayordomo obedeció y subió a rastras al segundo hijo de los Kennedy hasta el elevador con Jules cuidándole las espaldas, mientras su hermano entre llanto y desvarío se dejaba llevar y profería balbuceos mencionando el nombre de su cuñada.

Finalmente, lograron llegar a la recámara del joven castaño que se quedó dormido casi en automático al tocar la cama.

—No quiero que le den ni una gota más de alcohol a mi hermano.

—Sí, señorita.

—Encargate de que no salga de la habitación. —Instruyó la ojiazul y agregó bajando la voz. —Winston, te pido total discreción sobre lo sucedido con Joey, nadie más debe saberlo, ni siquiera mis padres y mucho menos Leon y su esposa.

—Entendido. —Respondió él con un asentimiento.

—Y por favor, te pido que consigas todas las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad que incriminen a mi hermano. Busca la evidencia cuanto antes y me la entregas. Iré sobre tu cabeza si alguien más se entera de esto. —Amenazó con frivolidad y luego se dio media vuelta para volver de nuevo a la fiesta, tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien.

Sabría darle un buen uso a la lengua suelta de su hermano.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	13. Chapter 13: Casados

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola estimados lectores! ¿Qué tal? Los saludo de nuevo después del mes de descanso que me permití tomar (y digo "descanso" a medias, tuve un mes pesado en cuanto a actividades laborales) además que me dediqué a jugar el Remake de Resident Evil 2. ¡Carajo! Hacía tanto que no me divertía de esa forma con un juego; desde la opinión de esta humilde crítica, es un juego buenísimo, es emocionante, a mi perspectiva la campaña de Claire es la mejor en todos los sentidos, la mostraron como la heroína Redfield que es, fue una redención para la pelirroja, y bueno, deja un gran sabor de boca. Si son fans del original, quizás tengan sentimientos encontrados porque cambiaron el canon, hay que decirlo, pero creo que en su mayoría los cambios fueron para bien, o al menos eso yo lo sentí. Hubo errores también, pero vamos, eso no quita que siga siendo un juegazo. Lo recomiendo ampliamente, van a pasar un buen rato, y al menos a mí, incluso me inspiró para crear nuevas historias, pronto tendrán noticias de ello.**

 **Volviendo al fic, ¿cómo vieron la boda? ¿les gustó? Creo que fue una ceremonia con saldo blanco y eso es lo que importa, las cosas se pondrán complicadas más adelante, les aviso. Y bien, sin más spoilers, empecemos con la lectura.**

 **Antes que nada, agradezco a mi Beta Reader y gran hermana GeishaPax por supervisar y dirigir esta historia. Si leyeron "Falling in to you" de GeishaPax, encontrarán muchas referencias a esa historia, y si no lo han hecho, ¿qué están esperando? La recomiendo ampliamente.**

 **Bien, ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 ** _Mercy Medical angel:_ **¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, Joey no es tan malo, no impediría la boda de su hermano por más enamorado que esté de Claire, ¿o sí? jaja te confieso que lo de la amenaza si lo pensé pero ese argumento ya lo había puesto en otro fic que hice y ya no me animé a ponerlo. Lo sé, Julia es un poco odiosa, pero espera, se pondrá mejor. ;) Gracias por tus comentarios y espero te guste el episodio 13.

 _ **josmardata:**_ ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por tus halagos, en verdad son muy significativos para mí considerando que vienen de alguien que estudia una carrera como esa. Si puedo presumir un poco, Geisha y yo somos un par de "Drama Queens" y si se nos da bien el escribir telenovelas jaja. He aprendido mucho de ella, y de otros amigos autores, he de reconocer. Como bien dijiste, la historia se ha ido cocinando de manera lenta, pero créeme ya va a comenzar a ir un poco más rápida, espero que el cambio no sea muy brusco. ¡Disfruta mucho la actualización!

 _ **Pikachufan18:**_ Me alegra que la boda te haya gustado, quise que fuera perfecta porque creo que nuestros protas se merecen un momento de paz y felicidad antes de que se desate el caos. ¡ups! Di un spoiler jajaja. En verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero disfrutes mucho el nuevo episodio.

 _ **Hitsuzen278:**_ ¡Hola! La actualización tardó un poco por las razones expuestas anteriormente (en mi nota de autor jijiji) pero ya está aquí. En esta historia dejaremos en paz a Ada ya que siempre la uso en mis fics, ya sea para bien o para mal, creo que Leon y Claire ya tienen demasiado con Meryl, Stacy y Julia. Espero te agrade el episodio.

 ** _hector. 2:_ **¡Hi! Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad aprecio que esta pequeña historia se te siga haciendo divertida, esa es la idea. :) Respecto al remake, ¿qué te puedo decir? Honestamente me ha encantado y me ha inspirado a escribir mucho más sobre esta pareja, pero ahora desde un enfoque distinto, pronto tendrán noticias. ¡Disfruta mucho la actualización!

 _ **Darkmatter-Black:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por todos tus reviews, en verdad me agrada y me anima mucho tu ímpetu. Joey es una linda persona, pero está en el momento equivocado, o al menos así parece, Leon es inseguro, Claire no quiere arruinar su amistad, Stacy está celosa, Meryl no está de acuerdo y Julia quiere la compañía… Ah y el papá de Leon ve de lejos al mundo arder ¿linda combinación no? Te prometo que de este episodio en adelante, habrá más emociones que espero te gusten. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

 _ **Belleredfield:**_ ¡Hola! Awww me alegro que te gustara tu cameo, tu personaje es bastante cool, tienes una vida fabulosa, y prometo que no será la última vez que sepamos de Belle en este fic. Joey la cagó en grande, ya veremos que hace Julia al respecto. ¡Abrazos!

 ** _Ax :_** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que la actualización te guste.

 _ **Guest: **_Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero te agrade el nuevo episodio!

 _ **manu:**_ ¡Hola! Estoy de regreso, esta vez tuve un mes pesado en cuanto a trabajo, además que me tomé un descanso para jugar el remake, tienes razón, es muy diferente al original y si tuvo sus fallas pero tuvieron a mi percepción, más aciertos que arreglaron el canon, el beso de Ada y Leon obviamente iba a estar pero ahora se vio más creíble, era más manipulación por parte de ella que una historia de amor Aeon. En sí creo que el remake es genial, pasé un buen rato jugándolo y el que Mr. X te persiga se me hizo muy emocionante e igual el tema de las balas, hacía mucho que no veíamos algo así. El resident evil 7 no me gusta creo que es el peor RE de todos, ni siquiera debería considerarse en el canon, desde mi opinión obviamente, pero bueno. Respecto de las series que me has recomendado, como te digo, no he tenido tiempo de verlas pero prometo darme un momento para revisarlas, igual el fic que escribiste voy a buscar a la usuaria para darle una leída. Disfruta la actualización.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13: CASADOS

La tensión en la recámara era palpable y el momento por demás bochornoso para ambos. Después de haber lanzado el ramo al ritmo de "Moves like Jagger" y ser atrapado por una de las damas de la fiesta que ninguno de los dos conocía, pasó un rato más y el nuevo matrimonio Kennedy-Redfield se marcharon a la nueva habitación que compartirían dentro de la enorme mansión. El transcurso del camino de la recepción a su lecho fue mayormente en silencio, con una que otra pregunta o comentario ocasional hecho por alguno de los dos. Pero la tensión real sucedió cuando llegaron al aposento.

En la habitación que era el doble de enorme de la que cada uno tenía, era prácticamente un departamento de lujo; recámara, sala de estar, dos baños completos con todos sus accesorios en mármol, un pequeño bar, comedor, e incluso una cocina con comedor a juego con los muebles lujosos y la alfombra persa. Era una casa dentro de otra casa.

—Es enorme. —Murmuró Claire mientras miraba las paredes blancas y las luces tenues. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había dicho esa frase cada que conocía una nueva sección de esa residencia que cada vez más le recordaba a una especie de castillo.

—Creo que es suficiente para nosotros dos. —Contestó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia un desnivel que junto con un muro que simulaba ser de piedra marcaban el inicio de la habitación.

La pelirroja lo siguió hasta que éste se detuvo en la entrada de la recámara, y cuando echó el primer vistazo, entendió ahora el cuadro de notoria incomodidad.

Encima de la cama de tamaño king size había cientos de pétalos de rosa en color rojo que formaban la figura de un corazón. El diseño tapizaba gran parte de la cama, que a unos pasos, justo en las esquinas del aposento estaban encendidas varias velas aromáticas que iluminaban la habitación dando un toque romántico a la atmósfera. Como parte del servicio había también un enorme tazón de fruta y una botella de champagne con dos copas. Los empleados se habían encargado de proporcionarles todo lo necesario para que su primera noche fuera inolvidable.

Inmediatamente, el silencio se volvió sumamente incómodo.

Todo estaba preparado para que sucediera lo que comúnmente suele ocurrir en la primera noche de recién casados, o al menos lo que así marcaba la tradición, pero en este caso, nada de eso iba a pasar. Aunque no por ello, el cuadro no dejaba de ser sumamente sugestivo.

Cuando la tensión se hizo insoportable, Leon fue el primero en abrir la boca.

—Lo siento, Claire. No pude preveer esto y…

—No te disculpes, lo entiendo. —Interrumpió rápidamente. No deseaba seguir escuchando una explicación de esto. —Voy a lavarme la cara y a ponerme la pijama.

—Claro yo estaré… Aquí. —Dijo entre monosílabos, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

La novia desapareció cuanto antes de la incómoda escena, encerrándose enseguida en el baño y Leon se dejó caer sobre el diván junto a la ventana. A pesar de que ambos eran adultos, el momento fue inevitablemente bochornoso para los dos.

Una vez en el baño, la pelirroja buscó la maletita que Ginna le había preparado y que efectivamente, descansaba junto al jacuzzi. Como aún no terminaba la mudanza de su ropa al vestidor que compartiría con su ahora esposo, decidió que por esa noche con lo empacado en la maleta bastaría.

Con cuidado fue desabrochando el corsé del vestido, retirando la falda, quitando accesorios… Hasta que quedó únicamente en ropa interior.

Haciendo a un lado su atuendo de novia, comenzó a desmaquillarse con una toallita húmeda para después terminar de desvestirse y meterse en la regadera. Necesitaba una ducha rápida para concluir ese día tan pesado.

En otro lado del aposento, Leon comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata y a quitarse el saco del traje caminando hacia el vestidor para dejar allí su atuendo. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche para tomar un poco de agua fresca cuando de repente vió allí unos pequeños paquetes metálicos que llamaron su atención.

Cuando notó lo que eran cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al parecer el servicio doméstico les había dejado preservativos como para cubrir un mes de acción.

Diablos, esto era súmamente incómodo. No porque no deseara que no sucediera nada esa noche, sino precisamente por todo lo contrario, en el fondo, si quería que algo pasara. Ya estaban oficialmente casados, su esposa era una mujer hermosa por la que se sentía profundamente atraído pero había un inconveniente… Nada de esto era real. Aunque para él, estuviera comenzando a serlo.

"Claire es tu amiga, idiota." Se dijo a sí mismo.

Justo hoy acababa de admitir que estaba enamorado de su amiga como para tener que lidiar con su líbido. Trato de no pensar en ello lo menos posible.

"Va a ser una linda noche."

* * *

—Moira… —Susurró lentamente mientras estrujaba entre sus manos un fino camisón negro de lencería fina que había sido parte de los regalos de su despedida de soltera.

Alguien había saboteado su equipaje para esa noche y habían sacado su pijama y ropa interior para cambiarlo por camisones, tangas y sostenes de encaje que habían sido los regalos de sus amigas. Y estaba segura de saber quiénes eran las responsables; Moira Burton como autora intelectual y Sherry Birkin como su cómplice.

—Diablos…

Ponerse la ropa interior que había llevado en el día no era una opción pero salir ante Leon vestida como ángel de Victoria Secret tampoco lo era.

Tenía que pensar rápido y se le ocurrió una idea. Quizás funcionaría.

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana las luces parpadeantes de la boda que despedían a los últimos invitados cuando el sonido de apertura de la puerta del baño captó su atención y lo siguiente que miró fue a su esposa vistiendo una pijama que le quedaba enorme, que inmediatamente reconoció como suya. La miró de pies a cabeza con el cabello húmedo y sonriendo tímidamente.

—Olvidé mi pijama y creí que no te importaría. Espero que no. —Soltó sin reparos la pelirroja.

Nuevamente le dio otra mirada de reojo.

—No, ninguno, sólo tomaré una frazada extra. —Respondió el agente que miraba la graciosa escena de ver a la chica de ojos azules con su ropa. Después de todo, eran esposos.

En silencio y evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con su marido, la pelirroja comenzó a tirar al suelo los pétalos de rosa, destruyendo el corazón que los empleados habían realizado con mucho esfuerzo con motivo de la romántica velada.

No sabía si Leon iba a dormir en la cama también, pero por si acaso, prefería estar dormida cuando lo hiciera. Movió rápidamente el edredón y se metió en la cama, apagando la luz de la lámpara de inmediato.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Se despidió el rubio, extrañado del comportamiento asustadizo de su esposa.

Sin duda, esto había sido sumamente incómodo para ambos.

Claire ya se había acomodado para dormir pero ahora faltaba saber dónde dormiría él. No se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre el cómo iban a pasar la noche pero tampoco le parecía correcto simplemente meterse en la cama con ella. Aunque la idea no le parecía para nada desagradable.

Ahora, su mujer también le había quitado su única pijama.

Quizás era bastante contradictorio que siendo un hombre con tanta pasta sólo tuviera un juego de ropa para dormir, pero en la práctica prefería dormir sólo con bóxers. Pero hoy precisamente por no saber lo que sucedería, fue que decidió traerla con él y usarla. Pero ahora no tenía cama ni pijama.

Le dio un trago al vaso de agua que se había servido y luego volvió a colocarlo en la mesita.

—Supongo que tendré que improvisar.

Y dando un suspiro, le dio una amplia mirada al sofá que se veía prometedor.

* * *

Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentía demasiado mareado y aún estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para poder pensar con claridad; pero lo que sí sabía, era que la mujer de la que se había enamorado oficialmente era de otro, y lo peor, ese otro era su propio hermano.

Maldecía internamente mil veces. Quizás este era su karma por todas las veces que se había comportado como un patán en el pasado, pero esto era demasiado. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres del mundo tuvo que fijarse en la de su hermano? Siempre estuvo consciente de que eso estaba mal, pero al final no podía evitarlo, se sentía atraído hacia la pelirroja como un imán. Todo lo de ella le gustaba; era sencilla, inteligente, sumamente valiente, generosa, comprensiva, divertida… Y además de todo, también era muy bella. Tenía todos los atributos por los que un hombre podria sentirse atraído y eran cualidades que nunca había encontrado con las mujeres con las que solía relacionarse; modelos, estrellas de cine, hijas de empresarios, que sólo pensaban en ellas mismas, y regularmente eran frías y calculadoras. Había estado con damas sumamente hermosas en el pasado, pero ninguna había logrado cautivarlo como Claire Redfield.

—Vaya suerte… —Murmuró en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama. —¡Vaya maldita suerte! —Continuó maldiciendo mientras golpeó la almohada con el puño.

Suspiró hondo y miró el reloj digital. Eran las 3:26 de la mañana. La madrugada estaba en su apogeo y no se quería ni imaginar lo que en estos momentos su hermano estaba haciendo en la habitación con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Lo mejor era intentar dormir. La inconsciencia del sueño era preferible a la tortura de realidad que ni siquiera la ebriedad podía mitigar.

* * *

Lo estaba mirando con esos ojos azules de mar que tanto le gustaban. Estaba sentada en medio del jardín botánico luciendo un vestido rosado que resaltaba la porcelana de su piel. El cabello rojo ondeando al viento le recordaba a las ninfas de esas que hablaban los antiguos griegos; seres bellos y dotados de perfección. Eso era Claire.

La veía embobado desde el otro extremo de la enorme fuente, sentía que su presencia podría arruinar el bello cuadro. De repente, la Redfield se percató de su presencia y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Se sintió como un imbécil avergonzado cuando fue descubierto por la activista, pero ella en cambio, lo llamó con una de sus manos, haciendo señas de que acercara. Y sintiéndose más atraído que Ulises con el canto de las sirenas, no dudo en ir a ella.

—¿Cómo estás Joey? —Preguntó la menor de los Redfield, a la vez que éste se sentaba a su lado.

—Bien, creo. —Respondió espontáneamente.

—¿Creo?

El mayor suspiró. Era obvio que no se encontraba bien después de aquella boda ostentosa en que la motociclista retirada se había unido para siempre en matrimonio con su hermano mayor, pero eso era algo que no podía decirle. O al menos no tan a la ligera.

—¿Qué pasa, Joey?

—Nada importante.

—Para que te afecte, seguramente debe serlo. Cuéntame. —Animó la activista con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa que podía derretir el hielo?

Suspiró, ella ya había ganado.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?

La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja.

—Sí. —Respondió con naturalidad.

—Pero no hablo de un amor común, sino de ese en que sientes que esa persona es lo que habías estado esperando por tanto tiempo, que no hay nadie mejor que ella y que nunca lo habrá.

La motociclista retirada abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Al parecer el casanova Joey se había enamorado.

—Lo que describes son sentimientos muy profundos.

—Lo son.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

Al parecer, ella no estaba entendiendo nada.

—No, no lo es. —Dijo entre suspiros. —El problema es, que no soy correspondido. —Finalizó bajando la mirada al piso.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Interrogó la ojiazul con astucia.

—Porque no le intereso.

—Joey, por Dios, no digas eso. —Respondió Claire como si se tratara de algo evidente. —Tienes todo para atraer a cualquier mujer; eres guapo, agradable, caballeroso, un profesionista exitoso… Pero sobre todas las cosas; eres una increíble persona. —Finalizó clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada verde de Joey.

—¿En verdad crees eso? —Le dijo esperanzado.

—No lo creo, estoy segura.

Tal vez, este era el momento que tanto había estado esperando. Quizás no iba a obtener nada confesándole sus sentimientos, pero al menos, le quitaría ese enorme peso de encima.

—Claire… —Mencionó despacio mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas. —Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

—Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte. —Respondió ella con voz dulce.

Sintió que el corazón se le aceleró a mil por hora. Algo le decía que quizás no terminaría siendo mal correspondido.

—Cariño, ¿ya le dijiste?

La voz de su hermano mayor lo hizo salir de golpe de esa atmósfera romántica y enseguida, la pelirroja volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Estoy en eso, cielo. Joey, ¿te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestra hija?

Enseguida, Leon apareció por completo en la escena, cargando en sus brazos a una bebé recién nacida…

Despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y sudando. Ahora también sus sueños lo atormentaban. Definitivamente, esa noche no estaría del lado de Joey.

"Que me parta un rayo…"

* * *

Increíblemente para el tipo de clima del lugar, la noche había sido calurosa, la más calurosa que recordaba en Vancouver, por lo cual dormir abrigado o cubierto por frazadas había sido un verdadero tormento.

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraron por la ventana y calentaron sus párpados, pintándolos de un sutil color rojo, lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

No sabía qué hora era, pero a juzgar por la claridad de la mañana, quizás iban a dar las 8:00 am.

Se estiró escuchando el crujido de sus articulaciones y sus músculos contracturados, había sido una noche incómoda. Para un hombre de 1.80 metros de estatura, dormir en un sofá por más cómodo que fuera significaba una misión difícil.

Se sentó para mirar a su alrededor y dejó en sus pantorillas la ligera frazada que lo cubría dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen. Miró el reloj y no se equivocó, el reloj digital de la mesita de noche marcaba las 8:00 am. Asomándose un poco hacia la cama, no miró la presencia de su esposa cerca, tal vez ya se había levantado. La ropa de la noche anterior estaba en una de las sillas de la gigantesca recámara, así que, no estando Claire por ningún lado, era buen momento para levantarse, tomar un baño y vestirse.

Se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando de repente, miró que la puerta del baño se abrió, con la pelirroja saliendo hacia la recámara vistiendo una bata y con una toalla en la cabeza. En cuanto se miraron, el contacto visual fue súmamente incómodo.

Ahora era su turno de conocer a su esposo con poca ropa.

Sentado como estaba, pudo admirar a la perfección su abdomen marcado y sus brazos fuertes, que siempre se ocultaban debajo de esas camisas de algodón. Dios, se había casado con un Adonis y ella apenas lo estaba notando.

—Buenos días. —Saludó casi por instinto y poniéndose colorada como un tomate.

—Buenos días. —Contestó sintiéndose apenado de mostrarse semi desnudo ante la activista.

Ya no había marcha atrás, le provocaba más vergüenza cubrirse como señora pudorosa a mostrar la piel de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—¿Dormiste bien? —Preguntó ella, en afán de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero disfrutando internamente del espectáculo.

—Sí. Descansé un poco.

"Oh, no." Pensó cuando comenzó a notar un problema común entre hombres, todas las mañanas.

"¡Maldita sea, no ahora!" Maldijo internamente cuando un bulto comenzaba a formarse en su entrepierna y delatarlo gracias a esa sábana delgada que lo cubría.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la recién desposada al notar la tensión de sus facciones.

Debía ahuyentar a Claire a como diera lugar, y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

—No…

En los ojos celestes de la motociclista comenzó a formarse una verdadera preocupación y empezó a acercarse a él, lentamente.

Carajo, estaba sucediendo exactamente lo que no quería que pasara.

—Leon, ¿te pasa algo?

La vista y la cercanía de las piernas blancas y torneadas de la pelirroja estaban empeorando todo.

—Tengo… Hambre. —Soltó entre pausas y cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo. —Quiero co...mer. —Terminó entre monosílabos para atraer la atención de ella directa en sus ojos y no mirara la tienda de campaña de sus calzoncillos.

La Redfield realmente se preguntó si la falta de alimento en su pareja lograba ponerlo en tan mal estado.

—¿Quieres que ordene que te preparen algo mientras te vistes?

—Por favor. —Respondió con la voz más tranquila que pudo disimular.

La pelirroja salió de la habitación sin decir nada poniéndose una bata más larga para buscar a alguno de los empleados, para ir a ordenar cuanto antes el desayuno de su marido.

En cuanto Claire puso un pie fuera del aposento, el rubio se puso de pie para correr al vestidor, sacar ropa de allí y meterse a la regadera.

La mañana no iba a empeorar.

* * *

—Traéme una botella de agua mineral y un café bien cargado.

—Enseguida, señor.

La cabeza estaba matándolo y la sed no cesaba. Un baño con agua fría terminó por mitigar su embriaguez y el desayuno era lo que faltaba para terminar de aliviarlo, al menos físicamente.

—Buenos días, hermano. —Dijo Julia Kennedy mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano.

—Buen día, Jules. —Saludó en automático sin despegar la vista del periódico.

—¿Qué tal la resaca? —Comentó en tono burlón la rubia.

—Nada grave, estoy perfecto. —Contestó Joey sin inmutarse.

—Tengo mis dudas.

—Bien por ti.

Los empleados servían un par de huevos revueltos para el litigante y ensalada de frutas para la menor de la familia, cuando la pelirroja llegó al comedor. Joey que se mostraba indiferente, alzó la vista en cuanto vio llegar a su la esposa de su hermano.

Saludó a ambos cuñados y pidió hot cakes para ella y waffles con fruta para su marido.

—¿Y Leon? —Preguntó la hermana menor.

—Termina de ducharse, en un momento está con nosotros. —Respondió la activista.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el mayor de los hermanos Kennedy llegó a la mesa, saludando a todos y tomando su lugar al lado de su esposa.

—¿Nuestros padres no desayunaran con nosotros? —Preguntó el rubio mientras se servía un vaso grande de jugo de naranja.

—Están cansados y decidieron desayunar en su cuarto. —Respondió Julia mientras añadía miel de abeja a su cóctel de frutas.

Jules que ya tenía un plan trazado en mente, notó a la perfección el notable mal humor de Joey, pero para conocer las cartas de su juego, iba a hacer un pequeño experimento. Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Cielos, Leon. Eres el esposo más seco que conozco.

El interpelado dejó los cubiertos de lado y volteó a mirar a su hermana.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tienes un día de casado y no saludaste a tu esposa cuando llegaste al comedor.

—Claro que lo hice. —Dijo a la vez que colocaba a un lado su servilleta de tela.

—No me refiero a ese saludo, bobo. Me refiero a un beso de buenos días.

En ese momento, la pelirroja sintió que su pulso acelerar, Leon se atragantó con la comida, y Joey apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa con evidente disgusto.

—Claire, no sean tímidos, ustedes dos son esposos. —Insistió la rubia mientras la activista sentía que el rubor hacía arder sus mejillas. —Ni a Joey ni mi nos incomoda, ¿verdad, Joey?

Su hermana lo había hecho apropósito; para molestarle o para ponerle a prueba. Tal vez ambos. Jules se había salido con la suya.

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió el de ojos verdes.

Al no tener otra opción, la pareja comprendió que a partir de hoy se verían forzados a actuar como una pareja de verdad.

Leon tomó con cuidado el rostro de Claire y la miró con disculpas, ella respondió con una mirada de aprobación y luego cerró los ojos.

Besarse iba a convertirse en una práctica común, pero secretamente muy agradable para los dos.

* * *

Encerrado en su despacho, Joey se dispuso a revisar los contratos laborales de los nuevos empleados, decidido a adelantar los pendientes para obtener distracción en el trabajo, a pesar de ser domingo.

Sin tocar previamente, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Julia ingresó al aposento con aires de diva.

—No tengo tiempo ahora. —Habló sin mirarla.

—Pues tendrás que tenerlo porque quiero hablar contigo. —Respondió sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

El abogado sabía que su hermana se portaría insufrible si no le prestaba la atención que exigía, así que para que se fuera lo antes posible, decidió ceder a sus pretenciones.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Preguntó con fingida cortesía.

—Vengo a negociar.

—¿Negociar? ¡Vaya! Suena interesante. Experta en negocios contra un experto en leyes. —Dijo con humor.

—No te hagas el chistoso, esto es serio. —Refunfuñó molesta.

—De acuerdo, me callo. —Expresó levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. —¿Qué desea su majestad?

—Seré breve, quiero que me ayudes a vigilar a Leon en la empresa. —Habló sin rodeos la chica con facciones de muñeca.

—Con "vigilar" ¿te refieres a echar a Leon de la empresa? —Cuestionó con la misma franqueza de su hermana.

—Tómalo como quieras, quiero la Presidencia de la Compañía.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —Replicó incrédulo el hombre de leyes. —Date cuenta, princesa, joder a Leon es igual a joder a la empresa, joder a nuestros padres, a nuestro patrimonio y por ende a tí y a mí. ¡Es igual a darnos un maldito tiro en el pie!

—Sabes bien que Leon está ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde. —Insistió en afán de defenderse.

Joey no podía creer el egoísmo de su hermana.

—Me importa un carajo si ese lugar le corresponde o no, no voy a ayudarte a sabotear a nuestro hermano sólo por un maldito capricho tuyo que se te metió a la cabeza y fin de la discusión. —Soltó con determinación para luego ponerse de pie e irse. Era raro que él se enfadara pero Jules estaba sacándolo de sus cabales.

—¡Joey no te atrevas a marcharte! —Gritó la caprichosa mujer.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

—¡Cruza esa puerta y Leon se va a enterar que estás enamorado de su esposa!

Al oír estas palabras, el castaño soltó el pomo de la puerta para voltear nuevamente hacia a su hermana.

—¡Genial! ¿Ahora vas a decirle a Leon las ideas estúpidas de Stacy?

—Sabes que no son ideas estúpidas, tengo pruebas. —Soltó sin titubear a la vez que sacaba el móvil de su bolso y buscaba en él una grabación para mostrársela a su hermano.

El vídeo era de un minuto y cuarenta y siete segundos y pudo reconocer que había sido grabado con las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión. Se trataba de un vídeo de la noche anterior, durante la boda, donde se reconoció a sí mismo totalmente ebrio, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Claire y sus sentimientos por ella.

Él se quedó mudo.

—De dárselo a Leon, el tendría manera de comprobar si es verdad, es agente entrenado, es un experto analizando pruebas apócrifas. —Apremió la chica enarcando una ceja.

Joey había cometido un grave error y ahora lo pagaría caro, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Sabes que a Leon no va a agradarle.

—Tampoco le agradará saber que pretendes sabotearlo. —Refutó con fuerza.

—No tienes pruebas y yo sí. —Contestó con astucia. —Si juegas contra mí, pierdes Joey.

Estaba acorralado, su hermana lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

—Sabes bien que es mejor estar de mi lado, yo no quiero hundir a la Compañía, quiero salvarla. —Dijo un poco más relajada. —Sin embargo, si Leon se entera de esto, olvídate de ser la mano derecha de la empresa porque perderías la confianza de nuestro hermano y también de la buena relación de nuestra familia. Sería un duro golpe para nuestros padres y el inicio de una guerra entre hermanos.

Jules tenía el juego más que ganado y lo sabía, Joey se quedó sin responder.

—Tú decides, salvar nuestra empresa y nuestra familia, haciéndole ver a papá que se equivocó o, tirar a la basura tu futuro y a la vida tranquila de nuestros padres.

A pesar de sus sentimientos por Claire, Joey jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo contra Leon, en primer lugar porque era su hermano, y en segundo por su enorme sentido de ética. Pero en el fondo, sabía que Jules tenía razón, si sus padres o Leon llegaban a enterarse de lo que sentía por Claire, era el inicio seguro de una guerra con su propio hermano y sus padres estarían de por medio, lo cual, de ninguna forma iba a permitir.

—Te daré un tiempo para que lo pien…

—De acuerdo.


	14. Chapter 14: Problemas maritales

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Lectores, ¿cómo están? Hoy tenemos actualización rápida para compensar el mes que los dejé sin noticias, ya saben, hay que ser justos y agradecer su paciencia.**

 **En el episodio anterior, vimos a una maquiavélica Julia Kennedy con su plan malvado para salirse con la suya, pero la pregunta es: ¿lo logrará?**

 **No les dejaré más palabrería y vayamos al capítulo. Pero antes de empezar demos un aplauso y una ovación de pie a nuestra querida Beta GeishaPax, por ayudarme siempre con la historia, y sobretodo porque acaba de ser su cumpleaños. Hermana, ya te había felicitado, pero sigo con los buenos deseos por aquí, ¡te quiero mucho!**

 **Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS.**

 **Darkmatter Black: **¡Hola! Lo sé Julia es odiosa, pero espera a que avance la historia, quizás quieras patearla aún más. Joey es un tipo lindo, guapo, rico, ¡lo tiene todo! Pero ya veremos con él y lo que pasa en la historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero disfrutes la actualización.

 **GeishaPax:** Sister del mal :3 el mundo va a arder gracias a ti jajajajaja Viva el cleon, y ya quiero actualización de TEOMR. I 3 U.

 **Mercy Medical angel: **¡Hi! Creo que muchos quieren asesinar a Julia y eso que aún no ha hecho las cosas realmente malas jejeje. Después del episodio de hoy, ya me contarás qué opinas de ella. Gracias por tu review y ojalá te guste la actualización.

 **josmardata36:** Hola, un gusto leerte. A mi también me encantó el remake, la verdad lo disfruto muchísimo y no he dejado de jugarlo, CAPCOM ha hecho un gran trabajo y sí, yo también extraño a Konami con Silent Hill, espero reaccionen.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos comentarios, son muy halagadores y me motivan a hacer las cosas mejor. Tienes razón, la historia va lenta, a fuego lento, pero de repente será momento de cambiar la velocidad y las cosas se vendrán abajo como en un juego de Jenga, todo será de golpe c: jaja bueno no tanto, pero algo así. En el episodio de hoy tendrás algunas de las respuestas a tus preguntas, así que ya me contarás qué te pareció. Disfruta mucho el capítulo.

 **Nivek Uchiha: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y respecto del remake, tengo entendido que algunas cosas si son canónicas, pero lo del what if si estuvo del asco, prefiero quedarme con lo mejor del juego. Disfruta la actualización.

 **manu: **Hola, tengo varios fics planeados, sólo tenme paciencia y ya verás de qué tratan. Pienso que un remake de Resident Evil 3 estaría épico y si creo que habrá momentos de atracción entre Jill y Carlos, en el original había demasiadas insinuasiones por parte de él, además de arriesgarse a encontrar la cura para ella. Jill y Carlos me gustan mucho como pareja, ojalá se haga canónica. Del Resident evil 8 cualquiera me gustaría como protagonista, menos Ethan y esa basura que participó en Resident Evil 8, aunque por la cronología que quedó pendiente en Resident Evil 6, creo que el más idóneo debería ser Jake, pero personalmente, me gustaría que volviera algún personaje de antaño, ya sea Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira o mi favorita Sheva Alomar, sé que es mucho pedir, pero de Capcom se puede esperar cualquier cosa. La relación de Ada y Leon es complicada, de hecho yo no la llamaría relación, es más una convivencia por intereses. Sí conozco la relación de Batman y Cat Woman, pero Bruce es más listo que Leon. Disfruta la actualización.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12 _

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: PROBLEMAS MARITALES

Las cosas seguían su curso natural en la casa Kennedy. El reciente matrimonio entre Leon Scott y Claire tenía que comenzar a comportarse como tal ante la gente y era una actividad que poco a poco iba haciéndose cotidiana; como saludarse con un beso en los labios, o llamárse "cielo", "cariño" en público, aunque en la recámara tenían que volver a la realidad.

La noche anterior, Leon había dejado un expediente que había revisado en su habitación hasta tarde, y ahora tenía problemas para encontrarlo. Se preguntaba si Claire lo había visto o si las mucamas lo habían guardado en el despacho. A veces olvidaba que en esa casa siempre había gente las veinticuatro horas que podían mover y retirar sus pertenencias en el nombre del orden.

En medio de su búsqueda, abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche y encontró allí un libro grueso, con empastado de cuero y el título escrito con letras finas en relieve.

Se trataba de un ejemplar de "Los Miserables" pero el título y al parecer todo el libro, estaba en francés.

Más por curiosidad que por otro motivo, lo tomó entre sus manos y se puso a hojearlo. En verdad era una edición única y a leguas se veía costosa. Y sobretodo, difícil de conseguir.

En ese momento, Claire entró en la habitación y lo descubrió con el libro en las manos.

—Perdona, estaba buscando mi expediente y…

—No te preocupes. —Dijo la pelirroja, y entregándole una carpeta negra bastante amplia. —Toma, Ginna lo guardó en el despacho.

El rubio suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias, creí que lo había perdido. —Agradeció sosteniendo la carpeta que buscaba.

—De nada, ya puedes respirar tranquilo. —Respondió la pelirroja en tono burlón.

Se disponía a colocar de nuevo el libro en su lugar, pero al estar allí la Redfield, no resistió la curiosidad de preguntarle dónde lo había conseguido.

—Lindo ejemplar, en verdad es una edición de colección, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

—Oh, lo notaste. —Comentó metiéndose al vestidor a cambiarse los zapatos. —Sí es una edición bastante coleccionable. Joey me la regaló. —Dijo con naturalidad, mientras se desabrochaba las correas de los zapatos.

Ese dato no lo esperaba y los desconcertó totalmente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo? —Preguntó intentando demostrar desinterés.

—El día de la fiesta de compromiso, me lo dió como un obsequio de bodas. Sabía que era mi libro favorito y se tomó ese detalle. —Respondió mientras salía con unos tenis cómodos.

—¿Es tu libro favorito? —Cuestionó intrigado.

—Sí, lo ha sido desde que era estudiante.

Ese detalle lo dejó pensativo. ¿Hace cuántos años que conocía a Claire Redfield y no tenía ni idea de sus gustos, lo que le apasionaba, lo que le disgustaba. Y Joey en poco tiempo ya tenía más información que él. A pesar de que legalmente era su esposo, se sentía desplazado y como un idiota ante su mujer.

—Debo volver al trabajo.

* * *

En la oficina blanca y decorada elegantemente, permanecía Julia Kennedy trabajando en su computadora, revisando el último balance de las finanzas que entregaría su padre como Presidente de la Chambéry Inc.

Realmente los números eran bastante favorables, Richard Kennedy era un genio de las finanzas y sabía dirigir la empresa como todo un líder, sin duda Leon tenía unos zapatos difíciles de llenar, y la menor de los Kennedy, dudaba que su hermano cumpliera esa expectativa.

—Señorita Kennedy, su hermano está aquí. —Habló su asistente a través de la línea.

—Hazlo pasar.

Joey Kennedy apareció en la oficina y con un ademán le indicó que se sentará.

—Ya estoy aquí. —Contestó el exitoso hombre de leyes tomando asiento frente al escritorio. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero un informe detallado de la situación jurídica de la empresa, de los últimos cinco años.

—¿Ya eres abogada también? —Comentó con sarcasmo el ojiverde.

—Tú sólo hazlo.

—Si piensas ponerle el pie a Leon por el lado legal, vas a fallar. —Advirtió. —Ese es mi trabajo y créeme, velar legalmente por la empresa, es lo que mejor sé hacer.

—No te preocupes Joey, nunca dudaría de tu capacidad. —Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos. —Sólo quiero saber en dónde estoy parada. Además, el primer obstáculo en la vida perfecta de nuestro hermano se lo pondrá él sólo.

—En verdad no te entiendo.

—Ya lo verás. —Contestó con suficiencia. —Por cierto, ¿qué le ven tú y Leon a esa tal Claire?

Al litigante le tomó con la guardia baja que su hermana mencionara a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Claire en todo esto? —Repuso a la defensiva.

—Tranquilo, sólo tengo curiosidad de saber qué tiene de especial esa mujer para que tenga tanta suerte con los hombres.

El castaño volteó la vista a otro lado. Le incomodaban ese tipo de cuestionamientos.

—Sabes que ante mí no tienes que fingir, hermanito. —Mencionó burlona. —El hecho de que te guste tanto esa pelirroja es el motivo del cual estés aquí, ayudándome a "proteger nuestros intereses." —Terminó haciendo énfasis en la última oración. —¿Qué tiene de extraordinario?

—Que ella no es como tú, ni como ninguna de las mujeres de nuestro alrededor. —Contestó finalmente cabreado.

—Eso fue duro, licenciado Kennedy. —Respondió con fingida preocupación. —No creas que tu Claire es una santa, yo todavía tengo mis dudas de su relación con nuestro hermano.

—Dios, ¿acaso tanto fijador para el cabello afectó tu cerebro? Julia, ella y Leon están casados, ¿qué otra prueba quieres de que su relación es verdadera?

Entonces, la rubia le acercó un pequeño sobre amarillo y se lo entregó al abogado en sus manos.

—Ábrelo, a estas alturas, Leon también debió de recibir uno y seguramente, ahora lo está viendo.

Se trataban de un par de fotografías, donde se podía ver a la activista en compañía de un varón desconocido, en un restaurante lujoso. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una cena romántica, pero lo extraño es que en una de ellas, Claire mostraba con orgullo en la mano izquierda un anillo en su dedo anular, que sin duda era una sortija de compromiso.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó totalmente desconcertado. —¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Eso no importa, Joey. Son fotografías de la noche en que Neil Fisher le pidió matrimonio a tu querida Claire, en 2011.

—No jodas.—Comentó con incredulidad dejando las fotografías en el escritorio. —En esa época ella y Leon ya tenían una relación.

—Al parecer no. Ya que en ese entonces, nuestro querido hermano estaba investigando los que serían los pormenores de una misión en Eslavia del Este. —Explicó con convicción. —Así que, aquí sólo hay dos teorías; la primera es que Claire engañó a Leon teniendo una doble vida y viviendo un romance con el entonces director de Terra Save, o mi teoría favorita; la presunta historia de amor que nos quieren vender a todos, fue una total farsa.

Joey Kennedy se retiró sin hacer algún otro comentario y llevándose el par de fotografías consigo, retirándose a su despacho con un enorme dilema en la cabeza.

* * *

—¿Quién me envió esto? —Preguntó Leon con tono severo.

—No lo sé, señor. —Respondió nerviosa la recepcionista que era quien entregaba la correspondencia. —Sólo recibí la correspondencia como cada mañana, y firmo de recibido. Es el cartero quien se encarga de todo eso.

Suspiró y se metió nuevamente a su oficina, azotando la puerta a su paso.

Se recargó con ambas manos sobre su escritorio y se puso a pensar quién rayos pudo haberle envíado esas fotografías de Claire y Neil. Se sentó en su enorme silla de cuero, lleno de frustración, pero sabía que enfadarse con los empleados por recibir la paquetería y mensajería de la empresa y la suya no resolvería nada.

Era obvio que alguien planeaba chantajearlo, o mínimo causarle un problema con su esposa, pero, ¿quién?

La primera persona que se vino a su mente era Stacy Watson, pero ella desde el día de su matrimonio había abandonado la mansión Kennedy y además; ¿cómo rayos obtendría estas fotos? Eran imágenes inéditas, nunca las había visto en redes sociales, ni siquiera Claire se las había mostrado antes, es más, ni siquiera sabía que Claire había llegado tan lejos con el dirigente de Terra Save.

Eso último era lo que más le estaba causando ruido; no le importaba tanto el hecho de que alguien pretendiera causar problemas en su matrimonio. En el fondo, lo que realmente le molestaba era suponer que su esposa se había enamorado realmente de alguien más en el pasado. Estaba consciente que la pelirroja tenía un pasado, e incluso sabía que estuvo saliendo durante un tiempo con el bastardo de Neil Fisher, pero no imaginó que esa relación hubiera tenido un giro tan serio.

Miró en el portaretratos que descansaba sobre su escritorio, reflejando una imagen de el día de su boda. La tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos y entonces lo supo.

No había vuelta de hoja; estaba celoso. Sumamente celoso.

Celoso porque Claire no le hubiese dicho nada sobre el paso que iba a dar con el director de Terra Save, celoso porque sabía que ese bastardo sólo había jugado con ella y la había traicionado, y sobretodo, celoso de imaginar que Claire se pudo haber enamorado de otro.

Miró que las fotografías estaban fechadas del año 2011. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él en ese año?

Haciendo memoria, recordó que estuvo en Eslavia del Este, cuando aún no trabajaba directamente para el Presidente de los Estados Unidos y de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de "visitar" a Ada Wong. Durante todo ese año, no se había visto con la pelirroja, sino hasta finales de 2012, cuando sucedió el secuestro de Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller.

"Joder, no tengo derecho a reclamar nada." Pensó para sí mismo, pero no menos enfadado.

La "relación" con su esposa era mera pantalla y aunque no fuera así, fue un hecho que sucedió en el pasado y que no tendría porqué interferir en el presente, pero lo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, era pensar que un cretino como Neil Fisher si había logrado enamorarla, algo que él, ahora estaba anhelando y que no podía conseguir.

Sentía una envidia tremenda y unos celos terribles de que los besos y los " te quiero" de la pelirroja, destinados a ese traidor si eran reales. Que esa felicidad reflejada en la fotografía mostrando su insignia de compromiso si era genuina, y que era más verdadera que la foto que compartía con ella, donde lucía un vestido de novia.

¿Por qué sucedían estas cosas? ¿Por qué ahora que se sentía más enamorado de la mujer que se ostentaba como su esposa y que comenzaba a quererla como tal?

Con enfado, metió el par de fotografías en un cajón bajo llave y decidió tratar de olvidarse del asunto.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle a su esposa sobre Neil y lo que había pasado con él, pero no iba a hacerlo. Si eso era tan privado como para que en su momento decidiera no contarle, era porque seguramente aún le afectaba, o le resultaba doloroso. Y no sería él quien le provocara un mal rato. Prefería mil veces, tragarse sus celos y pasarlo por alto.

Y así iba a ser.

* * *

Llegó a casa antes que todos, aún inseguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Una cosa era estar chantajeado por su hermana para hacer quedar a Leon como un inexperto en los negocios y otra muy distinta joderle la vida y el matrimonio a él y a Claire.

Eso era bajo incluso para Julia.

No tenía duda de lo que había visto, pero Julia había llegado muy lejos esta vez. No iba a permitir que su hermana limpiara el piso con el nombre de Claire Redfield y con el de su hermano. Lo tenía decidido, pero aún no sabía cómo.

Se encontraba recargado sobre la chimenea de mármol mientras pensaba en voz alta;

—¿Cómo rayos voy a explicarle eso a Claire?

—¿Explicarme qué, Joey?

"Mierda."

Por primera vez desde que conoció a la pelirroja, no se alegraba de verla.

—¡Claire! ¿Cómo estás? —Habló con nerviosismo en afán de distraerla y cambiar el tema.

—Muy bien, intrigada por saber qué es lo que tienes que decirme.

Al ver a la activista cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con ojos acusadores, supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó intrigada.

—No te lo puedo decir aquí, por favor, vamos a otro lado.

La motociclista retirada obedeció y siguió a su cuñado hasta el otro extremo del jardín botánico, al fondo de la residencia, donde se aseguraba que nadie podría escucharlos.

—Joey, ¿por qué tanto misterio? Estás comenzando a preocuparme. —Comentó comenzando a sentirse nerviosa por la actitud inquieta del castaño.

—No sé por dónde empezar. —Confesó mirando hacia todos lados, atento de que nadie los mirara. —Así que sólo te daré esto.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco, le entregó el par de fotografías boca abajo, de manera que aún no viera las imágenes, como si estuviese haciendo algo ilegal.

La Redfield tomó el par de hojas de papel mate, y al mirarlas, reconoció inmediatamente las imágenes, lo que la hizo palidecer.

Simplemente, era imposible que esas fotografías siguieran existiendo. Habían sido tomadas desde el teléfono móvil de Neil Fisher y nadie más las tenía, ni siquiera ella.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Escucha, eso no importa. —Respondió y luego agregó; —Lo único que quería decirte es que le enviaron una copia idéntica a Leon, y vengo a ponerte sobre aviso.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Objetó confundida.

—No lo sé, Claire. —Mintió. —Sólo llegaron en la correspondencia, en un sobre sin remitente.

Ese dato le preocupó en demasía. No tenía ni idea de quién o mejor aún, cómo consiguieron esas fotografías, cuando la única persona de quien podían obtenerlas, llevaba varios años de fallecido.

—Nadie más sabe sobre esto, toma tus precauciones. —Advirtió el castaño.

—Joey… —Pronunció su nombre en medio de una mezcla de duda y agradecimiento. —¿Por qué me ayudas?

La pregunta genuina, lo sacó de balance. Lo mejor era responder lo más honesto y apegado a la realidad.

—Mira, no voy a cuestionarte si lo de las fotos es real o es mentira, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que hay alguien que quiere ponerles el pie a ti y a mi hermano. Y quiero que tengan cuidado.

Y en parte, era verdad. A pesar de que Joey quedaba entre la espada y la pared al no poder delatar a Julia, eso no implicaba que pudiera dar una mano a Leon, y sobretodo, ayudar también a Claire. Era un vacío legal, si no estaba prohibido, era permitido.

La pelirroja escuchó con atención cada palabra de su cuñado que no dejaba de sorprenderla, era una mejor persona de lo que creía.

—Joey, gracias. —Agradeció con humildad a la vez que le daba un abrazo inesperado.

El gesto, aunque repentino, no cambió los efectos que causaban dentro de él. Nunca había disfrutado tanto el abrazo de una mujer.

Mientras tanto, en su mente, Claire Redfield, pensaba en cuál sería la reacción de su esposo al enterarse.

* * *

Durante la cena, todo transcurrió aparentemente normal para todos, menos para ella.

A pesar de que no había nada fuera de lo normal, notó a Leon más serio de habitual, permanecía callado y pensativo, además de que apenas y había tocado su cena.

Por su parte, ella también había estado inquieta. El tema de su ex jefe y también ex pareja de Terra Save era un tema que estaba muerto y enterrado, del cual no le gustaba hablar. Y que alguien tuviera acceso a ese recuerdo y lo sacara a la luz después de tanto tiempo, le causaba conflicto y un choque emocional.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Leon fue el primero en despedirse y levantarse de la mesa, y casi por instinto, Claire sintió la necesidad de seguirlo.

Se metió a la habitación que compartían sin hacer ruido y unos instantes después, la pelirroja también ingresó al aposento. Para cuando llegó a la recámara, su esposo estaba en el vestidor para quitarse el saco y la corbata.

Bien, tenía unos segundos más para pensar en lo que iba a decir. Es cierto, Leon no le había preguntado nada y ni siquiera le había comentado el incidente, pero aún así, sentía la necesidad de explicarle. No eran marido y mujer en la práctica, pero de alguna forma, ella quería ganarse su confianza; y si quería lograrlo, tendría que empezar a liberar los secretos que habían estado de por medio.

Salió del vestidor llevando en las manos una muda de ropa para meterse en la ducha y luego irse a dormir, cuando se topó con la Redfield en su camino.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con cierta inquietud por el estado taciturno de su esposo.

—Sí. —Respondió con fingida naturalidad. —Es sólo que he estado algo estresado por la toma de protesta y demás pendientes de la empresa. —Mintió.

—Sé lo que pasó esta mañana.

El oír lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir, terminó con su pantalla de serenidad.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Nadie, también me llegó una copia. —Mencionó a la vez que le mostraba las fotografías. Leon era inteligente, así que tenía todo un plan para no meter a Joey en esto.

El rubio las tomó y las dejo enseguida en el tocador, sin prestarles mucha atención. Toda la mañana había observado esas imágenes y ya las tenía lo suficientemente grabadas en su cabeza.

—Pienso que alguien lo hizo buscando que peleáramos. —Comentó sin hacer mayor énfasis.

—No, es algo más. —Dijo convencida.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque esas fotografías eran imposibles de conseguir. Sólo Neil las tenía en su poder y a su muerte, Terra Save confiscó todos sus objetos personales y medios de información para entregárselas al resguardo de la B.S.A.A. —Explicó mortificada.

—Nos espían. —Concluyó el agente del gobierno, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Eso me temo.

Era grave lo que su cónyuge le había dicho, pero al menos esa noche ya no tenía humor para seguir pensando en el asunto. La carga mental del día lo tenía muy cansado y prefería descansar hoy y pensar en alguna solución mañana.

—Ya encontraremos una forma de averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto, pero por ahora lo mejor es tener cuidado y comportarnos como si nada pasara. Si ese alguien planeaba causarnos un problema de cualquier índole, lo confundiremos cuando se descubra que todo está bien entre nosotros. —Terminó dispuesto a darse la vuelta para meterse en la ducha.

Aparentemente, Leon no le había tomado mucha importancia al asunto, pero eso no terminaba de tranquilizarla.

Ya iba camino hacia la puerta del baño, cuando nuevamente su esposa lo detuvo.

—Leon… —Dijo con voz un poco insegura, pero luego tomó valor nuevamente. —Quiero que hablemos de eso.

El interpelado dio un suspiro hondo y volteó nuevamente hacia ella. Estaba decidido a no interferir ni a indagar más sobre el tema.

—Ok, Claire… —Empezó con cuidado, seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras de lo que iba a decir. —Realmente no tienes que hacer esto, yo no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones, al contrario, agradezco infinitamente todo lo que estás haciendo por mí…

"Yo no soy nadie…" Repitió mentalmente la pelirroja. Pensaba que no era nadie, cuando para ella, él comenzaba a serlo todo.

—Y si en su momento no quisiste hablar de ello, tus razones habrás tenido y lo respeto. —Finalizó el rubio sentándose a su lado sobre la enorme cama, aunque en el fondo, sí deseaba saber porqué ella lo había ocultado.

—Sí tuve razones para no hablar de ello, pero ahora quiero contárte. —Dijo con firmeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Kennedy irguió la postura y dejó la ropa que llevaba en las manos a un lado. Estaba muy interesado en lo que ella tenía por hablarle.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que salía con Neil? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, me lo contaste. Pero nunca imaginé que lo que tenías con él había llegado tan lejos. —Admitió con cierta confusión en la voz.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo creía. —Mencionó con una sonrisa triste. —Cuando conocí a Neil, noté que era un hombre interesante; inteligente, formal, atractivo…

El rubio puso cara seria. Estaba atento pero intentaba disimular que le molestaba escuchar a Claire hablando bien de otro.

—Pero más allá de eso, era atento y se preocupaba por mí. ¿Irónico, no crees? —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en su trampa, y así fue. Me enamoré de él. Y creía que él también de mí.

Al mirar en los ojos azules de la pelirroja, se dio cuenta que había tristeza en ellos. Entonces se enfureció. Más allá de los celos que podía sentir por el ex director de Terra Save, era más por el hecho de que la habían lastimado.

—Un día me invitó a cenar y me dijo que lo nuestro era más serio de lo que incluso él imaginó. Quería que diéramos el siguiente paso y me propuso matrimonio. —Después de esa frase, se detuvo unos segundos y trató de contener el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. —Obviamente acepté, pero pactamos que sería un secreto entre nosotros; secreto que daríamos a conocer después de la dichosa cena de Terra Save.

Con esa cena, se refería al secuestro que había sufrido a ese lugar maldito, junto con Moira Burton.

Suspiró y se cruzó de hombros.

—El resto ya lo supones; ese día fue el secuestro, me enteré que Neil era un traidor y fue que me di cuenta que sólo me había utilizado para sus fines. Por eso yo no contaba con esas fotografías, ni con ningún recuerdo de esa noche, porque todas las conservó Fisher. Y el anillo de compromiso, obviamente me deshice de él, lo lancé al mar con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, junto con todo lo que una vez creí. Caí como una tonta, jugó conmigo. —Concluyó con amargura. —Y yo creí en él, me ilusioné como una idiota… Neil se llevó ese secreto a la tumba, y yo también pensaba hacerlo.

Leon no daba crédito a lo que la pelirroja acababa de revelarle. Ese bastardo, que esperaba estuviera ardiendo en lo más recóndito del infierno, había dañado a Claire mucho más de lo que pensaba. Le alegraba que estuviera muerto, ya que de lo contrario, lo buscaría para ir a pegarle un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Dios, no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a dañar de esa forma a alguien como ella; a la Redfield que era un ser hermoso a sus ojos.

Se lamentó tanto el no haber estado con ella cuando todo eso pasó, que si de sus manos dependiera cambiar el pasado para evitarle ese dolor, lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sentía tanta rabia, que sólo podía equipararse con las ganas que tenía de protegerla, de hacerla sentir lo que realmente valía para él.

La activista bajó la mirada, y él tomó con cuidado sus mejillas para obligarla a levantar el rostro, y que lo mirara de cerca.

—No fuiste una tonta, Claire. —Le dijo con ternura. —Nunca serás culpable por los malos actos de los demás. En verdad, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella confundida.

—Por no haber estado ahí y no haberte hecho sentir lo mucho que vales.

Se acercó de manera invasiva a su rostro, a sólo centímetros de sus labios y ella no opuso resistencia. Sintió de cerca la respiración pesada del agente de gobierno y el corazón empezó a alborotársele en el pecho. Ya se habían besado varias veces, pero ninguno de los dos tenía duda, de que este acto estaba siendo genuino.

Con timidez se atrevió a llevar sus manos a la mandíbula de Leon, y él al sentir el tacto cálido cerró los ojos. Sólo era cuestión de acercarse un poco más y todo estaría dicho.

Nunca antes, había deseado tanto besar los labios de una mujer, como los de la que a los ojos del mundo llamaba "esposa".

Claire cerró finalmente los ojos, dando pauta al siguiente paso y él se acercó más.

De repente, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

—Alguien llama. —Susurró despacio la antigua motociclista.

—Que esperen. —Contestó en automático, rozando los labios de su esposa.

Ignoraron campalmente el llamado de la entrada pero los toquidos se volvieron más insistentes.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó con molestia el agente, enfadado de que estuvieran interrumpiendo su momento.

—Señor Kennedy, su padre quiere hablar con usted, pregunta si puede venir un momento. —Anunció la mucama desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ve. —Dijo en voz baja la pelirroja. —Tal vez es algo importante.

Kennedy apretó los puños y se levantó sin ganas de separarse de ella. ¿Por qué tenían que venir a fastidiarlo en el momento menos oportuno?

Se levantó sin decir nada y caminó a trompicones hacia la entrada de la habitación, mientras Claire Redfield lo miraba irse, sosteniendo una de sus manos en sus labios rojos. Todo había pasado tan rápido y de una forma tan inesperada que aún no terminaba de comprenderlo; pero lo que sí sabía, era que no quería que su esposo se marchara.

—Leon. —Lo llamó de nueva cuenta.

Él se detuvo y volteó a mirarla.

—La cama es grande. —Comentó con nerviosismo.

El rubio captó de inmediato el mensaje oculto de la activista, haciendo referencia a que después de esas noches en el sofá, ella por fin compartiría su cama con él. Pensar en ello lo alborotó internamente.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

* * *

Caminó agitado hasta el primer piso hacia el despacho de su padre. No sabía si el estupor era porque había llegado a la oficina en tiempo récord o porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando llegara al dormitorio.

Entró sin tocar la puerta y su padre ya lo estaba esperando en el enorme sofá de cuero. Inmediatamente que lo miró, Richard se dió cuenta del estupor de su hijo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el hombre de negocios mientras cruzaba una pierna.

—Sí. —Repuso con seriedad acompasando su respiración y disimulando su irritación.

—¿Interrumpí algo?

—Por Dios, papá, no. —Dijo sentándose en el sillón contiguo de la salita.

—Bueno, sólo quería avisarte que acaba de llamar la señora Watson, diciendo que el evento de tu toma de protesta no lo organizará ella, sino Stacy. —Informó con naturalidad. —¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Normalmente, Emily era la encargada de organizar los eventos sociales de la compañía, pero en esta ocasión parecía que su hija quería tomar protagonismo. Realmente le importaba un carajo quien organizara ese show y en este momento menos.

—Ninguno, padre. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme?

—Nada más. —Dijo haciendo aparente caso omiso de la premura de Leon. —Buenas noches, hijo.

—Buenas noches, papá. —Se despidió poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina como de rayo, quedándose el mayor nuevamente a solas, analizando todo con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que al final, no va a ser necesario que se divorcien.

* * *

Inmediatamente después de que su esposo salió de la habitación, cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había pedido y de la posible interpretación de sus palabras.

En medio de su éxtasis, le pidió a Leon que se quedara con ella en la cama, ya que desde la noche de bodas él se había quedado en el sillón. Pero no fue hasta que estuvo sola que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, sin problemas también podría interpretarse como una invitación que iba más allá de dormir. Invitación que él no había declinado.

Se puso la pijama con total nerviosismo; ¿qué sucedería?

Trató de calmarse a sí misma, ella era una mujer adulta, decidida, independiente, que sabía lo que quería; quería dormir con su esposo en la misma cama, no tenía duda, pero ¿quería que pasara algo más?

En ese momento escuchó que la puerta se abría y rápidamente se metió en la cama, aceptando que sucediera lo que tuviese que pasar.

Por su parte, el ex Policía estaba igual o más tenso; ya no sólo estaba consciente que estaba enamorado de Claire, sino que ahora también la deseaba. Ella lo había invitado a quedarse en la misma cama, era un avance. Pero su lado racional le hacía concluir que aquello no significaba nada. ¿Y si se estaba adelantando en demasía y en realidad ella sólo lo veía como un amigo?

La incertidumbre estaba matándolos.

Entró en el aposento y la encontró acurrucada entre los edredones, la luz estaba apagada y se había recostado de espaldas a él. Entonces supuso que quizás ya se había dormido.

"Idiota, me ilusione demasiado rápido." se reprendió a sí mismo quitándose la ropa, poniéndose el pantalón de la pijama y dejando el torso desnudo para meterse entre las sábanas. Cuando dormía sólo en el sillón lo hacía de la misma manera, así que supuso que a Claire no le importaría.

La pelirroja escuchaba el sonido de su esposo desvistiéndose pero no se atrevía a mirar; se repetía a sí misma de manera frenética que los dos eran amigos y que no estaba bien acostarse con los amigos, aunque ante todos fueran marido y mujer.

Leon se recostó en el otro extremo del colchón tamaño king size y se estiró para apagar la luz de la lámpara. Al menos ya no dormiría más en el sillón incómodo.

Frustración era la descripción perfecta para el ambiente que reinaba en esa habitación.


	15. Chapter 15: Perfecta

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Amigos, ¡qué tal! Iniciamos un nuevo mes y con ello ¡actualización!**

 **Mis mejores deseos para este mes y blablabla, lo importante aquí es que la mayoría tendremos vacaciones, lo que significa un poco de tiempo más para escribir. :) Trataré de darles actualizaciones de esta historia pero también ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia para ustedes, un par de ellas planeadas un poco antes que "Accidentally in law" pero que espero que les gusten, y también estaré participando con un one shot para el reto mensual del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror, para que estén al pendiente.**

 **Retomando el tema, las historias en que estoy trabajando dos de ellas los protas serán nuevamente Leon y Claire, pero una será más enfocada en Leon y otra en nuestra pelirroja. Las historias ya no serán de temática rosa y vainilla como este fic, sino que tendrán una temática más oscura, y llena de drama. Así que me gustaría tener su opinión, y que me digan que les gustaría más; *alerta de spoilers***

Fic de Leon: Un error del pasado le costará caro al agente. Su vida se verá afectada al cien por ciento, con cambios que sólo en pesadillas imaginó; teniendo sólo dos opciones; morir siendo un héroe o vivir contra su naturaleza, convertido en aquello contra lo que siempre luchó.

Fic de Claire: La tragedia nuevamente toca a la puerta de Claire Redfield, pero en esta ocasión, la golpeó con más fuerza. Al borde de la locura, decide olvidarlo todo, incluso de sí misma, para tener un sólo objetivo en mente; la venganza.

 **Bien, más o menos explicados de qué van las historias, me gustaría conocer su opinión. Espero puedan contármela.**

 **Y respecto a la actualización de hoy, sólo puedo decirles que estará lleno de emociones y que GeishaPax, el final es por tu cumpleaños, porque tú lo pediste. ;) Caos, caos, caos…**

 **Dándole un abrazo a nuestra Beta y un aplauso, ahora sí, ¡al fic!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS**

 **Darkmatter Black:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Julia es fastidiosa, pero espera a que veas a Stacy jajaja el par no la tendrá fácil. Joey es un príncipe incomprendido, pero ya tendrá su momento. Respecto a que son adolescentes, ya verás si hoy cambias tu opinión respecto a eso muahahaha. Disfruta la actualización.

 **Mercy Medical angel:** ¡Hi! Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad valoro mucho sus opiniones. Joey no es malo, sólo se fijó en la persona incorrecta, pero ya veremos si no cambia su forma de ser. Lo de las fotos fue una mala jugada, pero por suerte no logró afectarlos, ya veremos si Julia logra fastidiarlos al final. Espero te guste la actualización.

 **Xaori** : ¡Hola! Jajaja me gusta ser malvada y postergar el momento, pero créeme, valdrá la pena. Veremos si el episodio de hoy te convence. ¡Abrazos!

 **Hitsuzen278: **¡Hola! bienvenido a esta pequeña historia que espero te esté gustando mucho. Agradezco de corazón tus buenas palabras y esperemos que Leon no saque su arma antes de perder la paciencia jajaja. ¡Saludos!

 **mrCRACKZvid** ; ¡Hi! Muchas gracias por tu review, en verdad valoro su opinión, me motiva a mejorar como escritora, me siento muy halagada. :) Espero disfrutes el episodio de hoy.

 **BelleRedfield:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Me agrada saber que los dos capítulos te han gustado, y espero esta nueva actualización cumpla tu expectativa. No pierdas de vista a papá Kennedy, él sabe más de lo que creemos jaja. ¡Abrazos!

 **josmardata36:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, en verdad me halagan tus comentarios, es un honor saber que es una de las mejores historias que has leído, aunque en realidad apenas soy amateur, tengo amigos que uff, me quedo corta, ellos en verdad son geniales. Sí, a veces también desearía ser millonaria para comprar Konami y continuar con los buenos juegos, aunque me gustaría más comprar CAPCOM para hacer la saga de nuevo, pero bueno, se vale soñar. ¡Disfruta la actualización!

 **jessysscgw:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero ¡no mueras! Tenemos actualización. Espero que te guste.

 **manu:** ¡Hola! Para el Resident Evil 9 no puedo dar opiniones, ya que aún falta saber que hará Capcom para el 8, que si a mí me preguntas, el prota debería de ser Jake. No sé si la compañía vaya a hacer canónico el Valenfield, ya que al menos desde mi perspectiva Jill y Chris se ven más como amigos que otra cosa, sentí más tensión de Jill y Carlos. No creo que Leon se haya enamorado de ninguna en el remake, sólo fue manipulado por Ada y quizás le haya gustado físicamente, al igual que Claire, aunque siendo realistas, tiene una convivencia más normal con la pelirroja. Me gustaría que el cleon fuera canónico pero eso lo decide capcom. No conozco la historia de catwoman y batman, vi la serie hace miles de años y no recuerdo muchos datos. Respecto a lo que deseas escribir, te aconsejo que escribas lo que te haga feliz sin que te importe lo que digan los demás, el primer fan de tu historia, debes ser tú. ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: PERFECTA

Permanecía recargada en la barra de la cocina, mirando a Ginna y a las demás empleadas preparar el desayuno.

—Si gusta puedo prepararle algo diferente, señora. —Insistió la cocinera. —Aquí preparamos desayunos muy neutrales porque cada miembro de la familia elige algo diferente. Pero si se le apetece un desayuno en especial podemos hacerlo.

La Redfield continuó callada, recargando su cara sobre sus brazos cruzados.

—Vamos, hoy no tenemos tanto trabajo ya que sólo desayunará aquí la señora Meryl y usted. —Animó la trabajadora doméstica.

—No es eso. —Mencionó casi con aburrimiento la pelirroja. —En verdad me gusta mucho su comida, es muy sabrosa. Pero extraño cocinar por mi misma, en verdad me gustaría hacerlo.

Y se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Hay algún problema si cocino mi propio desayuno?

Las sirvientas voltearon a mirarse entre ellas.

—Realmente por nosotras no hay problemas, señora Claire. Sólo que nunca antes ninguno de los integrantes de la familia había hecho por meterse en la cocina. Salvo su esposo cuando era más joven. —Explicó Ginna.

No le extrañaba que ninguno de los integrantes de esa familia de preocupara por cocinar. Teniendo toda la pasta del mundo, no había necesidad de ocuparse de ello cuando ya había alguien encargado de hacerlo. Aunque, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Leon. Como siempre, autónomo, independiente, incluso sin tener la necesidad de serlo.

—No creo que haya mayor problema.

Diciendo esto, se metió a la enorme cocina oval y se dispuso a cocinar.

Hacía tanto que deseaba comer una crepa de fresas y chocolate que la disfrutó hasta el último bocado, acompañado de una buena taza de café.

El poder preparar su comida y degustarla en el desayunador la había hecho sentir nuevamente en casa, saliendo de esa burbuja de comodidades y confort que ofrecía ser parte de la familia Kennedy.

Al terminar de desayunar puso su servicio en el lavavajillas y se retiró a su habitación. Leer un buen libro era lo que le hacía falta para iniciar ese día que pintaba para ser maravilloso.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la matriarca de la familia bajó de su aposento para desayunar.

—¿Dónde está mi nuera? —Preguntó Meryl.

—Está en su habitación, señora. Se levantó temprano para hacerse el desayuno y luego volvió a su recámara. —Dijo una de las mucamas, mientras le servía una porción de ensalada de frutas y yogurth griego.

—¿Hacerse el desayuno?

—Sí, ella misma se preparó el desayuno.

La dama de sociedad frunció el ceño. Una ligera mueca de molestia de dibujó en sus facciones finas y se quedó pensando por varios minutos.

—En cuanto vean a Claire, díganle que quiero hablar con ella.

* * *

Con la vista fija en el ordenador y presionando los botones del teclado con agilidad, Joey Kennedy se encontraba realizando los contratos de compra venta anuales con sus distribuidores de materia prima, cuando su asistente lo llamó por su extensión.

—Licenciado Kennedy.

—¿Qué pasa, Kary?

—Su hermana quiere pasar a verlo.

Al escuchar esto, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Tenía mucho trabajo y ahora no sabía qué carajos se le había ocurrido a Julia.

—Hazla pasar.

Siguió con la vista fija en el monitor de la computadora cuando el sonido de los tacones de su hermana le hizo saber que ya había entrado.

—¿Cómo vas? —Preguntó la rubia a la vez que se sentaba en uno de las sillas de escritorio.

—Retrasado, tengo mucho trabajo y los contratos con los proveedores urgen. —Informó mientras seguía redactando las cláusulas de los documentos.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestro plan anual de trabajo? ¿Las metas del período ya están fijadas?

—Todo el informe está listo en la carpeta de trabajo, sólo es cuestión que Leon la presente en su primera junta de Consejo.

—Quiero verlo. —Solicitó.

El interpelado le entregó una carpeta negra que contenía varias hojas con gráficas, estadísticas, estrategias fiscales, metas y proyectos diseñados para el ejercicio anual de la empresa. Planes que se venían elaborando con mucho tiempo de anticipación y en los cuales participaban varios de los expertos de la Compañía.

—¿Dónde están los International Chocolate Awards? —Preguntó Julia mientras leía el plan de metas anuales.

—Oh, no. Este año no entraremos en la contienda. Para entrar tendríamos que lanzar un producto nuevo y competitivo para las ventas de Navidad y papá dijo que era muy pronto para cargarle la mano así a Leon. Entonces sólo nos quedaremos con la competencia estatal de Toronto y esperamos recuperar más fondos con las ventas de San Valentín. —Explicó el abogado, sin dejar de trabajar en sus asuntos.

—Pero tú puedes modificar esas metas ¿no es así?

Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar su hermana.

—Ni lo sueñes, Jules. No voy a modificar nuestro plan de trabajo para poner en riesgo la empresa.

—Joey, no seas paranoico. —Minimizó.—Además, no tendría nada de raro participar.

Por primera vez retiró la vista de su ordenador y miró fijamente a su hermana.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que esos premios es una apuesta del todo o nada. La inversión es millonaria para financiar un producto nuevo que incluso en los tiempos de papá era arriesgado de lograr. Julia entiéndelo, eso es ponernos el pie a nosotros mismos.

—¿Nos recuperaremos con las ventas de San Valentín, no? —Repitió de nueva cuenta la estrategia de su hermano.

—Julia, no podemos perjudicar a Leon de esa manera. —Comentó exasperado de que su hermana no entendiera razones.

—No vamos a perjudicarlo. —Resolvió firmemente. —Si es la mitad de bueno que papá piensa sabrá sacar la empresa adelante. O, ¿será que tampoco confías en la capacidad de nuestro hermano mayor?

El abogado se quedó callado, Julia no iba a parar de chantajearlo.

—Además, tienes que ayudarme. Porque si Leon se entera de…

—Ya sé, ya lo sé… —Comentó harto de la situación. —Vas a decirle lo que siento por Claire. Muy bien, modificaré las metas, pero si la jugada te sale mal, no habrá ninguna empresa para la cual aspires a dirigir.

La rubia sonrió con suficiencia, se había salido con la suya otra vez y tenía todo bajo control… Por ahora.

* * *

—Si sigues caminando en círculos vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo. —Comentó Richard Kennedy al mirar a Leon como fiera enjaulada en su nueva oficina.

—Lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

—Leon Scott Kennedy nervioso, esto es nuevo. —Exclamó el padre de familia.

—Formalmente hoy empiezo a dirigir el emporio de mi abuelo y mi padre y no conozco nada de él. —Contestó con ironía.

—Hoy sólo es el evento de la ceremonia hijo, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. —Animó el mayor.

—¿Y después?

El rubio se sentó en el sofá del despacho y se derrumbó allí. El ex policía era un hombre que odiaba con todo su ser sentirse inseguro, pero hoy no podía ser de otra forma. Al ver la frustración del mayor de sus hijos, se acomodó a su lado en el sillón.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí. —Admitió con franqueza.

—¿Y no has tenido miedo antes, en tu trabajo de superhéroe? —Le preguntó el aún presidente de Chámbery.

—Por supuesto que sí, papá. —Dijo como si se tratara de algo que era más que obvio. —Mi trabajo es vivir dentro de una pesadilla surrealista todos los días. —Ironizó.

—¿Y qué te motiva a seguir ahí? —Preguntó interesado.

Se tomó unos instantes para meditar su respuesta. Nunca había tenido una conversación profunda sobre su trabajo con su padre, ya que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello, pero ahora, el patriarca de la familia Kennedy parecía un hombre cercano e incluso empático con su profesión.

—Salvar el mundo. Siempre he querido un futuro mejor para todos, y he dedicado mi vida a ello. Siempre quise ser un héroe. —Confesó totalmente sincero.

—Lo sé hijo, siempre lo supe.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos hombres que duró algunos minutos. Había pocas ocasiones en las que el agente podía sincerarse con su padre sin sentirse juzgado, así que creyó que era la ocasión para tener una conversación transparente.

—¿También tuviste miedo cuando el abuelo y Johnson te dejaron al mando de su empresa? —Se animó a preguntar.

—Sí, también lo tuve. Mi padre depositó en mí toda su confianza, junto con los socios y tenía miedo de defraudarlos. Era mucho más joven que tú cuando eso pasó, incluso que tu hermana.

—¿Y qué te motivó a seguir adelante en eso? —Cuestionó con bastante curiosidad.

El padre sonrió de lado, con la misma sonrisa que su hijo mayor había heredado de él y que al hacerlo, se veía más joven.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí. —Afirmó enseguida. Deseaba conocer la gran motivación de su padre para llevar adelante una responsabilidad tan grande. Richard era un hombre sabio así que seguramente podría darle un discurso filosófico y motivacional del cual podría retomar ánimos.

—Tu madre.

Esa era una respuesta que definitivamente no veía venir.

—¿No te esperabas esa respuesta, cierto? —Comentó divertido al mirar la expresión de Leon.

—Sinceramente no. —Cruzó ambas manos. —Mamá es una mujer maravillosa, pero la verdad esperaba un discurso profundo e idílico.

El mayor soltó una carcajada. Su hijo le recordaba tanto a él mismo en su juventud.

—¿Acaso hay un mejor motivo o discurso que la mujer que amas? Hijo, —habló en tono paternal dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda. —cuando un hombre está enamorado, no hay nada que lo detenga, ni siquiera sus propias limitaciones. Y yo estaba y estoy muy enamorado de tu madre; más allá de que era hermosa, inteligente y distinguida me enamoré de ella por ese temple que le caracteriza; su disciplina, su tenacidad, su decisión, fueron características que no encontré en ninguna otra mujer y que poco a poco me fueron perdiendo. Tu madre es una persona difícil, es algo que ambos sabemos.

Leon hizo una mueca graciosa. Por supuesto que conocía de sobra a la temperamental Meryl Hamilton-Evenson, pero imaginaba que de soltera, era aún más dura que en la actualidad.

—Era una chica difícil de conquistar, pero eso no me detuvo. Fue un desafío para mí. Siempre he sido competitivo, hijo, me gustan los retos.

Eso era algo que ambos tenían en común; el espíritu competitivo era característico de los Kennedy.

—Y una vez casado con ella, no iba a conformarme con eso; lucharía cada día de mi vida por hacerla feliz; y ni los negocios, ni mis problemas, ni nada iba a impedirlo. Había diseñado mi vida a su lado, y no iba a renunciar a ello. Y aquí estoy, cuarenta y tres años y tres hijos después.

Leon sonrió. Su padre sí que había sabido hacer su vida y siempre había conseguido lo que quería.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado, hijo?

Vaya, ahora era su turno de ser sincero.

—No lo sé. —Dijo con franqueza.

—¿Fue en Raccoon, cierto? Porque obviamente mientras vivías con nosotros no sucedió a pesar de tu relación medianamente larga con Stacy. —Comentó con seguridad el padre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se notaba. Soy viejo y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Había una chica que me gustaba bastante, y que conocí en Raccoon, pero ella parecía no interesarse en mí. O al menos en un plano romántico. —Aceptó refiriéndose a la especie de relación tormentosa que vivió durante un tiempo con Ada Wong.

—Pero no estabas enamorado de ella.

—Pensaba que sí o al menos era lo más cercano a estarlo.

—Leon, para estar enamorado, uno de los requisitos es que sea recíproco. Muchas veces el amor puede confundirse con la pasión, el deseo, o un capricho. Hay una línea muy delgada entre ambas. —Explicó.

Su padre no sólo era un experto en los negocios también era un experto en la vida.

—Mi trabajo no me permite tener una vida social activa, papá. Ya sabes, sólo podía aspirar a relaciones fugaces y a romances de una noche.

Richard lo miró escéptico.

—¿Sabes cómo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de tu madre?

El rubio lo miró atento.

—Porque era la primera persona a la que quería contarle cuando me sucedía algo bueno, la primera persona en quien pensaba cuando despertaba, con quien quería compartir mis logros, mis desgracias… Era con quien mejor me llevaba y quien mejor me entendía. Meryl me atrajo desde el primer momento en que la ví, tenía tus mismos ojos azules misteriosos, —comentó con una sonrisa, —pero supe que era algo más serio cuando empecé a notar estas señales.

El ex Policía se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Lo que su padre le describía era lo mismo que empezó a sentir esporádicamente por Claire Redfield y sonrió al recordarla. Su padre y él no eran muy diferentes que digamos.

—Después de lo que te he dicho, ¿no se te viene ningún nombre a la mente? —Lo cuestionó.

—Creo que sí. —Admitió finalmente esbozando una media sonrisa.

—¿Y qué esperas para luchar por ella? —Richard sabía bien de quién se trataba.

Esa era la gran pregunta; ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando?

* * *

Se acercó con timidez a la sala de estar, donde su suegra aguardaba.

Ginna le había comentado que Meryl quería hablar con ella y era mejor ir de inmediato. En cuanto miró a la pelirroja cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y lo colocó en la mesita de centro.

—Siéntate. —Pidió a su nuera que se sentó en el sillón contiguo.

Obedeció en automático y se preparó mentalmente para el regaño. Porque seguramente era eso para lo que quería hablar con ella, aunque se preguntaba qué había hecho mal esta vez.

—Claire, —dijo su nombre despacio como si no supiera por dónde empezar, —entiendo que tu vida de soltera haya sido medianamente tranquila y que por ello su estilo de vida sea desenfadado en todos los aspectos. —La miró de pies a cabeza, poniendo especial énfasis en sus pantalones de chándal rosas, sudadera negra y tenis deportivos. —Pero tenía la esperanza de que entendieras por ti misma que desde que te casaste con mi hijo, eso cambió. Tu vida ahora estará bajo los reflectores, siempre en el ojo del escrutinio público.

La activista sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el tono tranquilo pero autoritario de su suegra.

—Ya no eres Claire Redfield, eres Claire Kennedy y debes comportarte y verte como tal.

—Señora, en verdad lo siento. —Se disculpó medianamente apenada. —En verdad no sabía que también tenía que estar bien vestida en casa. —Lo cual le resultaba absurdo. Vestir como si fuese a una fiesta veinticuatro siete no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Debes de empezar por hacerte el hábito de cuidar tu imagen. —Regañó. —Tu reflejo es tu carta de presentación y un vistazo de lo que somos.

"Gente cabeza hueca." Pensó la Redfield.

—Disculpe, no volverá a pasar.

La mujer sofisticada asintió, aunque aún no estaba conforme.

—¿Qué atuendo usarás hoy para la toma de protesta?

—Había pensado en un par de…

—Olvídalo. —Interrumpió sin siquiera dejarla hablar. —Ya le ordené a Ginna que lleve a tu habitación lo que usarás para el evento.

La motociclista retirada no supo si molestarse o agradecer. Su suegra de tomaba demasiadas atribuciones, pero no iba a pelear por ello.

—Ve a empezar a arreglarte, hoy es el gran día y los ojos de la prensa estarán sobre ti y quiero un buen papel. —Dijo en un tono que sonó a orden.

La recién casada asintió y dio media vuelta para irse a su recámara.

—Y Claire…

Se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre de nueva cuenta.

—Escuché que estuviste cocinando hoy. Esa es tarea de la servidumbre, tú encargate de lo que ya te dije.

—Entendido, señora.

Subió las escaleras refunfuñando. Comprobaba en carne propia que la enemistad suegra-nuera no era un tabú.

Al entrar a la recámara encontró allí una caja con decorados finos y una bolsa que rezaba la marca de un diseñador famoso, donde supuso que estaría la ropa que su suegra había mandado traer.

La abrió con cuidado y se trataba de un vestido azul turquesa de manga larga y escote en "v", se ceñía en la cintura y la falda llegaba hasta la rodilla, todo a juego con unas zapatillas clásicas de color negro. A pesar de la sencillez del atuendo no podía negar su elegancia y debía reconocer que Meryl tenía buen gusto; en verdad esas prendas no distaban mucho con las utilizadas por la realeza británica.

—Bien, hagamos el intento por imitar el estilo de Kate Middleton.

* * *

El recepción para nombrar al nuevo Presidente de Chambéry Inc. era de ensueño. Las flores estaban a juego con la mantelería, la losa brillaba y esculturas de hielo adornaban los pasillos, mientras luces de led iluminaban la fuente principal.

Accionistas, ejecutivos, gente del sector empresarial, empleados y demás invitados lucían sus mejores galas, para presenciar la toma de protesta del primogénito de la familia Kennedy, fundadores y accionistas mayoritarios de una de las empresas chocolateras más grandes del mundo. Un dulce imperio que conllevaba una gran responsabilidad por delante.

—La recepción es preciosa, en verdad te luciste. —Felicitó Julia Kennedy enfundada en un vestido verde esmeralda ceñido al cuerpo.

—Gracias, siempre he tenido buen gusto. —Alardeó la hija de los Watson mientras sostenía una copa con vino tinto en una de sus manos.

—Para ser tu primer evento ha sido una maravilla.

—Lo sé, ya voy a empezar a tomar un papel más activo en la empresa. —Soltó Stacy con una sonrisa ladina, haciendo gala de su vestido entallado y luciéndose ante las cámaras, presumiendo a todos su exuberante cuerpo.

Joey Kennedy que escuchaba la conversación entre ambas mujeres puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba seguro que la labor de Stacy para el evento no era para nada altruista o porque de repente se interesara en los negocios de sus padres. Esa caprichosa mujer no iba a renunciar a Leon tan fácilmente, y sabía que si tenía alguna oportunidad de coquetearle no la iba a desaprovechar.

Suspiró y tomó de uno de las bandejas una de las trufas clásicas que se producían en la empresa; esta sería una noche larga.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿cree que su hijo esté listo para dirigir el negocio de su familia? —Preguntó uno de los periodistas a Richard que permanecía al lado de su esposa.

—Por supuesto, Leon es muy capaz de tomar mi lugar e incluso de superarme, no tengo duda.

—Señora Meryl, ¿qué opina del asunto? ¿Piensa que su hijo podrá relevar sin problemas a su esposo? —Preguntó una joven de peinado a capas.

—No tengo ninguna duda.

Los padres del rubio siguieron dando entrevistas a la prensa y depositando toda su confianza en el ex policía, que en otro lado de la empresa, lejos de la recepción y encerrado en su oficina, permanecía sentado en el sofá.

Había entrado por la puerta trasera para que los camarógrafos no lo siguieran y pudiera permanecer unos momentos a solas, tenía muchas cosas qué pensar. Ya no le preocupaba tanto la toma de protesta, ya que como dijo su padre, era sólo una mera formalidad; el verdadero reto empezaba mañana, cuando tomara la batuta de Chámbery sin ninguna ayuda. Por ahora, estaba relajado en ese sentido.

Lo que ahora lo mantenía inquieto, era la conversación que había tenido con Richard sobre el otro tema, sobre sus sentimientos hacia su esposa. Estaba enamorado de Claire, no tenía duda, y desde que habían estado durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, sentía un ligero acercamiento más a ella, aunque a la vez le frustraba no poder dar un paso más.

Le había prometido a Claire que sólo sería un año y todo volvería a la normalidad, seguirían siendo tan amigos como siempre, y ahora estaba flaqueando en su promesa. La Redfield lo quería, no tenía duda de su cariño, pero no sabía si ese afecto iba más allá de una simple amistad. Ella le había confesado que se había enamorado de Neil Fisher, situación que le ponía los nervios de punta, pero ¿y si esa relación tormentosa la había dañado más de lo que pensaba? ¿Qué pasaba si ella había renunciado al amor para siempre? ¿Y si en el fondo, seguía enamorada de ese bastardo? El día que habían conversado sobre eso, se habían besado —o al menos eso parecía, —y ella estaba correspondiendo. ¿Y si sólo era atracción física? ¿Deseo? ¿Emoción del momento? No lo sabía, y las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo.

La puerta de la oficina de Presidencia se abrió y vió aparecer a la pelirroja, que sin dudarlo, tenía la apariencia de una princesa de cuentos de hada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó al verlo pensativo.

—Sí, sólo un poco estresado. —Reiteró sin dejar de mirarla.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del sillón y entrelazó sus dedos delgados con los de él.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Mencionó con voz suave. —Si estamos juntos.

Dios, el tacto con esas manos suaves lo estaba poniendo más nervioso.

—¿En verdad crees eso?

—Claro, no creo que sea más difícil que "nuestra primera cita" huyendo de un Tyrant de aspecto amenazador que nos perseguía por toda la comisaría. —Dijo divertida haciendo énfasis a la noche que se conocieron.

No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Él había sugerido ir a la comisaría de Raccoon porque creía que ahí estarían seguros, cuando en realidad, tuvieron que huir de zombies, lickers, perros cerberus y Mr. X.

Con suavidad le tocó el rostro y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Desde que te conocí sólo te he traído desgracias. —Comentó con cierto aire de melancolía.

—No digas eso. —Siguió sin retirar la mano de su esposo. —Al menos estamos juntos.

Tenía razón. Habían pasado por muchas fatalidades, pero eso los había mantenido unidos.

—¿Vamos a la ceremonia? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

—Vamos.

Saliendo juntos de la oficina y caminaron hacia la recepción, donde todo el público ya los estaba esperando.

* * *

La ceremonia había sido todo un éxito. Los accionistas reconocieron a Leon como el nuevo líder de la Compañía y su padre entre rechiflas, aplausos y vitoreos había entregado simbólicamente la dirección de la empresa a su primogénito.

Después de las formalidades el cocktail y las entrevistas no se hicieron esperar. Los meseros comenzaron a servir canapés, trufas, bocadillos y copas de champagne y vino tinto a los invitados, mientras varios fotógrafos hacían su trabajo tomando los mejores ángulos de la recepción.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿cómo se siente después de aceptar la Presidencia del enorme emporio de su familia?

—Me siento con una gran responsabilidad en los hombros y haré todo lo posible para no defraudar a mis padres y a sus socios. —Respondió diplomáticamente el nuevo Presidente de Chámbery Inc.

—¿Habrá grandes cambios para su gestión? —Preguntó una reportera representante de una de las más importantes revistas de economía.

—No puedo revelar ninguna estrategia de trabajo sin antes consultarlo con los socios.

La pelirroja permanecía al lado de Leon hasta que su suegra la llamó a su lado para presentarla con algunas señoras de su círculo social.

Haciendo un gesto le indicó a su esposo que volvería en unos minutos.

"Es el momento de socializar con gente encopetada." Pensó la pelirroja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y saludaba a un par de señoras regordetas que vestían abrigos de piel.

—La recepción es elegante y de buen gusto, ¿la ha organizado usted, señor Leon Kennedy? —Preguntó uno de los periodistas.

Stacy que no le había quitado la vista de encima a su ex novio desde que salió ante los medios, permanecía al pendiente de cada palabra que decía para las cámaras, esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su aparición triunfal.

—Muchas gracias, pero yo no me encargué de eso, de hecho…

Aún no terminaba la frase cuando ya tenía a su lado a la hija de los Watson, sonriéndo y acaparando todas las cámaras.

—De hecho yo me encargué de todo. —Terminó la presuntuosa dama, a la vez que sonreía y procuraba acercarse más y más al nuevo Presidente, con la intención de que en las fotografías parecieran lo más cercanos posibles.

—¿Usted tomó todas la decisiones con respecto de la logística del evento?

—Por supuesto cariño. —Sonrió a la chica de la prensa sensacionalista. —Fue un gusto darle una mano a Leon. —Terminó con tono seductor dándole una mirada nada discreta al rubio.

Leon disimuló una sonrisa, pero obviamente había notado el coqueteo evidente de su ex novia.

—¿Va a ser la nueva encargada de la imagen de la empresa? —Interrogó alguien que estiraba un enorme micrófono.

—Cielos, sería un honor para mí. Pero todo depende de lo que diga el nuevo Presidente, ¿qué opinas Leon?

A todas luces, Stacy buscaba ponerlo en un aprieto, pero antes que nada, era un caballero y respondería con educación.

—Tengo que consultarlo con la mesa directiva.

—Señorita ¿podrían darnos unas fotos para la revista?

—Con gusto.

Y acercándose más al ex policía lo abrazó por la cintura y le colocó una de sus manos en el pecho, posando con él con todo el descaro posible. Los fotógrafos se iban a dar gusto con sus especulaciones.

No muy lejos de allí, Claire Redfield lo observaba todo en silencio. Estaba bebiendo una copa de champagne que sintió ganas de lanzarle a la descarada esa. Stacy Watson le estaba coqueteando a su marido en sus narices.

Sabía de antemano que esa mujer y su esposo habían tenido una relación en el pasado y que por tanto la hija de los Watson haría todo lo posible por fastidiarla y recuperar a su ex, pero nunca creyó que su desfachatez llegaría a tanto. Ahora Leon estaba casado pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Esa mujer ya la había molestado anteriormente pero nunca pudo lograr que le afectara, ni siquiera cuando le mintió acerca de los anillos de compromiso. Claire no había tocado su propio límite hasta hoy.

"¡Zorra, cínica, desvergonzada!" Gritaba en su mente.

Sabía que en el fondo Leon no le pertenecía y que cuando todo terminara era libre de quedarse con la mujer que se le diera la gana, pero eso no significaba que no podía sentirse celosa.

Fulminaba con la mirada a esa mujer con sed de protagonismo hasta que aquella volteó a mirarla y con sus ojos verdes burlones, le dedicó un guiño y se abrazó más al ex Policía.

En ese momento, recordó su linaje Redfield y se enardeció.

—Con permiso, señoras. Iré al tocador. —Se disculpó con fingida tranquilidad para alejarse de la vista de su suegra y sus amigas y caminó al otro lado de la recepción.

De un sólo golpe se tomó su copa de champagne y enseguida tomó otra copa de vino tinto espumoso que igual bebió de un solo trago. Detuvo a uno de los meseros que iba cargando su charola de canapés y le ordenó:

—Tráeme un whisky en las rocas.

La pelirroja no solía beber pero sentía que en ese instante lo necesitaba.

Joey Kennedy que la observó apartarse y tomar varios tragos, se acercó a ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Había notado que Claire estaba alterada y quería averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.

Al sentir el calor del whisky calentar su garganta se sintió ligeramente más relajada. Al parecer era de efecto inmediato.

—Claire.

La chica volteó enseguida al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede por qué estás bebiendo whisky? —Le preguntó el hombre de leyes.

Bebió el resto de la bebida antes de contestar y dejó el vaso en el masetero para tomar otra copa de champagne.

—Hola Joey. —Saludó para después tener un ataque de hipo.

—Cielos, ¿porqué estás bebiendo de esa manera? ¿Por qué te apartaste?

El litigante notó que varios ojos curiosos voltearon a mirarlos por lo que discretamente la llevó afuera del edificio para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, no sin antes, llevarse otro vaso de whisky en las rocas.

—Diablos Claire, estás mezclando muchas variedades de licor, esto te pondrá ebria en cuestión de minutos. —Regañó. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Quiero calmarme. —Respondió con voz tranquila pero sus ojos reflejaban furia.

—¿Calmarte? ¿De qué?

No podía seguir aguantándolo más. La poca cordura que le quedaba le gritaba que debía callarse, aunque por otro lado, con Joey no tenía porque disimular su enfado. Leon era su esposo y estaba en todo su derecho de estar cabreada porque otra se le estuviese ofreciendo.

—¡Esa bruja de Stacy se ha pasado toda la noche insinuándosele a mi esposo! ¡Y a él parece no molestarle! —Reclamó.

Demonios, ahora ella también lo había notado.

—Claire, tranquila. No lo malinterpretes. —Insistió para tratar de calmarla. —Stacy ama las cámaras y ser el centro de atención, seguramente sólo quiere robar protagonismo en la noche, es todo.

—¡Lo que quiere robarme esa zorra es a mi marido!—Chilló levantando su copa de cristal.

Si seguía gritando así iba a llamar la atención de los demás lo cual resultaría más que desastrozo. Tenía que calmarla ya.

—Baja la voz, armar un escándalo es lo que ella quiere, busca hacerte quedar mal.

—Pues lo está logrando.

—Escucha, Claire tiene que calmarte. —le habló bajito y acercándose a ella para tomarla por los hombros. —Tú eres esposa de Leon y eso ni Stacy ni nadie lo va a poder cambiar. Ella sólo quiere molestarte, debes ser más inteligente y no hacer un escándalo porque con eso, Stacy gana.

Las palabras sensatas del hermano de su cónyuge la hicieron pensar. Stacy todo el tiempo buscaba provocarle problemas, y al menos en teoría, Joey tenía razón; ella era su esposa. Pero el alcohol no estaba ayudando mucho en sus resoluciones.

Sin decir nada, le entregó su copa de champagne y volvió tambaleándose a la fiesta. Si Leon era su esposo iba a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Se encontraba charlando con unos empresarios de la zona junto con los Merkel y por supuesto Stacy Watson, cuando de repente, sintió un tirón de su brazo y acto seguido, unos labios chocaron con los suyos.

Claire le había robado un beso, y vaya qué beso. Parecía importarle poco los ojos sorprendidos de los socios y los furicos de la caprichosa ex novia. Al inicio le sorprendió esa actitud, pero no por ello, lo disfrutó menos. Sus labios sabían a alcohol por lo que comprobó que había bebido.

—Cielo… —Dijo sorprendido después de que su esposa lo soltó. —No esperaba ese gesto.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios e iba a decir algo cuando Joey llamó su atención.

—Leon, Claire vengan un momento.

—Disculpen. —Dijo enseguida el rubio y tomó por la cintura a la pelirroja para ir a donde su hermano.

La activista que ya estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de mezclar varios tipos de licor se sintió muy mareada, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para su esposo, que la sentó en un silloncito cercano. Asegurándose de que la mujer recobrara la compostura, el castaño aprovechó para hablar con su consanguíneo.

—Claire está muy ebria.

—Ya lo noté, pero ¿qué pasó? —Preguntó el nuevo Presidente de la Compañía.

—Se puso furiosa porque se dió cuenta que Stacy no dejaba de coquetearte y al ver que tu no hacías nada al respecto se puso a beber como loca para calmarse.—Explicó el abogado.

—Furiosa… ¿O sea que estaba celosa de Stacy? —Dijo a la vez que miraba de reojo a su cónyuge.

—Leon, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Comentó exasperado. —¡Por supuesto que está celosa, genio! Es una mujer recién desposada que mira como la ex intenta robarle al marido.

La explicación de su hermano, le provocó una sonrisa involuntaria. Saber que Claire estaba celosa, abría un camino de esperanza para él.

—¿Qué haces sonriendo como un desequilibrado? Por Dios, hermano, debes llevártela de aquí antes de que la prensa se dé cuenta y armen un escándalo. —Habló el menor en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

—Tienes razón debemos irnos.

Antes de que alguien más los mirara, se echó a Claire en los brazos ya que se había quedado dormida.

—Discúlpame con todos, dile que mi esposa se sintió indispuesta y tuvimos que retirarnos.

—Si, no te preocupes yo me encargo. —Apresuró.

—Te debo una Joey.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo medio inconsciente. Sólo recordaba unos brazos que la cargaban y posteriormente abrochaban su cinturón de seguridad y ahora estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Leon.

No era una buena bebedora. Sólo tomaba una cerveza de vez en cuando y por consejo de Chris nunca tomaba bebidas dulces, porque eso podría nublarle el juicio más rápido. Pero hoy había hecho todo lo contrario y había mezclado varios tipos de licor en cantidades considerables.

Apenas comenzaba a despertar cuando miró a su esposo en el aposento, quitándose el saco para dejarlo en el perchero.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y la fiesta? —Cuestionó desorientada.

—Ya terminó y estamos en casa. —Respondió el rubio, mintiendo para tranquilizarla.

Se había calmado medianamente, cuando recordó de golpe que estaba furiosa con la ex del agente.

—¿Dónde está Stacy? ¡Voy a convertirla en un plumero!

Se levantó de la cama de un salto y de repente sintió que sus piernas fallaron o el piso se movió. Ahora iba a besar el suelo.

Al mirar que la pelirroja iba a dar cara a cara con el mármol, sus excelentes reflejos alcanzaron a sostenerla, evitando que se hiciera un buen golpe en el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo preocupado, sosteniendola por la cintura.

—Sí, estoy bien. Creo que el piso se movió. —Respondió entre risas y recargándose en los hombros del ex Policía.

—Vamos, necesitas descansar.

La tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre la cama mientras lanzaba lejos sus zapatos.

Se sentía tan cómoda en los brazos de su esposo que no quería alejarse de él nunca más. La parte consciente de su cerebro le decía que ya había sido suficiente, pero el alcohol acumulado le gritaba: ¿por qué no? ¡Eres su esposa!

Al final, su lado racional se fue perdiendo, y el instinto era lo único que prevalecía sobre ella.

—Eres muy guapo, cielo. —Comentó mientras le acariciaba la cara con una de sus manos.

Le sorprendió el comentario y la actitud desinhibida de su esposa, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba agradable.

—Gracias, también eres muy hermosa. —Respondió mientras le colocaba una almohada detrás de su espalda.

Brazos anchos, los labios varoniles, esos ojos azules que le habían atrapado desde el primer momento en Raccoon City y ese cabello rubio perfecto… Había logrado ocultarlo desde que tenía diecinueve años, y ya no iba a seguir con eso ni un minuto más. ¡Al diablo la amistad, lo quería en su cama ya!

—Ven aquí.

Lo atrajo hacia ella y volvió a besarlo nuevamente, pero está vez de forma más apasionada y decidida que antes.

¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando?

Hace apenas un rato tenía dudas sobre lo que Claire Redfield sentía hacía él y ahora aquí estaba ella, besándolo con fuerza y pidiéndole más con sus actos. Efectivamente, la activista tenía varias copas encima, pero en ese momento él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pensar con claridad.

La pelirroja continuó besándolo y él se recostó sobre la cama, quedando encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. La besó de manera invasiva, de una forma que desde hace tiempo quería intentar y en respuesta bajó sus manos hasta su camisa, desabrochando uno a uno los botones. De repente tenía el abdomen descubierto y Claire recorría toda su espalda con sus manos finas.

Confirmado; la Redfield ya no medía la capacidad de sus actos y quería que pasara más que una simple sesión de besos ardientes.

Estaba empezando a perder ante ella y tenía unas ganas inmensas de continuar con lo que era evidente que sucedería a continuación, pero, su esposa estaba ebria. Y pensó que llevársela a la cama, era un abuso de su parte.

—Aguarda. —Dijo con la respiración agitada, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sentir su aliento tan cerca y esos labios sedosos recorrer su mandíbula lo estaba volviendo loco, pero tenía que detenerla. Con cuidado se apartó y se recostó a su lado en la cama.

—Ya veo, creo que voy muy lenta.

Diciendo esto, la ex motociclista, se sentó sobre sus piernas y tomando la falda de su vestido, tiró de él hasta quitárselo y luego lo lanzó al suelo.

Para su buena o mala suerte, las cosas no estaban resultando como él quería; ahora tenía a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, sentaba sobre sus piernas, sonriéndo y mostrándole sus curvas vistiendo lencería a juego de color negro. Sin duda, ella había decidido llevárselo a la cama esta noche. Carajo, eso era demasiado para su vista, y sus pantalones se lo hicieron saber.

—Claire, espera yo…

—¡Cállate! —Le ordenó y lo silenció con un beso, acostándose encima de él y pasando sus manos por su cabello perfecto.

Nunca imaginó esa faceta de Claire Redfield; su lado más femenino y conocerla más como mujer y no como amiga le estaba gustando en demasía y no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando como el demonio. No era la Claire dulce y amable que había conocido; esta era mandona, apasionada y muy sensual. Estaba fascinado con su cuerpo de diosa griega con pechos grandes, cintura esbelta y caderas anchas, sin contar la cara de ángel. Su desempeño era mejor que el de cualquier otra mujer con la que había compartido las sábanas.

Respondió con gusto a los labios de la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, pasando de sus muslos, glúteos, hasta llegar a su espalda, deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel. Ella soltó un gemido cuando el ex Policía acariciaba su piel y la acercaba más a él.

De pronto llegó a los tirantes de sus sostén y decidió que quitaría de su camino ese molesto pedazo de tela, pero entonces, supo que estaba mal. Todo mal.

En medio de su debate interno concluyó que había llegado demasiado lejos. No estaba bien tener sexo con su amiga cuando claramente ella no estaba en sus cabales, y que eso probablemente podría echarlo todo a perder. Muy en contra de su voluntad tenía que detenerse.

La menor Redfield comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y antes de enloquecer la detuvo abruptamente.

—No, ya basta.

La firmeza de su voz no dejaba lugar a discusión y le dio un golpe de realidad a su desenfreno. Notablemente, Leon ya no quería seguir.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Claire, esto está mal.

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres? —Preguntó mirándolo de una forma provocadora, que estaba diezmando su voluntad.

—Estás ebria y se supone que somos amigos. —Soltó diciendo a regañadientes la última frase, ya que seguir siendo amigos, era lo último que le importaba.

No, Leon se estaba arrepintiendo. Ella no tenía dudas de lo que ya sentía por su compañero y quizás después de esta noche, las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas. Pero quería intentarlo, en ese momento de locura, sentía que podría pagar el costo de ceder a sus emociones. Tenía que convencerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Y quién dice que dejaremos de ser amigos? Seguiremos siéndolo.

La propuesta lo hizo pensar. Se había acostado muchas veces con Ada Wong y eso no dañaba su "relación" profesional, amistosa, o lo que fuera. Aunque en el fondo, al final siempre se sintió más atraído por la asiática que ella por él, siempre lograba lidiar con eso. Era complicado pero se podía. O al menos trataba de convencerse de eso, ya que deseaba con todas sus ganas acostarse con Claire sin importar lo que sucedería después.

Ambos sabían lo que querían, ¿qué se los iba a impedir?

La Redfield se desanimó al ver la falta de respuesta del agente. Tal vez y después de todo, ella no le gustaba lo suficiente. Iba a voltearse del lado contrario de la cama cuando de repente, Leon comenzó a tirar de ella y la besó con ardor, comprendiendo inmediatamente, que estaba dispuesto a continuar lo que comenzaron.

Poco a poco la ropa fue parte de la decoración del piso, y las culpas y remordimientos fueron parte del pasado. Al menos por esa noche, reclamaron lo que sus cuerpos, desde hace algún tiempo deseaban.

Él era su sueño más anhelado, y ella era simplemente perfecta.


	16. Chapter 16: Un pie tras otro pie

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Queridos lectores, los saludo nuevamente con actualización de esta historia que ustedes me han hecho el honor de recibir y tenerle tanto cariño. Espero estén teniendo un genial inicio de mes y bien, aquí estamos otra vez con el capítulo 16.**

 **Perdonen la demora, mis actividades me han dejado poco tiempo disponible, les pido paciencia, prometo ser constante.**

 **Creo que ya fueron suficientes avisos y supongo que ya querrán leer qué pasó después de esa noche loca cleon, así que empecemos. Pero antes, agradezco profundamente a mi beta reader GeishaPax que ha hecho un excelente trabajo y ha sido de gran ayuda para mí. Un aplauso para ella.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **Darkmatter Black:**_ ¡Hola! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, creo que lo que sucedió al final nadie se lo esperaba, ni Claire y mucho menos Leon, pero así es la vida de espontánea y de confusa a veces jaja Ya había demasiada tensión entre ellos, hacía falta liberarla un poco, ya veremos qué sucede cuando Claire esté en su cabales. ESpero te guste la actualización. ¡Abrazos!

 _ **Xaori:**_ ¡Triunfó el mal! Ok no jajaja Creo que ganas no le faltaron a Claire de lanzarle un zapato en la cara a Stacy pero tuvo que controlarse por la presencia de los medios y de su suegra jajaja. Ya veremos que pasa con ese par después de haber liberado toda esa tensión sexual jaja. ¡Saludos!

 _ **Mercy Medical angel:** _"El delicioso" jajajajajajajaja me mataste con eso jajaja muero de risa jajajajajajajaja. Stacy y Julia son un par de brujas aunque con diferentes intenciones, y en eso tienes razón, el único que puede detenerlas es Joey, ya veremos si lo hace. Lo del "mini-Kennedy" ya lo veremos. ;) ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, bienvenida a esta historia que espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Richard Kennedy juega un papel importante en la historia, es un buen padre que conoce a sus hijos y que siempre tratará de guiarlos, conoce a Leon y él desde el principio supo que Leon estaba muy enamorado de Claire y bueno, como buen papá trata de darle ese empujón. El amor de Leon y Claire es algo que iba a suceder, era mucha tensión. ¡Disfruta mucho el episodio!

 _ **manu:**_ He tenido el tiempo super reducido y no he tenido tiempo de ver las series que me has recomendado, casi no veo televisión. Historias de DC no manejo porque casi no conozco el fandom, me quedé con las caricaturas y series de los 90's y bueno yo era muy chica en ese entonces y no recuerdo grandes detalles. Las respuestas de los reviews pasados no puedo modificarlas porque sería actualización de documento y eso les llegaría como notificación a los otros lectores e incluso a mí, no es tan sencillo borrarlos, lo siento. La historia de Carlos y Jill fue para un reto de una comunidad de Resident Evil aunque no descarto que ese one shot se convierta en un long fic, pero ya veremos, tengo muchos fics pendientes. Te mando saludos.

 _ **josmardata36:**_ ¡Hola! Sabes que siempre me han agradado las críticas ya sean buenas o para mejorar, así que no te limites. Efectivamente, el episodio es una preparación para una tempestad, pero no daré spoilers. Jules está inspirada en Regina George de "Mean Girls" o sea de Rachel McAdams es normal que tenga fans(?)

Stacy es infantil a veces coincido, pero es porque es un personaje que precisamente trata de retratar eso; a una niña rica que lo ha tenido todo en la vida, hija única, consentida que está acostumbrada a que todo y todos estén a sus pies sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo, es obvio que esa niña no madure, su función es esa, ser totalmente el contraste a la personalidad de Claire. Pero no la subestimes, es más inteligente de lo que todos piensan, ya verás. ;) Respecto a Joey tendrá su momento, empezará tomar más protagonismo paulatinamente, confía, él también es de mis personajes favoritos. Espero disfrutes al actualización.

 ** _Guest:_** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenido a la historia y muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que disfrutes la actualización.

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡Qué tal! Bienvenida a este pequeño fic, que espero te siga gustando mucho, agradezco de antemano tu review, pero antes que nada **¡Feliz cumpleaños!** La actualización llega un par de días tarde como para que cuente como regalo de cumpleaños, pero espero que igual lo disfrutes. ¡Abrazos!

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: UN PIE TRAS OTRO PIE

El pitido de la alarma del reloj digital la despertó. Estiró la mano para apagarla inmediatamente, no soportaba ese horrible chillido en sus oídos y menos ahora que sentía un dolor de cabeza infernal. Recordaba que anoche durante el evento de la toma de protesta se le habían pasado un poco las copas y sin estar acostumbrada a beber, ahora se sentía fatal.

Había tenido un sueño muy loco; soñó que le había pedido sexo a Leon y él había accedido, dando como resultado una noche apasionada donde ambos habían mandado su amistad, el trato y todo lo que se los impedía al carajo y por ese momento, sólo importaban ellos dos.

" _Menos mal que sólo fue un sueño."_ Pensó la activista, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura, se lo había impedido.

Cuando intentó separarse, el brazo de Leon la acercó más a ella y fue entonces que sintió la piel desnuda del ex Policía, apretarse contra su espalda.

La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Estaba desnuda en la cama, durmiendo junto a su esposo que al igual que ella, su ropa estaba tirada por todo el piso, su cabello estaba hecho una maraña y ahora comprendía que no había sido producto de su imaginación; se había acostado con su mejor amigo.

Nada había sido un mal sueño o una fantasía de borrachera; pasó lo que no debía de suceder y ahora no tenía idea de qué iba a pasar. Habían prometido que lo de marido y mujer sólo serían apariencias, que pasando un año todo volvería a la normalidad y seguirían siendo buenos amigos que salen a cenar pizza y a ver malas películas los fines de semana… Y ahora todo estaba arruinado… y por su culpa.

Estaba mal… muy mal.

Entró en pánico cuando comprendió la magnitud de las consecuencias colaterales que esto traería para su relación con el agente y decidió despertarlo de manera inmediata.

—¡Leon, Leon! —Dijo afligida mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo.

Él se negaba a abrir los ojos, aún le quedaban unos minutos para dormir antes de irse al trabajo. Dormía tan placenteramente como no le sucedía en años. La pelirroja siguió insistiendo.

—¡Leon, despierta!

Al escuchar el tono preocupado de la voz de su compañera, despertó asustado y de golpe, creyendo que algo malo había sucedido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó desorientado aún con el sueño en los ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿De qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Al observar más a fondo a su alrededor, entendió que era de lo que Claire estaba hablando. La ropa en el piso, su esposa cubierta únicamente con un edredón grueso y él estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas.

Demonios, ¿acaso ya estaba arrepentida?

—Dios, esto estuvo mal. —Comentó afligida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

" _¿Mal? Estuvo increíble."_ Pensó el agente mientras la observaba en silencio.

La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, no quería recordar lo que había pasado, ante el bochorno de saber que ella había iniciado esa propuesta, y sobretodo la nula respuesta del rubio. Sin saber cómo actuar, pensó que lo mejor era pedir disculpas y fingir demencia.

—Leon, siento mucho lo que pasó… No recuerdo nada. —Mintió, porque claro que recordaba todo con lujo de detalle y no se arrepentía ni un poco.

¿En serio? ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Pero por qué? Se cuestionaba internamente.

—Las copas no ayudaron y…

No podía creer que se estuviera disculpando por la mejor noche que había pasado en su vida. Quizás quien lo había arruinado era él al asumir que estaba bien aceptar tratos de sexo sin compromiso con Claire cuando no estaba en sus cabales.

—Claire, tranquila. —Detuvo mientras se sentaba para calmarla. —No pasó nada malo.

—Esto no estaba en el trato, nuestra amistad… —Insistió mientras se cubría el pecho con las sábanas.

" _¿Cómo puede pensar en amistad en un momento así?"_ Concluyó un tanto contrariado, ya que seguir siendo su amigo era lo que menos le interesaba, y tenía la esperanza de que después de esa noche, quizás pudieran dar un paso más. Nuevamente, se había ilusionado demasiado rápido y se enfadó consigo mismo. Tal vez la pelirroja sólo quería un buen polvo y él ya tenía castillos en el aire. Pero claro, eso no se lo haría saber a ella.

—Oye, tienes que calmarte. —Dijo nuevamente con voz tranquila. —Tú misma lo dijiste, seguiremos siendo amigos. —Terminó no muy convencido de lo que decía.

" _¿Ahora seremos amigos con derechos? Genial, Claire"_ Se regañó mentalmente. La había cagado más de lo que pensaba, pero ahora tenía que buscar una manera de salir de esta.

—Bien, acordemos una solución lo más cómoda para ambos. —Propuso aún bastante nerviosa y poco segura de que lo que iba a proponer era lo mejor.

Leon puso toda su atención, después de lo que había pasado ante ellos, dudaba que existiera alguna cosa a la que pudiera decirle que no a su esposa.

—Esto no pasó, fue una noche de debilidad de ambos y seguiremos siendo los mismos de siempre. ¿Te parece? —Preguntó con desespero, rogando internamente de que él aceptara.

" _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué quiere olvidarlo?"_ Se quejó en su mente. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía proponerle que mandarían a la mierda su amistad y se tomarían en serio su papel de esposos?

—¿Segura que quieres eso? —La cuestionó con la esperanza que le dijera que no.

—Sí.

—Bien. Se hará como tú digas. —Fingió disimulando serenidad, aunque por dentro estaba cabreado y muy desilusionado.

Se levantó y se llevó un par de mantas para cubrirse y meterse en el baño. Hoy era su primer día como Presidente de Chámbery Inc. y no quería llegar tarde. La mañana apenas iba empezando y las cosas no iban del todo bien, sólo esperaba que este primer día no terminara como Raccoon City con Vancouver ardiendo en llamas e infestado de zombies.

* * *

La oficina de su padre era bastante grande, iluminada y espaciosa; un lugar difícil de llenar en todos los sentidos.

Había sido retirado el portanombres de Richard S. Kennedy Presidente, y en cambio ahora estaba uno con su nombre y que indicaba su nuevo puesto en la empresa.

En unos minutos empezaría su primera junta de consejo y terminaba su segunda taza de café mientras daba una última leída al informe anual que presentaría hoy ante los socios. Ya lo había revisado anteriormente; pero no estaba de más hacerlo otra vez.

Al parecer todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero al revisar las metas, notó algo que juraba no había visto antes. "International Chocolate Awards" Rezaba el título de una de las metas del año. No tenía ni idea de qué iba esa cosa, pero sonaba importante y estaba seguro que no estaba en el informe que había estudiado antes.

Previamente a tomar el cargo, había revisado con su padre el plan anual de negocios y se había apoyado de Joey para avalarlo. En realidad iba a ser un año muy sencillo con proyecciones a largo plazo para que en el momento que modificara los estatutos y dejara el puesto de Presidente, su sucesor pudiera continuar con la verdadera carga pesada y monetaria del nuevo periodo. Y definitivamente, esos premios no estaban en la lista.

Tenía ganas de llamar a Joey y a su padre para preguntarles acerca de ello, pero ya faltaban pocos minutos para que los accionistas comenzaran a reunirse en la sala de juntas, además de que no quería preocupar a su padre en su primer día. Su hermano Joey se había encargado de supervisarlo todo, así que seguramente, ese punto de negocios siempre estuvo allí y él no lo había notado por estar distraído. O mejor dicho, por estar pensando en Claire.

Pensar en Claire.

Si antes era difícil quitarse a esa mujer de la cabeza, ahora era imposible.

Claire lo confundía más que la misma Ada Wong. La espía sabía bien lo que quería con él y claramente sólo eran algunas noches entretenidas y asunto arreglado. Pero a la pelirroja no lograba entenderla. Anoche parecía estar segura de lo que quería y por su comportamiento de días anteriores, Leon podría jurar que la activista comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por él que iban más allá de la amistad. Pero hoy en la mañana, le pide todo lo contrario, mandando al diablo lo que había pasado entre ellos, que lejos de ser un paso para unirlos más, parecía un paso para retroceder.

¿Por qué le pedía que olvidara la mejor noche de su vida?

Claire era mejor de lo que esperaba. Era sensual, decidida, se entregaba totalmente. No recordaba otra noche en que la haya pasado tan bien en compañía de una dama. Tenerla entre sus brazos lo hizo sentirse como el hombre más logrado del mundo, ya que no sólo la deseaba, comenzaba a sentir algo más profundo.

" _Claire, ¿por qué me confundes de esa manera?_ "

—Señor Kennedy. —Llamó Irma desde la extensión.

La voz de su asistente la hizo salir de sus reflexiones.

—¿Qué pasa Irma?

—Los accionistas ya lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

Suspiró. Ya era hora de trabajar.

—En un momento estoy con ellos.

Diciendo esto, tomó el portafolios, su tablet y la carpeta de trabajo que estaba revisando. Por un momento, iba a dejar de pensar en su esposa y se concentraría en sus labores de Presidente.

* * *

Pidió el desayuno para la habitación y solicitó no ser molestada en toda la mañana. Fingió tener malestar de gripe para no ver a nadie, aunque la realidad era que no deseaba ver a Leon a los ojos.

Estaba tan apenada por lo que había pasado que no sabía aún cómo iba a asimilarlo. Ginna le dejó una bandeja con muffins, té y leche tibia, pero pensó que antes de desayunar iba a tomar un baño.

Se vió en el espejo y su cabello estaba hecho un enredo, por lo que empezó a cepillarlo antes de meterse en la bañera, una sesión relajante la haría pensar mejor.

Cuando su cabello y el baño estuvieron listos, se quitó la bata y se metió en el agua que estaba en temperatura óptima. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de sacar el estrés de su mente.

Tomó una esponja de baño con jabón y comenzó a frotarlo sobre su piel, comenzando por sus brazos, sus hombros, la cintura…

Al sentir esa suavidad, no pudo evitar recordar que anoche en lugar de esa esponja, eran los labios del hombre del que estaba enamorada los que besaban toda su piel y sus manos la acariciaban por todas partes.

Se sobresaltó al descubrirse a sí misma soñando despierta con Leon. Por la mañana no había tenido tiempo de reconocerlo debido a que se sentía sumamente apenada pero ahora que ya estaba más tranquila, podía admitir que el ex Policía era el mejor amante que había tenido en su vida. Se mordió el labio al recordarlo.

Le había pedido a su marido que olvidaran lo que había sucedido entre ambos, pero ya que lo pensaba mejor, dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo, no después de esa noche increíble.

Nunca antes había besado con tanta pasión, había acariciado a alguien con tanto cuidado, y tampoco jamás se había sentido tan correspondida; recibía en la misma medida que se entregaba.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía decirle que quería dar el siguiente paso? Ya se habían confiado todo en sus vidas, de la manera más íntima inclusive, ¿por qué no podía confiarle también lo que sentía?

—Leon, esto no va a ser nada fácil. —Dijo para sí misma encogiéndose de hombros. Cada día era más inevitable enamorarse de su mejor amigo, y menos ahora, que ya conocía su desempeño como hombre.

* * *

Para cuando ingresó a la oficina, ya todo mundo lo estaba esperando; el matrimonio Merkel, sus hermanos, el matrimonio Watson y una nueva integrante que no se esperaba; Stacy Watson, que yacía junto a sus padres. Se preguntaba a qué habrá venido ella a la Junta de Consejo. Seguramente lo averiguaría pronto.

—Buenos días a todos. —Saludó cordialmente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento principal de la mesa y sacaba el material del portafolios.

Los presentes saludaron al unísono a la vez que recibían una copia de la carpeta de trabajo que Irma, la asistente, iba dándole a cada uno, y tomaba su lugar al lado de Leon.

—¿Cómo sigue tu esposa, Leon? —Preguntó Antonella Merkel.

Al escuchar nombrar a Claire, Stacy hizo una mueca de disgusto. En cambio el ex Policía, fue tomado por sorpresa.

—No te entiendo, Antonella, ¿Le pasa algo a Claire? —Respondió con sinceridad y a la vez con preocupación de que estuviera sucediendo algo de lo que él no estuviera enterado.

—Por eso lo pregunto, hijo. —Respondió maternalmente la anciana. —Anoche Joey nos dijo que tuviste que retirarte así porque tu esposa comenzó a sentirse mal. Que incluso se había desmayado.

Joey le hizo señas por lo bajo a su hermano. El rubio había olvidado totalmente la salvada que el litigante había hecho por él y por Claire anoche.

—Oh, es cierto. Perdona, estoy un poco distraído. —Contestó con diplomacia. —Ya está mejor, pero aún así hoy se quedó descansando en casa, aún se sentía un poco débil.

En ese momento, llegó el servicio de coffee break. Stacy y su madre se miraron con complicidad.

—Ya veo. —Mencionó casi para sí misma y agregó: —Como sea, no pierdas de vista esos desmayos, Leon. Normalmente esas son las primeras señales de un embarazo.

Joey Kennedy casi escupe el café al escuchar esto y el agente por poco salta de su silla, mientras Stacy se iba poniendo roja de cólera.

" _Un embarazo…"_

—Creo que es algo pronto pensar en eso, Antonella. —Respondió ofuscado el nuevo Presidente de la Compañía.

—¿Pero por qué? Ustedes están casados y un embarazo sería de lo más normal del mundo.

Joey palideció al imaginar esa latente pero real posibilidad, mientras que su hermano trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba hecho un lío.

De primera impresión, su inconsciente negaba rotundamente esa posibilidad, pero inmediatamente después, recordó que justo anoche, se había llevado a su esposa a la cama. Repasó mentalmente de manera rápida lo que había sucedido y recordó que sí había usado protección. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto, con él y con sus parejas en turno que casi como requisito, les pedía que también pusieran de su parte para evitar embarazos no deseados, con ambos utilizando anticonceptivos. Y nunca había tenido problemas con ello. Pero en este momento, desconocía totalmente si Claire Redfield utilizaba algún método de control de natalidad y no sabía si era prudente preguntarle, cuando ella firmemente le había pedido que olvidaran todo. Él se había encargado de usar protección pero estaba consciente de que siempre existía un margen de error. Uno muy poco probable, pero existente. De manera estadística las posibilidades eran de noventa y nueve contra una, pero conociendo su "buena suerte", siempre le tocaba ser el afortunado que caía en estos casos de márgenes de error. Un embarazo, lo complicaría todo. O al menos eso pensaba aparentemente o por lo menos con todas sus relaciones anteriores, aunque estando Claire en la ecuación, los resultados siempre resultaban diferentes a comparación de que se tratará de cualquier otra dama.

—Además, apuesto a que Richard le encantaría convertirse en abuelo y un nieto es lo que terminaría por ablandar a tu madre. —Habló encantada la mujer.

El menor de los Kennedy sentía que iba a desmayarse de sólo imaginar esa probabilidad cuando la madre de Stacy intervino de manera brusca.

—Creo que ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo charlando de trivialidades y tenemos mucho que hablar sobre la Reunión de Consejo.

Había sido salvado por la campana. No era bueno para su concentración seguir hablando sobre una posible descendencia.

La junta comenzó con toda normalidad, mostrando las sanas finanzas que Richard había dejado en la compañía, el plan de trabajo y las metas a alcanzar.

—International Chocolate Awards… ¿es en serio? —Murmuró por lo bajo la matriarca de los Watson.

Todos los socios sabían que la apuesta era arriesgada, pero si Richard que era accionista mayoritario junto con sus dos hijos habían aprobado el plan de negocios, era porque seguramente iba a funcionar.

—Esperamos que para fin de mes tengamos listo el proyecto para las ventas de Navidad. —Terminó de exponer el agente, pasando la última diapositiva en el proyector.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —Preguntó demandante la señora Emily.

—Por lo pronto, las trufas caseras tradicionales.

—¿Y eso será suficiente?

Su ex suegra iba a ser sin lugar a dudas un dolor de cabeza.

—Por el momento, sí.

—Bien. Si no te importa, Leon, mi esposo y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacer. —Dijo presuntuosa.

—Adelante. —Accedió.

El señor y la señora Watson se pusieron de pie para dar el aviso que necesitaban hacer.

—Después de pensarlo bien y conversarlo en matrimonio y con nuestra hija Stacy, hemos decidido que ella ocupará nuestro lugar ante la empresa, ya que es momento de que empiece a velar por sus intereses y los de su familia. Si toda la asamblea está de acuerdo, quisiéramos que se hiciera oficial en este momento. —Anunció la castaña Watson, mirando con orgullo a su hija.

Joey ocultó una sonrisa burlona. Tal parece que Stacy ahora quería meter las narices en la empresa, justamente cuando su hermano mayor tomaba la Presidencia. Esa chica no se iba a dar por vencida.

" _Lo que faltaba."_ Pensó el rubio con molestia e incomodidad. Ahora también iba a tener que lidiar con su ex en el trabajo. Parece que la vida se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas complicadas.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —Mencionó Julia de manera inmediata. —Y no creo que alguien tenga una objeción con ello. ¿O sí, hermano? —Terminó refiriéndose a Leon.

El ex policía suspiró. Estaba acorralado.

—Ninguna, hermanita. —Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Nosotros siempre hemos creído que nuestro futuro está en manos de los jóvenes. —Refirió el mayor Merkel. —Así que no tenemos motivo para oponernos.

" _Lindo inicio de labores."_

* * *

—¿Qué tal el primer día?

—¿Es broma, hermano?

Joey se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio y observó al rubio apretar una pequeña pelota antiestrés.

—Creo que no te gustó nada la noticia de que Stacy se integrara al equipo.

—No, la verdad no sé qué pretende con esto. —Confesó Leon casi para sí mismo.

—¿En verdad no lo sabes?

El agente miró con complicidad a su hermano. Por supuesto que sabía lo que su ex novia pretendía, pero no tenía humor de complicarse la vida pensando en ello ahora.

—Soy un hombre recién casado, Joey. Sólo estoy interesado en mi esposa.

En esta parte no estaba mintiendo. A estas alturas de su vida, le daba igual admitir ante quién fuera que la única mujer que mantenía vivo su interés era Claire Redfield.

Por su parte, al menos Joey se sentía tranquilo de que su hermano no iba a hacer sufrir a la pelirroja, al menos no por ese sentido. Aunque esto no le consolaba en demasía. Cada día se sentía más y más atraído por la mujer de su hermano, aunque no dejaba de intentar poner su distancia.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Nunca fui mujeriego.

El castaño soltó una risotada.

—Pero qué dices, eras de los más solicitados entre las damas en nuestros tiempos de juventud. —Recordó el menor, recargándose en su asiento, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Tú eras el más solicitado y lo sabes. —Le contestó en tono acusador y señalándolo con el dedo. —Además, eso paso en el Instituto, éramos adolescentes. Ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fue ese chico.

—Me doy cuenta. Aunque no sé si alegrarme por eso. —Admitió el litigante encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que maduré, hermano. Irme de Canadá para unirme al escuadrón de Policía de Raccoon City, en Estados Unidos, fue la decisión que me cambió la vida totalmente. —Reflexionó.

—¿Quién no maduraría después de algo así? —Coincidió. —Pero viejo, no lo digas como si hubiera sido una tragedia, gracias a ello conociste a tu esposa.

En eso, el menor de los varones Kennedy tenía razón. De todo lo malo que le había pasado, haber conocido a Claire Redfield lo compensaba con creces. Aunque ahora no podría definir su situación con ella.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero qué me dices de ti, ¿ya hay alguna chica que te haya movido el piso? Te he notado en las nubes últimamente.

Ahí estaba ese tema incómodo para él. Dios, si pudiera sincerarse con su hermano y aclarar la situación sin causar más daños colaterales de los que seguramente se darían, hablaría de una vez por todas con Leon sin pensarlo dos veces. Quería salirse de una vez del juego sucio auspiciado por su hermana, pero en este momento, estaba con las manos atadas a la espalda.

—Es complicado, Leon. —Concluyó sin soltar más prenda.

—No sabes cómo detesto esa frase. —Respondió recordando que esa frase era de las favoritas de Ada Wong para evadir respuestas. —Pero bueno, en verdad deseo que puedas arreglar esa situación, sea cual sea que estés pasando.

Joey iba a decir algo cuando de repente, alguien abrió la puerta del despacho.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Solicitó la petulante Stacy Watson, refiriéndose al nuevo Presidente de la Compañía.

—Yo los dejo. —Mencionó el castaño cuando iba a ponerse de pie para retirarse, pero Leon lo detuvo.

—Espera, Joey, no te vayas. —Determinó para luego referirse a su ex novia. —Te escucho, Stacy, no hay nada que mi hermano no pueda escuchar.

La interpelada hizo una mueca. Desde aquella conversación el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Leon y Claire, Joey Kennedy había dejado de ser de su agrado, cuando supo que en él no iba a tener un aliado para sabotear a la pareja.

—Está bien. —Expresó con diplomacia e inició su discurso. —Sólo quería decirte que me gustaría que ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos en la empresa, contigo como Presidente y yo ocupando el lugar de mis padres, me gustaría que nos lleváramos lo mejor posible y de preferencia olvidáramos todo el pasado. Después de todo tenemos un objetivo en común y a todos nos conviene que a la Compañía le vaya bien. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Además, tu eres un hombre recién casado y yo respeto eso. Lo que haya sucedido con nosotros dos, como te repito, ya es pasado. Ambos somos adultos y creo que no tenemos porque lidiar con eso.

Vaya, esa era una actitud que definitivamente no se esperaba de Stacy, tanto Leon como Joey coincidían en eso. Aunque el rubio se alegraba de sobremanera, que Stacy estuviera dispuesta a ser pro activa y colaborar hombro a hombro por el bien de Chámbery. Al menos por ahora, era una preocupación eliminada de la lista.

—Me parece bien. Creo que es lo mejor para todos. —Expresó el nuevo Presidente.

—Bueno ya que aclaramos todo, me voy a instalar a mi nueva oficina. Con permiso. —Se retiró mirando a ambos hermanos, que en cuanto la mujer se fue ambos se miraron con extrañez.

—Eso fue fácil. —Comentó Joey.

—Demasiado. —Coincidió. —Espero que no esté mintiendo.

—Ojalá.

* * *

Pintar siempre la había relajado. El jardín botánico era un excelente lugar para tomar inspiración, era como un edén al alcance de su ventana. Se había sentado junto a la fuente para tomar una mejor vista del lago artificial del lado oeste de la mansión y tomar el ángulo perfecto para retratar en su lienzo. Había sido una buena decisión traer a Canadá su viejo set de pintura. El antiguo caballete le permitía ocultarse a la vista de los demás, le agradaba sentir ese toque de privacidad. Estaba siendo un día lleno de emociones y eso que todavía no se terminaba.

Empezó a dibujar con su lápiz de grafito, tratando de imitar la silueta del viejo roble pero no le estaban gustando los resultados de su mano temblorosa. Demonios.

" _Estoy muy oxidada, me hace falta práctica."_ Dijo mentalmente, dejando el óleo por un momento y sacando un cuadernillo de hojas blancas, donde solía practicar trazos como ejercicio previo para así no arruinar los óleos.

Se apoyó sobre sus piernas y comenzó con garabatos sencillos, círculos y líneas, diseños simples pero efectivos para mejorar su precisión.

Pintar y dibujar era su salida. Después de los episodios traumáticos de Raccoon City se inscribió a un diplomado de dibujo y pintura, y le había fascinado tanto que había decidido estudiar una especialidad enfocada en eso, pero por los eventos posteriores ligados al bioterrorismo, ese plan nunca se llevó a cabo. Siempre que todo se acumulaba en su interior, el lápiz y el papel habían sido su terapia.

Ahora estaba tan confundida. De haber sabido todo lo que iba a pasar en el trayecto de hacerse pasar por la esposa de su mejor amigo, jamás hubiera aceptado. Ya no tenía dudas de que estaba muy enamorada de él y que no podía sacárselo de la mente. Joder, Leon era tan perfecto a sus ojos, todo de él le gustaba; su voz, su olor, su sonrisa, y esos ojos que la habían cautivado desde que lo conoció en aquél lejano 1998.

"— _Claire, es bueno verte de nuevo._

 _Volver a verlo en medio de la tempestad, era como volver a ver luz después de pasar días en la oscuridad._

— _¿¡Cómo estás?! ¡Ese helicóptero salió de la nada! —Expresó entre una mezcla de miedo y alegría._

— _Bien, estoy en una pieza. —Expresó mientras el agua caía a chorros entre sus mechones de cabello rubio._

— _Supongo que no tienes una llave en uno de esos lujosos bolsillos. —Dedujo con humor haciendo referencia a que había notado su cambio de ropa. Su vestimenta de civil le daba un aspecto jovial, pero el uniforme de policía brindaba la seguridad de un hombre preparado para lo que sea que tuviese que enfrentar._

— _Desafortunadamente, no… Pero, ¿tú cómo estás? —Preguntó luego de palpar los bolsillos del uniforme._

— _Ya sabes, sólo sobreviviendo. —Mencionó con un toque de humor luego de recargarse sobre la rejilla de la puerta._

 _Él sonrió en respuesta._

— _Eso es bueno. ¿Has tenido suerte con tu hermano?_

— _No aún no. —Respondió Claire en automático sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era irónico como a pesar de que todo se estaba yendo al carajo, aún tuvieran la capacidad de sonreír._

 _Entonces él la miró con sus ojos profundamente azules, hipnotizándola como abeja que va rumbo a un panal goteante._

 _Que la mirara de esa forma la hizo ruborizarse. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa incluso en circunstancias tan terribles. Esperaba que él no lo notara._

— _Claire, no pierdas la esperanza. —Alentó con seguridad. —Estoy seguro que lo vamos a encontrar._

 _De repente un estallido se escuchó a sus espaldas. El helicóptero que acababa de estrellarse contra el segundo piso de la Comisaría, ahora estaba en llamas._

— _¡Maldita sea! Sabes lo que eso significa._

— _Sí… Hora de cenar._

 _El sonido de la explosión había alertado a varios no-muertos que estaban en el acceso de R.P.D. y que ahora se dirigían hacia ellos._

— _Leon, deberías irte. —Dijo con preocupación, ya que la horda no tardaría en llegar a atacarlos._

— _No te preocupes por mí, tú ponte a salvo._

 _Los zombies se amotinaban a unos metros y amenazaban con romper la barrera que los separaba._

— _No, en serio, ¡están entrando por la valla! —Señaló con miedo, temiendo que algo le pudiese pasar a su compañero. —¡Vete ya!_

 _No había mucho tiempo, si no se apresuraban, no lo lograrían._

— _Sobreviviremos, los dos._

 _Leon lo había dicho, era una promesa. Y ella no dudaba ni una sola palabra que salía de la boca de su nuevo héroe. Y quizás algo más. "_

Continuó dibujando casi de manera inconsciente, sólo guiada por lo que su mente iba ordenándole a sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había plasmado en papel.

Había dibujado en un boceto la imagen de su marido, centrándose u dando énfasis a su mirada profunda. No era un retrato del Leon actual, sino del novato de R.P.D.

Miró el dibujo con una sonrisa y cerró el cuadernillo. Tal vez sí dibujar hoy no era la mejor distracción.

* * *

Joey Kennedy se quedó en la entrada del jardín y encendió un cigarrillo. Sabía que su madre detestaba el olor del tabaco y prefería no incomodarla. No era que tuviera el hábito de fumar pero hoy lo necesitaba.

Había sido un día pasado en el trabajo y emocionalmente estaba destrozado. Se sentía fatal de que Leon siguiera confiando ciegamente en él mientras su hermana lo obligaba a participar en juegos sucios contra él. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, sumado a los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia Claire, el hombre estaba hecho un lío.

Decidió salir antes del trabajo en un intento de sacudirse de una vez por todas el agobio y estar un momento a solas, esperando que llegara a él algún tipo de resolución.

—¿Todo bien, hijo?

La voz de su padre, lo sobresaltó.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? —Dijo aún intrigado de no haber escuchado venir a Richard Kennedy.

—Aquí vivo, hijo. —Resolvió con comicidad y agregó: —¿Tú que haces aquí? Aún no es hora de salir del trabajo. —Señaló mirando su costoso reloj de pulsera.

—Me sentía un poco agobiado y decidí salir unos minutos antes.

—Llevas días agobiado, Joey.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Soy tu padre. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y agregó: —Te conozco desde que naciste y sé perfectamente cuando algo te sucede. Tu madre y yo te conocemos a ti, a Julia y a Leon como las palmas de nuestras manos.

Bueno, ese era un punto a favor del veterano.

—Son muchas cosas, padre.

—¿Se trata de una mujer?

Richard Kennedy no se andaba por las ramas. Pero Joey sabía disimular bien.

—Claro que no, papá. —Negó fingiendo desinterés.

—Sé que tienes fama de mujeriego, Joey, pero también sé que una mujer es el único motivo para desbalancear a ese grado la vida de un hombre.

—No te preocupes, papá. Una sola mujer no logrará desconcentrarme, tendrían que ser varias. —Soltó con picardía el castaño.

—Piensa con la cabeza y no con el orgullo. —Finalizó el patriarca de los Kennedy y se retiró para volver al hall.

" _Estuvo cerca._ " Pensó el abogado que de momento había evadido a su padre. Richard Kennedy era un viejo lobo de mar y no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que tendría que ser más cuidadoso para no levantar sospechas.

No quería quedarse más tiempo en el radio de visión de Richard, entonces optó por dar una vuelta por el jardín para terminar su cigarro y volver a la casa.

Caminaba entre los arbustos recortados en forma de espirales cuando de repente vio a Claire a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Desde hace un par de días había tomado la decisión de marcar su distancia con su cuñada. Tenía muy claro que algo entre él y la menor Redfield estaba más que prohibido y prefería alejarse por las buenas. Cualquier esperanza estaba muerta por anticipado y lo mejor era dar media vuelta antes de que alguien resultara lastimado. Y ese alguien probablemente terminaría siendo él.

Se ocultó detrás de uno de los viejos árboles de tronco gigantes para evitar a la pelirroja y esperar hasta que ella se fuera para también poder marcharse.

Miró a la chica guardar su caballete y meter en una pequeña mochila la colección improvisada de pinceles para meter al final un cuadernillo de tamaño mediano, que colocó con cuidado en una de las bolsitas, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al boceto de un dibujo que no alcanzó a distinguir.

—Leon… —Murmuró en voz baja a la vez que guardaba el bloc de papel. —Ojalá me amaras como yo te amo a ti.

Diciendo esto, levantó el caballete y se retiró de regreso a la mansión sin notar la presencia de Joey que se escondía a unos pasos de distancia.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que la Redfield se había ido, se quedó un rato más en el jardín, intrigado y sorprendido, de lo que había escuchado decir a Claire.

Dios, sus sospechas cada vez eran más grandes. Quizás y al final las teorías de Julia sobre la relación de Leon y Claire no eran tan erradas. Había muchas pruebas que podían sostener lo dicho por su hermana.

" _Será posible qué…"_

No. Ya estaba cansado de dudas. No iba a perjudicar a su hermano, pero tampoco iba a creer ciegamente en todo lo que le decían ambas partes. Había demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta clara, pero de lo que si tenía la certeza, era que sólo uno de sus hermanos estaba diciendo la verdad. Entonces tuvo una resolución.

Él mismo se encargaría de investigar quién de sus dos hermanos mentía: si Leon o Julia.


	17. Chapter 17: Shallow

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren de lo mejor y con ustedes la actualización de este fic. El episodio de hoy es relativamente breve pero deja muchas interrogantes. Así que sin más, ¡A leer!**

 **Como siempre dejamos el agradecimiento especial a mi beta reader y gran amiga GeishaPax por ayudarme con el desarrollo de esta historia y en también en mi vida. ¡Te quiero hermana!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEW:**

 _ **Darkmatter Black:**_ Jajaja creo que Leon también imaginó a ese bebé durante la junta. Stacy no iba a desaprovechr la oportunidad para joder, para eso fue creada :v. Joey es un amor de personaje, ese hombre es un encanto. Espero que después del capítulo de hoy, aún quieras golpear a Claire jajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡abrazos!

 _ **Mercy Medical angel:** _¡Hola! El detalle del remake fue una de mis escenas favoritas, ya que a pesar de estar en peligro me gusta mucho la expresión dulce de Claire cuando está hablando con Leon e incluso sus mejillas ruborizadas, e incluso la sonrisa de Leon cuando la mira, se me hizo un detalle precioso que nos da mucha tela para cortar, en el remake noté mucha química entre ambos y un poco más de desapego por parte de Leon hacia Ada. Espero Capcom nos dé una sorpresa más adelante. ¡Disfruta el episodio de hoy!

 ** _Xaori:_** ¡¿Cómo estás?! Gracias por escribir, en verdad me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado. Bueno es que ambos tanto Leon como Claire tienen miedo de salir lastimados y ponerle fin a su amistad, ya vez como le fue a Leon con Ada y a Claire con Neil. Joey, está cerca, muy cerca, y de que está enamorado de Claire, no tenemos duda, algo veremos de eso hoy, ya me contarás qué te parece. ¡Saludos!

 _ **mrCRACKZvid:** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, espero te guste el episodio de hoy.

 ** _Hitsuzen278:_** Jajajaja imaginé a Chris en su casa diciendo "mmm al fin mi hermana tendrá descendencia" hahaha En el fondo ambos están felices por lo que pasó, sobre todo Leon, pero ya sabes son tímidos. ¡Saludos!

 _ **Belleredfield;** _¡Hola! Ay... Eso también lastimó mi corazón, pero Claire estaba asustada y Leon no quiso lastimarla, por eso fue que aceptó todo tan rápido. Stacy es una bruja pero astuta y Joey... Algo veremos de él hoy. Espero te guste la actualización. ¡Abrazos!

 _ **manu:**_ Hola, pronto voy a actualizar mis demás historias, pido paciencia. Yo soy de las más acérrimas fans del cleon pero no creo que Capcom nos dé algún romance en la saga. Como te digo casi no veo series de DC ni de Marvel, no veo televisión, y bueno por tanto no puedo opinar de los temas. En algún momento vi la de Batman pero como te digo era muy chica y no recuerdo muchos detalles. El fic de Jill y Carlos lo tengo en planes pero tengo que apresurar mis otras historias. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: SHALLOW

Llegó a la habitación y como supuso las luces estaban apagadas, sólo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche.

Claire había estado todo el día evadiendolo con el pretexto del resfriado, pero ambos sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando. Dios, esta situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más insufrible; parecía que haber compartido las sábanas era uno de los errores más grandes que había cometido en la última década, aunque él no sintiera que fuera un error.

Su esposa ya estaba acostada del lado opuesto a él, con el cabello rojo cubriéndole la espalda.

Se fue quitando la ropa del trabajo para ponerse el pantalón de la pijama y se metió en la cama casi sin hacer ruido. Estaba dispuesto a apagar la luz de la lámpara para meterse a dormir y olvidarlo todo, pero sentía que no podía sin hacer antes un último intento.

Suspiró.

—No sé si estés dormida. La verdad es que yo no podía irme a descansar sin antes decir algo importante. —Soltó arrastrando las palabras. —No sé si fue un error lo que pasó anoche, supongo que lo fue si te hice algún daño, en verdad no lo sé. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tu digas para que estés bien, para que estemos bien. Si quieres que lo olvidemos y que jamás toquemos el tema, así se hará. Si deseas hablar de ello más adelante, también estaré dispuesto a hablarlo, haremos lo que tú decidas. Sólo te pido que no continuemos con esta situación; contigo evadiendome, yo sin tener una idea de cómo se o actuar… No me gusta. —Sacudió la cabeza con frustración. —Sólo espero que las cosas puedan mejorar y que me perdones si te ofendí con mi actitud.

Al finalizar su comentario, no hubo respuesta por parte de la menor Redfield que seguía recostada en la misma posición dándole la espalda y con la respiración acompasada.

—Necesitaba decírtelo ahora, aunque estuvieras dormida. —Susurró de manera casi inaudible. —Descansa.

Diciendo esto, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se volteó hacia su lado de la cama.

Cuando la habitación estuvo en total oscuridad y Leon entró en un sueño profundo, la pelirroja se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y se cobijó hasta los hombros. Se sentía como una tonta por su comportamiento, pero realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Había escuchado todo mientras se hacía la dormida, pero no había tenido el valor de mirarlo a la cara porque era más grande su temor de salir lastimada, como tantas veces ya había ocurrido en el pasado cuando decidió confiar en el amor.

Quizás lo mejor era cambiar de actitud y simular que no había pasado nada. No sabía si era lo mejor para ambos, pero al menos, era una alternativa que por ahora no haría más daño.

* * *

Varios días pasaron y el tiempo ayudó bastante a disipar la tensión que había entre ambos. El cambio de actitud había funcionado muy bien y casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad. O al menos en apariencia.

Leon le había llamado esta tarde para preguntar si no quería acompañarlo a un cóctel de negocios donde también irían sus hermanos y los socios de Chámbery. Se trataba de una presentación de una nueva marca de una empresa del gremio y como personalidades dentro del mundo del chocolate, estaban invitados.

Normalmente, ella siempre acompañaba a su esposo a ese tipo de eventos, pero justamente hoy tenía bastantes molestias típicas del período, y prefería quedarse a descansar. Las compresas de agua caliente y el té de limón le ayudarían a sentirse un poco mejor. La ciudad había amanecido con un descenso de temperatura importante y debido a la baja de grados centígrados, hoy había tenido molestias.

Se acurrucó en la cama y se metió entre las cobijas. Hoy se permitiría ese lujo de mimarse un poco.

* * *

—Joey, ¿qué pasa? Ya casi es hora de irnos.—Mencionó su hermano a través del auricular.

—Aún no salgo de la reunión, hermano, las cosas se complicaron un poco. —Comentó con una nota de premura en la voz.

—¿Crees poder llegar a tiempo?

—Probablemente, no. Discúlpame con todos pero hoy tenemos que cerrar las negociaciones del contrato colectivo con el sindicato de trabajadores. Si no lo hacemos, nos vamos a huelga. Y eso no nos conviene a nadie.

El litigante tenía toda la razón. Llegar un arreglo con el líder sindical era una prioridad inmediata para la compañía, ya que una huelga implicaba parar la producción lo que se traducía a pérdidas millonarias por minuto.

—No te preocupes, Joey, lo entiendo. —Dijo Leon en un tono más comprensivo. —Sólo mantenme informado de que todo se arregle y que lleguemos a una buena negociación.

—Ve tranquilo al evento, Presidente. Sabré cómo resolver esto, siempre lo hago. —Concluyó con humor y una pizca de arrogancia.

Leon sonrío. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que su hermano nunca se rendía y que tenía una lengua muy hábil para los negocios y sobretodo convencer a la gente.

—De acuerdo, entonces le diré a Jules que nos vayamos ya. Estamos en contacto.

Presionando el botón rojo, terminó la llamada.

Dejó a un lado los estudios de mercado que puntualmente Stacy Watson le había entregado y que toda la tarde se había dedicado a estudiar y enseguida le pidió a su asistente que la comunicará a la oficina de su hermana.

Mientras tanto en el cubículo amplio y espacioso de Julia Kennedy, se encontraba dejándole una larga lista de pendientes para su asistente cuando su secretaria le comunicó una llamada de su hermano.

—¿Sí?

—Julia, ¿estás lista para irnos? Joey no podrá venir y no tiene caso que lo esperemos.

—¿Joey no vendrá? —Preguntó confundida. —¿Por qué?

—La reunión sindical se complicó y aún no llegan a un acuerdo en el contrato colectivo. Dijo que lo disculpáramos con todos pero que no podría llegar.

Jules se rascó el mentón. Había estado organizando todo su día y adelantando trabajo para poder asistir al evento acompañado de sus hermanos y Stacy en representación de sus padres, pero ahora, extrañamente le convenía que Joey no se apareciera por ahí. Un cambio de planes no le vendría nada mal a sus intereses personales.

La rubia enarcó una ceja.

—Oh no, Leon, no me digas eso. —Exclamó con fingida preocupación. —No he podido terminar el informe de ventas y justo iba a llamarte para cancelar. —Mintió para sonar convincente.

—No puede ser, Jules, Joey acaba de cancelarme y ahora tú también. —Reprochó al otro lado de la línea.

—Hermanito, en verdad lo lamento, pero no terminaré el informe a tiempo si asisto al evento. —Comentó con interés que rayaba en hipocresía.

—¿Con quién se supone que iré al evento?

—Puedes ir con Stacy, estoy segura que ambos lo harán de maravilla. Además sólo es un acto de presencia; un par de saludos, un brindis y se acabó.

Leon se quedó callado unos segundos, al parecer su hermana tenía algo de razón.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la casa.

—Que te vaya muy bien, darling.

La chica sonrió y alzó las manos victoriosa. Si bien no había podido ocasionar un problema entre su hermano y su esposa esa vez que había enviado las fotografías de Claire y Neil Fisher, quizás esta vez si lograra causar un roce entre ellos, si es que en verdad eran una pareja real de recién casados y enamorados.

—Ya veremos de qué estás hecha, Claire.

* * *

—¿No vendrán?

—No, al parecer sólo seremos nosotros dos.

La hija de los Watson se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces le llamaré a mi chofer. El plan era llegar con Julia y no traje mi auto. —Confesó sin quitar la expresión seria.

Él suspiró.

—No, no tienes que hacer eso. Podemos ir en mi auto y al final te llevaré a casa.

La castaña disimuló una sonrisa. Al parecer hoy tendría un buen tiempo para pasar a solas con su ex novio.

—De acuerdo, voy por mi bolso.

El camino de la Compañía al lujoso hotel en el centro de Vancouver donde sería la recepción de dicho evento, fue en su mayoría silencioso, con uno que otro comentario ocasional respecto a las labores del trabajo.

Al llegar a la presentación el protocolo inicial transcurrió de manera normal; registro de entrada, un par de saludos, y unas cuantas fotografías.

Todo iba bien, incluso mejor de lo que el agente esperaba.

Cuando recién se enteró que Stacy iba a trabajar en la empresa, pensó que su estancia se volvería insufrible, pero nunca imaginó que el resultado fuera a ser tan diferente; contrario al pronóstico, su ex novia se había portado como una profesional, desempeñando sus funciones con puntualidad y sin involucrar asuntos personales con laborales.

Tenía que reconocer que en esta ocasión, la hija de los Watson estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Mientras tanto en su habitación, había pedido palomitas y tenía el control remoto cambiando de canales, considerando ver alguna película en Netflix cuando de repente miró el evento donde estaría su esposo en televisión.

Decidió dejar ahí la entrevista, cuando efectivamente, su esposo fue captado por las cámaras pero para su sorpresa, no estaba ninguno de los hermanos de su marido presente, sólo él y Stacy Watson.

Puso más atención cuando miró a la ex de Leon y durante la sesión de preguntas, ambos se veían bastante cómodos, como si fuesen un excelente equipo de trabajo, llenándolos de elogios por parte de la prensa.

—Al parecer el nuevo Presidente Leon S. Kennedy ya tiene una nueva dupla en su equipo de trabajo.—Comentó un reportera de cabello corto.

—Así es, la guapa Stacy Watson al parecer ha dejado su etapa de socialité para tomar un papel más activo en la empresa donde sus padres son accionistas. —Expresó su compañero con un tono que no le gustó a la pelirroja.

—Ambos hacen una dupla maravillosa. —Elogió otro.

—Así es, el éxito de la noche se debe al dúo fantástico que…

Apagó la televisión de golpe: No deseaba seguir escuchando cómo otros seguían haciendo insinuaciones sobre lo bien que se veían su esposo y la ex novia. Verlos juntos le había afectado más de lo que quería admitir.

¿Por qué Leon había decidido ir sólo con ella y no con sus hermanos?

Su lado más racional le decía que seguramente había una explicación de fondo, pero su lado emocional la hacía dudar. Estaba hecha un caldero de hormonas y pensó que tal vez eso no la hacía razonar con claridad, pero también debía aceptar que sus sentimientos por su compañero cada día eran más fuertes.

Todo esto era tan difícil y confuso. ¿Por qué había aceptado este trato?

No quería dramatizar pero sentía que los reporteros tal vez tenían algo de razón; Leon hacía buen equipo con Stacy. Sus respuestas se coordinaban, ambos estaban empapados en el plan de ventas de la Compañía y sabían bien el rumbo que debían llevar los negocios. Desde aquella noche en que decidió fingir que no había pasado nada y pedirle a su esposo que olvidaran su momento bajo las sábanas, sentía que cada vez se alejaba más de él como un posible prospecto y que su amistad jamás avanzaría e incluso, temía que esta diera un retroceso. Ese era su mayor temor. Leon era un maravilloso amigo, pero era mejor amante.

Amarlo y desearlo era una combinación peligrosa.

¿Por qué no habían logrado enamorarse desde Raccoon City?

Esa vez Leon tuvo que enamorarse de Ada y verla a ella como la eterna amiga y quedar en la incómoda zona que los millennials llaman "friendzone". Lo había aceptado e incluso ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir con eso, pero después de todo lo sucedido ya no quería volver a resignarse a verlo de una forma puramente fraterna. Dolía y dolía como el infierno ahora que estaba más enamorada de él que al principio, porque al menos en un inicio sólo era un anhelo, que se alimentaba de la posibilidad de lo que podía llegar a ser, una mera hipótesis que jamás iba a llegar a la fase experimental. Pero ahora, que había probado y había vivido en carne propia lo que era aunque sea por unos breves instantes, ser la esposa del hombre que amaba, era algo que no podía dejar ir. No quería hacerlo. Pero luchar por ello era ir contracorriente.

Conocía a Leon de toda la vida y a pesar de saberse que no le era indiferente al género masculino, siempre había sabido que no era del tipo de mujer que encajara en los parámetros del rubio. Aceptaba que Stacy y Ada tenían mucho en común; eran mujeres astutas, deshinibidas, sensuales e insoportablemente bellas. Reconocía que ese par eran un deleite a los ojos de los varones.

Claire nunca fue una chica acomplejada y estaba consciente de sus cualidades; se sabía guapa, tenía una linda figura, pero pensaba que sus cualidades quizás no eran de esas que hacen voltear a las multitudes. Sabía que la valentía, la honradez y la lealtad era mejor que ser sensual y atrevida, lo de adentro siempre iba a ser superior que cualquier fachada, pero no todos pensaban igual. Y por la suerte que había tenido en el amor, tal vez muchos no pensaban como ella.

Nunca se había sentido poca cosa, pero por primera vez, lamentó no sentirse suficiente para alguien.

Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas con este último pensamiento.

Era casi medianoche y su esposo no volvía, se puso una vieja sudadera encima y salió un momento al jardín, necesitaba despejarse un poco.

* * *

Después de varias horas de negociación, finalmente había logrado un acuerdo con los sindicalizados y no habría ninguna huelga por lo menos hasta la siguiente revisión del contrato colectivo.

Estaba realmente cansado, la jornada había sido desgastante. Lo que más deseaba era darse un baño e irse a dormir.

Iba rumbo a las escaleras, cuando a través del ventanal vio una silueta de alguien que estaba en el jardín.

Ya era tarde e incluso los empleados ya estaban dormidos por lo que se le hizo bastante raro que estuviera alguien ahí, por lo que decidió echar un vistazo.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta que miró a la silueta conocida sentarse en un rincón, hecha un ovillo en una esquina. No tuvo que pasar mucho para que adivinara que se trataba de Claire. Parecía que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre encontrarse a la pelirroja en las circunstancias menos oportunas.

—¿Claire?

Ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

—Cielos, qué haces aquí. —Dijo acercándose.

—Hola, Joey. —Saludó sin ánimos.

—Claire, ya es tarde, deberías estar en descansando. ¿Dónde está Leon?

—En el evento.

—¿Sigue en la recepción? Pero acabo de ver el auto de Julia en el estacionamiento.

—No fue con tu hermana, sólo está con Stacy. —Soltó con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

Ahora él lo comprendía todo.

—Ya veo, es eso lo que te tiene tan mal. —Dedujo.

La pelirroja no contestó, no tenía caso afirmar algo que era más que evidente.

Joey se sentó a su lado.

—Creí que esto ya lo habíamos hablado alguna vez. Stacy puede hacer y decir lo que quiera pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que la esposa de Leon eres tú.

El comentario no la consolaba. Aunque para todos fuese verdad, ella sabía que ese matrimonio era un fraude.

—Leon te eligió a ti, no va cambiarte. Vamos, Claire, —animó. —¿Qué pasó con esa chica valiente y segura de sí misma que conocí hace un par de meses?

—Joey… —Susurró muy lentamente y en voz baja. —¿No logras verlo? En ese evento, en las fotografías, en todos lados… Stacy es el tipo de mujer que encaja con Leon; bella, atractiva, que sabe desenvolverse en las altas esferas sociales, hace un buen equipo con él.

Al castaño le sorprendió ese tipo de comentarios por parte de la Redfield. No parecía una esposa recién casada con el amor de su vida, sino las palabras de una mujer con el corazón roto. Se veía tan triste, que sintió la necesidad de consolarla a como diera lugar.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? Eres su esposa, la mujer de la que está enamorado.

—Sabes bien que tengo razón y todos lo saben. Ambos sabemos que ese es uno de los motivos por el que tu familia no me acepta, ni me aceptarán jamás. —Argumentó con tristeza. A estas alturas le importaba un bledo lo que Joey pudiera interpretar de la conversación, ella sólo quería desahogarse antes de volver a fingir que todo estaba bien.

—Claire, tú no eres una mujer de prejuicios y Leon tampoco. Él es muy afortunado de tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

Ese comentario atrajo la atención de la activista, que ahora le prestó toda su atención.

—Conozco a Leon y sé que le importas y mucho, me lo ha dicho. —Sostuvo. —Quizás Stacy sea muy guapa y desinhibida, pero eso no es lo más importante en una persona.

La tomó de las manos y las estrechó con las suyas.

—Creo sinceramente que eres una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo; —colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla. —Eres noble, valiente, inteligente y llena de bondad. Estoy de acuerdo que la belleza es importante, pero todo eso pasa a segundo término cuando comienzas a mirar más allá de una cara bonita, unos ojos azules y una melena pelirroja…

En ese momento, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los ojos celestes de ella, y sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que lo detuviera, pero se sentía tan vulnerable, que no quería arruinar la calidez del momento.

—¿En verdad crees eso, Joey?

—Lo vi desde que te conocí.

La parte más racional de su mente le indicaba que ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos; no se trataba de sincerarse con cualquier mujer por la cual había desarrollado cierto nivel de afecto, se trataba de la mujer de su hermano, la cual era prohibida. Pero era esa prohibición, lo que lo volvía más intrépido.

Se acercó sin darle más vueltas al asunto y de pronto sus labios ya estaban a centímetros de los de ella. El corazón de Claire se aceleró, sintiendo que iba a salirsele del pecho; ya no tenía duda, Joey estaba enamorado de ella. Lo cual era sencillamente una catástrofe. Y peor aún, porque ella no se atrevía a frenarlo.

El ruido de un auto estacionándose la hizo volver a la realidad y se separó bruscamente del castaño.

"No puedo" Confesó a sí misma, terminando de una vez el debate interno.

—Es Leon. —Dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie como un resorte, y agregó: —Perdóname, Joey.

Sin despedirse, la ex motociclista corrió de nuevo hacía la casa huyendo despavorida con dirección a su recámara, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Joey Kennedy que se levantó lleno de frustración, dudas y una enorme indecisión sobre si lo que acababa de hacer había sido correcto.

* * *

Richard terminaba de leer un libro mientras estaba recostado en la cama, y luego de cerrarlo y colocarlo en el buró se disponía a apagar la luz, cuando miró a su esposa Meryl, enfurruñada en su sitio.

—¿Qué sucede, querida? —Preguntó el hombre a la madre de sus hijos.

—No puedo creer que Claire no haya ido a la gala con Leon. —Soltó en tono de reproche y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno la chica lleva unos días sintiéndose mal, quizás el clima frío de la ciudad no le favorece. —Comentó con naturalidad.

—Además de sin clase, debilucha. —Refunfuñó.

—Mujer, ¿qué tienes en contra de ese chica? Yo no veo nada de malo que no haya asistido a la presentación.

—¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Ella y Leon están recién casados, si no lo acompaña a los eventos, ¿qué va a pensar la prensa? Que están distanciados, o que su matrimonio va mal. Ya me imagino todos los chismorreos que se van a armar entre los de nuestra clase.

Ante el enojo de su esposa, Richard sólo tuvo una manera de reaccionar; soltando una risotada.

El veterano hombre de negocios no paraba de reír, cosa que hizo enfurecer a su esposa.

—No le veo la gracia, Richard Kennedy.

—Cariño, ¿en serio es eso lo que te importa?

—¿Acaso es para no preocuparse? Vamos a ser la comidilla de nuestras amistades. —Se quejó.

—Y a nosotros qué nos importa lo que los demás digan, con que nuestro hijo sea feliz es más que suficiente. Y Claire es quien lo hace feliz. —Determinó.

—¿Feliz? ¡Por Dios, Richard! Leon jamás nos había contado de ella, ni se había tomado la delicadeza de traerla a la casa para presentarla ante la familia, de un día para otro apareció aquí con ella diciendo que era el amor de su vida.

—Ya sabes que Leon es reservado, nunca nos cuenta sus cosas. Además somos viejos Meryl, sabemos cómo es el amor, llega y ya, y seguramente eso le pasó a nuestro hijo. Se enamoró de Claire y como ya no es ningún niño, quiso llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Y así como le pasó a Leon, le va a pasar a Julia y también a Joey.

—Eso no te lo creo, y menos de Joey. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas, te tengo una noticia; Joey está enamorado. —Afirmó el patriarca de los Kennedy.

Meryl lo miró con extrañez.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, Joey está enamorado.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —Preguntó ella aún con dudas.

—No directamente, pero no se necesita ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Ya dejó las fiestas, las amigas, y últimamente está muy distraído, nuestro hijo está por las nubes. —Dedujo. —No hay otra explicación, Joey está enamorado.

La madre de familia se puso a analizar las palabras de su marido. Al parecer tenía razón, el comportamiento de su hijo en los últimos meses había sido muy distinto al que normalmente había demostrado.

—Espero y se haya fijado en una jovencita de nuestra clase.

—Olvida eso, tengo la impresión de que Joey no es correspondido.

—¿Cómo no va a ser correspondido? —Dijo en un tono que rayaba en lo absurdo. —Nuestro hijo es guapo, inteligente, de buena familia, con una posición social privilegiada… No reparo en decir que mi hijo es encantador. ¿Quién no iba a fijarse en él?

—Quizás en una mujer que no se interesa en esos atributos. —Comentó cambiando a una expresión pensativa. —O que esa mujer ya es de otro.


	18. Chapter 18: International Chocolate A

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Amigos, ¿cómo están? Dios, antes que nada pido una disculpa por todo el tiempo que me ausenté, no hay justificación, pero sí les debo una explicación. Realmente en estos últimos dos meses me sucedieron cosas muy fuertes en mi vida personal, tiempos complicados, que me desgastaron demasiado en el sentido emocional, y no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir. Me tomé mi tiempo para vivir procesos difíciles y bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, intentando hacerles pasar un rato agradable. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir aquí.**

 **Supongo que ya tendrán muchísimas ganas de leer este episodio, aunque algo corto, les dará una que otra sorpresa, pero antes de empezar, quiero agradecer enormemente a mi amiga y hermana GeishaPax, no sólo por ayudarme siendo la Beta de esta historia, sino también por haber sido un gran apoyo en estos momentos difíciles para mí. Te quiero hermana, sin ti no sería lo mismo.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **Darkmatter Black:**_ Hola! Jajajaja qué te digo? Disfruto muchísimo de hacer a Papá Richard, es de mis favoritos junto con Joey. Ya sé, Claire está confundida, está hecha un caos, pero imagina a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida y de repente se convierte en algo más, no debe ser fácil de asimilar. Ya veremos como evoluciona. El drama va a cuenta gotas pero poco a poco va a derramarse. Mil gracias por la paciencia y espero disfrutes la actualización.

 ** _Belleredfield:_** ¡Hola! Stacy es una malvada, pero no se rinde hasta conseguir lo que quiere y aquí lo tiene muy claro. Julia igual, sus ambiciones superan el amor por su familia. Meryl es buena en el fondo, muy en el fondo... O eso creo jajaja. En cuanto a nuestra pareja de tortolitos, poco a poco irán aceptando lo que sienten, la tensión es palpable ya lo verás. Espero y disfrutes la actualización.

 _ **josmardata36:**_ Hola, un gusto leerte de nuevo, espero te haya ido de maravilla en la universidad. Mil gracias por tus comentarios que siempre son tan atinados, me agrada conocer la opinión de los lectores. El drama va sutil pero poco a poco irá como una gotera hasta que derrame el vaso, espero y tomar un drama estilo hollywood, aunque te confieso que no soy experta en el tema del cine, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero. Disfrutes el episodio.

 ** _Xaori_** : ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, realmente el personaje de Richard como lo dije arriba es uno de los que más me gusta escribir. Claire, en estos momentos es una chica insegura, pero poco a poco irá aceptando lo que siente y agarrando valor para afrontar sus emociones. Espero te guste la actualización.

 _ **GeishaPax**_ : Hermana mil gracias por tus comentarios y tu ayuda, sabes bien que valoro tu amistad y tu cariño, y que sin ti esta historia (ni mi vida) serían la misma. Te amo mil!

 ** _jessysscgw_** : ¡Hola! Bienvenida a la historia, muchas gracias por tu review. Espero puedan perdonar la demora pero asuntos personales me lo impidieron, espero puedan entenderme, prometo que no volverá a suceder. La vulnerabilidad es algo muy humano y aunque CAPCOM nos muestre a la pelirroja como superheroina, busco retratar los humanos, con problemas cotidianos, es lo que quiero lograr en este fic, espero que sea del agrado de muchos. Disfruta la actualización. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta Colombia desde mi amado México.

 ** _Herackros:_** ¡Hola! Antes que nada y como lo dije en mi nota me disculpo por haberme retrasado en la actualización, tuve problemas personales que me impidieron estar por aquí pero ya estoy de vuelta, esperando cumplir puntualmente con las actualizaciones. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente sus opiniones me motivan a seguir aquí. Espero y disfrutes la actualización.

 ** _mr fic_** : Bienvenido, espero y disfrutes la historia.

 _ **manu**_ : Hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu preocupación, como dije arriba, asuntos personajes me impedían estar por aquí y bueno ya estoy de regreso. Me alegra saber que no has dejado de escribir, si eres constante notarás que en poco tiempo mejoraras a pasos agigantados, espero y te animes a hacer tu propia cuenta en FF. Respecto a Devil May Cry aún no lo he terminado, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y de esta historia aunque lenta, pronto avanzará un poco más rápido. Paciencia. Disfruta el episodio.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18: INTERNATIONAL CHOCOLATE AWARDS

International Chocolate Awards era una competición independiente que reconocía la excelencia en la fabricación de chocolate fino y los productos derivados de estos. Era el único certamen mundial de chocolatería con el objetivo de apoyar a las empresas productoras de chocolate fino junto con pequeñas compañías y artesanos a crecer y desarrollarse, con los mejores críticos y conocedores del tema como trampolín al mercado global. Era una competencia importante, si no es que la más importante de la que él, apenas sabía un carajo.

Tomó el papel que sostenía en las manos y lo lanzó directo al bote de basura.

—No creo que invertir el doble en publicidad nos ayude a aumentar las ventas. —Concluyó Leon descargando toda su fuerza sobre su bolígrafo.

—Además que es incosteable. —Completó Joey que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieren? —Preguntó Stacy con enfado y cruzándose de brazos.

Tenían una semana para presentar ante finanzas el plan de ventas para el siguiente semestre y encima tenían la competencia a la puerta.

De repente, su extensión comenzó a sonar.

—¿Sí, Irma?

—Señor, la gente de producción está aquí para mostrarle el recorrido que solicitó.

—Estoy con ellos en cinco minutos. Gracias.

Terminó la conversación y volteó a mirar a sus acompañantes.

—Lo siento, no puedo posponer este recorrido.

—Está bien, voy a revisar los contratos con los proveedores para los suministros del mes. —Dijo el abogado poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina.

—Voy a ver a Julia, para consultarle una posible prórroga con el departamento de finanzas. —Anunció Stacy retirándose de igual manera.

Cuando se fueron Leon se quitó el saco para ponerlo en el perchero y ponerse el chaleco de seguridad y los zapatos especiales cuando de repente alguien entró a la oficina.

—Hola. Perdona si entré sin tocar, pero vi a Irma ocupada y le dije que no me anunciara.

—Sabes que no necesitas hacerlo.

Se levantó y la saludó con un beso afectuoso en la mejilla, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle verla allí.

—Pero, dime, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, es sólo que me aburría mucho en la casa, y quería saber si podía ayudarte en algo aquí en la oficina. Sé que no sé mucho de negocios, pero puedo ayudarte con el archivo muerto, a organizar carpetas…

Y en parte era verdad, le resultaba más entretenido organizar el archivo muerto que volver a ir a jugar canasta al club con las amigas de Meryl. Había hecho su servicio social en el archivo de la Corte de Raccoon City y conocía un poco de organización de documentos. Además, tenía la cabeza y el corazón hecho un lío, necesitaba una distracción.

Leon se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente. La sola compañía de Claire ya compensaba su mal día.

—Ya tenemos gente para eso, pero tengo una idea mejor.

Se alejó y sacó de uno de los cajones de su mueble de roble otro chaleco de seguridad, zapatos antiderrapantes y un casco para luego entregárselos a su esposa.

—¿Quieres acompañarme al área de producción? Me van a mostrar el recorrido para la fabricación de chocolate.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

* * *

La fabricación de los productos que ofrecía la familia Kennedy era mucho más inmensa de lo que imaginaba y una fuente de empleo aún mucho mayor; no sólo se trataba de la gente que trabajaba en área administrativa de las oficinas centrales, sino que iba más allá; recolectores, agricultores, gente de exportación, ingenieros, químicos en alimentos, obreros… Todos organizados en una perfecta sincronía para obtener el proceso de esas delicias, que iba desde seleccionar los granos de cacao, hasta el empaque del producto.

Claire jamás en la vida había visto tan de cerca cómo se fabricaban los famosos chocolates Chámbery.

—¿Qué le ha parecido el recorrido, Señora Kennedy? —Preguntó el químico en alimentos, que era el guía.

—Estoy fascinada, nunca imaginé que fuera una labor tan interesante. —Respondió la pelirroja mirando las enormes máquinas en el área, disfrutando del olor a chocolate del ambiente.

—Es un gusto tenerla como invitada. Realmente habla muy bien de ambos que vengan a visitar el área de producción. —Contestó el sujeto y acto seguido una mujer le entregó una pequeña bolsita con decorado brillante. —Un pequeño obsequio.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó.

—Chocolates gourmet. Son exclusivos para los invitados de honor, fabricados por nuestro chef. —Comentó Leon, interviniendo en la conversación.

—¿Soy una invitada de honor? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Eres la más importante invitada de honor. —Repuso con una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano.

Al escuchar estas palabras, la menor Redfield no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la salida, cuando notó que algo le inquietaba a su marido.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien? —Cuestionó al notar la actitud distraída del agente.

—Sí, discúlpame. —Se excusó en seguida y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Es sólo que tenemos en puerta las ventas de navidad y el concurso de Chocolate International Awards y aún no tengo ninguna propuesta.

Dios, al parecer dirigir una compañía, era una piedra casi tan pesada como el combatir el bioterrorismo. Después de ver cuánta gente dependía de las decisiones de su esposo, imaginó toda la presión que debía de llevar encima su compañero.

Para intentar aminorar la tensión, destapó la bolsita con los chocolates y tomó uno en forma de grano de cacao.

En cuanto mordió uno, sin duda era de lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

—¡Está delicioso! ¿De qué es? —Le preguntó al rubio que continuaba distraído.

Le dio una mirada a los chocolates de su esposa y al conocerlos tan bien, los recitó como si lo estuviera leyendo de una hoja de papel.

—Los que tienen forma de grano de cacao son de chocolate semiamargo, pero también encontrarás un surtido de chocolate blanco, chocolate de leche relleno de crema irlandesa, chocomenta, crema de café, chocolate amargo, rellenos de nueces, almendras y las trufas clásicas pero con un toque de licor.

Al observar el contenido efectivamente se trataba de varias piezas de diferentes tamaños, colores, olores y texturas, todo en una deliciosa combinación en la cual no podía decidir cuál era mejor que otro.

—Jamás había probado unos chocolates tan deliciosos. —Celebró la pelirroja que tomaba uno relleno de crema irlandesa. —¿Cómo es que nunca los había visto a la venta?

—Es que no están a la venta. —Afirmó de manera inmediata. —Son exclusivos para obsequiar a nuestras visitas.

La pelirroja lo miró sin entender nada.

—¿Cómo que no están a la venta? Leon, son los mejores chocolates que he comido en la vida, ¿cómo es posible que no ofrezcan este producto al público? ¡Sería un boom!

Tomó uno de la bolsita de la pelirroja y efectivamente, el sabor no se comparaba con las trufas caseras que vendían en navidad, ni con los bombones rellenos que ofrecían para San Valentín.

—Querida, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

Leon llevaba ya media hora hablando por teléfono con su padre, y a pesar de que su esposo le tenía total confianza, sintió la necesidad de salir de allí para darle más privacidad.

Salió al pasillo central a sentarse en la cómoda sala blanca, esperando encontrarse con Irma merodeando por allí, pero extrañamente, el lugar estaba vacío. Mejor para ella, le daría tiempo de sacar unos momentos el celular y textear con Chris.

Iba a sacar el móvil del bolso cuando de repente, miró a Joey Kennedy acercarse a su dirección y acto seguido se puso de pie, dispuesta a volver a la oficina del ex policía.

—Claire, espera. —Dijo el litigante caminando más rápido hacia la pelirroja para detenerla.

La interpelada se detuvo casi a la fuerza, no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

—¿Qué quieres, Joey? —Lo cuestionó directamente, en voz baja y con notoria incomodidad.

—Saber qué fue lo que te hice. —Respondió él sin tapujos. —Desde esa noche que estuvimos en el jardín me has estado evadiendo. —Agregó acercándose más, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Joey, olvida esa noche. —Contestó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Está bien, la olvido. —Aceptó levantando las manos en señal de rendición. —Pero no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. —Tomó la mano derecha de la menor Redfield entre las suyas. —¿Somos amigos, no?

Iba a responder algo cuando de repente una voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó y se separaron de inmediato.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó Stacy Watson cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Nada que te interese. —Contestó el abogado al notar la doble intención de la chica.

—¡Qué grosero, Joey! —Se quejó ella con fingida indignación. —Yo sólo quería saber si ya podemos entrar a la reunión urgente que convocó Leon.

—Pasemos ya.

El abogado se adelantó a la sala de juntas junto con la hija de los Watson, dejando atrás a la pelirroja que se cruzaba de brazos, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta. Al parecer la tal Stacy iba a ser su enemiga declarada y esto sólo era la punta del iceberg. A este paso, Stacy sería el menor de sus problemas, ya que ahora le preocupaba más la situación con Joey Kennedy. El desliz de la otra noche, había significado esperanza para el hombre de leyes, y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. No negaba que Joey era lindo, inteligente, amable y sumamente atractivo, pero ella no podía corresponderle; en primera porque estaba enamorada de alguien más y segunda porque él era el hermano de ese alguien de quien estaba enamorada. Quizás en otras circunstancias, el castaño hubiese sido la mejor opción y se hubiera enamorado de él sin pensarlo, pero este no era el caso. Lo último que quería era lastimarlo, pero todo se estaba tornando jodidamente complicado. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan fuera de sí… Ese jueguito del matrimonio falso le estaba saliendo bastante caro.

Enseguida su esposo terminó la llamada y salió de la oficina para dirigirse también a presidir la reunión que había convocado. Al ver que su cónyuge iba a ocuparse, creyó que era momento de volver a casa.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —Dijo el Presidente de la compañía al mirar alejarse a la pelirroja.

—Voy a casa, no quiero interrumpir la reunión. —Expresó con naturalidad.

—De ninguna manera, esta idea fue gracias a ti. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Es justo que me acompañes a la junta.

La idea la tomó por sorpresa. Ella sólo había dicho que los chocolates para los visitantes eran deliciosos, pero jamás pensó que Leon tomaría tan en serio su comentario como para proponerlo como el nuevo lanzamiento de la compañía ante los socios.

—Pero Leon, yo no sé nada de esto. —Se excusó, negándose a asistir a la junta.

—¿Y crees que yo soy un experto? Tampoco sabíamos nada de supervivencia y sobrevivimos juntos a un apocalipsis zombie. —Mencionó con comicidad para luego tomarla de la mano y guiarla con él a la enorme sala contigua. —Vamos, si estamos juntos, iré bien. —Finalizó guiñándole un ojo y utilizando las mismas palabras que pronunció cuando escaparon de Raccoon City.

Y al igual que en 1998, Claire volvió a confiar ciegamente en él.

* * *

—¿A qué se debe la premura? —Preguntó Julia con disimulado fastidio.

—Ahora lo sabremos. —Murmuró Joey que se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

Stacy en representación de sus padres, los Merkel y los Kennedy ocupaban sus asientos en la sala de juntas, con la salvedad de que una nueva integrante, Claire Redfield, estaba en el asiento contiguo a su cónyuge.

—Los reuní aquí, —habló el actual Presidente de la compañía —porque tengo una nueva propuesta para el certamen y las ventas de navidad.

Todos lo miraron con intriga y supusieron que mostraría algún plan de negocios detallado en la pantalla de proyecciones, cuando de repente, sólo tomó una bolsa de los chocolates conocidos por todos y los puso al centro de la mesa.

—Tomen uno, por favor.

—¿Los chocolates de cortesía? No, gracias. —Dijo Julia con hostilidad.

—Sólo prueben. —Insistió el rubio cuando de repente su hermana intervino.

—Déjame ver si estoy entendiendo, ¿quieres que lancemos estos chocolates al mercado? —Mencionó la hija menor de los Kennedy.

—Así es.

Hubo un largo murmullo en la mesa con opiniones divididas al respecto, al parecer, nadie se esperaba la propuesta.

—Hijo, los chocolates son deliciosos, pero ¿crees que es buena idea lanzarlos al mercado? —Preguntó la anciana Ángela, mientras tomaba un bocado dulce.

—Por supuesto, será un producto innovador, tendríamos que invertir un poco más debido a la calidad gourmet del producto, pero si nos ajustamos un poco estos meses, creo que es factible.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Protestó la hermana Kennedy enseguida. —Estamos arriesgando mucho dinero y nada nos asegura que las ventas sean exitosas.

—Vamos a ofrecer un producto de la más alta calidad, obviamente el precio al público tendrá que elevarse, pero está comprobado que la oferta y la demanda en época decembrina siempre aumenta, pero el consumidor siempre está dispuesto a pagarlo, debido a la efusividad de la época. —Debatió el hermano mayor de la familia.

Por su parte el abogado permanecía estoico escuchando la acalorada discusión de sus hermanos. Julia tenía razón en que el riesgo de perder millones de dólares en un producto que no cumpliera con la expectativa de los posibles compradores era alto, y serían pérdidas que difícilmente podrían afrontar, pero de lo contrario, si la posibilidad de venta era positiva, la ganancia sería más que satisfactoria. Tenía que ponderar.

—Suena muy lindo diciéndolo de esa forma, pero ¿estás consciente de que arriesgarnos a apostar por algo nuevo nos puede llevar a la ruina?

—Sólo les pido un voto de confianza, haremos todo lo posible para que no suframos pérdidas. —Solicitó el ex policía.

—¿Acaso crees que el dinero se da en los árboles? —Añadió la joven con sarcasmo. —Tendríamos que contratar a todo un personal de expertos en chocolatería para la realización de los dulces, además de invertir más en publicidad, marketing, diseñadores. No podemos vender un producto de alto costo en estas bolsitas insípidas. —Dijo señalando el pequeño morralito artesanal que contenía los chocolates.

Al ver que su cuñada acorralaba más y más a su esposo, Claire intervino por primera vez, haciéndolo por mero impulso.

—Disculpen, yo no soy diseñadora gráfica, pero estudié artes en la universidad y soy especialista en color y técnicas de ilustración. Podría ayudar con el diseño de las etiquetas y empaquetado. Sé que no es mucho pero quizás podría economizar algunos costos. —Se ofreció la pelirroja para respaldar el proyecto.

Leon la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción; le agradaba sentirse respaldado por ella. En cambio Julia, la fulminó con la mirada.

—Aunque nos ahorráramos el dinero del diseñador, seguiríamos invirtiendo en publicidad, comerciales… De alguna manera tendremos que colocarlo en el mercado y eso tiene un costo alto. Así que, mi respuesta es no. —Se negó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien. —Concluyó Leon para luego ponerse de pie y agregar. —Ya sabemos la opinión de Julia, pero ahora quiero conocer la de los demás. Así que siendo mi propuesta, quiero mi derecho a someterlo a votación.

—Creemos que tu propuesta es ambiciosa y arriesgada, hijo. —Explicó Angela siendo la primera en hablar.

—Sin embargo, respaldamos tu propuesta. Tienes nuestro apoyo. —Confirmó el señor Merkel, en nombre del matrimonio.

—Muchas gracias. —Agradeció humildemente el agente de gobierno para luego voltear a mirar al representante legal de la empresa. —Joey, ¿qué opinas?

El abogado se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Lo siento, hermano, pero creo que el riesgo es muy alto. Mi respuesta es no.

En el fondo, el mayor de los Kennedy lamentó la falta de respaldo por parte de su hermano, pero a la vez la entendía. Y contabilizando los votos, eran dos a favor y dos en contra, la opinión de Stacy Watson era la decisiva.

—Estamos en un empate, así que, el voto decisivo es tuyo. —Habló Leon refiriéndose a su ex novia.

Claire suspiró, suponiendo que Stacy no respaldaría jamás un proyecto donde ella tuviese una mínima participación.

La mujer se quedó unos segundos en silencio para finalmente deliberar.

—En nombre mío y en representación de mi familia, —explicó hablando despacio, como si estuviese eligiendo las palabras correctas. —Respaldo la propuesta.

* * *

—¿Acaso enloqueciste? —Reclamó Julia a su amiga, una vez que estuvieron solas en su oficina.

—¿Por qué? Los Merkel también lo respaldan.

—Los Merkel son unos alcahuetes de mi hermano. —Se quejó dando vueltas en la oficina como fiera enjaulada.

—Por Dios, relájate Jules. —Pidió Stacy en tono de fastidio.

—¡¿Cómo me pides eso?!

—¿Qué acaso no queremos lo mismo? —Cuestionó la castaña. —Yo quiero quedarme con Leon y tú con la Presidencia de Chámbery. —Explicó. —Si Leon se equivoca será el momento perfecto para que demuestres que tenías razón y tu capacidad de liderazgo, y también es una oportunidad perfecta para hacer quedar mal a la estúpida de Claire, no sólo delante de tu hermano, sino de toda la mesa directiva.

La rubia la miró incrédula.

—Oye, queremos lo mismo, estoy de acuerdo. —Frenó. —Pero no a ese costo, no me voy a poner el pie antes de empezar. Si este proyecto fracasa, será nuestra ruina. Ni siquiera Joey que de toda la vida ha sido el eterno aliado de Leon estuvo de acuerdo.

—No exageres. —Minimizó la hija de los Watson. —Además, creo que sé por qué Joey se negó a respaldar al proyecto.

—Se negó porque es una idea imbécil. —Concluyó.

—Claro que no, lo hace por no perjudicar a Claire. No quiere correr ningún riesgo de que la camionera quede mal ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su esposo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Los vi hablando muy juntos afuera de la oficina de Leon. Cielos Jules, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que el casanova Kennedy está enamorado de la esposa de su hermano. —Terminó como si hablara de lo más obvio del mundo.

Jules sin duda, compartía la opinión de su amiga, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello.

—¿Y qué más da lo que pase con ellos? ¡Nuestro patrimonio está en juego!

—Julia, por favor, ya cálmate, me provocas migraña. —Pidió la exuberante mujer, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a salir del despacho de la hija de los Kennedy. —La decisión está tomada y sinceramente, creo que estás exagerando. Nos vemos cuando estés más calmada.

Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y salió a paso elegante, dejando a una Julia bastante cabreada en su sitio.

—Stacy está loca. —Murmuró. —Pero tiene algo de razón, si Leon se equivoca, él mismo se pondrá la soga al cuello, a su puesto y a su matrimonio. Falso matrimonio diría yo.

Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones cuando de repente llamó a su asistente por la extensión.

—Ben, comunícame con Jack La Salle.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos y su llamada ya estaba lista.

—Jack, ¿qué ha pasado con lo que te pedí? Después de la información que me enviaste del tal Neil Fisher no he tenido noticias.

—Revise su correo personal, señorita Kennedy. Va a encontrar algo que quizás le interese. —Respondió tajante el investigador privado.

La rubia terminó la llamada y entró a su correo personal, no sin antes dar la indicación que no podía recibir a nadie.

Tal y como lo había dicho La Salle, efectivamente había un nuevo correo enviado media hora antes, que al abrirlo, era un informe detallado, adjunto a varias fotografías de una mujer que le era totalmente desconocida.

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —Mencionó entre susurros, mientras veía la fotografía en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—"Agente de S.R.T., ex policía retirada… —Leyó en voz baja. —Aeropuerto de Harvardville…"

"Harvardville… ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?" Se preguntó mientras trataba de hacer memoria, hurgando en sus recuerdos sobre cuándo había escuchado hacer mención a ese sitio.

Abrió una nueva pestaña y tecleo ese nombre en el buscador. Después de unos instantes varios resultados aparecieron ante sus ojos, hasta que una noticia vieja que databa del año 2005, la cual rezaba en su encabezado; "Pánico de Harvardville."

Al entrar en el hipervínculo descubrió que se trataba de un incidente bioterrorista en las instalaciones del aeropuerto, donde se había visto involucrada Terra Save, el Senador Ron Davis, una tal WillPharma, su hermano y Claire Redfield.

Unos párrafos más abajo, se mencionaba la intervención de un equipo especial de rescate, donde por primera vez veía el nombre de la chica en cuestión; Angela Miller.

La información que obtuvo de allí fue muy superflua, suponiendo que la prensa sólo obtenía un poco de los hechos reales que habían acontecido ese día, y dado el ambiente en el que siempre se movió su hermano y agente Kennedy, los detalles de dicho acontecimiento serían casi un secreto de Estado.

Sea como sea, los tecnicismos sobre el tema bioterrorista le importaban un carajo, lo que le interesaba era saber qué tenía que ver el nombre de esa mujer y cómo se relacionaba con Leon.

Entonces un recuerdo tintineó en su mente, como si fuera una estrella fugaz;

"—¿Y desde cuando son pareja? —Preguntó con seriedad Meryl, a la vez que cortaba un trozo de salmón.

—Desde 2009, mamá. Después del incidente en el aeropuerto de Harvardville donde nuevamente trabajamos juntos, Claire y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad. —Respondió el agente de gobierno tomando la mano de su prometida para darle un beso suave en el dorso…"

¡Harvardville! Ahí lo había escuchado.

Según el relato de Leon cuando presentó a Claire formalmente ante la familia, ellos se habían dado una oportunidad después del incidente de Harvardville donde se habían reencontrado y desde 2009 habían decidido darse una oportunidad como pareja de manera formal, pero, de ser así, ¿Qué tenía que ver el nombre de Angela Miller en la ecuación?

La joven continuó leyendo el informe de su investigador privado y descargó en una memoria la carpeta de fotografías y evidencia para analizarlas con lujo de detalle en su computadora personal, no quería dejar ni un cabo suelto. Sacó la minilaptop y colocó allí la USB, pronto descubriría quién era esa mujer en la vida de su hermano.

Al abrir el folder virtual encontró allí varias fotografías de la tal Ángela con Leon, todas de varias fechas distintas, que databan desde el 2005 al 2010; unas eran saliendo de un domicilio desconocido, en otras caminaban de la mano por las calles de los Ángeles y Washington, salidas a cenar, entrando al departamento de Leon… Después de que terminó de leer el informe y observar más a detalle las fotografías no tenía ninguna duda; Angela Miller y su hermano habían sido pareja, y no por un corto tiempo, sino por un periodo de alrededor de cinco o seis años, lo cual probaba plenamente que en ese tiempo era imposible que haya tenido algo con Claire, ya que posterior a esa relación, existía el compromiso de la pelirroja con el tal Neil Fisher.

Ambos habían mentido, y tenía en sus manos las pruebas para probar que ese matrimonio era una calumnia para lograr la Presidencia de la Compañía perteneciente a la familia Kennedy.

Julia tenía una muy buena carta en sus manos, pero no la utilizaría ahora, esperaría el momento oportuno para planear su jugada; el factor sorpresa siempre había sido su favorito. Y el día de utilizar ese as bajo la manga, estaba muy cerca.

* * *

Después de toda una tarde hablando con el chef chocolatero que dirigiría el proyecto y de recabar unos cuantos datos de logística finalmente llegaron a su habitación, exhaustos de la árdua jornada de trabajo.

—Estoy muerto. —Expresó dejándose caer en la cama junto a su esposa, después de haberse puesto la pijama.

—Fue una jornada muy larga de trabajo. —Concordó. —Pero también muy satisfactoria. Lograste que aprobaran el proyecto y obtuviste muchos avances.

—La verdad por poco y creí que no iban a aprobar el proyecto. Cuando Joey dió su voto negativo, di por sentado que Stacy también lo haría. No creí que nos fuera a apoyar. —Confesó acomodándose en su lado respectivo de la cama.

Claire se mordió los labios. Últimamente, le molestaba demasiado que su marido sacara a su ex novia a colación en medio de la plática. ¿Eran celos? Probablemente. Pero si de algo no podía dudar, es que estos eran malos consejeros. Y menos cuando se trataba de seguir los impulsos característicos de los Redfield.

—¿En serio? —Expresó fingiendo sorpresa. —Pues yo no dudé ni un segundo que Stacy no fuera a apoyarte. —Terminó con tono de ingenuidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó el rubio, queriendo ahondar más en el tema.

—Stacy siempre quiere quedar bien contigo, no dudo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de complacerte.

Apenas pronunció estas palabras, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. La oración soltó más veneno del que suponía y ya era demasiado tarde, Leon se había percatado de ello.

El ex policía, disimuló una sonrisa. Lejos de una afirmación, la expresión de Claire era un reproche, que a todas luces, mostraban que su mujercita estaba celosa. Situación que lejos de incomodarle, le producía una enorme satisfacción. No iba a perder esta oportunidad.

—¿Tu crees? —Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. —No me había percatado de eso.

La pelirroja hiperventiló. Si no conociera lo suficiente al hombre que tenía al lado, diría que se estaba portando como un cínico, y que incluso le agradaba el acoso de Stacy. O quizás, la estaba provocando. Y de ser así, estaba funcionando.

—Por favor, basta ver cómo te mira. —Expresó cruzándose de brazos.

—Y según tú, ¿cómo me mira? —Preguntó sonriendo, fingiendo curiosidad y disfrutando en secreto del ceño fruncido de su esposa.

—Como un perro hambriento mira el escaparate de una carnicería.

Aún no terminaba la oración cuando el agente de la D.S.O. ya había estallado en carcajadas, ante su evidente mueca de molestia, la cual no podía disimular. Según su razonamiento, si debían fingir ser esposos y mostrar ante los demás un comportamiento "normal", quería al menos que su marido ahuyentara a quien suponía una amenaza para su matrimonio. Eso haría cualquier esposa normal y ella se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel. O al menos eso se hacía creer a sí misma.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es tan gracioso?

En ese momento, él trató de dejar de reírse para poder responder con claridad.

—Digamos que, no había notado ese detalle. —Mencionó para luego enderezarse en su sitio. —Stacy no me interesa en lo absoluto, mis pensamientos ahora están en otro lado.

—¿En el trabajo? —Se animó a preguntar, tratando de disimular el verdadero interés que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

—O en otra persona. —Sentenció.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Leon ya la estaba besando en los labios ante su evidente sorpresa, correspondiendo con timidez a sus afectos. Desde esa noche en que habían compartido las sábanas, no habían existido más muestras de cariño que sobrepasaran los límites de la amistad, aunque la atracción entre ambos fuera inevitable, como un magnetismo imposible de resistir.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Cuestionó la pelirroja con cierta vergüenza, por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

—Somos esposos, ¿no puedo besar a mi esposa?

Claire enarcó una ceja ante la audacia de su cónyuge, pero esta vez no iba a actuar como niña asustada que huye ante el hombre que la intimida.

—Tienes razón. —Afirmó y acto seguido, le depositó un beso rápido en los labios y añadió; —Buenas noches. —Terminó volteándose del lado contrario de la cama, conteniendo una risita burlona, con la cara de sorpresa de su compañero, al descubrir que ella le había robado un beso.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo apagando la luz de la lámpara y dejándose caer en la almohada, llevándose una mano a los labios y sonriendo con satisfacción.

Que Claire no rechazara su galantería ya era un gran avance para él. Pero sin duda, este no sería el último. Esta acto fue la luz verde que le daba paso a luchar por la pelirroja ya no como una amiga, sino como algo más.


	19. Chapter 19: Problemas entre hermanos

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo están! Me reporto nuevamente con la actualización de ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW, que les había prometido. He estado tratando de escribir regularmente para que ustedes puedan tener actualizaciones tempranas, así que si me retraso un poco les pido paciencia.**

 **El episodio de hoy estará un poco cargado de mala suerte para uno de nuestros personajes, ya verán para quien. No spoilearé más, ¡descubránlo!**

 **Pero antes de empezar, pido un aplauso y reconocimiento para mi beta y hermana GeishaPax que siempre ha estado al pendiente de esta historia. ¡Te quiero hermana!**

 **Sin más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS;**

 _ **Darkmatter Black:**_ Awww agradezco muchísimo sus muestras de afecto, pase por cosas bastante fuertes este último mes, pero creo que escribir las historias me ayuda bastante a desahogarme y distraerme de mis problemas en el mundo real, espero hacerlo bien y sacarles una sonrisa. Respecto al fic, últimamente Julia está fuera de balance, todo en la empresa a su manera de ver se le está saliendo de control y a alguien tan calculador como ella, no debe de agradarle ni un poco. Lo de Ángela será importante y relevante dentro de unos episodios más, ya lo verán. Espero que disfrutes mucho el episodio.

 _ **Mercy Medical angel:**_ ¡Hola! Julia es una pesada, pero pronto será puesta en su lugar, yo sé lo que te digo. ;) ¡Espero y disfrutes mucho la actualización. ¡Abrazos!

 _ **josmardata36:**_ ¡Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu crítica, sabes que siempre es bien recibida.

Yo también soy gran fan del chocolate, y de hecho esos chocolates están inspirados en unos chocolates belgas que son mis favoritos. ;) Stacy y Julia son un par de vívoras, pero tienen objetivos distintos; Julia quiere la Compañía y Stacy a Leon, es por ello que hay discrepancias, y lo que las une es que harían lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quieren. Joey, el casanova Joey, esto es sólo el inicio de vivir en la friendzone, pero las cosas se pondrán mejor y más intensas con él, no sé si lo merezca ya que es buen chico, pero se fijó en la mujer de su hermano. Agradezco mucho las observaciones que haces, esta historia empezó porque simplemente tenía ganas de divertirme un rato, y nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, eso se los debo a todos los lectores como tú y lo agradezco demasiado. En verdad hemos cuidado y le hemos dedicado tiempo a este fic, ya que aunque sólo es como lo que Geisha y yo llamamos "rosa y vainilla", tratamos de llevarla a un buen ritmo y no salirnos de la línea. Tengo otras historias en el baúl, pero esperaré a que esta llegue a su final para que esta llegue a la luz. Disfruta mucho tus vacaciones y disfruta también el capítulo.

 _ **clausguna:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de dejar review, sus comentarios y opiniones siempre las tomo en cuenta y son importantes para mí. Gracias por tus buenos comentarios y tu buena vibra. Vaya, creo que Julia se está ganando el premio de la más odiada, incluso más que Stacy jajaja ya veremos qué pasa al final. Me agrada saber que el capítulo te ha gustado, espero que esta nueva actualización también te guste. ¡Abrazos!

 _ **jessysscgw**_ : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado aunque quieras ahorcar a Julia. Disfruta la actualización.

 _ **mrCRACKZvid:**_ ¡Hola! Mil disculpas por haberme retrasado, no volverá a pasar, jejeje. Espero te guste la actualización.

 _ **Belleredfield:**_ Hi! Aww me da gusto que te haya gustado, habrá algunos capítulos cleonistas que hagan a nuestro corazón rápido, lo prometo, nuestro ship favorito merece eso y más. Te mando un fuerte abrazo!

 _ **manu:**_ ¡Hola! Disfruta mucho el episodio.

 _ **Jill gray man:**_ Hey, gracias por tu comentario, disfruta la actualización.

* * *

 **ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW**

 _Por Light of Moon._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19: PROBLEMAS ENTRE HERMANOS.

La caída de las hojas en los árboles y la lluvia constante que lograba bajar la temperatura de la ciudad de manera considerable, eran un signo claro de que el tiempo iba pasando rápido, muy rápido. La recta final del año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con ello, una de las ventas más importantes para Chámbery Inc.

Miró por la ventana de su enorme oficina y notó algunos copos cayendo por la ventana, la primera nevada estaba haciendo acto de presencia. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas de D.C. en Estados Unidos, debía admitir que en Vancouver el frío era un poco más crudo.

—Señor, su madre está en la línea. —Avisó Irma a través de su extensión.

—Gracias Irma, ya tomo la llamada.

No era usual que Meryl llamara a la oficina, así que supuso enseguida de lo que se trataba; nuevamente su madre había comprado todo un nuevo guardarropa de invierno para su esposa y estaba llamando para enviarle la cuenta de todo.

Por supuesto que no le molestaba en lo absoluto gastar cantidades bastante altas en Claire, pero debía admitir que su madre a veces se pasaba de la raya. Prácticamente usaba a la pelirroja como una muñeca a la cual vestía a su antojo y gusto, y a pesar de que este era muy bueno, le preocupaba que esto en algún momento pudiera molestar a la Redfield.

Claire, Claire Redfield… Durante los últimos tiempos su relación había cambiado considerablemente. Salían juntos cada que podían, caminaban siempre tomados de las manos, e incluso se besaban sin sentir la necesidad que era para guardar apariencias. Había un claro coqueteo entre ambos, pero todo iba a paso lento. Muy lento pero firme.

De repente, alguien entró a su oficina.

—¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás?

El rubio se acercó a saludar a su padre que venía a visitarlo a su antigua oficina.

—¿Qué tal papá? —Dijo dándole un abrazo fraterno a Richard.

—Estaba de paso y quise dar una vuelta por aquí, siempre me gustó ver la primera nevada del año a través de la ventana de la oficina. —Expresó Richard mirando a través del cristal.

—Llegas justo a tiempo, toma mi silla, yo puedo sentarme en el sillón. —Explicó Leon notoriamente distraído, llevando unos documentos en las manos.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Preguntó el mayor con curiosidad, al notar la sobrada atención de su primogénito en esos papeles.

—Es el proyecto para las ventas de Navidad, papá. —Explicó. —Ya tenemos la lista de precios, la publicidad, los estudios de mercado y el diseño del producto casi lo tenemos terminado, sólo faltan unos detalles.

El patriarca tomó los informes y le dio una leída rápida, hasta que notó un detalle que llamó su atención.

—¿International Chocolate Awards? —Leyó en voz alta. —¿Qué quiere decir esto?

—Pues es el concurso papá, en el que vamos a participar a fin de año. —Respondió el rubio con naturalidad.

—¡¿Qué?!

El ex policía enarcó una ceja ante la reacción de su padre.

—Lo que oíste. Todo estaba en el plan de negocios que preparamos antes de que llegara a la Presidencia. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

El antiguo líder de la compañía sacudió la cabeza con confusión. No recordaba para nada que en el plan de trabajo hubiesen incluído la competición, al contrario; Richard había pedido que ese año no se participara en el certamen porque era demasiada presión para Leon, sin contar con la inexperiencia en el negocio. Estaba seguro que había sido de esa manera. Algo sumamente raro había pasado y lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo.

—¿Pasa algo, papá? —Preguntó el agente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—No, nada, hijo. —Negó enseguida fingiendo tranquilidad. —Pero ¿dices que esto estaba en el plan de negocios que revisamos para tu primera reunión?

—Así es. Ahora no tengo una copia del esquema de trabajo a la mano, pero seguramente Joey debe tener alguna.

 _"Joey"_ Ahí estaba la clave.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Leon. Ya recordé. —Mintió mientras se disponía a salir de la oficina. —¿Crees que tu hermano esté ahora en su oficina? Me gustaría saludarlo y ver como va todo. —Mintió.

—No estoy seguro, pero hace unos momentos estaba en la oficina de Jules, quizás siga allí. —Contestó con naturalidad.

—Excelente, sirve que le doy un vistazo al trabajo de esos dos. —Expresó simulando tranquilidad y salió rápidamente de la oficina, sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de su hijo mayor.

Ese comportamiento extraño de su padre le sembró un pizca de duda, pero enseguida le restó importancia para seguir en sus asuntos. Richard Kennedy era obsesivo y perfeccionista en su trabajo y esos rondines por la compañía eran normales, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse. O al menos, eso pensaba.

* * *

—Aquí están los contratos para el comercial, están revisados y aprobados por el área jurídica, sólo hace falta dar el anticipo, pero eso ya es tarea tuya. —Mencionó Joey mostrándole los documentos que avalaban su trabajo.

—No quiero saber los pormenores, esos los decides tú. —Dijo Jules tratando de evadir el tema. —¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

El abogado le señaló la cantidad en las hojas de papel y la rubia al mirar la cifra, sacó la chequera y comenzó a hacer el título de crédito cubriendo la cantidad.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió, y apareció el padre de ambos en la escena.

—Vaya, me alegro de encontrarlos a los dos juntos. —Dijo Richard acercándose al escritorio donde ambos hermanos trabajaban.

—Buenos días, papá. —Saludó Joey poniéndose de pie.

—Hola, papi. —Dijo Jules con una sonrisa de niña mimada.

El mayor hizo caso omiso de los saludos de sus vástagos y en cambio le dio indicaciones a Julia.

—Ordénale a Ben que no puedes recibir a nadie ahora. —Indicó petulante el padre de familia.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Joey desconcertado.

—Sólo hazlo. —Ordenó.

Ambos obedecieron sin decir palabra. No era usual que su padre se comportara de esa manera, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa; estaba cabreado.

Los menores se quedaron mirando sin entender el motivo por el cual su padre se encontraba tan de mal humor, ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

—Muy bien. —Explicó el varón caminado lentamente por el despacho, irguiéndose sobre toda su estatura. —Veo que van a usar un comercial como estrategia de marketing, ¿pueden decirme para qué es?

El castaño, que era de mente ágil, supo hacia dónde se dirigía su padre, y prefirió quedarse callado. Por su parte, Jules eligió hacerse la ingenua.

—Pues, para las ventas de navidad, papi. ¿Para qué más?

—Ventas de navidad… —Recalcó en voz baja y luego agregó; —¿No será acaso que es para certamen de International Chocolate Awards?

Al escuchar la declaración, ambos supieron que su padre prácticamente los había atrapado con las manos en la masa. El varón bajó la vista avergonzado y la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, sintiéndose descubierta.

—No sé cómo pasó, ni con qué finalidad lo hicieron, pero estoy seguro que en el plan de negocios que habíamos hecho en la compañía, el certamen no estaba dentro de las metas. —Dijo severamente.

—¿No estaba? ¡Pero qué locura, papá! Claro que estaba. —Se excusó Jules fingiendo demencia.

—¡A mí no me van a ver la cara de estúpido! —Gritó dando un golpe en el escritorio que sobresaltó a ambos. —¡Yo mismo avalé ese plan y lo revisé con lupa, no me van a decir lo contrario! ¡Y a tí te consta, David Joseph! —Dijo señalando a su hijo, al que sólo llamaba por su nombre de pila cuando estaba realmente cabreado. —¡Y tú me vas a decir ahora qué fue lo que pasó!

El interpelado bajó la vista con culpabilidad, no se atrevía a decir nada para defenderse.

—¡No te quedes callado y habla ahora! —Le exigió su padre.

Julia temblaba de pies a cabeza. Si su hermano la delataba ante su padre, todo estaría perdido para ella. El castaño suspiró. No iba a poder engañar a Richard pero tampoco podía confesarle la verdad.

—Es mi culpa, papá. —Mintió encogiéndose de hombros. —Fue un descuido de mi parte al confundir los informes pasados con el anual. El error fue mío.

Al escuchar su explicación, la rubia se relajó unos instantes.

Richard dio una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Un error de novato? No te creo. Pero respeto que no quieras hablar.—Sentenció el mayor. —Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Joey.

Esto último le dolió. Siempre había sido muy unido a su padre y mentirle al grado de decepcionarlo le había afectado más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

—No voy a indagar más en el asunto. —Determinó después de darle una mirada escrutadora a sus dos retoños. —Porque me niego a creer que dos de mis hijos, hayan intentado perjudicar a mi otro hijo, a su hermano. —Soltó con amargura. —Par de tontos, perjudicar a Leon es perjudicarse a ustedes mismos. Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se atrevió a preguntar la menor de los Kennedy.

—Si este nuevo proyecto sale mal, no voy a ir sobre Leon, los responsabilizo directamente a ustedes dos.

Joey se quedó helado en su asiento, mientras Julia fue la primera en protestar.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero qué dices, papá?! ¡Yo no voté a favor de la estúpida propuesta de Leon, Joey tampoco dio su respaldo! ¡Joey, dile! —Insistió la menor, pidiendo a su hermano que intercediera por ambos.

—No me importa si respaldaron la idea o no. Lo que sí les digo es que si las ventas salen mal, voy a tomar de nuevo las riendas de la empresa, pero ustedes dos, —dijo señalando a ambos, —considérense despedidos.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó por fin el abogado, sorprendido por la decisión de su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacernos eso! —Protestó la rubia Kennedy, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—¡Ah! ¿No puedo? —Retó. —Tienes razón, no lo haré yo, le pediré al mismo Leon que los despida a los dos por su incompetencia. Y por mi parte, me encargaré que ambos pierdan todos sus privilegios de los Kennedy; tú serás mi chofer por un año, y tú te encargarás de ser parte del equipo de las mucamas por el mismo lapso de tiempo. —Regañó furioso refiriéndose a Joey y a Julia respectivamente.

—¡Pero, papá...! —Intentó protestar la rubia cuando su padre la silenció.

—Pero nada, jovencitos. Eso se hará si quieren seguir viviendo en mi casa, recibiendo mensualmente el dinero de sus acciones, y todos los privilegios que desde siempre han gozado. Si no les agradan mis reglas, pueden irse cuando quieran de la casa y de mi protección, sólo que olvídense del dinero, las atenciones y las cartas de recomendación.

El castigo había sido más que severo. A pesar de que ambos tenían la suficiente fortuna por parte de los Kennedy para no preocuparse de su porvenir, sin el apoyo de sus padres, y sin el empleo en la compañía, costear el estilo de vida al que se habían acostumbrado sonaba difícil.

A pesar de la dureza de su padre, Joey lo aceptó en silencio. Sentía que era un justo castigo por su comportamiento y que para él, el castigo más duro era haber decepcionado a su ejemplo a seguir.

—Así que más vale que pongan todo de su parte para que el proyecto de su hermano salga bien, porque si no, vayan subiendo su currículum a LinkedIn. Buenos días. —Terminó saliendo de la oficina, con su típico andar elegante.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —Preguntó Julia a su hermano que permanecía estoico ante la situación.

—Creo que debemos empezar a aprender a lavar baños.

* * *

A pesar de que habían insistido en instalar una oficina a su gusto en las instalaciones de la empresa, junto a la de su esposo, ella se había negado rotundamente debido a que el frío en la Compañía resultaba insoportable para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a las cálidas temperaturas de California.

Así que para el diseño sólo pidió una mesita con una pizarra de dibujo digital, donde podía trabajar cómodamente desde casa.

Se encontraba dibujando los últimos detalles del diseño de la caja de los chocolates cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta.

Se frotó ambas manos para generar calor y se puso de pie para recibir a quien fuera que estaba llamando.

—Adelante.

Se trataba de Ginna, su mucama personal, acompañada de un séquito de empleados que cargaban bolsas que a juzgar, en su interior contenían ropa de diseñador.

Debió suponerlo, su suegra nuevamente se había encargado de elegir su guardarropa.

—¿Es la colección de invierno? —Preguntó con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

—Así es, señora.

Realmente no le molestaba el gesto de su suegra por preocuparse que se viera lo mejor posible y evitara usar sus trapos de "camionera", pero lo que realmente le incomodaba es que sentía que en esa casa no tenía la autonomía a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada.

La gente de servicio comenzó a acomodar los nuevos outfits en su armario mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y le daba una ojeada a los artículos nuevos; abrigos de mink, boinas, jeans de colores invernales, chamarras, chaquetas, gabardinas… ¿Vestidos cortos? Miró unas botas largas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, quizás la intención era combinarlas con el vestido.

No, ni de broma iba a ponerse eso. Se estaba muriendo de frío como para pretender provocarse una hipotermia en el nombre de la moda. Eso no era para ella.

Su suegra… Sí que era cierto el mito urbano de las hostilidades suegra-nuera. En otros tiempos, hubiese protestado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero a estas alturas, no quería ocasionar un problema con Leon.

Su relación actual con su marido había mejorado considerablemente. Ya no era con timidez y remilgos en los que se resistían el uno del otro, sino que ahora era un flirteo cotidiano, como el de dos personas que se atraen y comienzan a salir poco a poco. Estaba tan feliz de ir descubriendo a cuenta gotas esa faceta tan desconocida para ambos que no quería que nada ni nadie lo arruinara. Todo iba tan bien, que sólo había un detalle que la inquietaba, y ese detalle tenía nombre y apellido; Joey Kennedy.

Desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta que su cuñado tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia ella, y quizás de manera involuntaria, ella había propiciado eso. No se sentía culpable por ello, su sentimiento de culpabilidad radicaba en otra dirección; desde que su relación con Leon había tomado un rumbo distinto, ella había abandonado por completo a Joey.

Después de su momento incómodo aquella noche en el jardín y de que él le pidiera que siguieran siendo amigos, ella lo evitaba y se había alejado de él, a pesar de que previamente habían sido buenos amigos y desde que llegó a Canadá, el hermano de Leon siempre había sido su apoyo y una gran ayuda en momentos que necesitó de alguien.

Pensándolo de esa forma, concluyó que quizás si había sido muy injusta con Joey. Tal vez debía de hablar con él y aclararle las cosas, ofreciéndole una amistad sincera, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió al auto que la familia había designado para ella. Por un momento pensó que quizás sería imprudente ir a la empresa únicamente a buscar a Joey, así que se llevó con ella el boceto de la caja en la que estaba trabajando, para así aprovechar y mostrarle a Leon el diseño. Eso último sería una excelente coartada.

Se metió enseguida al Audi plateado y encendió la calefacción, poniendo en el estéreo las notas de "Who wants to live forever" de Queen para amenizar su viaje. Estaba nevando por lo cual, manejaría despacio, no quería tener ningún incidente con la carretera resbalosa, ni con un alce… Otra vez.

* * *

—Señor Leon, no lo esperábamos tan temprano. —Exclamó la cocinera al mirar al rubio llegar al hogar de los Kennedy.

—No se preocupen, sólo vengo de paso y volveré al trabajo. —Mencionó el rubio al mirar que el personal se disponía a ponerse a su servicio. —¿Han visto a mi esposa?

—Salió hace un rato, señor. Iba hacia la compañía. —Respondió Ginna desde su sitio.

—Debimos habernos cruzado en el camino. —Murmuró en voz baja.

—¡Leon!

El hombre volteó hacia donde lo llamaban y saludó a su madre con respeto.

—Buen día, mamá. —Le dijo dándole a Meryl un beso en la mejilla.

—El nuevo guardarropa de tu esposa ya está instalado en el armario. —Anunció la mujer.

El agente en retiro forzado suspiró. Tenía que aclarar con su madre ese punto, pero conociéndola, tenía que ser muy sutil.

—Mamá… —Pronunció con lentitud. —Agradezco de sobremanera las atenciones que tienes para con Claire, pero sinceramente, creo que no son necesarias.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz tranquila, pero con sobrada autoridad.

—Porque no me gustaría que Claire lo pudiera malinterpretar, ya sabes, ella tiene sus ideas y su propia manera de pensar… Incluída su manera de vestir.

—Hijo, —Lo interrumpió extendiendo una palma para silenciarlo sutilmente. —No hay una sola mujer en el mundo que se ofenda porque cambias su guardarropa dos veces por año con atuendos de diseñador. No digas tonterías.

—Pero, mamá no entiendes —Insistió.— Lo que quise decir es…

—Leon, ahora llevo mucha prisa, Winston me está esperando para ir por las compras para la decoración de navidad. Nos vemos más tarde.

Diciendo esto, dejó a Leon hablando solo en medio del hall y este se dio por vencido, subiendo a la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja.

Una vez en la habitación, el agente comenzó a rebuscar entre los rincones. Los objetos de trabajo de su cónyuge no estaban por ningún lado y le urgía el boceto para fabricar el empaque de los productos navideños que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

" _Tal vez debí llamarla y preguntarle si se llevó con ella los diseños."_ Pensó para sí mismo, sacando su móvil para llamar a su esposa, cuando de repente, miró un cuadernillo en una de las mesitas, el cual reconoció como en el que la pelirroja solía hacer algunos bocetos.

Movido por la curiosidad, tomó el instrumento de papel y comenzó a hojearlo, viendo a lápiz la evolución del boceto que le era familiar; comenzando con trazos de espirales, medias lunas, semicírculos… El diseño iba cambiando conforme pasaba el tiempo, por lo que se podía apreciar el avance real y su continuidad, ya que la Redfield tenía la costumbre de fechar sus trabajos. Entonces entre todos los dibujos, encontró uno que llamó su particular atención; era un retrato en el que se reconoció a sí mismo.

Era un dibujo bien hecho, con sombreado y hecho únicamente a lápiz, con una precisión y detalles que lo dejaron sorprendido, ya que nunca imaginó que la chica dibujara tan bien, además de que ese era un retrato de la época en que se conocieron en Raccoon City, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes.

Sostuvo el dibujo entre sus manos y sonrió al darse cuenta que la fecha databa de varias semanas atrás, cuando prácticamente acababan de casarse.

" _¿Será posible?"_

Tomó su smartphone y depositó el cuaderno de dibujo en su lugar.

—Irma, cancela todas mis citas de la tarde y si mi esposa llega a la empresa, dígale que me espere.

* * *

—No quiero hablar con nadie. —Dijo enfadado el representante legal de la empresa a su asistente.

Más había tardado en dar la indicación por el altavoz cuando alguien ya había entrado a su despacho sin autorización.

—No sabía que yo necesitaba ser anunciada para verte, cariño.

Enseguida una chica alta, de negros cabellos y exuberante entró a su despacho, caminando al ritmo del contoneo de sus caderas, que se ajustaban como una segunda piel a sus jeans oscuros a juego con su blusa rojo carmesí.

—Sasha.—Expresó al reconocerla. —¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Continuó modulando su voz a uno más amable. No solía ser grosero con las damas.

—¿Acaso estás sorprendido, Joey? ¡No me has llamado desde esa ocasión en que me dejaste en mi departamento después de ese paseo por la ciudad! ¡Y de eso ya pasaron varios meses! —Reprochó la bella mujer acercándose poco a poco a su escritorio.

Ya recordaba. No había vuelto a buscar a Sasha desde ese día en que su hermano había vuelto a su hogar. O sea, desde el día en que había conocido a Claire.

Su antigua conquista no se veía enfadada, aunque estaba seguro que lo estaba.

—He estado muy ocupado, y no había podido llamarte. —Se excusó pobremente. No tenía ganas ni humor de cháchara para quedar bien con la chica.

—¡Ni siquiera me invitaste a la boda de tu hermano! —Refunfuñó. —Debería estar sumamente ofendida por ello, pero en fin, ya pasó. —Expresó relajando la postura y ahora caminando seductoramente hacia el castaño. —Vine a hablar de otra cosa, cariño.

La chica se sentó sobre el escritorio quedando frente a frente al segundo hijo de los Kennedy, para luego tirar de su corbata y acariciarle la barbilla. Joey, recordando sus tiempos de casanova se dejó hacer. A pesar de todo, nunca podía resistirse a los encantos de una dama. Y menos si se trataba de una mujer bella.

El litigante sonrió de medio lado ante el flirteo de Sasha, se preguntaba qué pretendía con su juego.

—Me enteré que van a filmar un comercial, así que obviamente necesitarán una modelo. —DIjo mientras continuaba jugueteando con la corbata y le pasaba una mano por el cabello. —El que me contrates para ese nuevo comercial se me hace una manera excelente de cobrarme por tu abandono.

El abogado iba a decir algo ingenioso mientras colocaba ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de Sasha cuando de repente, se topó con la mirada sorprendida de Claire en la entrada de su despacho. Entonces la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

Esta era la cereza del pastel, en este día de mierda.

—Perdón, no quería interrumpir. —Se disculpó enseguida la pelirroja y salió disparada de la oficina.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó la modelo desconcertada.

—Oh, no. —Murmuró y se puso de pie enseguida. —¡Claire, espera!

—¡Joey! ¡Joey Kennedy, a dónde crees que vas!

El castaño ignoró los gritos de la hermosa mujer y salió corriendo detrás de la esposa de su hermano.

" _¡Dios! ¡Y yo que pensaba pedirle disculpas por haber herido sus sentimientos. Sólo es un mujeriego más!"_ Pensó con molestia la menor de los Redfield, a causa de haberse preocupado por los sentimientos de Joey.

Presionó los botones del elevador para retirarse cuando miró al menor de los Kennedy acercársele a toda velocidad.

Tocó nuevamente los botones con insistencia para entrar en el elevador y cuando las puertas se abrieron, la mujer entró a toda prisa para cerrar las compuertas, pero ágilmente el litigante logró detenerlas con ambas manos y se metió enseguida al elevador y presionó los botones para cerrar.

—¿Joey, qué te pasa? —Reclamó la hermana de Chris, visiblemente molesta.

—Tengo que explicarte, lo que viste no es lo que parece. —Insistió agitado por la improvisada carrera.

¿Pero qué carajo le sucedía? La activista sabía lo que vió. No sabía qué pretendía su cuñado al intentar darle una explicación.

—No tienes porque darme ninguna explicación. —Respondió entre dientes y sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. —Expresó casi en tono de súplica. —No quiero que pienses mal de mí.

—¿Y a tí que te importa lo que yo piense? —Lo retó.

—Me importa, y mucho.

—Escucha. —Habló finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. —Yo sólo fui a tu oficina a entregar los diseños, ya que Leon no está en su oficina. —Disfrazó ágilmente la verdad para salirse del embrollo. —No tienes porque explicarme nada de lo que vi, eso no me incumbe. Y te pido lo mismo para mí.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Joey, sin haber entendido nada.

Gracias a que estaba cabreada por haberse sentido quizás como un juego más del hermano de su marido, reunió el valor que le faltaba para tocar ese tema espinoso con su cuñado.

—Quiero que quede muy claro que estoy casada y muy enamorada de mi esposo. Y lo que pasó con nosotros el otro día en el jardín fue una confusión, un error que no debió pasar. Tú y yo sólo somos amigos.

¿Sólo amigos? Estaba consciente desde un inicio que no podía aspirar a más con Claire Redfield, pero ese día le había ido tan del carajo, que no tuvo la serenidad para responder algo ingenioso, o algo prudente como estaba acostumbrado. Esas palabras le dolieron, y fueron sus emociones a flote las que respondieron por él.

—¿Un error? ¿Una confusión? —Replicó con voz cargada de sarcasmo. —Pues, ¿sabes qué? No te creo nada. Empezando por tu matrimonio con mi hermano. —Soltó sin rodeos.

La reacción de su cuñado la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso Joey sabía algo que no debería ni siquiera suponer? La sola posibilidad de que el hermano de Leon pudiera descubrir la farsa, la ponía nerviosa, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar. Antes que nada, ella era una Redfield.

—Ese es tu problema.

Diciendo esto, las compuertas se abrieron y ella iba a irse cuando la mano del castaño la agarró por el brazo.

—Espera, Claire. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Ella se zafó con agilidad, sacudiéndose del agarre del segundo hijo de los Kennedy, cuando en ese momento, apareció Leon frente al elevador, mirando la escena visiblemente cabreado.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

"Lo que faltaba." Maldijo Joey para sus adentros y la pelirroja sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

—¡Cielo! —Se adelantó la pelirroja para colocarse al lado de su esposo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Insistió el rubio al notar la evasiva de su esposa.

—Nada, sólo vine a entregar mis diseños, pero como no estabas, vine a dejarlos con Joey.

El castaño se quedó callado, ya había hablado demasiado este día.

—¿Ah sí? Me dio la impresión que estaban discutiendo. —Soltó sin más.

—No para nada, sólo teníamos un par de discrepancias en cuanto a los colores del diseño, pero nada del otro mundo. ¿No es así, Joey?

El interpelado finalmente habló;

—Así es, pero ya lo resolvimos. —Finalizó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

El Presidente de la Compañía no creyó absolutamente nada de lo que su hermano y esposa respectivamente le estaban contando, pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo después. No era prudente actuar estando cabreado. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo, por alguna razón estaba tremendamente celoso de la complicidad que existía entre Claire y Joey.

—Ya que estás aquí, podemos aprovechar para ir a tu oficina y afinar los últimos detalles del empaque para el producto final. —Sugirió la pelirroja tomando de la mano a su marido, guíandolo de regreso al piso superior, pero este tiró de su brazo para abrazarla por la cintura.

—Yo creo que no, linda. —Negó con voz seductora y hablándole al oído, provocando que a la pelirroja se le erizara la piel y un ápice de celos en su hermano menor. —Entrégale los diseños a Joey, tu y yo pasaremos la tarde libre.

La pelirroja obedeció y le entregó los documentos que estaban dentro de un folder al abogado quien los recibió de mala gana.

—Nos vemos en la noche, hermano. —Finalizó y tomó a su mujer por la cintura, guiándola hacia su camioneta, a la vez que llamaba a algún empleado de la compañía para que llevara el auto de Claire a casa.

Joey observó la escena sin poder contener la rabia que le helaba la sangre y subió rápidamente a su despacho usando las escaleras, un poco de aire le vendría bien.

Al estar en el pasillo, se encontró de frente con su hermana Jules, que buscaba a su hermano mayor por todo lados.

—Joey, ¿has visto a Leon? —Preguntó la chica que vestía un vestido rosado a juego con una gabardina de color gris.

—Se tomó la tarde libre. —Informó sin mirarla y sin detener su camino.

—¿Tarde libre? ¿Acaso ha enloquecido? ¡Papá nos advirtió lo que va a pasar si su estúpido proyecto no funciona y él decide tomarse la tarde libre! —Expresó enfurecida la chica rubia, al mirar que al segundo hijo de los Kennedy tampoco le importaba mucho el asunto. —¡Joey, acaso a ti tampoco te importa lo que nos pueda pasar!

La chica continuó detrás de él, reclamando a gritos, mientras éste continuaba su camino ignorándola campalmente.

—¡Joey he dicho que te detengas! ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota!

A pesar del carácter pacífico, tranquilo y relajado de David Joseph Kennedy, hoy sus emociones habían sobrepasado la raya. Y ya no tenía ni el humor ni la paciencia para ceder a los caprichos de su hermana.

Entonces, el castaño se frenó en seco.

—Escucha, Julia. —Dijo alzando la voz de un modo que todos los empleados se quedaron quietos y miraron con sorpresa el enojo del miembro más tranquilo de la familia Kennedy. —No tengo tiempo, ni humor, para ser tus mensajero ni escuchar cómo despotricas contra Leon. Si tienes algo que decirle, hazlo tú. O ve con Irma, es su asistente, déjale una nota.

Finalizó y se alejó dando tumbos hacia su oficina no sin antes gritar a todos en el pasillo.

—¡No recibo a nadie en mi oficina!

Terminó y azotó la puerta detrás de él, dejando desconcertados a todo el personal ante el enfado de un sujeto que parecía jamás enojarse.


	20. Chapter 20: Conociéndote

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Queridos lectores y amigos, que gusto volver a estar con ustedes. Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la demora de actualización, entre el trabajo, eventos personales y mi regreso a la vida académica mi agenda se llenó y se me había complicado bastante actualizar, además de que esta historia ya bastante avanzada y cada vez es más difícil atar cabos, pero no se preocupen, todo bajo control.**

 **Este episodio es breve comparado con los demás, y aclaro que hay una buena razón por ello: subiré pronto el siguiente episodio. Prometo apresurarme y tenerlo listo cuanto antes.**

 **Bueno creo que ha sido demasiado, así que vamos al episodio, no sin antes agradecer a mi beta y hermana GeishaPax por todo su apoyo y respaldo a la historia. Sin ella nada sería lo mismo.**

 **Solo una cosa más, por cuestiones de tiempo esta vez no puedo responder a cada uno de los comentarios, pero no crean que no los leo, y créanme valoro muchísimo sus opiniones, esta historia es para ustedes y siempre me interesa lo que piensen o se sientan. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a hitsuzen278, MrCRACKZvid, DarkmatterBlack, GeishaPax, Clausguna, josmardata36, BelleRedfield, manu y jill grey man. Prometo responder sus comentarios en la siguiente actualización. Besos a todos.**

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20: CONOCIÉNDOTE.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Si te digo a donde, ya no va a ser sorpresa.

Llevaban un buen rato conduciendo en la camioneta de Leon después de haberse marchado de las instalaciones de una de las Compañías chocolateras más grandes del país. Durante el camino la pelirroja insistía con su esposo para que le revelará el lugar hacia el cual se dirigían, pero este insistía en que era una sorpresa. Manejó hacia el noroeste del corazón de Vancouver hasta estar cerca del barrio de Chinatown, adentrándose cada vez más entre las calles. Poco a poco el paisaje fue cambiando de la moderna ciudad hacia uno un poco más rústico, con calles de adoquín y farolas de elegante herrería. La arquitectura de estilo victoriano y los colores sepia del lugar, le daban a la zona la apariencia de un lugar histórico y antiguo. Era justo el tipo de lugar que a Claire tanto le gustaba.

Leon aparcó la Jeep en uno de los sitios disponibles y le sugirió a Claire ponerse su abrigo, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su gabardina de color oscuro y bufanda larga.

El rubio se bajó del vehículo para abrirle la puerta a su mujer, mientras ella lo miraba embobada desde su asiento. Verlo vestir de esa manera, le hacía recordar a los galanes de películas de los años cuarenta, de los cuales ella era una gran aficionada, gracias a la pasión que su abuela le había heredado por el cine de esta época.

Con caballerosidad, la ayudó a bajar y la tomó de la mano para guiarla a través de ese lugar desconocido.

—Bienvenida a Gastown.

El barrio de Gastown era uno de los sitios turísticos más visitados de Vancouver. Se trataba de una joya histórica de estilo victoriano la cual era famosa por sus galerías independientes, bares, cafeterías y su inigualable reloj de vapor.

La chica dio una mirada a su alrededor, el sitio era realmente bonito, pero creyó que el nombre no era el mejor para un sitio así.

—¿Gastown?

—Es una larga historia del porqué lleva ese nombre. —Dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano y con la otra la tomaba de la mano para cubrirla de la ligera brisa que anunciaba el deceso de temperatura.

—Tenemos tiempo de que me cuentes. —Insistió.

El ex policía asintió y tomó un suspiro, ella puso toda su atención.

—Gastown es el barrio más antiguo de Vancouver. —Explicó mientras caminaban por una especie de alameda. —Fue llamado así porque los trabajadores del primer aserradero de Vancouver venían a beber a la taberna de "Gassy Jack", entonces el barrio comenzó a establecerse entorno al puerto y a ese establecimiento. Es por eso el nombre de Gastown, en honor a Gassy, el tabernero. —Terminó con un toque de comicidad.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó en tono de incredulidad. —¿El nombre es en honor al apodo del tabernero del lugar?

—¿Esperabas alguna historia épica de una guerra entre dragones y caballeros andantes? —La cuestionó enarcando una ceja. —Querida, en la memoria de un hombre siempre vivirá por más tiempo el recuerdo de una buena cerveza que una historia aburrida.

La pelirroja se echó a reír ante el comentario. En cierto punto, Leon tenía razón.

—Este barrio además de la historia de Gassy y su espectacular cerveza, ¿tiene algún significado especial para ti?

El agente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años y Joey quince, papá nos trajo aquí a probar nuestra primera cerveza. Era oscura, de abadía y traída de Alemania. Joey se burló de mí por haber hecho mil gestos después de haberle dado el primer trago, y él por querer hacerse el valiente dio un enorme sorbo que escupió enseguida. —Rememoró con una sonrisa sincera, con una que Claire no había visto antes. —Cuando Jules cumplió dieciséis también la trajo aquí, pero ella sí bebió la cerveza sin ningún remilgo.

"Con que eso se sentía tener una familia." Se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma, al juzgar la expresión de su marido al relatarle las vivencias con su padre y hermanos.

A pesar de que Leon podía tener diferencias con su familia, no borraba el enorme cariño que sentía por ellos y lo unido que estaba con sus padres y hermanos respectivamente. Le causaba un nudo en el estómago el pensar que por su causa, Joey y Leon pudieran distanciarse, y de paso también hubiera algún tipo de conflicto con sus padres y hermana. Por un segundo, le hubiera gustado haber pasado ciertas experiencias familiares, ya que aunque Chris había hecho un excelente trabajo, no podía llenar la ausencia de sus padres.

Ella bajó la mirada con nostalgia, gesto que Leon no dejó pasar.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó consternado.

—No es nada… —Se revoloteo el cabello de la frente. —Es solo que me hubiera gustado tener una familia completa, ya sabes, con mis padres y quizás con más hermanos. —Confesó con nostalgia.

Dios, cómo odiaba ver el mínimo atisbo de tristeza en esa mujer. Instintivamente, la acercó más a él y la abrazó.

—Cariño, tienes una familia ahora. —Dijo suavemente mientras colocaba las yemas de los dedos en su barbilla, para alzar su rostro y mirarla. —Conmigo.

Diciendo esto, le dio un beso dulce en los labios, que la dejó helada por unos segundos.

Sentía su corazón latir acelerado en el pecho y una sensación abrumadora nublarle la mente. Su relación estaba avanzando, es cierto, pero aún a estas alturas, Claire no tenía claro cómo podía llamarle a lo que tenía ahora con Leon. Y lo cierto, es que tenía miedo de preguntarlo. Entre más alta fuera la expectativa, más dura sería la caída.

Por su parte, Leon estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Tenía muy claro lo que sentía y lo que quería con la pelirroja, pero se manejaría a un ritmo lento, pretendiendo que todo se diera de manera natural y sin presiones.

Inhaló y suspiró. Estaba tan nerviosa, que rogaba en su interior que lo que Leon le estaba diciendo fuera verdad y no un consuelo vacío.

El ex policía notó la tensión en las facciones de su mujer, y la tomó de la mano para empezar con su paseo.

—¿Vamos?

La activista se relajó y entrelazó sus dedos con el hombre que compartía la misma sortija de bodas que ella usaba.

—Vamos.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Joey?

—El abogado Kennedy se fue temprano. Pidió que no le pasaramos llamadas el resto de la tarde. —Informó la recepcionista que se encontraba en su escritorio.

La chica bufó. ¿Dónde diablos se metía Joey cuando lo necesitaba? Como encargada de la publicidad y el evento de apertura le urgía hablar con él para afinar los detalles del comercial y la publicidad para el lanzamiento del nuevo producto de la Compañía y justo en ese momento, al señor Kennedy se le ocurría tomarse un descanso. En fin.

Iba a pedirle a la secretaria de Joey que le brindara los datos que necesitaba, pero al no verla en su sitio, pensó que era más fácil entrar a la oficina y buscar lo que necesitaba que intentar encontrar a la empleada por todo el corporativo.

—¡Dios! Me ausento un momento y todos se van de fiesta. —Se quejó Stacy Watson al notar que varias personas estaban ausentes en el trabajo.

La petulante ejecutiva entró en la oficina de Joey Kennedy dispuesta a buscar los tripticos y documentos de la empresa con la que grabarían el comercial. Había visto esos documentos en la mañana junto con el segundo hijo de los Kennedy, así que supuso que estarían en algún lugar de su escritorio.

Empezó por rebuscar entre algunos contratos que estaban para firma, pendientes, esquemas de trabajo…

De repente, encontró en un folder amarillo un par de documentos que llamaron su atención, adjuntos a una memoria USB.

La chica tomó ambos objetos y los revisó con detenimiento.

—Son los diseños hechos por Claire. —Murmuró.

Entonces una idea le cruzó por la cabeza.

Era una oportunidad que le había caído del cielo. La vida le había puesto en bandeja de plata la posibilidad de sabotear el trabajo de la esposa de su ex novio y hacerla quedar mal ante todos. Y ni Leon, ni Joey, ni nadie de sus protectores se lo iban a impedir.

"Esa estúpida no tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo." Amenazó mentalmente mientras tomaba en sus manos la información de vital importancia de la Compañía.

Iba a retirarse del lugar cuando de repente la puerta de entrada se abrió intempestivamente. La chica se sobresaltó, pero al descubrir la identidad de la recién llegada, relajó la postura.

—Tonta, me asustaste. —Dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Tú qué haces, aquí? ¿Dónde está Joey? —Cuestionó Julia adentrándose en el despacho de su hermano.

—Joey no está, decidió tomarse la tarde libre.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Esto era el colmo. Tal parecer a su hermano no le interesaba en absoluto la amenaza de su padre. Jules dio una mirada retrospectiva y no pasó desapercibido lo que Stacy cargaba en sus manos.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —Preguntó la menor Kennedy a su amiga.

—Nada importante. —Contestó a la evasiva la hija de los Watson.

Pero la ojiazul no le creyó un carajo.

—Si no fuera importante, no me ocultarías qué es.

—¡Por Dios, Jules! ¡No seas tan desconfiada! —Reprochó.

—Si no quieres que sea desconfiada, no me des razones para serlo.

Diciendo esto, la joven rubia le arrebató de las manos la carpeta amarilla a la única hija de los Watson.

—Son los diseños del nuevo producto… —Murmuró mientras observaba con ojos escrutadores lo que acababa de quitarle a Stacy. —¿Qué pretendías hacer con esto?

—Jules, ¡qué pregunta! —Contestó en tono relajado.

—¡Suéltalo ya, Stacy!

—¿Qué más va a ser? —Cruzó los brazos como si se tratara de algo obvio. —Pretendía fastidiar a la camionera Redfield estropeando sus diseños. Es mi oportunidad perfecta de hacerla quedar mal ante el Consejo y ante Leon.

La rubia miró a la chica Watson como si a esta le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma, cierto?

—¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando?

Las facciones de la hermosa Julia Kennedy poco a poco se contrajeron en una mueca iracunda.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir siquiera intentar sabotear así nuestro trabajo?!

—¡Dios, Jules! ¡Relájate! —Minimizó la situación. —Ambas queremos lo mismo, ni tú ni yo soportamos a tu querida cuñada y buscamos todo lo posible por separarla de Leon. Tú para obtener la empresa y yo a tu hermano.

—¡No confundas! —Frenó levantando el dedo índice. —Quiero la Presidencia, pero no a este precio.

La castaña soltó una risita sarcástica.

—¡Pero mira quién lo dice! Hasta hace poco estabas de acuerdo en sabotear en lo que fuera posible el trabajo y matrimonio de tu hermano. ¿No te parece un poco doble moral tus reclamos, querida? —Reprochó.

—Escucha, mi padre nos amenazó a mí y a Joey. —Informó. —Si algo sale mal en este estúpido proyecto que tú y los Merkel respaldaron, Joey y yo quedamos fuera de la Compañía. Así que lo siento, no voy a perder mi cabeza para ayudarte a sabotear a Claire. No me voy a poner el pie a mí misma, ni voy a dejar que otros lo hagan. —Dijo con tono amenazante. —Así que espero que no intentes nada, querida.

Diciendo esto, la chica rubia salió de la oficina de Joey, llevándose consigo los diseños hechos por la pelirroja, dejando a Stacy totalmente desconcertada e incrédula por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Estúpida… Ahora hasta de Julia tengo que cuidarme la espalda."

* * *

La tarde había sido más agradable de lo que habían pensado. Después de haber visitado varias galerías, tiendas de antigüedades, y haber visto de cerca el famoso reloj de vapor, ahora ambos estaban en una pequeña cafetería, comiendo panqué de nuez casero acompañado de chocolate caliente, a la vez que tenían una amena charla.

—No estoy bromeando, en verdad no tenía suerte cuando era estudiante. —Insistía la pelirroja Redfield.

—No te creo. —Dijo Leon con una sonrisa. —Una cosa es que le tuvieran miedo al gigante de tu hermano y otra que los chicos no se fijaran en ti.

—Bueno, está bien, quizás la intromisión de Chris si influía en mis relaciones interpersonales. —Admitió. —Pero tampoco tenía mucha suerte que digamos. Cuando cursaba el bachillerato era bastante tímida, además de que era un ratón de biblioteca. —Mencionó con diversión al rememorar sus años de estudiante.

El ex policía la miró fijamente y susurró con voz profunda.

—Yo me habría interesado en ti.

—No te creo. —Contestó con una mirada de astucia en el rostro.

—¿Por qué?

Quizás se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir, pero en ese instante, actuó por mero impulso.

—Porque cuando nos conocimos ni siquiera me miraste, corriste detrás de Ada Wong.

Al escuchar esto, el rubio enarcó una ceja. Inmediatamente, supo que Leon podría malinterpretarlo como un reproche, pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

Al agente gubernamental le sorprendió el tono de repentino de malestar en la pelirroja. Eso había pasado literalmente en el siglo pasado, pero ella parecía tener muy bien escondido ese rencor desde entonces. Al parecer Claire Redfield podía tener el mismo nivel de rencor de una abeja.

"Mujeres…" Pensó y después esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

—Hey, era joven e iluso. Sólo me deslumbró de momento.—Se defendió poniendo ambas manos en alto en señal de rendición.

—¿Ah sí? —Replicó sarcásticamente. —Tengo entendido que ese "deslumbramiento" —Hizo énfasis en esa última palabra. —duró varios años.

Ya había sacado el tema a colación. No iba a echarse para atrás tan fácil.

—Lo de Ada fue menos de lo que piensas. —Se sinceró mientras le dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate. —Sólo fueron unas noches compartidas que no llegaron a ser más que eso. Ella nunca me vio como algo más allá de un "affaire".

Claire notó un atisbo de decepción detrás de la confesión de su esposo, y sintió la necesidad de saber un poco más de ello.

—¿Y para tí qué significó?

—Ada me atrajo desde el principio, lo admito. Y aunque al principio creí que estaba enamorado de ella, al final me di cuenta de que no podía estarlo, porque no la conocía. Ni la conozco realmente. Y respecto a ti, —dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya, que descansaba a un costado de la mesa. —desde que te ví noté que eras una chica hermosa, de eso nunca me ha quedado duda. Si no me enamoré de ti, era porque no me di a la tarea de ver quien eras realmente… Pero lo estoy descubriendo ahora.

Claire sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, y la sangre coloreó rápidamente sus mejillas, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir acelerado. Dios, si estas señales al final resultaban ser falsas, no sabía que iba a hacer al final. Esto iba más allá que un simple flirteo, podía percibirlo.

—No soy tan interesante como Ada.

Dios, esta mujer lo volvía loco y parecía que no podía notarlo.

—Claire Redfield, ni siquiera tienes punto de comparación con nadie. —Exclamó como si se tratara de algo que era más que evidente. —Más de uno nos hemos visto encandilados por ti.

"...nos hemos visto encandilados por ti." Esta honestidad repentina y el comentario en plural comenzaba a gustarle, pero tenía que tantear más el terreno.

—¿Ah sí? Dame ejemplos. —Retó mientras cortaba un pedazo de su panqué y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—Frederick Downing. —Contestó en automático.

Al escuchar la respuesta inmediata de su interlocutor, la chica no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

En cuanto la escuchó reír, el rubio se preguntó qué era tan gracioso.

—¡Por favor, no hablas en serio! —Mencionó la pelirroja en medio de risas.

—¡¿Qué?! Ese tipo se interesó en ti desde que te vió y no tuvo intención de disimularlo. Incluso tú también te veías interesada en él.

Ahora fue su turno de sentir la estocada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué me interesaría en Frederick?

—Era atractivo, de modales finos, el típico caballero inglés, que cuando el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, él te invitó a "tomar el té." —Soltó con cierta molestia en la voz que no pudo disimular.

—Eso no prueba nada. —Se defendió la Redfield.

—En esa ocasión me rechazaste.

Touché.

—¿Yo te rechacé?

—Quise invitarte a salir y me mandaste a volar literalmente, porque me fui en un helicóptero. —Reprochó.

Ahora lo recordaba. Cuando se despedían, Leon se ofreció a llevarla de regreso y ella lo rechazó para irse con Rany y su tía.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que sea en un lugar más placentero." Recordó textualmente las palabras de su compañero antes de despedirse.

—Ya. Pero, también me prometiste una cita en un lugar más placentero. —Dijo ella con coquetería.

—Espero que esta cita cumpla con tu expectativa. —Le contestó guiñándole un ojo e inclinándose hacia ella para robarle un beso suave en los labios.

La galantería del agente la sacó de balance. Tenía tantas dudas, que sólo eran equiparables al temor que sentía porque esto sólo fuera un romance momentáneo. Cada día estaba más enamorada de Leon y cada día era más difícil ocultarlo.

Mientras tanto, el ex policía ya no tenía dudas, quería verse reflejado en esos ojos azules el resto de sus días.

* * *

Después de largas semanales de trabajo y un proceso arduo de selección, el momento había llegado.

En una cajita rectangular con un diseño hecho de copos y espirales en colores dorado y rojo y amarrado con un suave listón de seda, estaba finalmente el producto que los catapultaría a los más altos peldaños del gremio o terminaría por hundirlos.

"Luxury Christmas" era el resultado por el que se habían estado esforzando durante meses y consistía en una colección de dieciocho chocolates finos de cobertura amarga, dulce y de leche con diversos rellenos que iban desde el ganache de chocolate amargo y ristreto, mousse de vainilla de Madagascar, café con gianduja, crema capuccino, almendras caramelizadas y praliné de avellana y canela y por supuesto, las trufas clásicas con un toque de licor fino.

El nuevo producto de la legendaria compañía de los Kennedy había sido lanzado al público el primer día de noviembre y había pasado ya el primer mes de ventas, donde les entregarían los resultados de las ganancias y también del certamen.

Leon permanecía de pie junto al ventanal de la oficina, esperando impaciente los resultados. A su lado permanecía su esposa que trataba de reconfortarlo. Joey Kennedy que también estaba en el despacho de Presidencia permanecía callado aunque estaba más nervioso que su hermano mayor, por las razones —amenazas—, de su padre.

—Tranquilo… —Murmuró Claire a su esposo, tocando su mano con la suya.

El ex policía sonrió por lo bajo agradeciendo el gesto, pero su impaciencia no disminuyó. De estos resultados dependía el futuro de la compañía de su padre y su abuelo.

De repente, Irma irrumpió en el lugar. Era la visita que tanto esperaban.

La mujer mayor, la asistente, ya tenía los resultados en sus manos, y como ninguno de los hermanos Kennedy se animó a abrir el sobre, y Claire tampoco deseaba cargar con la responsabilidad de dar una noticia tan buena o tan fatal, por decisión unánime le concedieron a Irma la batuta para dar la resolución.

—¿Qué desea ver primero? —Preguntó la mano derecha de la compañía.

El rubio volteó a mirar a su hermano y él asintió en respuesta.

—El certamen.

La longeva dama abrió el sobre que contenía los resultados del concurso internacional de chocolate y comenzó a leer los resultados, para después expresarlos en voz alta.

—Los International Chocolate Awards se complace en anunciar a los ganadores de la final mundial anual, que se juzgó del 7 de noviembre al 12 de noviembre del presente año en Florencia, Italia. Las categorías participantes son: Barras simple, barras de leche simple, barras de chocolate negro liso, barras de chocolate blanco con infusión, ganaches, palets, pralinés y trufas.

La mujer leyó a los ganadores en la categoría de barras de chocolate en la que obviamente no saldrían premiados, ya que no estaban participando por esa terma.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de anunciar los resultados de confitería y chocolates pequeños, terma en la cual si estaban inscritos.

—El oro para la categoría de ganaches o trufas de chocolate negro sin sabor es para;

Para este punto, los tres más jóvenes ya estaban mordiéndose las uñas.

—Sveningsen Chocolatier con "Indland Ice Chocolate" de Dinamarca.

Leon se sintió un poco desilusionado al escuchar al ganador del oro, pero la mujer continuó;

—Plata para la independiente Paola Bertani de Italia con Elba Piura y el Bronce es para la colección "Luxury Christmas" de Chambéry Inc, de Canadá.

Al escuchar las noticias el trío sonrió y comenzaron a felicitarse.

—Cariño, el tercer lugar en un certamen internacional es grandioso. —Felicitó la pelirroja a su esposo, que a pesar de no haber ganado el oro, se encontraba orgulloso de al menos haber obtenido un lugar en la competencia. Ella se abrazó a su torso para demostrarle su afecto.

—Felicidades hermano, es un gran resultado. —Expresó de manera sincera Joey Kennedy al ex policía que agradecía con una sonrisa.

—Esperen aún hay más. —Dijo la asistente y continuó leyendo en voz alta mientras los demás prestaban toda su atención. —En la categoría de Ganaches o trufas con sabor a chocolate negro el oro es para…

La mujer se detuvo para darle más emoción al asunto y continuó;

—"Luxury Christmas" de Chambéry Inc. de Canadá.

Al escuchar esto, tanto Leon, Claire y Joey saltaron de emoción y empezaron a vitorear con gritos de emoción en la oficina.

—Oh sí, ¡maldición! ¡Sabía que esos chocolates eran la hostia! —Dijo el menor de los Kennedy mientras chocaba sus manos con su hermano mayor.

Claire le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su compañero de Raccoon en señal de felicitación cuando Irma volvió a intervenir.

—Y en categoría de ganaches o trufas de chocolate con leche, ganaches o trufas con mezcla oscura/leche/blanco para recubrimientos y rellenos, ganaches o trufas con sabor a chocolate negro y ganaches de chocolate con leche, ¡la compañía obtuvo el primer premio! —Felicitó la mujer de la tercera edad a los más jóvenes y concluyó abriendo la carpeta con los resultados de las ventas; —La compañía ganó el oro en cinco de las seis categorías en que fue participante y revisando el informe de ventas, se han alcanzado números históricos. ¡Es el producto más vendido de la temporada navideña! A fin de mes será la premiación en Florencia.

Para este punto Joey ya había alzado en brazos a la mujer mayor y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella para festejar su triunfo.

—¡Vamos a contárselo a todos! —El escandaloso hermano Kennedy salió a anunciar el triunfo arrastrando con él a la asistente de presidencia, dejando a solas al matrimonio Kennedy Redfield.

A pesar de que este era un gran logro que superaba con creces los que en su momento su padre y abuelo alcanzaron respectivamente, Leon estaba inusualmente callado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la chica. —¿No vas a llamarle a tus padres para contarles la buena noticia?

—Ya lo hará Joey. —Respondió con tranquilidad.

Se acercó con relativa lentitud a su mujer hasta quedar frente a ella, acorralándola frente a la pared frontal.

A la Redfield le inquietaba la actitud de su esposo, pero era una inquietud nada desagradable.

—¿No piensas ir a festejar? —Le preguntó cuando lo sintió invasivamente cerca.

—Estoy festejando. —Determinó con firmeza y acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de su esposa. —Gracias por haber creído en mí. —Susurró acercándose a sólo centímetros de su cara. —Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

—La idea fue tuya. —Respondió sintiendo que comenzaba nublarsele el juicio, respirando de cerca el perfume de su loción fresca.

—No me refiero sólo a los chocolates. Realmente, ni siquiera estaría vivo si nunca me hubiera topado contigo.

Realmente el expolicía no mentía. Quizás no se había dado cuenta antes, pero entre más convivía con Claire Rerdfield más confirmaba que cada día se volvía indispensable en su vida, y que de no haberla conocido, muy probablemente su existencia no sería la misma.

—Leon…

—Sólo déjame agradecerte, no tienes idea del soporte que eres en mi vida y lo mucho que significas en ella.

Y sin decir nada, comenzó a besarla. Al principio de manera tierna, que poco a poco se volvió invasiva, pasando sus manos por su cintura para acercarla más a él, dejándola sin hacer nada y sin tener otra opción más que corresponder.

Poco a poco el tacto se volvió más codicioso y metió sus manos por debajo del grueso suéter de la motociclista retirada, acto por el cual ella dió un respingo al sentir la temperatura fría en su piel, pero no pensó ni un segundo en apartarlo.

Continuaban en su faena de besos y caricias que cada vez más subían de tono, cuando de repente, comenzaron a llamar en la entrada del despacho.

—Están llamando. —Murmuró entre jadeos la mujer.

—Que se jodan. —Respondió sin dejar de besarla.

Siguieron insistiendo en la puerta.

—Parece que ya será una costumbre interrumpirnos. —Mencionó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No será así si no lo permitimos. Nadie va a entrar si no lo ordeno.

Y tomándola en brazos la llevó hacia el sillón de su despacho, no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta de su oficina por si las dudas.

—Señor Kennedy. —Insistía una voz femenina que correspondía a una de las secretarias. —Su hermana Julia quiere hablar con usted.

El ex policía ya llevaba la mitad de la camisa desabotonada cuando su esposa lo soltó repentinamente, sacándolo de su frenesí.

—Tal vez es importante. No van a dejar de insistir hasta que salgas. —Murmuró en voz baja la hermana menor de Chris.

Leon gruñó por lo bajo y se puso de pie, suponiendo que aquella sesión amorosa no llegaría a más. Maldita sea.

—En un momento estoy con ella. —Respondió de mala gana, asegurándose que la otra persona detrás de la puerta escuchara.

Ayudó a su mujer a levantarse, y ambos acomodaron su ropa desajustada, a la vez que Leon se limpiaba el lápiz labial de su mujer que tenía embarrado en los labios. Esta era una ocasión única en que sentía que Claire correspondía totalmente a sus afectos, sin ningún remilgo y sin ayuda del alcohol como la vez anterior. Se habían quedado a medias, pero ahora estaba seguro que no le era indiferente como hombre a su presunta mejor amiga y esposa. Con esta nueva seguridad, el ex policía ya estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y la decisión que tomaría, ahora sólo quedaba en planear cómo iba a dar el siguiente paso.


	21. Chapter 21: The first Christmas

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Espero hayan pasado una maravillosa navidad y este 2020 les esté trayendo nuevas sorpresas. Lamento no haber podido desearles mis mejores deseos antes y de hecho este capítulo estaba planeado para publicarse el 25 de diciembre como regalo de navidad, pero bueno los tiempos me jugaron una mala pasada, un poco tarde pero aquí esta. Les había prometido pronta actualización así que espero que lo disfruten mucho. Les mando un fuerte abrazo festivo a todos y aprovecho para agradecerles por todo el apoyo que recibí de su parte el año pasado para conmigo y mis historias, en verdad estoy feliz y muy agradecida de que encuentren un rato agradable en este pasatiempo que yo disfruto en demasía. Espero seguir contando con ustedes este año también.**

 **Antes de empezar, agradezco también a mi querida beta y hermana GeishaPax por todo su respaldo y apoyo a esta loca historia, sin ella esta historia no sería la misma. Te quiero sista.**

 **Así que sin más, a leer.**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 _ **Darkmatter Black:**_ Hoala! Cielos yo también los extrañaba demasiado, me gusta mucho estar por aquí. Jajaja, los celos de Claire también me encantan, pero Dios ese remake de RE2 me llenó de esperanza, sobre todo esa escena previa al choque del helicoptero, esas miradas que se dan Leon y Claire a través de la reja son tan cute! Esos ojitos de ambos dicen más que ese beso forzado con la mona china xD No te preocupes, estamos a nada de recibir ese capítulo que tanto quieren #IfYouKnowWhatIMean solo pido paciencia. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, sabes que también te deseo un hermoso 2020, que con el remake de RE3 pinta para ser un buen año para todos. Gracias por tu review y disfruta mucho el capítulo.

 ** _jill gray man_** : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, disfruta mucho el episodio!

 ** _manu_** : Hola manu, feliz navidad y buen 2020, antes que nada te pido paciencia, estamos a muy poco de acercarnos a la parte que quieres ver, take it easy. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada entre mi posgrado y el trabajo pero sigo escribiendo, a paso lento pero constante. El RE3 lo espero con ansias pero con moderadas expectativas, quiero que CAPCOM me sorprenda. Y como ya lo he comentado antes, cuando quieres escribir ¡el cielo es el límite! Escribe algo que a ti te agrade, tu debes ser tu primer lector y tu crítico más exigente, así que si tienes suna idea y crees en ella, esfuérzate y en tus escrito proyectarás a los demás lo que a ti te provoca. Disfruta mucho el episodio.

 ** _josmardata36_** : ¡Hola! Qué gusto leerte de nuevo, tus reviews siempre me alegran y los agradezco muchísimo. Interrumpir a Claire y Leon se ha convertido en un clásico aquí. Entiendo lo de los años ocupados, créeme también estaré demasiado ocupada este año si no es que más que el anterior, pero siempre trato de darme un espacio para estas actividades que me desestrezan. Agradezco mucho la comprensión. Uff mi opinión del RE3, ¿Qué te puedo decir? El siempre hecho que lo estén desarrollando para las nuevas generqfuibes es una noticia maravillosa, incluso ya lo reservé, no pienso perdermelo por ningún motivo. Aunque los diseños de los personajes son los que me causan conflicto, Jill es hermosa en su nuevo diseño y Carlos igual su nuevo estilo es salvaje, se ve más maduro y muy guapo debo decir, pero no sé, quizás sea por nostalgia o qué se yo, pero a pesar de que como dije los diseños son muy buenos, extraño a los originales, no me refiero a los atuendos sino físicamente. Me gustaba mucho la cara de Jill, de ojos grandes y facciones equilibradas y me causa bronca que en esta ocasión se parezca a Milla Jovovich, ya que odio las películas de esa mujer con respecto a la saga, siento que la trama del cine es lo peor que pudo pasarle a la saga. Y de Carlos, ¡Dios! Carlos es de mis personajes favoritos, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad, me encantaba su actitud y ese look musculoso, bronceado y cabello largo pero muy noventero, latino sabroson, como decimos unas amigas del fandom, "Carlitos es el Chayanne de Raccoon City" y bueno aunque aquí igual el diseño es genial extraño al otro Carlitos. Me tiene preocupada que vayan a cambiar su personalidad coqueta y relajada, independientemente de que si lo cambian me daría problema acá porque en muchos de mis fics ya hechos y en proceso de escritura es el brasileño de personalidad extrovertida que yo manejo en las historias, realmente era un alivio encontrar a Carlos tratando de sacarte una cita en medio del apocalipsis después de la tremenda carrera que te pegaba Némesis, que por cierto, sus dientes y su nariz no me gustan, siento que le falta la cicatriz y los dientes con colmillos afilados para que le dé el toque aterrador. En fin, solo nos queda esperar. Disfruta mucho la actualización!

 ** _Mercy Medical angel_** : Hola Mercy! Cómo estás? Sí aún vivo, todavía tienen Light of Moon para rato! Mis estudios y el trabajo no me permitieron ser tan constante como yo quisiera pero aquí sigo. Uff el capítulo fue algo intenso pero irónicamente Julia salvó el día, ¿Quién lo diría no? Pero no cantemos victoria, no todavía. Espero disfrutes la actualización.

 ** _Belleredfield_** : Belle! Feliz navidad y próspero 2020! Es un gusto saludarte nuevamente y ver que sigo contando contigo un año más. Me da mucho gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo y que esta pareja de enamorados cada vez está más cerca. Espero que disfrutes mucho el capítulo. Te envío un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon 12_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21: THE FIRST CHRISTMAS

Miraba emocionada a través de la ventanilla. Nevaba pero a pesar de ello el clima era un poco más agradable. Leon estacionó el auto en el garaje mientras miraba de reojo la felicidad de su esposa mientras recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para estar hoy aquí.

 _"—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó todavía con la respiración rápida._

 _La rubia lo miró desde su escritorio._

— _¿Te pasa algo?_

— _No. —Respondió en automático._

— _Parece que acabas de correr un maratón, Leon. ¿Acaso estos meses fuera de combate te están haciendo perder condición física? —Preguntó Julia con una pizca de extraño buen humor._

 _Vaya, al parecer aún se notaba agitado. Su condición física se encontraba de maravilla a pesar de que sus ocupaciones no le permitían realizar sus rutinas completas de ejercicio extenuante que su trabajo le solicitaba, pero se daba su tiempo para ejercitarse. Así las cosas era obvio que su agitación no se trataba por eso, sino por una sesión de besos y caricias ardientes hacía unos momentos antes con su esposa, pero responderle esto a Julia era demasiado chocante, así que era mejor mentir._

— _Un poco, me hago viejo aquí hermana._

— _Claro. —Respondió con sarcasmo. —En fin, quiero felicitarte por nuestro triunfo hermanito, es algo que supongo que ni tu te esperabas._

— _Sinceramente no. —Respondió con honestidad, dejando pasar la doble intención en el comentario de su hermana._

— _Bueno, en vista de los buenos resultados, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que sigue?_

— _¿De qué?_

— _De los planes para la empresa. Por los buenos resultados tendremos más demanda de productos, innovación, ya sabes. —Explicó la más joven de los Kennedy._

 _Su hermana tenía razón, su más reciente éxito en el mercado le demandaba más responsabilidades, pero el agente en retiro forzado se encontraba tan cansado mentalmente que no tenía humor de seguir dedicándose a algo tan desgastante._

 _Entonces se le ocurrió una idea._

— _Nos daremos un descanso, hermanita._

— _¿Qué? —Cuestionó con un ápice de incredulidad._

— _Lo que oíste, Jules. Nos tomaremos un descanso que merecemos y después de la ceremonia de premiación, planearemos el siguiente paso._

— _Leon, ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!_

— _Para nada, pequeña. Ya casi es Navidad y quiero pasarlo en casa con mi esposa. Así que me voy, debo ir a comprar boletos para volar a Estados Unidos._

— _¿Desde cuándo lo decidiste? —Replicó desde su asiento._

— _Desde que soy Presidente. Nos vemos hermanita y feliz navidad._

 _Y acercándose a darle un abrazo y beso rápido a su hermana se despidió de ella y salió sin decir nada de su oficina._

* * *

— _¿Querías verme papá?_

— _Sí, hijo. Siéntate._

 _Leon entró al despacho de su padre en el hogar de los Kennedy. En cuanto llegó a casa los sirvientes le comunicaron que su padre lo esperaba._

— _Supe que no vas a pasar Navidad aquí._

— _Quiero sorprender a Claire, pasando Navidad con su familia en el sur, pero en año nuevo celebraremos con ustedes._

— _No tienes que darme explicaciones, Leon. Ya eres un hombre y desde hace mucho tomas tus propias decisiones. —Mencionó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar al lado de su hijo mayor. —Solo te llame para felicitarte antes de que tu madre te llene de elogios. —Soltó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y el rubio se puso de pie para darle un abrazo fraterno._

— _Muchas gracias, papá._

— _En verdad estoy orgulloso de ti, has superado con creces lo que en algún momento logramos tu abuelo y yo. En verdad gracias, hijo. Has hecho más de lo que yo esperaba._

— _No lo agradezcas, realmente esto no lo logré solo. —Se encogió de hombros con modestia. —Esto también fue gracias a ti por asesorarme en todo momento y tampoco lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Joey, de Julia y de Claire._

 _Richard se quedó en silencio y observó de reojo a su hijo, prestando especial atención a su expresión cuando mencionó el nombre de Claire. Al hombre mayor algo le había pasado por la mente, pero esperaría el momento para soltarlo._

— _Está bien, hijo. En vista de tu decisión déjame desearte una feliz navidad. —Dijo para darle el abrazo festivo a Leon y agregó: —Sólo han sido dos navidades que no has pasado con nosotros y me alegro que esta sea por una razón agradable._

— _Lo sé, te prometo que esta vez no será porque mi trabajo dependa de una guerra civil. —Mencionó con humor haciendo alusión a aquella vez de la guerra en Edonia._

 _Entonces, transparente como su persona, el mayor se dejó de andar por las ramas._

— _Hijo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

— _Claro._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás negándote hacía tus sentimientos por tu esposa?_

 _El interpelado suspiró. Esta era una sospecha que su padre ya había notado incluso antes de su boda, así que ya no valía la pena seguir negándolo._

— _No lo negaré más, papá. Sí estoy enamorado de Claire._

 _Richard sonrió con suficiencia. Esta afirmación era algo que él sabía desde hace tiempo y realmente no se preocupaba por ello, pero parecía que había algo más que inquietaba a su hijo detrás de esa revelación._

— _Eso lo noté desde hace mucho, Leon. Te conozco a ti, a Joey y a Julia perfectamente. Sé cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades. Pero hijo, lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿qué hay de malo en estar enamorado? ¿Por qué te habías estado negando tanto tiempo a aceptar lo que sientes por esa muchacha?_

 _Cada día, Richard lo sorprendía más, tenía un sentido de la percepción sumamente desarrollado. Sin duda, de haberse dedicado a la carrera de agente gubernamental, hubiera sido un valioso elemento en la división de inteligencia. Tenía el don de leer a la gente, y a estas alturas, no valía la pena tratar de mentirle o darle evasivas a su progenitor._

— _Tengo miedo de perderla. —Se sinceró encogiéndose de hombros._

— _¿Perderla? ¿Por qué?_

— _Esto no fue lo que le prometí, papá. Cuando todo esto comenzó, le dije que durante sólo un año estaríamos fingiendo ser una pareja y al final todo volvería a ser como antes. —Explicó. —Es una promesa que simplemente ya no puedo cumplir porque nada salió como yo esperaba y me enamoré de ella._

 _El mayor sonrió de medio lado. A su edad y con su experiencia, sentía como si su hijo volviera a ser un adolescente y se estuviera preocupando por nimiedades._

— _La mayoría de las veces, las cosas no salen como uno quiere, hijo. Tú te integraste a la academia de policía con la esperanza de ser un oficial en un pueblo pequeño, con una existencia tranquila dentro de lo que cabe. Sin embargo, la vida tenía preparado para ti algo muy diferente. —Ejemplificó. —Creo que convertirte en un respetado agente gubernamental con la seguridad del mundo en sus hombros durante varias ocasiones no era algo que estuviera en tus planes cuando tomaste la decisión de marcharte de Canadá._

 _El viejo era sabio, tenía toda la razón._

— _El hecho de que las cosas no salgan como uno las planea, no quiere decir que eso esté mal. La vida no es una estrategia de negocios o un plan de escape en donde todo tenga que salir sin margen de error porque de no ser así los resultados traerán consecuencias fatales. La vida es mucho más simple. Si las circunstancias cambian, simplemente se toman nuevas decisiones. Es solo cosa de adaptación._

 _El mayor caminó y se sentó en la silla contigua e invitó a su hijo a hacer lo mismo, para darle más informalidad y cercanía a su monólogo._

— _Si en el camino de esta locura iniciada por tu padre te enamoraste de esa joven, en verdad te felicito. Claire es una gran mujer y sin necesidad de conocer a nadie más creo que no pudiste haberte fijado en alguien mejor. Encontrar a alguien con quien puedes compaginar y compartirlo todo, eso es algo que no sucede todos los días y que no todos tienen la suerte de encontrar._

— _¿Y si ella no me corresponde? Arruinaría todo antes de siquiera haber empezado. —Expresó soltando sus dudas._

 _Al escuchar esto, su padre comenzó a reír, acto que desconcertó al rubio. Desde hace mucho tiempo, Leon ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho, pero este tipo de dudas, le recordaron a aquel chiquillo inexperto que llevó a beber su primera cerveza a un bar de Gastown._

— _Hijo, —Mencionó acercándose a él y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. —¿Realmente crees que Claire no te corresponde?_

 _Por unos segundos, Leon se avergonzó de sí mismo, pero trato de disimular lo más que pudo. Sus dudas eran tontas, ya que al parecer todo el mundo se daba cuenta de la tensión que existía entre ellos, además del flirteo notable de los últimos meses, pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse así._

— _Ninguna mujer, escúchame bien, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se aventura a hacer una cosa como la que ella está haciendo por ti. Nadie se juega su futuro, la opinión de su familia, su estabilidad emocional por hacer algo tan arriesgado sin esperar nada a cambio. Estoy seguro de que ella también siente algo muy especial por ti y que quizás tú mismo de manera inconsciente también sentías algo por ella desde hace tiempo._

 _Demonios, Richard Kennedy nuevamente tenía un diálogo lleno de verdades irrefutables. La razón estaba de su lado y no tenía argumentos para aseverar lo contrario. Muy probablemente llevaba años enamorado de Claire y nunca había sido capaz de darse cuenta._

— _Y aunque no fuera así y tu esposa en ley no te correspondiera, Leon, tu vida consiste en luchar por lo que quieres, haz luchado contra gente terrible que ha querido joder a la humanidad más de una vez. ¿Acaso no puedes luchar con la misma fuerza por conquistar a una dama? ¿O es que el tiempo en el campo de batalla de hizo olvidar cómo ganarte a una chica? Hijo, ya déjate de juegos, hazle saber a tu mujer que para ti todo esto dejó de ser una simulación y haz efectivo el trato; dile que no estás dispuesto a que sólo sea tu esposa por un año, sino que quieres que lo sea para toda la vida._

 _En ese momento, lamentó profundamente no haber hablado con sinceridad ante su padre desde hace mucho. Si hubiese tenido este tipo de charlas con Richard desde Raccoon City, se hubiera decidido por la pelirroja desde hace mucho y probablemente a estas alturas, tendría una familia constituida con hijos adolescentes._

 _Ahora gracias a su padre, había tomado una decisión definitiva; iba a por Claire en su vida y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo._

— _Gracias, papá. —Expresó sinceramente, ya que ese monólogo, finalmente había terminado por quitarle la venda de los ojos._

— _No, hijo. Gracias a ti."_

* * *

Terminó de estacionar su Mustang y bajó para abrirle la puerta a su esposa a la que tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta la entrada.

En cuanto tomó la llave y abrió la puerta de color oscuro se dejó ver el enorme departamento de paredes claras y decoración moderna; escaleras con baranda de cristal, un salón con chimenea vanguardista, una cocina de colores fríos con dos islas y un minibar incluido, mampostería elegante y suelo de mármol.

—Tu apartamento es hermoso y enorme. —Felicitó la pelirroja. —¿Con que es aquí donde pasas tus días cuando estás en D.C.

En efecto, esta era la primera vez que Claire pisaba el domicilio de su esposo en el cual tenía que vivir mientras trabajaba en la D.S.O.

Debido a sus ocupaciones y a que Washington no tenía un buen clima la mayor parte del año, durante sus vacaciones Leon había decidido comprarse un apartamento también en California que era donde pasaba su tiempo libre y donde la pelirroja solía visitarlo cuando podían coincidir.

—Bienvenida. Y este no es mi departamento, querida, es nuestro departamento. —Corrigió a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa.

—Es cierto. —Concedió. —Ya veo las ventajas de haberme casado con un millonario.

Leon se echó a reír. Sin duda desde que dejaron Canadá y volvieron a su país notó a su mujer más relajada y feliz, sin necesidad de fingir protocolos ni normas de etiqueta. Era de nuevo la Claire que conoció en Raccoon, su mejor amiga y también la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos unas horas para instalarnos y luego preparar todo para celebrar Navidad.

—Prefiero que comencemos a decorar la casa, mi hermano y los demás llegarán mañana temprano para preparar la cena. ¿Dónde guardas tus adornos navideños?

Eso sí que era una calamidad. Dudó por unos segundos y finalmente respondió.

—No tengo ninguno.

Claire lo miró como si este hubiese dicho alguna incoherencia.

—Por Dios, no bromees.

—No bromeó, Claire. De verdad no tengo ningún tipo de decoración navideña. Ni árbol, esferas, calcetas…

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, no tenía idea de que Leon pudiera ser algún tipo de Grinch pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, él se explicó:

—Verás, esta temporada regularmente la comparto con mi familia en Vancouver, nunca paso las fiestas navideñas en mi apartamento.

—¿Y qué hay de tu espíritu navideño? ¿Nunca has decorado tu casa en familia, ya sabes, con tus padres, hermanos, los villancicos…?

—No. —Se sinceró sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. —Realmente nunca hemos hecho eso, es el servicio doméstico quien se encarga cada año de la decoración y los adornos de Navidad. Nosotros solo cenamos, brindamos, nos entregamos regalos y listo. Nuestra navidad es muy práctica

Debió suponerlo. Por un segundo se había olvidado de que clase de cuna provenía su marido. Viniendo de una familia tan opulenta y con sirvientes que se encargaban de cubrir de absolutamente todas las tareas de la casa por mínimas que fueran, era común que delegaran a alguien como responsable de las actividades navideñas. Aunque para toda la gente, o al menos en su mayoría, la decoración y el adorno para recibir Nochebuena y Navidad fuera más que una tarea, una actividad de convivencia familiar, para gente tan ocupada —y tan rica, —como los Kennedy, suponía una acción irrelevante.

Se sintió un poco mal de que su esposo, a pesar de su situación económica privilegiada nunca haya sentido ese espíritu y calor de hogar que sólo la Navidad puede lograr, así que entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—Creo que nunca has vivido la Navidad de una manera correcta. —Mencionó la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Entonces cómo debo hacerlo? —Cuestionó con el mismo humor.

—Te voy a enseñar.

Diciendo esto, lo sacó fuera del departamento y le quitó las llaves del auto. Era su turno de guiarlo y ella iba a conducir.

* * *

Varias horas después, la pareja regresó con varias cajas y bolsas de compras que iban desde comestibles, luces led, calcetines y hasta un pino artificial.

—Creí que la tradición era ir a cortar un pino y luego traerlo hasta aquí. —Mencionó Leon que cargaba una pesada caja que era casi de su tamaño y la colocaba en el vestíbulo.

—Originalmente así es, pero un pino artificial puede durar muchos años y es una opción más amable con el planeta. —Explicó la pelirroja que ponía los comestibles en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón principal.

—¿Qué sigue? ¡Manos a la obra!

De una de las bolsas sacó dos gorros al mero estilo de Santa Claus y uno se lo colocó en la cabeza y le puso el otro a su esposo, a la vez que encendía el reproductor de sonido e inició una playlist navideña.

Los preparativos aún no habían comenzado y él ya estaba agotado. No tenía idea de que organizar una fiesta de navidad fuera tan cansado. Había estado de pie durante horas en el centro comercial y en el supermercado en medio de una aglomeración de gente que al igual que ellos, realizaban las compras para el gran día. Todo el ajetreo más las horas previas de viaje lo tenían bastante cansado y Claire parecía no dar tregua; era como una niña en medio de una juguetería.

La pelirroja que al parecer ignoraba el cansancio de su esposo, comenzó a abrir la caja que contenía el árbol de navidad y colocó la base para después sacar las ramas que estaban sujetadas y ordenadas bajo numeración que indicaban cómo debía aplicarse dicho artefacto.

Se encontraban a la par armando la ornamenta de Navidad cuando de repente las notas de "Jingle Bell Rock" inundaron el lugar.

Cuando reconoció la melodía, la Redfield se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar una coreografía justo enfrente de su marido haciendo muecas divertidas.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó cuando ella lo tomó de las manos para que se pusiera de pie y bailara junto a ella.

—Sólo nos divertimos un poco. —Mencionó mientras daba unos pasos al frente agitando los brazos.

—No quiero bailar como las "Mean Girls". —Dijo cuando reconoció dicha coreografía de la afamada cinta.

La menor de los Redfield rió e insistió para que el rubio imitara el baile a base de risas y comentarios bobos. Leon no pudo evitar contagiarse de su buen humor y terminó haciéndole compañía para complacerla.

Después de su baile improvisado, continuaron armando el árbol para después colocarle las esferas, luces, moños y demás ornamenta festiva. Luego de largo trabajo, el resultado era simplemente espectacular.

Guirnaldas adornaban el techo y una guía navideña colgaba de la escalera, el abeto artificial decoraba el pasillo y un pequeño nacimiento de representación de un mini Belém de porcelana descansaba bajo el árbol, y en la chimenea colgaban un par de calcetas navideñas que Claire había adornado con pintura inflable con su nombre y el de su esposo. Para no haber hecho ningún tipo de planeación, el resultado era muy satisfactorio.

Cuando hubieron terminado de decorar, la pareja se retiró al aposento a descansar. Era la víspera del 24 de diciembre.

* * *

Dormía cálidamente bajo el grueso edredón cuando de repente un sonido de voces y música navideña inundaron el lugar. Se talló los ojos y salió de entre las cobijas para buscar a su esposo pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Quizás había visitas y él había bajado para atenderlos. Buscó el despertador en el buró pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Anoche juraba que había uno en la habitación, seguramente se había confundido. Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana para intentar calcular la hora pero al echar un vistazo se dio cuenta que estaba nevando, por tanto, no era fácil calcular la hora. Podría echar un vistazo al reloj de su smartphone pero lo había dejado en la sala. Así que para encontrar a su marido y saber qué hora era lo mejor era bajar.

Se puso la bata de dormir encima de la pijama junto con las pantuflas y se puso en marcha.

Iba bajando los últimos escalones cuando notó que tenían casa llena, pero todas eran caras conocidas.

—¡Hola, Claire! —Saludaron todos los presentes al unísono de forma bastante cómica.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Frente a ella estaban todas las personas a las que ella consideraba su familia; Jake y Sherry estaban sobre la barra preparando galletas de jengibre, su hermano Chris y su esposa estaban con los niños acomodando los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad, Becca acompañada de Ark Thompson y Helena terminaban de colocar varios juegos de muérdagos en el techo y otras personas que no alcanzaba a mirar estaban en la cocina.

—Espero que no te moleste que invadamos tu casa por una noche. —Dijo Rebecca Chambers.

—Claro que no. —Respondió la menor Redfield con una sonrisa, aún sin dar crédito de lo que veía.

Los gemelos Redfield en cuanto vieron a su tía corrieron hacia ella y le mostraron todas las calcetas navideñas que habían preparado para esa noche.

—Hermanita. —Dijo Chris a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo. —Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho.

—¡Hey! —Gritó una bonachona voz masculina desde la cocina. —Ya que todos están ocupados poniéndose melancólicos yo me ocupé de la cena.

—¿Barry? —Preguntó Claire al reconocer la identidad del hombre y acercándose hacia el lugar donde cocinaban los alimentos.

A continuación estaba Barry junto a su esposa y dos hijas que terminaban de colocar en el horno dos bandejas enormes con lomo relleno en salsa de ciruelas y un enorme tazón de puré se cocinaba a fuego lento junto con varios bowls que estaban sobre la mesa con ensaladas y pastas.

—Feliz Nochebuena, pequeña. —Dijo el mayor abrazando a la menor Redfield mientras esta le devolvía el gesto para después hacer lo mismo con los demás integrantes de la familia Burton. —Espero que les guste la carne de cerdo, porque personalmente odio el pavo.

—¿Qué tienes en contra del pavo, papá? —Cuestionó Moira.

—Es carne muy seca, no hay nada mejor que la fusión perfecta entre la grasa y la proteína que en la carne de cerdo.

—Amén por eso. —Felicitó el mayor de los Redfield.

Finalmente en el recinto estaban también Jill y Carlos que se encontraban cortando varios trozos de manzana, y otras frutas.

Saludaron a la anfitriona y después de ello explicaron qué era lo que preparaban.

—Es una bebida clásica de latinoamérica, a base de frutas, caña de azúcar, tamarindo y un poco de jamaica. —Explicó Jill a los demás.

—Es lo que en latinoamérica, específicamente en México llaman "ponche". No como el "eggnog" de aquí o esa bebida rosada que beben los adolescentes en los bailes escolares. —Continuó Oliveira enfocado en su tarea.

Por sus diferentes ocupaciones, nunca se había dado la ocasión en que todos pudieran pasar una Navidad juntos, pero en esta ocasión era posible y todos se estaban esforzando muy duro en que fuera un día perfecto e inolvidable.

—Me siento apenada de que todos han estado ocupados con los preparativos y yo sigo en pijama. —Confesó la pelirroja Redfield.

—No te preocupes. —Contestó Jill. —Nosotros estamos felices de que nos hayan invitado, Leon trabajó muy duro tratando de reunirnos a todos.

—Mandó un jet privado a California para que llegáramos a tiempo. —Mencionó Moira.

Entonces recordó el porqué había bajado. Estaba buscando a su esposo y quería saber la hora exacta. Ahora que caía en cuenta de todo, estaba segura que había dormido por muchas más horas de las que pensaba.

Cerca de la chimenea miró a su esposo jugueteando con los gemelos y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Buen día, cariño. —Saludó a la vez que terminaba de colocar unas pequeñas bolsitas rellenas de chocolates en las calcetas que colgaban de la chimenea.

La chica miró el reloj de su smartphone que estaba en la mesita de café. Eran las 2:00 pm.

—¿Me diste acaso un somnífero?

—Todo sea en nombre de la Navidad, cariño. La sorpresa de ver a tu familia reunida no iba a ser posible si despiertas a las 7:00 am como de costumbre. —Explicó el rubio a la vez que le daba un gran abrazo.

Claire sintió unas ganas tremendas de golpear al ex policía por haberle dado pastillas para dormir muy seguramente en el té que le ofreció antes de dormir, pero no por ello dejaba de estar enormemente feliz por lo que Leon había hecho por ella. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para su ser estos días festivos y lo mucho que amaba a su familia y amigos, y poder compartir con ellos estos momentos, era sin duda un regalo invaluable.

La chica se separó de todos y fue a vestirse a la habitación, nadie sabía celebrar la navidad mejor que ella y no iba a festejar estando en pijama.

* * *

Los presentes observaban expectantes como se abría la última caja con envoltorio colorido.

—Un suéter feo. —Exclamó Jake con fingida sorpresa al mirar la prenda con un bordado ridículo que emulaba a Santa y los renos.

—Sí, al igual que los últimos quince regalos. —Mencionó Barry que yacía sentado en el sofá.

—Vamos, es un intercambio de suéteres feos, ¿qué esperaban? —Mencionó Sherry que yacía en la alfombra al lado de Jake y Moira.

—¿Alguien quiere galletas? ¡Ya están listas! —Anunció Sheva que cargaba una enorme bandeja con galletas de chispas chocolate y de jengibre que con su olor inundaron toda la casa.

Auxiliada por Chris y Rebecca repartieron chocolate caliente y el ponche que Carlos había preparado por la tarde junto con Jill.

—¿Me repites de nuevo que es esta bebida? —Preguntó Leon a Carlos.

—Ponche de frutas. —Respondió el interpelado.

—¡Carajo, esto es delicioso! —Dijo Chris a la vez que bebía una taza de ponche.

Toda la celebración había salido perfecta. La cena había sido más que exquisita, lo que probaba que el equipo de cocina formado por la familia Burton, Jill, Carlos, Jake y Sherry sin duda podrían concursar en algún certamen culinario. Todos tenían regalos agradables y pequeños detalles como tarjetas y dulces en las calcetas de navidad y el ambiente de hogar se respiraba en aquella noche.

Mientras todos se encontraban distraídos entre las galletas y las bebidas, Leon se apartó un poco de los demás junto con su esposa para poder tener un poco de privacidad.

—¿Te está gustando la celebración? —Preguntó el ahora CEO de Chambery Inc.

—Demasiado, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

La pelirroja contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Lo que Leon había hecho era un regalo maravilloso y lo valoraba demasiado. Hacía tanto que no estaba tan feliz, que no se sentía tan amaba y rodeada por sus seres queridos, que quería aprovechar todo al máximo.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba feliz por complacerla. Esto solo era el principio y un detalle mínimo de todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por su esposa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, mi amor. —Dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

En ese momento, Sherry Birkin pasaba a su lado y les indicó.

—¡Hey, chicos! Si no lo notaron, están bajo el muérdago, así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Al escuchar esto, Claire se puso colorada como un tomate y el agente de gobierno sonrió de lado.

—Siempre me he preguntado el origen de esa tradición. —Comentó a la vez que colocaba sus manos sobre la cintura de la motociclista.

—Bueno se supone que los griegos creían que el muérdago era una planta que simbolizaba el amor y la paz, darse un beso bajo el muérdago significaba olvidar viejos rencores y rencillas pasadas. —Explicó a la vez que ella ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Leon y se acerca a más a él. —Más adelante la tradición fue adaptándose conforme al paso del tiempo hasta que en Londres finalmente se asentó la tradición de colocar muérdagos en Nochebuena y Navidad para que las chicas solteras que estuvieran bajo una rama de estas plantas pudieran recibir un beso de los jóvenes invitados. este beso podría tener dos significados diferentes; una amistad verdadera o un amor real. —Al decir esto último, miró fijamente a su pareja. —Es así como esta tradición ha perdurado hasta nuestros días.

—Que interesante. —Musitó en un susurro. —Pero, ¿Había alguna forma de que las parejas supieran en ese momento si ese beso significaba amor o amistad?

—No lo sé. —Admitió.

—Entonces, vamos a descubrirlo juntos.

Diciendo esto, él la besó con todas sus ganas y ella correspondió de la misma forma. No era un beso invasivo y apasionado como los que alguna vez se habían dado debido a que había demasiado público presente y podría haber miradas reprobatorias de terceros—Chris, por ejemplo— sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de ser un beso menos cariñoso o afectivo en donde ambos entregaban en la misma manera en que recibían.

—Feliz Navidad, Leon. —Susurró finalmente cuando se separaron para tomar aire necesario.

—Feliz Navidad, corazón.


	22. Chapter 22: Rest of my life

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Buenas madrugadas. Iba a esperar hasta el amanecer para actualizar pero este episodio me tiene muy emocionada por presentarlo, así que espero disculpen el inconveniente de la hora. Les agradezco a todos su apoyo, sus palabras, paciencia y buenos deseos para conmigo y esta historia, por lo cual hice este capítulo con mucho cariño para ustedes, esperando que de corazón disfruten tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo. No soy muy buena en ciertos temas (ya verán a qué me refiero) pero prometo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para darles un capítulo lindo, rosa y vainilla. Solo les pido que si de ahora en adelante me demoro un poco más en actualizar, me tengan paciencia, ya que últimamente he estado más atareada de lo normal y conforme más avanza la historia, requiere de más detalles y tiempo, por lo que no se desesperen, siempre habrá noticias mías.**

 **En fin, ya escribí demasiado y vamos al capítulo.**

 **Le agradezco a mi beta y hermana GeishaPax por su aporte y diligencia de esta historia, que sin duda, esta no sería la misma sin ella. Te quiero hermana.**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN: Para una mejor lectura, recomiendo escuchar antes o preferentemente durante la lectura la canción "Rest of my life" en la versión de Bruno Mars, ya que la mayor parte del capítulo está inspirada en ella.**

 **Sin más, ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

 ** _Xaori: _**Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, este capítulo lo hice con mucho cariño ya que como tú igual disfruto mucho la temática navideña y si hay Cleon, pues mucho más! Feliz año nuevo Xaori, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí y que te guste mucho el episodio.

 ** _Mercy Medical angel:_** Hey, hola! Mil gracias por tus comentarios, es Navidad merecíamos algo dulce, creo. XD  
Muchas veces he creído que si Leon y Claire se hubieran quedado juntos desde el inicio quizás su futuro habría sido demasiado distinto a lo que conocenos, pero vamos, nunca es tarde.  
Espero que te guste el cap!

 ** _Darkmatter Black_** : Hola! Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gustó el episodio y que sigo contando tu apoyo y tus reviews que de antemano agradezco demasiado. Espero que también hayas pasado una linda temporada decembrina, igual de bonita que la fiesta navideña de Claire. Bien, si querías saber qué es lo siguiente que pasa, ya tienes aquí una nueva actualización que espero este a la altura de todos ustedes. Saludos!

 ** _Belleredfield_** : Querida, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por todo el apoyo brindado para conmigo! Papá Kennedy es de mis personajes favoritos y e alegro mucho que te haya gustado lo que aquí escribí sobre él y espero que este lo disfrutes igual. Te mando un abrazo.

 ** _josmardata36_** : Hola! Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios y los agradezco muchísimo.  
En este episodio me enfoque mucho en la importancia que en este Fic, Claire siente por la familia y como Leon se va involucrando en ella, quise hacer este detalle protagonista aquí porque en este nuevo episodio el enfoque será muy diferente, ya lo verás. Respecto al RE3 he ido perdonando poco a poco esos detalles de diseño y que te digo Carlos me gusta su nuevo aspecto, aunque también extraño su diseño clásico. Me agrada pero confieso que también me preocupa el cambio de Carlos, no físicamente, sino en carácter, pero bueno, ya lo estaremos viendo a su debido tiempo.  
Te mando saludos y disfruta el episodio de hoy.

 ** _Manu_** : gracias por tu review, disfruta la lectura.

 ** _Jill gray man_** : muchas gracias, disfruta el capítulo.

* * *

 **"ACCIDENTALLY IN LAW"**

 _Por Light of Moon._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22: REST OF MY LIFE.

Estaba muy nervioso. Casi tan nervioso como aquella vez que le enviaban a su primera misión como agente de seguridad gubernamental. Casi, porque la adrenalina en esta ocasión era provocada por algo diferente.

En ninguno de todos sus futuros existentes se había imaginado a sí mismo como hoy; al frente de la Compañía de su padre, convertido en un hombre de negocios, agregando el plus de la etiqueta de "exitoso".

De pie en medio del podium sencillo pero elegante, ad hoc a la celebración sobria y seria que tendría lugar en Florencia, Italia. A su lado estaban sus hermanos Joey y Julia, que lo acompañaron a recibir el reconocimiento que se le había entregado previamente, esa noche los "International Chocolate Awards" se habían rendido ante la Compañía de su padre y abuelo.

Observaba de reojo a Joey que sonreía a las cámaras y a Julia que posaba complacida para los medios, feliz de que este año Chambery Inc. se haya impuesto sobre sus competidores. A unos metros atrás y un poco apartados de la prensa, estaban sus padres Richard y Meryl que lo miraban orgullosos, más su padre, ya que sabía todo lo que había detrás para poder llegar hasta este momento. Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en los de la elegante dama que estaba junto a sus progenitores. A pesar de tener tantos ojos encima y muchas cámaras a su alrededor, sólo le importaba la aprobación de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Señor Kennedy, ha sido para nuestro jurado un gusto y un honor reconocer el trabajo de su compañía y de todas las demás participantes, pero ahora queremos conocer su opinión. —Dijo el representante de los jueces que estaba ante el micrófono. —Así que le cedemos el uso de la voz.

Diciendo esto, Leon se acercó al micrófono y teniendo la atención de todos, se ajustó la corbata y comenzó a hablar.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó con educación. —Es un gran placer y un honor estar aquí con ustedes, es algo que no esperábamos al momento de crear este producto, sin embargo, lo soñamos. —Dijo como palabras de apertura que provocaron un pequeño aplauso entre los presentes y alzó el reconocimiento que llevaba en las manos. —Este premio, no es un logro individual en mi carácter de CEO de nuestra empresa, esto es un logro colectivo; desde mis abuelos, mis padres, de nuestros socios, mis hermanos Julia y Joey que en todo momento respaldaron este sueño, y sobretodo, de mi esposa Claire Redfield.

En ese momento, todas las miradas se enfocaron a la mujer pelirroja que yacía sentada junto al matrimonio Kennedy-Hammilton.

Desde el momento de su casamiento, se había acostumbrado poco a poco a estar siempre delante del ojo público, por lo cual, cada vez se sentía menos intimidada por la presencia de extraños fijándose en sus acciones. No obstante, ese no era el motivo de su sonrojo, sino eran las palabras y la mirada de ese hombre, con el cual compartía más que una insignia de matrimonio.

—Claire, cariño, nunca, escucha bien, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Y eso era todo verdad, ya que sólo ellos conocían la profundidad de esas palabras que a simple vista parecían un cliché, pero que en este caso, no lo eran en absoluto. Todo esto se lo debía a ella, en verdad lo sentía. Si la Redfield no le hubiera ayudado con el proyecto, si no hubiera aceptado esa locura de casarse con él, si nunca la hubiera conocido aquella noche en Raccoon City… Sin duda esta historia hubiera sido muy distinta.

No cabía duda, estaba completamente enamorado de Claire Redfield.

* * *

Después de volver de E.U.A. luego de celebrar la navidad e inmediatamente tomar un avión para volar hasta Italia a la premiación, su esposo se había vuelto un hombre sumamente cariñoso y detallista con ella, a un grado que no podía evitar mirarlo y sentir mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Pero en esta ocasión estaba inusualmente misterioso. Empezando desde el viaje.

Inmediatamente después de la ceremonia de clausura de los "International Chocolate Awards", el ex policía solicitó a una limusina que pasara a recogerlos a ambos, a pesar de que habían llegado junto con sus suegros. Leon siempre había preferido conducir por sí mismo para desplazarse, pero en esta ocasión había pedido una limo de lujo para ir a otro presunto evento. Aunque su marido le había contado el objetivo de la reunión; "celebrar nuestra gran noche de premiación y concretar uno que otro negocio futuro", no le había dicho con quien se verían.

Suponía que se trataría de una fiesta pomposa donde seguramente estaría su familia política, los socios y uno que otro invitado, pero por los preparativos específicos que su esposo había organizado, parecía no ser una hipótesis correcta. ¿Sería algo así como una fiesta a la que asisten los artistas de Hollywood después de los premios Oscar? A saber con qué clase de gente se entrevistarían para que el ex policía quisiera impresionarlos desde la llegada en limo. Eso sin contar el favor "especial" que le había pedido.

Todo el tiempo, el policía retirado había sido muy respetuoso de su intimidad, específicamente la que incluía escoger a su gusto la ropa con la que ella solía vestirse, aquí la única invasiva en ese sentido era su exigente suegra, pero en esta ocasión, él le había traído un atuendo completo y le había pedido que lo usara para el evento. No es que desconfiara de su buen gusto, pero argumentó a su favor que necesitaba impresionar a los invitados.

Y esa vestimenta sí que impresionaba. Era un vestido de satén corte sirena en color champagne, manga larga con pedrería en el cuello y una especie de capa de reina colgaba desde los hombros al suelo. Se notaba a leguas que era un diseño exclusivo ya que los zapatos iban a juego, siendo un par de zapatillas clásicas de raso del mismo color del vestido con incrustaciones delicadas, igualmente de pedrería fina.

Se peinó con una trenza francesa en forma de corona y dejó la mitad de su melena libre, cayendo en forma de ondas a media espalda. Colocó un maquillaje un poco más fuerte que otras ocasiones y para finalizar su atuendo iba a colocarse el anillo de compromiso junto al de bodas, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al darse cuenta que su sortija de compromiso que había pertenecido a la abuela de Leon, no estaba en su lugar.

¡Dios! En buen problema se había metido.

Estaba segura de que no estaba perdida, pero no tenía el tiempo para buscarlo por lo que justo esa noche, salió sin el, usando únicamente el anillo de bodas, rogando al cielo que su esposo no lo notara.

El problema del anillo y la incertidumbre de esa "cena" la tenían nerviosa. Su mente trabajaba rápido y al no tener más detalles, la ponía con los nervios de punta. Sin embargo, su cónyuge parecía tranquilo.

Lo observó de reojo pero estudiándolo a detalle. Sin duda alguna y desde que lo conoció, Leon le había parecido un hombre sumamente apuesto, por lo cual se sintió fuertemente atraída hacia él desde un primer momento, pero como los buenos vinos, al agente le sentaban cada vez mejor los años.

Su cabello rubio de color del trigo seguía siendo el mismo, solo que era un poco más largo y lo peinaba ligeramente hacia atrás en ocasiones especiales, como hoy por ejemplo. Sus facciones se habían endurecido con los años pero no dejaban de ser bellas y esa barba incipiente le daba un aspecto más varonil, más maduro. Los hombros anchos, la cintura esbelta y el cuerpo tonificado se acentuaba con ese traje hecho a la medida de color azul que le sentaba de maravilla, ya que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, igualmente azules. De no haber elegido la profesión de agente gubernamental, Leon hubiera podido ser algún modelo mundialmente reconocido sin problemas.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó al darse cuenta de su escrutinio.

Se sonrojó un poco y volteó la mirada hacia la ventana.

—No es nada. Sólo miraba la ciudad. Es muy hermosa. —Admitió para después centrar su visión en la Catedral de Santa María del Fiore, que era uno de los puntos arquitectónicos más hermosos de Italia y el mundo.

Sonrió de lado.

—Florencia es una de las ciudades más hermosas del mundo. Pero no tanto como tú. —Acarició su mejilla con dulzura. —Te ves preciosa.

Diciendo esto, la besó en la mejilla, provocándole un leve escalofrío y enseguida entrelazó su mano con la de él.

—Ya casi llegamos.

Ella estrechó su mano con la del rubio de la misma forma en que lo hizo el día que pisó Canadá por primera vez como su prometida. Al igual que en esa ocasión, se sentía inusualmente nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos más de camino, llegaron al lugar.

"Il Palagio" era el nombre del sitio donde se habían detenido. La palabra "impresionante" no hacía ninguna justicia.

El piso de mármol, los enormes ventanales, las cortinas egipcias, candelabros de cristal cortado y la decoración más exquisita del lugar gritaban a todas luces que por algo era el mejor restaurante/hotel de Florencia y uno de los mejores de Italia.

Ambos fueron recibidos en la entrada por uno de los empleados que al parecer ya los esperaba y los guió hasta el salón, donde el jefe de camareros los guiaba.

—Señor Kennedy, bella donna, síganme por favor.

Claire caminó del brazo de su esposo mientras caminaban a través del ostentoso recinto. Calculó que en lugar cabían aproximadamente unas ciento cincuenta personas, eso sin contar la pista de baile y el pequeño escenario de música en vivo y las múltiples decoraciones de mármol como una copia del David, que descansaba sobre una enorme fuente del mismo material que se ubicaba justo en el corazón del salón. A pesar de todo lo anterior, había algo que no cuadraba; además del personal de servicio y ellos, no había absolutamente nadie más en el restaurante.

"¿Se habrán retrasado?, ¿Llegarían después?, ¿Había un área especial donde se celebraría la reunión?" Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja hasta que el camarero los condujo a un espacio apartado, en la zona del balcón que daba una maravillosa vista de toda la ciudad.

—Esta es su mesa.

Contrario a lo que se había imaginado, se trataba solamente de una mesa para dos personas, adornada bellamente con la mantelería fina que era de protocolo, y además de ello, todo estaba iluminado únicamente con velas y decorado con flores exquisitas.

—Pero, ¿y los demás invitados? —Preguntó Claire aún sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Tú eres la invitada, cariño. —Afirmó el ex policía y con delicadeza tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó con ternura. —Está reunión es sólo para nosotros dos.

Al escuchar dicha afirmación, la menor Redfield no daba crédito a lo que oían sus oídos y mucho menos lo que sus ojos miraban. Leon había reservado todo un restaurante completo y había armado todo el lío de la limo, el vestido, la reunión… Únicamente para tener una cita con ella. Simplemente no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado perfecto para que le estuviese sucediendo a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con preocupación al notar que su esposa se había quedado muda.

—Esto es… —Pronunció sin dejar de mirar toda la recepción que le estaba aguardando. —Maravilloso.

—Y la noche apenas empieza.

Complacido, la ayudó a acomodarse frente a él y enseguida solicitó el servicio que había contratado para que su velada diera inicio.

Todo lo había planeado de manera perfecta, meticulosa y precisa. Se aseguraría que su mujer jamás olvidara esa noche.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad, variando en lo extraordinario por la maravillosa capacidad del chef en turno que había sido el encargado de servir el menú de esa noche, en una entrada ligera con pasta y mejillones, continuando con una receta clásica de la casa a base de pato y finas hierbas para finalizar con un postre clásico pero no por ello menos exquisito: el famoso panna cotta, que consistía en una mezcla de crema de leche y gelificantes, adornado con mermelada de frutos rojos y algunas frutillas del bosque.

La charla, la cena, el ambiente… Todo era justo como recordaba que era pasar la tarde al lado de Leon antes de que todo esto comenzara. Era como en los viejos tiempos.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa. —Alabó la activista, mientras cortaba otro trozo pequeño de su postre.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Te sirvo más vino? —Preguntó mientras servía un poco más de la bebida de la vid en su copa y disponía a servir otro ronda más a su compañera.

—Leon, soy mala bebedora. —Le recordó ella, que a pesar de ya haber tomado un par de copas, aún no se sentía mareada.

—Cuando solíamos ir a cenar pizzas a Luigi's, acostumbrabamos beber bastante cerveza. —Dijo con una sonrisa e ignorando el comentario de Claire sobre la bebida.—Además, estamos celebrando. ¿No es así?

Ese era un buen punto a considerar. Estaban celebrando, pero en cierto punto desconocía el por qué del festejo. Sabía que estaban festejando su triunfo en el certamen internacional del chocolate, pero esperaba que en la celebración estuvieran presentes más personas y esta cena era de lo más íntima.

Así que retomando la confianza que siempre había tenido por el sujeto que tenía enfrente, se animó a cuestionarlo directamente.

—Leon, —pronunció y se humedeció los labios unos segundos, para poder seleccionar las palabras correctas. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos celebrando? Entiendo que celebremos el triunfo de la compañía en el concurso, pero ¿Por qué tu familia y los demás accionistas no están celebrando también? Esto es un triunfo grupal, ellos también deberían estar en el festejo.

—Y lo están, Claire. —Afirmó mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino. —Es sólo que ellos están celebrando en otro lugar con los accionistas, al otro lado de la ciudad. Esta reunión como te había dicho, es sólo para nosotros dos y no sólo estamos celebrando el triunfo de la Compañía.

—¿Ah, sí? —Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. —Cuéntame, ¿qué más estamos celebrando?

Leon miró hacia el cielo, y contempló a la luna y la noche estrellada sin nubes, que brillaba casi tanto como los ojos azules de Claire que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Sonrió de lado y se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia ella e invitarla a ponerse de pie también.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó divertida pero sin oponer resistencia al tomarlo por ambas manos para ayudarla a levantarse de su asiento.

—¿No quieres bailar?

—Ni siquiera hay música. —Respondió risueña.

—Ya verás que sí la hay.

La llevó de la mano hasta la pista de baile, donde una pequeña sinfónica compuesta por un pianista, un par de violinistas, un arpa y otros músicos de cuerdas acompañados de un cantante que vestía de frac en color oscuro ya los esperaban en el pequeño escenario junto a la pista de baile.

Enseguida comenzaron a escucharse las notas de un piano que empezaron a guiar a los demás instrumentos en una melodía suave, armoniosa, que invitaba a ser escuchada y el vocalista empezó a cantar las primeras estrofas:

"Everyday I wake up next to an Angel,

more beautiful than words could say.

They said it wouldn't work

but what did they know?

Cause years passed

and we're still here today.

Never in my dreams

did I think that this would happen to me…"

Leon colocó una mano sobre la cintura de su esposa y la acercó a él, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella, y Claire correspondía poniendo su mano libre en el hombro de su marido.

—Estamos celebrándote a ti, a mí. El haber coincidido. —Explicó mientras la guiaba por el salón, y con gracia le daba una vuelta elegante.

"As I stand before my woman

I can't fight back the tears in my eyes.

Oh how could I be so lucky,

I must've done something right.

And I promise to love her for the rest of my life…"

Al escuchar estas palabras y la manera en que el rubio las pronunciaba, Claire sintió como se le enchinaba la piel y al sentir la mano de su marido acariciar con círculos perezosos todo lo largo de su espalda al tiempo que bailaban, hizo que su corazón latiera apresurado en su pecho, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

—Celebramos todo lo que hemos pasado juntos; lo bueno y lo malo, las pesadillas y los horrores, pero también los buenos momentos y nuestros pequeños triunfos.

"Seems like yesterday when she first said hello,

funny how time flies by when you're in love

it took us a lifetime to find each other

It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one.

Never in my dreams, did I think that this would happen to me…"

—Pero sobretodo, celebro el haber conocido en esa noche, de ese lejano 1998, a un ángel que vestía chaqueta de cuero y manejaba una Harley. Agradezco al cielo que en medio de esa pesadilla, mi camino se cruzó con el tuyo.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Debía tomarlo como una declaración de amor o como un agradecimiento por todo lo que ella había hecho por él desde que se conocieron? ¡Dios! Qué dilema le representaba el querer creer con todo el corazón que el correspondía a sus sentimientos pero a la vez tener la incertidumbre de que eso fuera solo una mera especulación suya.

"As I stand before my woman

I can't fight back the tears in my eyes.

Oh how could I be so lucky,

I must've done something right.

And I promise to love her for the rest of my life…"

—And I promise, to love her for the rest of my life…—Susurró suavemente contra su oído la última estrofa de la canción.

Sentir el aliento frío del agente le erizó la piel y se recargó contra su pecho para abrazarlo con intenciones de no soltarlo jamás.

En cuanto terminó la canción, la orquesta continuó tocando otras baladas de su repertorio, pero la pareja volvió a su mesa para tener un poco más de privacidad.

Habían permanecido en silencio después del romántico vals, hasta que Leon rompió el hielo con una pregunta bastante inoportuna para su receptora.

—¿Y tu anillo de compromiso?

Maldición, todo iba tan bien. Ahora iba a tener que darle una buena explicación a su cónyuge del porque no tenía puesta la sortija de compromiso de tanto valor económico y sobretodo sentimental.

Se llevó una mano a la frente e iba a comenzar a darle una explicación al agente en retiro cuando de repente, él se adelantó y aclaró:

—No te preocupes la tengo yo.—Dijo sacándola de una pequeña cajita de terciopelo y mostrándosela para su tranquilidad, lo cual le había provocado un gran alivio a la pelirroja. —¿Me permites?

La motociclista estiró la mano en señal de aprobación para aceptar la ayuda de su esposo para colocar en su mano la sortija, y este se arrodilló para colocarla. Pero de repente, se detuvo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero antes, me gustaría decirte algo más. ¿Recuerdas que la noche de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, cuando te entregue esta sortija, me preguntaste qué significaba el grabado que rezaba "Más de mil razones"?

En ese momento su mente retrocedió unos cuantos meses atrás, rememorando lo que él rubio le había dicho y efectivamente recordó que en esa ocasión le había preguntado a Leon por esa leyenda dentro de la insignia. Recordaba haber sentido mucha curiosidad por ello en ese momento, pero hoy por hoy, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Claro.

—Bueno, te lo contaré. —Tomó un suspiro hondo y continuó: —Cuando mi abuelo le compró esta sortija a mi abuela para pedirle matrimonio, él le pidió un voto de confianza para que ella aceptará su propuesta, y para sustentarlo, ordenó grabar ese anillo con la leyenda "Más de mil razones", porque le prometió que cada que tuviera un motivo para ya no seguir con su matrimonio, encontraría más de mil razones, para seguir luchando por ella. Más de mil razones, para continuar amándola.—La miró fijamente.—Claire, este anillo sustentó lo que fue un amor de más de sesenta años y el inicio de nuestra familia, y hoy más que nunca, estoy convencido que este anillo, debes llevarlo tú.

Cuando terminó la frase, a la menor Redfield se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sin poder ocultar más todo el torbellino de emociones que en ese momento la estaba aquejando; emoción, amor, dudas…

Lo que su esposo ante la ley le estaba contando era algo simplemente hermoso, pero esto ya había superado mucho su resistencia. Si esto era un agradecimiento, un invento de su cabeza o un veremos, quería saberlo ya. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Leon, —Soltó apenas con un hilo de voz y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento—todo esto es una pantalla, nuestro matrimonio es un bonito espejismo que ambos creamos para inventarnos una realidad alterna ante el mundo. Pero por favor, no tienes que fingir conmigo.

Ahora todo pendía de un hilo, las palabras de su esposa ante la ley, exigían una respuesta honesta. Era el momento, un ahora o nunca. Este era un acto de valentía en el que asumiría todos los riesgos. Si todo salía bien, esto iba a ser el comienzo de lo que podría ser una nueva vida al lado de la mujer que más amaba o, podría ser el principio del fin de un desastre que él mismo había provocado al meterse en este embrollo.

Entonces, con el tono más firme y la seguridad más ensayada que tenía, tomó su mano y afirmó:

—Claire, no estoy fingiendo.

Al escuchar esto, se quedó totalmente helada.

No había vuelta atrás, luego de todos estos meses, hoy iba a sincerarse.

—Sé que te prometí que todo iba a ser una pantalla, que nuestro matrimonio sólo sería por un año y al final volvería a ser como antes. Pero ya no puedo, Claire, te juro que no puedo. —Se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos también a ella para pedirle que se levantará también y pudiera observarla mejor. —Realmente, nunca he estado fingiendo, y al contrario de lo que pudieras pensar, he disfrutado todo; pedirle tu mano a Chris, la fiesta de compromiso…—Describió con la emoción reflejada en su mirada azul.—¡Dios! Fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando nos casamos, porque ya sabía que en verdad quería casarme contigo. —Explicó sonriendo de lado y acariciando su mejilla con una mano. —Hice trampa, lo admito, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. No supe cuándo, ni cómo, es más, creo que siempre lo he estado y no me di cuenta, pero la verdad es que estoy loco por ti, y no quiero que nuestro matrimonio dure solo un año, quiero que sea para toda la vida, si tú me lo concedes. Claire, por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. —Confesó finalmente sintiendo que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y colocando con cuidado en la mano de su esposa su anillo de compromiso.

Después de su confesión, nuevamente se quedó totalmente muda. El saber que Leon correspondía totalmente a sus sentimientos y le estaba pidiendo que validaran su matrimonio pero esta vez sin fecha de vencimiento, era información totalmente nueva y desconocida para ella, que obviamente era difícil de procesar.

Por otro lado, el agente que simulaba tranquilidad estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Había planeado y ensayado esta noche durante días y se estaba jugando el todo por el todo, si las cosas salían mal, esta vez no tenía un plan B. Y el hecho de que Claire guardara silencio, lo sacaba totalmente de balance. ¿Lo iba a rechazar? ¿Iba a salir corriendo? ¿Acaso debía esperar una bofetada por atrevido?

Pasaron más de cinco minutos y Claire se quedó sin decir absolutamente nada, situación que tensó el ambiente y casi le provoca un ataque cardíaco al ex policía.

—¡Vamos mujer, di algo! ¡Al menos lanzame el vino encima para confirmar que me mandas al demonio!

Y contrario a lo que la incertidumbre de Leon le había pronosticado, la pelirroja se echó a sus brazos y lo besó sin previo aviso, besándolo con urgencia, a lo que él correspondió con la misma desesperación.

Ya se habían besado varias veces en el pasado, pero esta vez era distinto. Este beso no era tímido o inseguro como todos los anteriores, sino todo lo contrario; este beso sabía a seguridad, era invasivo, apasionado, uno que atestiguaba que dos personas se amaban. Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, ambos sintieron que iban a perder la cordura.

—Te amo, Leon. Siempre lo he hecho. —Confesó ella cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire pero sin dejar de abrazarse a él con firmeza.

El agente gubernamental, sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar esto, y volvió a besarla con arrebato, para después llevarla de la mano hasta la salida del restaurante y dirigirse de regreso a su hotel.

* * *

El camino de regreso a su lugar de hospedaje fue tortuosamente largo para ambos, a pesar de que estaban a pocos minutos de distancia.

—¿De verdad es necesario que hagas esto? —Lo Cuestionó cuando finalmente llegaron al hotel.

—Esto debí hacerlo en nuestra noche de bodas, y no quiero perderme nada más.

El rubio tomó a su esposa entre los brazos y la cargó desde la entrada de la suite hasta la puerta de su recamara para después depositarla suavemente contra la cama.

Con ternura, comenzó depositando besos en el cuello y mandíbula de Claire, para luego irse retirando el saco del traje, que fue la primera pieza de toda la ropa que salió volando después.

La pelirroja tiró de la corbata de su cónyuge, y lo obligó a acercarse a ella para besarlo con ardor en los labios, para posteriormente desabrocharle la corbata y la camisa, mientras él desabotonaba de la parte posterior del cuello, el cierre que sostenía el vestido.

—Así debió ser nuestra noche de bodas. —Murmuró entre jadeos la ojiazul.

—Tenemos muchas noches para ponernos al día. —Repuso a la vez que tiraba la camisa y corbata al piso.

Al quedar con el torso expuesto, ella pudo admirar a detalle lo bien trabajado que estaba su marido; hombros anchos, brazos tonificados, pectorales y bíceps bien definidos, abdomen que parecía tallado con cincel y el hueso de la cadera que remarcaba su buena figura, lo hacía lucir como un dios griego, un Adonis de la guerra, gracias a las múltiples cicatrices que se asomaban en su piel. Leon era puro músculo, casi tanto como Chris, pero sin duda, su ropa sabía disimularlo bien.

La primera noche que habían compartido las sábanas no había podido observarlo a sus anchas gracias a que esa noche había bebido la suficiente como para tener lagunas mentales, pero hoy que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, podía disfrutarlo en todo su esplendor.

Por su parte, Leon se sintió halagado ante el escrutinio de su mujer, pero aunque su ego de hombre se estuviera inflando considerablemente, sentía una tremenda urgencia por continuar lo que ya habían iniciado.

—¿Vas a seguir viéndome así por mucho tiempo?

—Sólo unas cuantas vidas más. —Le contestó con coquetería.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Con premura, quitó de un tirón el costoso vestido, dejándola únicamente en un sostén sin tirantes y unas bragas de encaje de color rosa pálido.

—Eres perfecta. —Aseveró sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo amazónico de Claire, de piernas largas, caderas anchas, cintura reducida y senos generosos.

Sin decir mucho más volvió a besarla con urgencia, con amor y con pasión desmedida. Normalmente él solía ser más amable al principio de sus encuentros furtivos, sin embargo, hoy estaba ante la mujer que más había ambicionado poseer en el mundo. Ni siquiera Ada Wong le había provocado ese grado de ansiedad.

Las manos de Claire tocaban con la punta de los dedos su piel, provocando una leve sensación se escalofrío hasta que sintió esas mismas manos bajar un poco más, hasta su cinturón que lo fue desabrochando hasta retirarlo de su sitio para luego seguir con sus pantalones, que dejaron al descubierto sus piernas hercúleas, que sin ningún esfuerzo se enredaron con las piernas delicadas de Claire, como si hubieran sido creadas para encajar perfectamente.

Ambos estaban únicamente en ropa interior, pero pronto fue demasiada tela para los dos.

—Leon… —Pronunció gimiendo su nombre.

El interpelado continuó con su faena, besando su cuello mientras sentía la suave piel de su pecho rozando con la de ella.

Su toque experto, la seguridad que mostraba en cada caricia, el amor de sus besos alrededor de su cuerpo y en especial en sus zonas más sensibles, le hacían sentir que no había conocido a ningún hombre antes de Leon S. Kennedy, y se preguntaba cómo diablos había vivido tanto tiempo jugando a ser la amiga de su mejor amante.

Enredados en las sábanas, en medio del frenesí provocado por el toque de sus labios por toda su piel, las caricias insanas y esos murmullos sensuales con los que Leon le endulzaba el oído y la hacía sentir como una deidad, Claire se volvió demandante, reclamando cada caricia que no le había solicitado en el pasado, exigiendo no sólo con su cuerpo, sino que ahora también quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras:

—Leon, júrame que todo va a salir bien. Prométeme que sólo vas a amarme a mí.—Pidió con la respiración agitada, mientras dejaba pequeños caminos de piel enrojecida, que delataban el paso de sus uñas en la espalda de su pareja.

"¡Cómo si pudiera hacer otra cosa!" Pensó el rubio, casi con ironía. Claire lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía de antemano que ella tenía motivos de sobra para sentir ciertas inseguridades con respecto a él debido a su inestable pasado, pero después de haber luchado tanto, de haber recorrido un camino largo de incertidumbre, de deseo, de dudas, estaba completamente seguro que estaba sumamente enamorado de Claire Redfield, tanto, que ni él mismo sabía a qué grado podía llegar. Su generosidad, su valentía, su lealtad, todos los valores que podían verse a simple vista lo habían hecho sentirse atraído desde un inicio, pero su manera de besar, su personalidad demandante y desinhibida en asuntos de alcoba, e incluso sus pequeñas muestras de celos y atisbos de inseguridades, lo volvía loco.

Ella se había convertido en su mundo y no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo. Y ahora era suya

—Te amo, cariño, te amo y no me cansaré de repetirlo.—Expresó con seguridad mientras la besaba y le mordía los labios con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero con la suficiente fuerza para estremecerla. —Te prometo que vamos a hacer que funcione, te lo juro. —Le prometió entre jadeos, sin dejar de amarla y de desearla con cada centímetro de ser, sintiéndose el hombre más logrado del universo por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Continuaron así durante toda la noche, reclamándose con posesión, con celos, con amor, como solo una pareja enamorada puede hacerlo; tocando al cielo a la vez que ardían en llamas.


End file.
